A French affair
by madgriffin
Summary: Avant ma 7eme année, ça partait déjà dans tous les sens dans cette école de fou, mais là c'est pire que tout. Le nouveau qui me rend folle, les entrainements de quidditch calamiteux, mes amies trop curieuses, Sirius fidèle à lui-même... je vais craquer...
1. Chapitre 1: Ce qui ne changera jamais

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Juste quelques mots avant de débuter, pour préciser que c'est la première fic que je publie, j'espère que ça vous plaira, en tous cas n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, positifs ou non pour que je puisse m'améliorer, je répondrai avec plaisir à vos reviews._

_Bien sûr tous les personnages issus de Harry Potter appartiennent à la grande JK Rowling. J'ai essayé de respecter le plus possible ses personnages, mais pardonnez mes erreurs si vous en trouvez..._

_L'histoire se passe au temps des maraudeurs, c'est une romance (gentillette mais je vais essayer de ne pas plonger dans la guimauve, promis...), un Sirius/OC et OC/OC (ça existe ça???) sur fond d'un discret James/Lily.  
Il se peut qu'il y ai beaucoup de chapitres et que ça vous rebute mais n'ayez pas peur, ça se lit vite (petite pub...)  
Voilà, je crois que c'est tout... Bonne lecture!_

OoOoOoOo

Chapitre 1: Ce qui ne changera jamais

«Tu n'as rien oublié?»

Sans un regard pour ma mère, je passe rapidement en revue mes bagages qui s'entassent à mes pieds. Ma malle, deux autres valises, un sac à dos, mon balai, mon nécessaire à potions...

- Non, j'ai tout, dis-je triomphalement.

- Hermès!

- Oh, par Merlin, je l'oubliais... Merci m'man.

Je ne supporte pas quand ma mère me regarde de cette façon, j'ai l'impression qu'elle se demande comment elle a pu avoir une fille comme moi.

J'attrape la cage qu'elle me tend avec un air dépité, ignorant les regards courroucés de mon hiboux. Sans le regarder je le pose sur la malle.

- Je sais, je suis une maîtresse indigne, pardonne-moi...

- Par pitié Cyllène, essaye de faire un peu plus attention à tes affaires! Tu as bien ta baguette? Et tes robes?

- Oui! C'est bon maman. Le train va partir, je te laisse.

- Écris de temps en temps, promis?

- Promis. On se voit à Noël...

Après un dernier signe de la main je m'avance enfin dans l'allée, à la recherche de mes amies. Si je ne me trompe pas, elles ne doivent pas être loin. J'entends vaguement Hermès protester par des battements d'aile frénétiques contre le traitement que je lui inflige, trainant tant bien que mal mes bagages derrière moi.

Des éclats de voix dans le dernier compartiment attirent mon attention. Elles sont là. J'ouvre la porte, souriant à l'idée de les retrouver.

«Hé!»

Le filet à bagages vient de se rompre et l'énorme valise qu'il contenait frôle mon visage.

- Quel accueil!

- Ah c'est toi Cyl! Désolée, c'est de ma faute, je crois que la valise était trop lourde...

- Si tu arrêtais de te déplacer avec toute ta bibliothèque dans ton sac, ça n'arriverait pas ma vieille. Salut Cyl!

- Salut les filles.

- En attendant Emma je te rappelle que cette année on passe les ASPICS, et que...

- Marcy, je marmonne. Par pitié, laisse nous arriver.

Après avoir entassé mes valises dans le compartiment je me laisse tomber sur la banquette, à côté d'elle. Je pose la main sur son bras.

«On aura le temps d'en discuter à Poudlard, non?»

Mon sourire semble la décontracter.

- C'est vrai. Je dois vous laisser, il faut que j'aille trouver Lily et les autres préfets, à chaque rentrée on a un travail fou. Conduire les élèves aux dortoirs ce n'est rien, mais il y a tellement de consignes à rappeler, de renseignements à donner...

- Que c'est intéressant, baille Emma, toujours aussi directe avec Marcy.

Les vacances ne l'ont pas assouplie!

- Bon, j'y vais.

- A tout à l'heure, on se retrouve dans la grande salle. Embrasse Lily, j'ajoute alors qu'elle ferme la porte derrière elle, son insigne de préfet soigneusement épinglée sur sa robe.

Marcy. La tête pensante du groupe, avec Lily.

Marcy est plutôt petite, jolie avec ses cheveux blonds qui tombent sur ses épaules et son teint rose. Elle parait toujours un peu plus jeune que son âge, malgré son air sérieux, ce qui ne l'aide pas à trouver un petit ami.

Détail important car contrairement à elle, je trouve inconcevable d'arriver à son âge, presque 18 ans, et de n'avoir jamais eu le moindre petit ami. Même pas la plus petite aventure, pas l'ombre d'un simple baiser. Rien. Elle est pourtant jolie, mais ne semble pas intéressée, tout simplement. Marcy passe son temps dans les livres, elle travaille sans relâche, et c'est peut être aussi cette attitude qui effraye le sexe opposé. Du genre: « Je suis bien trop occupée pour vous remarquer. »

Ce qui n'est pas le cas d'Emma, qui tousse bruyamment pour me rappeler sa présence.

- Tu rêves?

- Je pensais à Marcy. Elle ne changera jamais.

- Arrête. J'ai été contente de te voir arriver, elle m'assommait déjà avec ses histoires.

Quelque chose me perturbe et je l'observe plus attentivement.

- Mais... Tu as coupé tes cheveux!

- Oui. Ça fait au moins une semaine. On s'est vues hier où j'ai rêvé?

- Pardon...

Elle soupire.

«J'ai l'habitude.»

Emma est le parfait opposé de Marcy.

Elle est grande, svelte, un corps parfait. Ses cheveux, qu'elle a justement coupé assez courts, sont d'un noir profond, et mettent en valeur ses yeux bleus. Elle a la peau mat, une bouche bien dessinée et des sourcils impeccables.

Tout comme le reste d'ailleurs. Emma est ce que j'aurais appelé «un canon».

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as oublié aujourd'hui?

- Hé! J'ai l'impression d'entendre ma mère! Je n'ai rien oublié. Mais j'étais en retard.

- Oui mais ça c'est normal, je ne m'inquiète plus. Tu n'as même pas laissé chez toi tes livres? Ou ton balai?

- Bon d'accord, j'ai failli oublier Hermès sur le quai...

- Tu vois! Tu es irrécupérable.

- N'en rajoute pas!

Ok, je suis parfois un peu distraite.

Bon, carrément tête en l'air, autant être honnête. Emma est ma meilleure amie et me connait par cœur. Pour éviter ses sarcasmes je préfère changer de sujet.

«Tu as vu Kathleen? Elle devrait être là.»

Emma éclate de rire.

- Elle a du se perdre dans la gare. On alors elle a raté le jour de la rentrée.

- Tu es méchante!

Mais tellement perspicace... Elle ouvre son sac pour fouiller dans son portefeuille.

- Je parie 10 gallions qu'il lui est encore arrivé quelque chose. Remarque, elle s'est peut être seulement trompée de train.

- On verra... T'es prête pour cette dernière année?

- Oui. Tu vois bizarrement, je n'ai jamais adoré l'école, mais quand ce sera fini... Enfin tu vois, ce ne sera plus pareil.

- Raison de plus pour en profiter à fond cette année!

Au même moment la porte s'ouvre et un élève aux cheveux blonds passe la tête dans le compartiment.

- Salut les filles! Alors Cyl, en forme?

- Toujours!

Ethan Finley: Le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor dans laquelle je suis poursuiveuse depuis ma quatrième année. C'est un garçon adorable, mais en dehors du terrain uniquement. Ses entrainements sont épuisants, je me suis toujours demandée s'il n'avait pas quelques tendances sadiques. Et moi je dois être carrément maso parce que je ne lâcherais l'équipe pour rien au monde!

- On se voit demain soir à 18h sur le terrain, en fonction de l'emploi du temps on verra pour le jour de l'entrainement.

- Pas de problème. Je suppose que je dois emmener mon balai?

- Évidemment! A demain. Bye Emma.

Elle répond par un clin d'œil et je jurerais avoir vu Ethan rougir.

«Un gentil garçon, mais un peu trop obsessionnel si tu veux mon avis»

Je fais une grimace:

- Un entrainement le jour de la rentrée. L'année va être difficile.

- Depuis le temps que je te dis que le quidditch n'est pas fait pour toi.

- J'adore ça!

- Mouais. Mais tu ne m'enlèveras pas de la tête que c'est tout sauf un sport féminin. Et vos tenues... Quelle horreur!

- C'est pour les matchs, pas des défilés de mode Emma.

- N'empêche. Si tu me laissais...

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau et elle se lève, furieuse.

«Ça suffit maintenant, on ne peut pas aligner deux mots sans être interrompues par... Par un première année?!»

Un jeune sorcier se tient devant nous, apparemment terrorisé par Emma, qui en profite pour en rajouter.

«Tu veux prendre racine ici? Tu vois bien que tu t'es trompé de compartiment! Allez, dehors!»

Le pauvre n'a même pas ouvert la bouche et devient écarlate. Il tourne les talons et s'enfuit aussi vite que s'il était poursuivi par des harpies.

«On terrorise les gamins ici?»

Une autre voix, très grave, s'élève du couloir et trois garçons s'avancent vers nous, souriants.

- Ah, Stevens et Mackenzie. Je m'attendais plutôt à trouver des Serpentards vu la vitesse où il a filé.

- Black, Potter et Pettigrow. Vous avez perdu le quatrième cavalier de l'apocalypse? Attaque Emma.

- Ravi de te revoir moi aussi. Rémus est parti jouer au petit chef avec les autres préfets, s'esclaffe Sirius Black, visiblement content de lui.

James entre à son tour, laissant Peter seul dans le couloir.

- Tiens Cyllène, je viens de croiser Finley...

- Il est passé par ici. Donc tu es au courant pour l'entrainement de demain...

- Ouais. Ça commence fort. Faudra lui rappeler qu'on ne s'entraine pas non plus pour la coupe du Monde...

Sirius hausse les épaules.

- Tu es le premier à courir aux entrainements.

- Oui mais je ne veux pas non plus faire que ça! Bientôt il nous fera jouer tous les soirs.

- Arrête Cornedrue, c'est pas comme si tu avais mieux à faire de tes soirées.

- C'est ça, rigole. On en reparlera bientôt.

Il a un air énigmatique et Sirius n'insiste pas. Qu'a-t-il encore inventé?

Depuis toutes ces années je devrais arrêter de me poser des questions...

- Si tu cherches Lily, je commence.

- Non, je sais qu'elle est avec Rémus. C'est vous que je cherchais.

Emma fronce aussitôt les sourcils.

- Quoi, vous comptez rester ici?

- Pourquoi, notre présence te dérange, lance Sirius en s'installant tranquillement sur la banquette à côté d'elle.

Pas de réponse d'Emma. C'est mauvais signe. S'ils pouvaient seulement éviter de se battre avant même d'avoir atteint Poudlard! C'est comme ça depuis plusieurs années, Emma n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche et envoie balader quiconque la dérange. Et avec les maraudeurs, comme ils aiment se faire appeler, c'est presque une bataille quotidienne.

Il y a James Potter, assez grand, les cheveux noirs en bataille et une paire de lunettes sur le nez. Il est plutôt séduisant mais on le voit rarement avec une petite amie: il est amoureux depuis longtemps de Lily Evans, qui partage notre dortoir et fait partie de notre cercle d'amies.

Malheureusement pour James, Lily passe son temps à ignorer ses avances et à le rabrouer systématiquement quand il lui parle: son grand défaut, c'est son manque de modestie, et c'est ce qui agace le plus Lily. Et également cette manie qu'il a d'enfreindre tous les règlements, ce qui lui vaut de passer presque tout son temps libre en retenue, en compagnie de son meilleur ami, Sirius.

Ils sont inséparables, y compris pour rendre dingues les professeurs.

Sirius Black est grand et mince, et pour moi l'équivalent masculin d'Emma. Ses cheveux bruns tombent un peu sur ses yeux gris, impénétrables, et son sourire est parfait, bien qu'un peu cruel quelquefois. Tout comme James il est carrément arrogant. Il affiche toujours un air hautain vraiment exaspérant. J'avoue qu'à une époque lointaine il m'avait intéressé, mais j'ai vite été calmée par son attitude. Beaucoup trop sûr de lui, il sait pertinemment qu'il plait aux filles et essaye de faire croire qu'il s'en moque. En fait il est bien trop occupé à manigancer des trucs louches avec son copain pour avoir une vraie relation avec une fille, on le voit de temps en temps avec une nouvelle conquête, mais ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps. Exactement le genre de garçon qu'il faut fuir...

Vient ensuite Rémus Lupin. C'est le plus calme, il participe rarement aux imbécilités des deux autres, mais ne fait rien non plus pour les freiner. J'ai toujours apprécié Remus, je m'entends bien avec lui et malgré ses fréquentations il est d'agréable compagnie.

Le dernier est Peter Pettigrow. Notre grande énigme depuis toujours. Il ne ressemble en rien aux autres. De petite taille, un peu rond et loin d'être séduisant. Il a une sorte d'admiration pour eux, rit à toutes leurs plaisanteries; bonnes ou mauvaises, et les soutient quoi qu'ils fassent. C'est un garçon assez sympa, quand il ouvre la bouche, ce qu'il fait rarement.

Il est justement en train de se faire secouer par James.

- Peter, entre dans ce compartiment, qu'est-ce que tu attends?

- Le déluge... renchérit Sirius.

Confortablement installés sur les banquettes, ils attendent que quelqu'un prenne la parole. Je vois le regard mauvais d'Emma aller de l'un à l'autre.

James prend une profonde inspiration et commence:

- Voilà. J'aurais besoin de votre aide.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'on va accepter, aboie aussitôt Emma.

- Bon, je reformule. Cyllène, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Avec un soupir, en m'attendant au pire, je le laisse continuer.

- A propos de Lily.

- C'est marrant je m'en doutais.

- Tu es amie avec elle!

- Justement. Je ne peux pas la forcer à sortir avec toi!

- Non, bien sûr. Quoique ça aurait été plus simple. Dis-moi seulement ce qui lui plait chez un garçon.

- Je vais plutôt te dire ce qu'elle n'aime pas: les types prétentieux. Et elle te trouve très, très prétentieux.

- Ça commence mal mon vieux, ricane Sirius.

- C'est tout ce qu'elle me reproche tu crois?

- En tous cas c'est ce qui revient le plus souvent quand elle parle de toi.

- Donc elle parle de moi.

Son sourire satisfait m'agace tellement!

«Voilà justement ce qu'elle ne supporte pas, James. Tu n'y arriveras jamais comme ça.»

Il a un air penaud qui m'amuse. Il faut que j'en remette une couche, juste pour le plaisir.

«De toute façon je crois qu'elle sort toujours avec Chris, tu sais, le grand brun qu'elle voyait l'année dernière.»

Un éclair de satisfaction traverse le regard d'Emma, qui enchaine.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu sais que maintenant il travaille chez Gringott's, c'est une bonne situation... »

C'est ce que je préfère chez elle: pas besoin de lui envoyer des signaux pour qu'elle comprenne, elle entre automatiquement dans mon jeu.

- Ce gars-là? Répond-il avec dédain.

- Oui, ce gars là. C'est tout à fait son genre...

En réalité Lily ne le voit plus depuis longtemps, mais quel plaisir de torturer James Potter!

«Allez Cornedrue, laisse tomber. Il y a plein d'autres filles très bien à Poudlard.»

Sirius fait un clin d'œil à Peter, qui s'esclaffe.

Emma est prête à mordre, ou à se jeter sur lui, j'hésite. Ne pas lui laisser le temps de répondre.

«Tu es conseiller matrimonial maintenant? Tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle vocation en vue des Aspics que tu vas rater?» je plaisante.

Il se tourne vers moi, toujours souriant.

- Qui sait, on pourrait avoir besoin de mes services. Mais pas toi quand même, ma belle?

- Arrête de m'appeler ma belle, j'ai horreur de ça.

- C'est d'un ridicule, ajoute Emma.

- Jalouse?

- Ça doit être ça, répond-elle, les deux doigts dans la bouche en mimant de se faire vomir.

- Stevens, tu serais plus attirante si tu étais moins agressive. Prend exemple sur ta copine, elle aboie mais ne mord pas.

- Tu veux parier? je lance en riant.

Il ne faut pas laisser à Emma la possibilité de répliquer. Ils avaient déjà failli en venir aux mains plus d'une fois au cours des années précédentes, et s'étaient déjà lancé des sortilèges assez réjouissants au visage.

Sirius m'agace souvent, mais en général je l'ignore pour préserver ma santé mentale. Et puis c'est plutôt rare d'avoir à les supporter aussi longtemps, en général ils restent ensemble pendant les cours et les repas, et nous en faisons autant entre filles. Seulement voilà, depuis que James s'est mit en tête de séduire Lily, ils sont de plus en plus souvent dans les parages.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvre à nouveau avec fracas. Une élève, tellement échevelée qu'on ne voit pas son visage, essaye de faire entrer sa valise en la poussant de toutes ses forces devant elle. Emma s'écrie:

- Non, ça suffit, c'est complet ici!

La jeune sorcière relève la tête, interdite.

- Kathleen! Où tu étais?

- C'est une longue histoire...

C'est à ce moment là que je vois l'état de sa malle: un grand trou noirci remplace ce qui a du être la poignée, et par ce trou béant on aperçoit des vêtements tout aussi noirs que la malle.

Emma éclate de rire en même temps que moi, tandis que les garçons regardent Kathleen avec surprise.

- Viens t'asseoir, et raconte-nous ça. Tu viens de me faire perdre 10 gallions, alors j'espère que ça vaut le coup! je marmonne en lançant les pièces à Emma, toujours hilare.

- Vous allez vous moquer de moi...

Emma est prise de hoquet et se tient les côtes.

- Jamais! Ah non, on n'oserait pas!


	2. Chapitre 2: Et ce qui va changer

Chapitre 2: Ce qui va changer cette année

- Dis donc Cyllène, tu peux m'expliquer par quel miracle je sors toujours avec Chris sans que je le sache?

- Ah, tu as croisé Potter c'est ça?

- Il semblerait...

- C'est pour ton bien Lily. Il voulait savoir quel était ton genre d'homme...

- Bien joué... Bon alors raconte-moi cette histoire de fou avec Kathleen, je ne comprends toujours pas comment c'est arrivé...

Lily est assise en face de moi dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Après le repas et la répartition elle a du s'occuper de conduire les élèves de première année dans leur dortoir, et il est près de onze heures quand elle réussit enfin à nous rejoindre.

Emma, avant d'aller se coucher, avait tenté de lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé à Kathleen en montant dans le train, mais elle riait tellement que son récit était incompréhensible.

Il ne restait plus que Lily et moi, Kate et Marcy venaient de rejoindre Emma dans le dortoir. Lily, avec sa gentillesse habituelle, n'avait pas osé demander devant Kathleen qu'on lui raconte ses mésaventures.

Je m'installe confortablement dans le canapé, le sourire aux lèvres.

- En fait elle a voulu ensorceler sa malle pour la monter dans le train, elle était trop lourde.

- Quel sort?

- De lévitation, rien de compliqué. Mais c'est là que ça devient intéressant. Au moment où elle a lancé le sort, elle s'est fait bousculée, et le sort a ricoché sur le quai avant de toucher la malle.

- C'est ça qui a fait un trou pareil?

- Apparemment. On pense à un pétard mouillé qui trainait par terre, ou quelque chose comme ça. Avec la chance qu'elle a...

- Pauvre Kate.

- Vas-y, tu peux rire maintenant, elle ne te verra pas.

Lily sourit et ses yeux verts pétillent.

- Vous avez du vous en donner à coeur joie avec Emma.

- On peut dire ça.

Emma avait rit pendant tout le trajet, et j'avoue qu'à chaque fois que je croisais son regard le fou rire me reprenait. Mais le plus drôle avait été quand Kate avait raconté son «incident». James et Sirius ne voulaient pas la croire, il avaitent cru à une attaque d'un Serpentard ou un truc du genre. C'était tellement énorme un accumulation de malchance pareille.

Le portait de la grosse dame bouge et livre passage à Rémus. Il semble hésiter en nous voyant, puis se dirige vers nous. Il a l'air fatigué et contrarié.

- Salut Rémus, dis-je

- Salut Cyllène. Ca va?

- Oui. Mais toi tu as l'air... Enervé?

- Etre préfet n'est pas de tout repos.

- Les élèves? S'étonne Lily. Les miens étaient calmes...

- Pas vraiment... Pour être bref, après le repas j'avais donné rendez-vous aux première année dans le hall, quand je suis arrivé ils n'étaient que trois, les autres avaient disparu. On s'est aperçu que Peeves leur a fait croire qu'il les conduisait au dortoir, mais il les a emmené dans la salle des trophées et il leur jetait les coupes sur la tête quand je suis arrivé... J'ai du appeler Macgonagall, et j'ai mis une heure à convaincre les élèves de me suivre. Il y en avait même deux qui me suppliaient de les laisser rentrer chez eux...

- Wouah, quelle soirée!

- Comme tu dis.

Au moment où il se lève en baillant, le portrait bouge à nouveau: James et Sirius entrent, riant aux éclats.

Sirius s'appuie sur l'épaule de James et s'étrangle presque.

«Quand elle nous a donné 20 points j'ai cru que j'allais lui rire au nez.»

Il s'arrête en nous voyant.

«Ah, vous êtes encore là?!»

Rémus fronce les sourcils, soupçonneux.

- Qui vous a donné 20 points?

- Macgonagall, répond James, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Depuis quand vous donne-t-elle des points au lieu de vous en retirer... Continue Remus.

- Depuis qu'on l'aide à se débarrasser de Peeves. La pauvre, elle criait comme une folle mais il refusait de bouger. Elle était tellement contente de nous...

- C'est ça qui vous amuse autant? Je demande, de plus en plus curieuse.

- Disons que Peeves n'a pas eu l'idée de kidnapper les premières années tout seul, ricane Sirius.

- Quoi?

Rémus s'avance vers eux, menaçant. Sirius poursuit, indifférent à la colère de son ami.

- On lui a seulement suggéré de le faire.

- Vous plaisantez!

- On voulait seulement rire un peu, répond James. On était venu voir comment se débrouillait MacGo, quand on a vu qu'elle ne s'en sortait pas, on est intervenu. Ce n'était pas prévu, surtout pas les 20 points chacun...

- C'étaient mes élèves, s'écrie Rémus, furieux. C'est moi qui ai du les chercher et empêcher Peeves de les assommer! Et qui ai du les convaincre de ne pas s'enfuir en courant du château!

Sirius cesse de rire mais son regard est moqueur.

- Désolé Lunard, on ne savait pas que c'étaient les tiens.

- Mais Peeves s'ennuie tellement parfois, on devait le distraire un peu, renchérit James, goguenard.

- Très malin Potter, comme toujours.

La voix de Lily est glaciale et elle fixe James avec un regard dur.

«Allez Evans, c'était juste une blague...»

Il est redevenu sérieux tout à coup et baisse les yeux, comme un gamin pris en faute. Ce qu'il est devant Lily. Il me ferait presque de la peine soudain, et même si leur plaisanterie a énervé Lily, elle m'a quand même bien fait rire.

Mais hors de question de le montrer devant elle, ou j'aurai droit au même regard que James.

Je tente de calmer le jeu:

«Finalement, tout finit bien,»

Raté. J'ai pris son regard assassin en pleine figure. Sirius lève discrètement le pouce dans ma direction, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Je vais me coucher, lâche-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Tu viens Cyl?

- Oui, je te suis. Bonne nuit à tous les trois.

- Bonne nuit Rémus, se contente d'ajouter Lily.

En passant devant James je vois son regard inquiet et je lui souris

«Laisse tomber, ça lui passera»

Après un dernier regard compatissant, je grimpe en courant les escaliers du dortoir pour rejoindre Lily.

..............................................................................................................................................................

- Cyl, lève-toi... Allez debout!

- Marcy, dégage...

- Tu pourrais rester polie.

- Dégage, s'il te plaît. Merci.

J'entends le rire sonore d'Emma à quelques mètres de moi.

- Tu ne sais pas t'y prendre Marcy; Cyl, lève-toi ou tu vas rater le petit déjeuner.

- C'est bon, j'arrive. Quelle heure est-il?

- 7h30.

- Quoi?

Cette fois je suis réveillée. Il ne me reste qu'une demie-heure avant notre premier cours pour manger, prendre une douche, m'habiller. Autant dire mission impossible. Je saute du lit sans plus d'attention pour mes amies et entre rapidement dans la salle de bain.

Un autre de mes défauts: j'ai toujours un mal fou à me lever, en fait je déteste le matin. Et forcément je suis toujours en retard...

Pendant que l'eau chaude termine de me réveiller, j'entends Kate et Emma se disputer à propos d'une paire de chaussures. Ou de chaussettes, je ne comprends qu'un mot sur deux à cause du bruit de l'eau. Kate m'interpelle d'une voix forte.

- On descend, sinon on va être en retard. On te garde une place mais pour une fois dépêche toi!

- J'arrive tout de suite.

Il m'a fallu moins de cinq minutes pour enfiler mon uniforme, qui se compose d'une jupe grise, une chemise blanche et une cravate rouge et or, les couleurs de Gryffondor. Un dernier coup d'oeil dans le miroir pour me coiffer et je suis prête.

Heureusement pour moi j'ai des cheveux plutôt faciles à coiffer: un coup de brosse suffit. J'observe le résultat qui me parait acceptable. Mes longs cheveux bruns, très foncés, tombent docilement sur mes épaules en ondulant et encadrent mon visage, renforçant mon teint clair. Mes yeux sont noisette, avec des reflets verts, et s'étirent vers les tempes. J'ai des pommettes bien dessinées, un nez petit et droit, et un menton volontaire.

"Et ces fichues taches de rousseur..." Beaucoup moins que Kathleen, son visage en est constellé, mais je n'ai jamais aimé ces petites taches rousses sur mon nez.

Dans l'ensemble je me trouve quand même assez jolie. Je n'ai jamais été un exemple de modestie, ni du genre à dire que je me trouvais laide pour attirer les compliments. Je me trouve mignonne, c'est tout. Pas autant qu'Emma, mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

J'attrape ma robe à la hâte et dévale les escaliers jusqu'à la grande salle qui commence déjà à se vider.

Je fonce jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor, sans un regard pour personne, et attrape un verre de jus de citrouille que j'avale d'un trait, et deux muffins. Et un petit pain que j'engouffre aussitôt.

Les filles sont déjà parties. Je jette un coup d'oeil à notre emploi du temps: Métamorphose. Autant ne pas arriver en retard, surtout pour le premier jour, ou MacGonagall va me voler dans les plumes.

Je reprends ma course en direction du deuxième étage, bousculant au passage quelques élèves qui montent tranquillement.

- Déjolée, ardon...

- Tu parles troll maintenant ou t'as seulement la bouche pleine Mackenzie?"

Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec Sirius qui se masse l'épaule. J'avale ce qui reste du petit pain.

"J'essaye de communiquer."

Rémus apparait derrière lui.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi pressée d'aller en Métamorphoses.

- J'essaye de rattraper les filles. Salut!"

Je continue ma course et arrive enfin dans la salle, un peu essoufflée, et me laisse tomber sur la chaise libre à côté de Lily.

Emma est installée devant nous avec Kate.

- Tu as des miettes sur ta chemise, constate-t-elle, un sourcil levé.

- C'est rien, dis-je en les balayant du plat de la main.

- Ce n'est pas en te baladant avec des restes de nourriture sur toi que tu vas séduire ma chérie.

- Emma, tu ne penses qu'à ça ou quoi? Et on n'est pas là pour séduire je crois.

- Tu ne diras plus ça quand tu auras vu les nouveaux...

- Quels nouveaux?

Lily éclaire ma lanterne.

- C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas là ce matin. Il y a de nouveaux élèves en 7ème année, ils arrivent de France. Il y en a deux à Serdaigle et deux autres à Pouffsouffle.

- Et si tu ne veux pas te laisser distancer tu devrais t'y mettre tout de suite, conclut Emma en se retournant.

- Ils sont comment?

Il y en a plusieurs qui sont mignons. Regarde, ils sont là, dit-elle en désignant une table au fond de la salle.

Notre cours de métamorphoses est commun avec celui des Serdaigle, ça tombe bien.

Les deux élèves sont en train de discuter et je dois reconnaitre que Lily a dit vrai. Le premier est blond, assez grand, et a de grands yeux bleus. Ses cheveux sont un peu longs mais il a beaucoup de charme.

Son voisin est brun, plus petit, les cheveux courts, mais il a quelque chose... D'attirant.

Finalement je me dis que notre dernière année va être vraiment intéressante, tandis que le grand blond me fait un petit signe de la main.

Il a du s'apercevoir que je les observe et je me sens rougir en lui répondant par un sourire.

Le professeur MacGonagall entre juste à temps pour m'empêcher de glousser bêtement. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?

Le cours commence et j'oublie pendant un temps les nouveaux venus. J'essaye de transformer un crapaud en nénuphar et l'exercice s'avère plus difficile que prévu, le crapaud terrorisé essayant de s'enfuir.

Emma vient de se faire retirer 5 points pour avoir dit un peu trop fort qu'elle préférait changer son crapaud en "prince charmant super sexy", et je ris encore quand un papier attérit sur ma table. Je le déplie discrètement sous l'oeil désapprobateur de Lily.

"Tu crois qu'elle est calmée? J."

Potter. J'ai complètement oublié l'incident d'hier. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi, que je joue les entremetteuses? Je griffonne rapidement sur le papier

" Sais pas. Pas eu le temps de lui en parler. C."

Je jete négligemment le papier sur sa table.

Un deuxième message atterrit sur mon parchemin.

" Si je lui demande de m'aider en Potions, elle acceptera?"

Je préfère lui répondre pour éviter d'être harcelée pendant toute l'heure. Nous échangeons alors plusieurs messages.

" C'est à dire?"

" Laisse moi ta place à côté d'elle cette après-midi, s'il te plait..."

" Essaye. Rien de sûr. Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne si je te laisse faire?"

" Tu pourras t'asseoir à côté de Sirius"

" Super. On verra si je suis d'humeur. Laisse moi travailler."

Un nouveau morceau de papier arrive. Excédée, je l'ouvre.

" Ne fais pas comme si ça t'ennuyait, au fond tu meurs d'envie d'être avec moi ma belle"

Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour deviner de qui vient ce parchemin. L'après-midi s'annonce longue...


	3. Chapitre 3: Qui sème la pagaille?

Chapitre 3: Celui qui sème la pagaille

Je suis Lily en silence jusqu'à la salle de potions, située dans les cachots de Poudlard.

Bon sang, à l'heure-ci je préfèrerais encore retourner en divination que de m'enfermer dans les sous-sol...

Je n'ai jamais été passionnée par les potions mais je dois obtenir au moins un E à cet aspic si je veux un jour entrer au bureau des Aurors. Alors je fais un effort. Dans l'ensemble je ne m'en sors pas trop mal...

La majorité des élèves est déjà entrée dans la salle, je vois James interpeller Lily. Sans un regard pour eux je m'installe à une table vide, en espérant qu'elle refusera de passer le cours à côté de lui.

Au moins on pourra discuter un peu et le temps passera plus vite. Pas très sérieux tout ça!

Elle vient vers moi avec une mine coupable qui me fait sourire malgré tout. L'affreux Potter à réussi.

- Cyl, est-ce que ça t'ennuie si je m'assois à côté de Potter?

- Non, vas-y. Marcy ne devrait plus tarder de toute façon.

- Ne souris pas comme ça, si j'y vais c'est uniquement pour l'aider, il...

- Mais je n'ai rien dis. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien aux filles! je crie alors qu'elle va rejoindre James.

Il a un sourire réjoui et je hausse les épaules. Qu'ils se débrouillent tous les deux après tout, ils sont assez grands.

Marcy entre enfin et je lève la main dans sa direction pour qu'elle me voit. Mais au même moment un sac à dos atterrit bruyamment sur ma table et Sirius s'avance vers moi.

- J'attends quelqu'un.

On peut toujours essayer...

- C'est bon, je suis là maintenant. Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre.

- C'est désopilant. Je te préviens tu as intérêt à me laisser travailler.

- Je m'en voudrais de t'en empêcher...

Je croise le regard du nouvel élève que j'ai observé pendant le cours de métamorphose. Il pose son sac sur une chaise et se dirige vers moi d'un pas décidé.

Je l'avais trouvé mignon, mais il est en réalité... craquant.

Pas le temps de paniquer, il est déjà devant moi.

- Salut...

- Salut.

J'adore ses yeux. Ils sont bleus, un bleu très foncé.

- Moi c'est Alex.

Et son accent français me fait fondre, je sens mes joues s'empourprer.

- Enchantée. Moi c'est Cyllène.

- Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Cyllène. C'est le nom d'une nymphe, je crois?

- Euh... oui, c'est ça. Il me semble.

- Très joli.

- Merci.

Mon coeur se met à battre plus vite et je me sens complètement idiote, incapable d'aligner plus de deux mots à la suite. Il ne manque plus qu'un gloussement comme ce matin et je me transforme en Kathleen.

Le professeur Slughorn s'installe derrière son chaudron et je n'ai pas quitté Alex des yeux. Il sourit à nouveau; une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit.

C'est officiel, le bleu est ma nouvelle couleur préférée.

- Bon et bien, à plus tard Cyllène.

- Oui, à plus tard...

Je le suis du regard pendant qu'il va s'asseoir. Je me sens bizarre, mes jambes sont en coton et mes mains sont moites.

Sirius émet un petit rire sec. Je me retourne avec colère.

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Pour moi tout va bien. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore?

- Rien. J'ai seulement cru que tu allais te sentir mal quand il a ouvert la bouche.

- N'importe quoi.

- Si tu le dis. Cyllène, c'est le nom d'une nymphe, non? Continue-t-il, hilare.

- Oui, justement, je réplique froidement.

- C'est bizarre, avec moi ça ne te fais pas le même effet qu'avec le bellâtre.

- S'il te plait Sirius, on peut parler d'autre chose? Ou même ne plus parler du tout, en fait!

- Ca m'arrangerait aussi, marmonne-t-il.

J'étale nerveusement les ingrédients autour du chaudron pour vérifier qu'il ne manque rien, mais j'ai la tête ailleurs.

«A plus tard»: ça veut dire qu'on se reparlera. Qu'il veut me parler à nouveau. Peut être que je lui plais, sinon pourquoi serait-il venu? Ne pas se faire de films... Mais c'est tellement tentant!

«Ca fait trois fois que tu comptes les racines de mandragore.»

La voix ironique de Sirius me fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Je lui lance un regard mauvais et entreprends de couper les racines en deux.

Alex... Il est peut être simplement poli; et puis il vient d'arriver dans cette école, il faut qu'il fasse de nouvelles rencontres. Il va sûrement parler à d'autres élèves. D'autres filles aussi.

«Il faut les coupes en deux, pas les déchiqueter», continue Sirius.

Il m'énerve tellement celui-là! Il m'empêche de réfléchir avec ses commentaires. Et puis de quoi je me mêle?

- Contente-toi de récupérer les poils de chenille. Je sais ce que je fais.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Au même moment Alex se retourne et je croise son regard à nouveau.

Le couteau dérape soudain entre mes mains et tombe à deux centimètres du pied de Sirius. Il le ramasse et me le tend, sans un mot, mais son sourire ironique parle pour lui.

Peu importe cet idiot. Mais entre lui et Alex qui me regarde sans cesse, je ne peux pas me concentrer.

Où est-ce que j'en étais? Ah oui, il voudra faire connaissance avec d'autres élèves, sûrement. Avec d'autres filles. D'autres filles? Et si Emma jetait son dévolu sur lui? Je ne ferais pas le poids face à elle, c'est certain. Par Merlin, pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit si parfaite! Elle l'a sûrement déjà remarqué, peut être qu'elle a même préparé son «plan d'attaque» comme elle dit.

Je suis peut être un peu parano mais ça pourrait très bien arriver.

Je verse les gouttes de venin de serpent en pensant à la façon dont Emma s'y prendrait avec lui.

D'énormes bulles se forment dans le chaudron, éclaboussant la table, les parchemins...

«Aï!»

Et Sirius. Il se tient le bras et je vois ses mâchoires se contracter sous la douleur. Il me lance un regard assassin.

- Fais attention!

- Oh et puis tu n'as qu'a la faire toi même cette potion! Tu me fatigues!

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

Le professeur Slughorn se rapproche et inspecte notre chaudron.

«Vous avez mis trop de venin, il fallait seulement en verser trois gouttes. Combien en avez-vous mis?»

Par Merlin, je n'ai même pas compté! Je balbutie:

«Euh... Au moins... 5?»

Il parait déconcerté de voir que j'ai fais une aussi grosse erreur. Heureusement pour moi je suis plutôt élève en potion, en temps normal, et il n'insiste pas.

Il s'approche de Sirius.

- Vous en avez reçu sur le bras?

- Ce n'est rien...

- Rien? ça provoque des brulures! Montrez-moi ça.

Il attrape sa main et avant que Sirius l'en empêche il remonte la manche de sa chemise jusqu'au coude. Je plaque ma main devant ma bouche pour étouffer un cri.

Une large brûlure apparait de son poignet jusqu'au milieu de son avant bras. Slughorn hoche la tête.

«Allez immédiatement voir Mrs Pomfresh. Miss Mackenzie, vous l'accompagnez. De toute façon cette potion est ratée. Dépêchez-vous.»

Je file vers la porte derrière Sirius sans me retourner, horrifiée. Il marche vite, je dois courir pour le rattraper.

- Ca te fait mal?

- A ton avis, lâche-t-il, furieux.

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux et je le retiens par le coude.

«Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas...»

Il se radoucit aussitôt et esquisse même un sourire.

- Mais non, ce n'est rien, excuse moi. Hé! Tu ne vas pas pleurer pour ça!

- Non, non c'est bon. Viens, il faut soigner ça.

En arrivant à l'infirmerie j'ai un mouvement de recul. Une dizaine d'élèves se trouvent déjà avec Mrs Pomfresh qui courre de l'un à l'autre. Quand elle nous voit elle a un soupir exaspéré.

- Vous aussi vous vous êtes frottés au saule cogneur? Demande-t-elle en nous observant minutieusement.

- Non, on vient... pour ça, dis-je en montrant le bras de Sirius.

- Ah, je vois. Ceux là se sont promenés un peu trop près du saule cogneur, depuis le temps que je dis à Dumbledore de faire quelque chose. Enfin... Je suis débordée. Mettez-vous là, ordonne-t-elle en nous désignant un lit près de la fenêtre, à l'opposé du groupe d'élèves qu'elle soignait.

Elle me tend un flacon contenant un crème d'une couleur douteuse et de quoi faire un pansement.

«Il va falloir vous débrouiller... Quand vous aurez fini restez ici, je viens dès que j'en ai terminé avec eux.»

Sirius se dirige vers le lit et s'assoit tranquillement. Je m'installe à côté de lui, un peu gênée.

«Bon et bien, je crois que je dois mettre ça sur ton bras», dis-je en ouvrant le flacon. J'étale un peu de crème orangée sur ma main en grimaçant. L'odeur aussi est suspecte.

- J'aurais pu le faire moi même, murmure-t-il gentiment.

- Je crois que je peux bien faire ça, après...

Je m'arrête en repensant à la façon dont je lui ai parlé après l'avoir éclaboussé avec la potion. Je ne me comporte pas comme ça normalement, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'ai été odieuse.

C'est malheureux mais chez moi c'est habituel, je pleure très facilement... Sirius ne va pas tarder à s'en apercevoir, je sens mon regard s'embuer à nouveau.

- Cyllène... Ce n'est rien du tout, je t'assure. Pas de quoi en faire un drame.

- Donne moi ton bras.

Je me rapproche de lui et étale doucement la crème sur la brûlure. Il se tait et me regarde faire, amusé.

Il a de grandes mains, assez fines, et une peau de bébé.

Qu'est-ce que je raconte encore? "S'il a de grandes mains..." dirait Emma. Merlin, il faut que j'arrête de trainer avec elle...

Je referme le flacon et j'enroule une bande autour de son bras.

- Je ne te fais pas mal?

- Non, tu te débrouilles bien.

- Je suis sincérement désolée.

- C'est reparti, rit-il. C'est oublié! Et puis tu n'as pas fais exprès. Enfin j'espère!

- Non mais... J'ai honte quand je pense que je t'ai envoyé balader après ça. Excuse-moi.

- On n'en parle plus, d'accord? Et je t'ai un peu cherché je crois.

- Non, ce n'est pas toi...

- Ah... C'est le nouveau alors, Alex...

- Sirius!

- Ok... Je crois qu'avec James on a du souci à se faire, en une journée il a déjà tapé dans l'oeil des plus jolies filles de Poudlard.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, et mon petit scénario élaboré en cours de potion refait surface. Quelles filles?

- Les plus jolies filles?

_- La_ plus jolie fille de Poudlard.

- Bien sûr. Arrête ça tout de suite, je l'interromps, amusée.

Il a un sourire un peu bizarre.

- Tu devrais retourner en cours maintenant.

- J'y vais. Tu crois que je peux te laisser tout seul?

- Je devrais survivre. Au cas où, préviens James: Il n'aura rien, je lègue tout ce que j'ai à mon hibou, il est de meilleure compagnie.

- Il sera ravi de l'apprendre. A plus tard...

- Salut...

Je lui adresse un dernier signe de la main en sortant et cours jusqu'aux cachots.

Comme j'arrive les autres élèves sortent et Slughorn me demande de le suivre dans son bureau. Je vais sûrement repartir avec une retenue et il enverra un courrier à mes parents... La retenue, ce n'est rien, mais le courrier... Je n'ai pas peur d'eux, mais quand même, connaissant ma mère et son sens de la mesure, elle est capable de m'envoyer une beuglante. J'en ai déjà reçu une de sa part quand j'étais en troisième année, rien que d'y penser j'en frissonne encore. Ca a été terrible. Tout ça pour une simple affaire de cravates étrangleuses... Une sombre histoire en fait. Moi j'en ris encore. Ma mère nettement moins.

Slughorn tourne les pages de son agenda posé sur son bureau et commence.

- Bon, pour les semaines qui viennent ça ne va pas être possible, vous aurez déjà du travail. Mais il me la faut avant la fin du semestre impérativement.

- P... Pardon?

Depuis quand choisit-on le jour de sa retenue?

- Oui, pour votre potion! Mr Black et vous devez me la rendre terminée avant les vacances de Noël, vous aurez le temps je pense.

- Oh, la potion! Oui bien sûr, on vous la rendra le plus tôt possible.

Il a un sourire indulgent en refermant son agenda.

- Vous pensiez que j'allais vous mettre une retenue?

- Oui, c'est à peu près ça.

- Je peux vous pardonner un peu d'inattention Miss Mackenzie, je sais que ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes. Mais ne recommencez pas! Prévenez votre camarade. Vous pouvez y aller.

- Merci professeur...

Vite, sortir de son bureau avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

James et Lily sont toujours devant la salle et discutent.

Quoi? Ils discutent! Je n'entends pas de cris, pas d'insultes, Lily ne pointe même pas sa baguette sur lui. Décidément c'est une journée vraiment bizarre.

Ne pas chercher à comprendre surtout. Je dois avant tout retrouver Emma et lui raconter mes aventures de l'après midi.

En passant devant James j'hésite un instant et me rappelle des paroles de Sirius.

- Au fait, Sirius va bien. Enfin je crois. Sinon en cas de malheur tu n'auras rien, il lèguera toute sa fortune à son hibou...

- Quoi?

Lily pouffe de rire et je grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à la grande salle où Emma m'attend avec Kate.


	4. Chapitre 4: Ceux qui vont moins rire

Chapitre 4: Ceux qui vont moins rire

Emma m'attrape par le coude et m'entraine vers notre salle commune, Kate sur les talons.

- C'était affreux. Imagine que je regrette presque de ne pas avoir choisi les Potions cette année...

- Pourquoi?

- On a déjà une montagne de devoirs pour la semaine prochaine. Je hais l'étude des runes, conclut-elle sur un ton lugubre. Et toi, ton après-midi?

- Oh rien de spécial, j'ai parlé avec un type super canon, un des nouveaux, j'ai raté ma potion en beauté et évité une retenue de justesse.

- Pardon?

- Ah, et j'ai envoyé Sirius Black à l'infirmerie...

Kathleen me regarde avec un air horrifié et Emma enchaine:

- Tu ne l'as pas raté au moins?

- Si justement, je viens de te le dire, en fait j'ai mis trop de venin de serpent et...

- Pas la potion, je m'en moque pas mal! Black, dans quel état tu l'as mis? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait?

- Rien du tout pour une fois. Tout s'est mis à bouillir dans le chaudron et il a été brûlé au bras, mais ça ira.

- Oh, c'est tout, conclut-elle.

- Emma!

Kathleen a l'air indignée et me lance un regard noir.

- Il va bien?

- Mais oui, bien sûr. Tu crois que je l'ai fait exprès peut être?

- Oh ça va, on s'en fiche, reprend Emma. Va à l'essentiel, tu as parlé à qui? Le brun ou le blond?

- Le blond. Il est venu se présenter tout à l'heure. Il s'appelle Alex, dis-je avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Tu n'as pas choisi le plus laid ma chérie. Mais raconte nous ça en détails, ça à l'air follement intéressant, dit-elle en s'affalant dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée.

Après avoir raconté ma rencontre avec Alex une première fois à Emma et Kate, puis une nouvelle fois à Marcy qui vient d'arriver et semble désapprouver totalement mon manque de rigueur en classe, je laisse échapper un sourire de satisfaction et Kate s'extasie:

- Il doit être tellement romantique!

- Pourquoi donc? Demanda Emma, sceptique.

- Cette histoire de nymphe.. Il est cultivé en plus. Et un français! Il parait que les français embrassent comme des dieux.

- Pour une fois on tombe d'accord Kate. Bon, et bien je crois que je vais me rabattre sur son copain, le petit brun, il n'est pas mal non plus. Je préfère les blonds, mais comme tu lui as déjà mis le grappin dessus Cyl... Ou alors celui qui a les cheveux bouclés, celui de Poufsouffle... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Depuis que je la connais je toujours sidérée par sa façon de voir les choses. En matière de relations amoureuses, si elle connait vraiment ces mots, elle donne l'impression de faire son marché. Elle n'aurait pas utilisé d'autres termes pour parler d'un tube de rouge à lèvres ou des dernières chaussures à la mode.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu. Et puis mon avis ne vaut pas grand chose, c'est toi la collectionneuse!

- Ça te va bien! Tu peux seulement me dire avec combien de garçons tu es sortie l'année dernière? Sans compter les vacances.

Quelle peste! Je rougis sous l'allusion. Certes je ne suis pas une sainte, mais je n'atteins pas le niveau d'Emma!

Je vais répliquer quand Lily nous rejoint enfin, nous évitant une discussion orageuse.

"Tiens Cyl, tu n'es pas à l'entrainement?"

L'entrainement! J'ai complètement oublié que je devais retrouver l'équipe à 18h. Ethan va me transformer en troll!

Un passage éclair dans le dortoir pour me changer, attraper ma robe et mon balai et je repars en courant vers le terrain de quidditch.

Depuis ce matin je n'ai pas arrêté de courir aux quatre coins du château, ça va me faire du bien de voler un peu. Je dévale les escaliers en terminant d'enfiler ma robe.

C'est parti pour le premier entrainement de l'année.

Naturellement, il pleut à seaux.

Les autres joueurs ont déjà commencé l'entrainement mais personne ne semble remarquer mon arrivée, j'enfourche mon balai, et avec un coup de talon m'élève rapidement pour rejoindre mes co-équipiers.

Un cognard se dirige droit sur moi, à pleine vitesse, et je n'ai que le temps de me baisser pour l'éviter. Je vois Ethan, armé de sa batte, qui me regarde avec un air furieux.

- C'est toi qui me l'as lancé? Tu aurais pu attendre que je sois prête!

- Tu as vu l'heure?

- Oui, je sais je suis un peu en retard, désolée, mais tu sais j'ai eu un prob...

Il fait tournoyer sa batte et un nouveau cognard frôle mon genou. Ce type est complètement dingue, c'est définitif. J'aurais du écouter Emma.

"C'est sympa d'être aussi compréhensif, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi!" je hurle tandis qu'il s'éloigne.

Potter vole vers moi et s'écrie:

- Il est comme ça depuis le début, je crois qu'il n'a pas pu réserver le terrain pour le jour qu'il voulait, les Poufsouffle lui sont passé devant.

- C'est pas une raison!

L'entrainement a duré presque deux heures, sous une pluie ininterrompue, et a été un vrai supplice. Ethan n'arrêtait pas de hurler et Liam, notre gardien, pourtant réputé pour son calme en toutes circonstances, a menacé de quitter le terrain si le capitaine "ne la fermait pas un peu".

L'ambiance est exécrable quand nous rentrons enfin au château, Ethan grogne derrière nous, et je comprend vaguement qu'il nous reproche de vouloir faire perdre la coupe de quidditch à notre équipe. Liam serre les poings et Potter marmonne, mais bizarrement personne ne fait le moindre reproche à notre capitaine, sachant qu'il est particulièrement furieux et qu'il porte les battes...

Pas un mot non plus lorsqu'il nous annonce que nous nous entrainerons le jeudi soir mais aussi le dimanche matin pour "nous apprendre à jouer au quidditch". Quel bout-en-train cet Ethan...

Autant dire que nous faisons sensation en entrant dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du diner.

Nos belles robes rouge et or ruisselantes de pluie, hirsutes, les cheveux trempés, et la mine renfrognée.

- On a encore de la chance d'être rentrés à temps pour le diner, bougonne James en s'avançant vers la table des Gryffondor.

- Même si on l'avait raté, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne me sentirais pas vraiment d'attaque pour faire des reproches à Ethan. Pour ne pas lui faire de peine, tu comprends...Il est tellement sensible.

James sourit et s'assoit lourdement à la table, entre Rémus et Lily, et je me laisse littéralement tomber en face de lui, entre Emma et Sirius.

"Vous auriez pu prendre une douche avant de venir, on est à table quand même", râle Emma.

Regard assassin de James. Je rétorque:

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquée, mais tu serais sûrement la seule, on a déjà pris notre douche. Maintenant plus un mot à ce propos, s'il te plait.

- Serais-tu de mauvaise humeur?

- Laisse moi réfléchir... On en reparle demain.

- Bien, comme tu veux, répond-elle, vexée.

James entreprend de raconter notre entrainement désastreux, la bouche pleine de pommes de terre.

- Ché Finley, il est barjo!

Je ricane:

- Pas si fort James, il pourrait nous entendre.

Rémus semble particulièrement amusé et demande:

- Ça s'est mal passé?

- Si on oublie le fait qu'il a plu pendant deux heures, qu'on ne voyait pas où on allait ni ce qui arrivait sur nous, qu'Ethan nous a fait un bel étalage de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait pour nous motiver, d'ailleurs sur ce point James il faudra qu'on y réfléchisse mais je crois qu'il te surpasse largement...Et qu'on a un entrainement supplémentaire le dimanche matin parce que c'est à peine si on sait voler, alors jouer au quidditch... Pfff, on se demande qui nous a recruté dans cette équipe! Ah mais je suis bête, c'est lui. Sinon à part ça, je dirais que ça s'est bien passé, je termine en avalant une cuillère de purée.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Mackenzie, lance James, et je crois que pour montrer notre mécontentement on devrait sécher son entrainement de dimanche. Moi je vote la grève.

- Méfie toi, il est capable de venir te chercher sous ta couette. Et je te rappelle qu'il a une caisse remplie de souaffles, de cognards, de battes... En plus il est doué en sortilèges.

- Chépachurquil..

- Arrête de parler la bouche pleine, fait Lily en lui envoyant son coude dans les côtes.

Il avale rapidement ce qu'il a dans la bouche.

"Imaginez qu'il m'a dit que j'avais plus de chances de sortir avec Lily que d'envoyer le souaffle dans le but."

Lily rougit aussitôt et James se tait, aussi gêné qu'elle, visiblement peu habitué à réfléchir avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Il a un grand talent comique votre capitaine, poursuit Sirius

- Exactement ce que j'ai pensé quand il m'a dit qu'à part à effrayer mes co-équipiers, mon balai ne me servait à rien. J'aurais peut être du lui appliquer sur le coin de la figure pour lui montrer qu'il avait raison...

Il éclate de rire et enchaine:

"Si tu décides de passer à l'acte, préviens moi je veux voir ça."

Je me tourne vers lui, aspergeant au passage la table avec l'eau qui dégouline de mes cheveux. J'allais lui proposer de venir assister au spectacle jeudi mais je m'arrête en voyant son bras en écharpe.

- Je ne t'ai même pas demandé, pour ton bras... Ça va mieux?

- Oui, dans quelques jours on n'en parle plus.

- Tant mieux.

- Bon, en réalité ça me fait un mal de chien, mais j'essaye de rester digne, tu comprends...

- Évidemment!

"Hey, Cyllène, alors tu joues au quidditch?

Sa voix. Je l'aurais reconnue entre mille, je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'Alex est juste derrière moi. Et sa façon de prononcer "quidditch", un délice... Je lui adresse mon plus beau sourire, et ce n'est pas une mince affaire compte tenu de mon état lamentable ce soir.

- Oui, comme tu vois, je fais en désignant ce qui pourrait encore passer pour une robe de quidditch, en plus sale et plus humide.

- J'aimerais bien te voir jouer...

- Et bien, viens jeudi soir, on s'entraine à 18h, tu sais où se trouve le terrain?

- Je trouverai! Bonne soirée, j'espère qu'on se reverra d'ici là.

- Oui, moi aussi, je murmure comme il s'éloigne.

J'ai fais un net progrès depuis ce matin. J'ai bien un peu rougis, mais on pourrait mettre ça sur le compte de la tempête que j'ai affrontée. J'exagère à peine.

Mes jambes sont parcourues de fourmillements et une sensation bizarre envahit mon estomac. Une sensation agréable. Mais je n'ai pas gloussé, ni balbutié, c'est déjà bien.

« A titre d'info, tu as un sourire niais collé sur les lèvres. »

La voix tranchante d'Emma me ramène à la réalité et je lui tire la langue.

- Tu es jalouse, c'est tout!

- Peut être un peu, mais en bonne copine, je te le laisse. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de l'inviter à venir te voir jouer? Si c'est le même désastre que ce soir...

- Je n'y avais pas pensé...

- Heureusement que je suis là. En tous cas tu peux être sûre que tu lui a tapé dans l'œil.

- Pourquoi? Tu en doutais? Je réplique, aux anges.

- Non mais là c'est certain, si il trouve le moyen de te proposer un rendez vous alors que tu es si... si...

- Si quoi?

- Regarde toi tu fais peur!

- Je ne peux pas jouer au quidditch et revenir du terrain comme si je sortais d'un salon de beauté!

- Non mais quand même, avoue que tu as déjà été plus en beauté, rit-elle en se levant de table pour suivre les autres élèves.

Sirius se penche sur moi et murmure:

- Moi je te trouve très jolie, avec tes cheveux trempés...

- Attention Sirius, si je ne te connaissais pas je croirais que tu me fais des avances.

Il fait un pas, se retourne et ajoute avec un sourire avant de partir:

"Mais justement ma belle, tu me connais non?"

Je ne sais pas si c'est la rentrée qui leur fait cet effet là, mais j'ai l'impression que mes camarades de classe ne tournent pas ronds cette année...


	5. Chapitre 5: Ce qui se faisait attendre

Chapitre 5: Ce qui se faisait attendre

Les premières semaines de cours se sont écoulées paisiblement, entre les cours, les montagnes de devoirs donnés par les professeurs et les entrainements de quidditch, toujours aussi désastreux.

Emma donne libre cours à sa mauvaise humeur grandissante et se plaint constamment de la charge de travail sous laquelle tout le monde croule, Lily et Marcy disparaissent quotidiennement à la bibliothèque, souvent suivies de Kathleen, tandis que je fournis le minimum syndical, comme toujours.

Alex vient régulièrement assister aux entrainements et je surprend son regard posé sur moi de plus en plus souvent, mais il s'en tient toujours là. Ça en devient agaçant...

Nous sommes toutes installées dans la bibliothèque cet après midi, mais je m'ennuie ferme...

Les filles sont venues travailler, je les ai suivies pour me donner bonne conscience mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'ouvrir un livre à l'heure-ci. Kate lit tranquillement sur sa chaise juste derrière nous, Lily et Marcy travaillent avec acharnement sur notre prochain devoir de Sortilèges, et je discute avec Emma un peu plus loin, entre deux étagères.

Je jette de temps en temps quelques coups d'œil suspicieux à l'autre bout de la salle, ce que je vois ne me dit rien de bon.

James, Sirius, Rémus et Peter sont assis autour d'une table envahie de parchemins et parlent avec animation. Enfin, il s'agit surtout de James et Sirius. Rémus et Peter semblent plongés dans leurs réflexions et se contentent de relever la tête de temps en temps pour approuver d'un hochement de tête. Les maraudeurs à la bibliothèque, cherchez l'erreur...

"Tu m'écoutes?"

La voix irritée d'Emma me tire de ma rêverie.

- Oui, bien sûr... Tu me parlais d'Alex.

- Oui, et je te disais que tu devrais peut être prendre les choses en main. S'il ne se décide pas ça peut encore durer des semaines!

- On a le temps, je voudrais mieux le connaitre, finalement je ne sais pas grand chose de lui.

- Tu auras bien le temps de discuter après être passée aux choses sérieuses! Tu ne vois pas ce qui se passe?

- Quoi?

- Regarde autour de toi de temps en temps! D'autres filles que toi le regardent, et je te donne un conseil, si tu ne veux pas qu'une autre te le pique, bouge-toi!

- Que veux-tu que je fasse? Ce n'est pas mon genre de foncer tête baissée, tu le sais.

- Je ne te dis pas de lui sauter dessus, mais fais en sorte qu'il te propose un rendez-vous.

Voyant que je vais répliquer elle ajoute aussitôt:

- Un vrai rendez-vous, pas seulement discuter sur le bord du terrain à la fin de l'entrainement! Quelque chose de plus concret!

- Emma, s'il te plait. Avec lui je n'ai pas envie de faire n'importe quoi, je sais qu'entre nous il peut se passer quelque chose de... Particulier. Je n'ai pas envie que ce soit une simple aventure...

Elle soupire et semble réfléchir.

- Je ne sais pas, essaye par exemple de te retrouver seule avec lui quelque part, ça le décidera sûrement. Il est peut être timide!

- Il n'en a pas l'air...

- C'est vrai qu'il a une façon de te regarder... J'aimerais qu'il en fasse autant avec moi! Ses yeux... Enfin tu lui plais, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Et voilà. Je me remets à sourire bêtement. Je reprends:

- Je vais attendre encore un peu, de toute façon on approche de la sortie à Pré-au-lard, je lui proposerai peut être de lui faire visiter, il ne connait pas.

- Voilà! s'écrie Emma, s'attirant les regards sévères de Marcy qui a sursauté.

Les maraudeurs se retournent également, Potter sourit et Sirius semble s'apercevoir de notre présence. Il m'adresse un petit signe de la main.

"Là je te reconnais! C'est une très bonne idée! Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite..."

Je réponds à Sirius par un clin d'œil et il sourit.

- Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues?

- Pardon?

Le ton de sa voix ne laisse rien présager de bon.

- Avec Black! Que tu sois plus ou moins amie avec Lupin, il est gentil et brillant, d'accord. Que tu parles de temps en temps avec Potter, je peux comprendre, vous jouez dans la même équipe. Mais depuis quand tu fais des clins d'œil à cet imbécile?!

- C'est juste pour être sympa, c'est tout. Il n'est pas si désagréable que ça tu sais.

Elle a un air horrifié qui me fait rire.

- Mis à par le fait qu'il est prétentieux, hautain, horripilant, bien sûr! Tu te fiches de moi?

- Laisse tomber, ça n'a aucune importance de toute façon.

- Enfin une parole sensée, merci!

Je ne veux pas avoir cette discussion avec elle, parce que je sais qu'elle ne supporte pas Sirius et qu'elle ne comprendra pas mon point de vue.

J'ai découvert qu'il peut être d'agréable compagnie quand il veut.

Depuis quelques temps Lily tolère la présence de James à ses côtés, j'ai donc eu l'occasion de parler avec son meilleur ami. Mais Emma ne peut pas le comprendre, il est son ennemi de toujours...

"Ne te retourne pas, Alex vient de rentrer... Je crois qu'il t'a vue."

Mon cœur se met à battre plus vite mais je ne bouge pas, espérant qu'il viendra vers moi. Ce qu'il fait. Il est devant moi, souriant. Toujours aussi blond, toujours aussi craquant.

"Salut les filles!"

Emma lui adresse son plus beau sourire et j'essaye d'en faire autant.

- Salut.

- Est-ce que tu as deux minutes, j'aimerais te parler, si tu veux bien.

- Justement j'allais partir, je dois... Je dois réviser un peu. A tout à l'heure! fait Emma avec un regard appuyé, très discret.

Pour Alex qui ne la connait pas ça peut paraitre crédible, mais là je manque de m'étrangler. Elle n'aurait pas pu trouver plus bidon!

Elle va s'asseoir avec Lily et Marcy mais ne nous quitte pas des yeux.

Alex se penche un peu vers moi.

"Je me demandais... Si demain tu allais voir le match avec quelqu'un?

Le premier match de quidditch de l'année est prévu pour demain, et il opposera les Poufsouffle aux Serpentards...

"J'y vais avec les filles oui..."

Quelle idiote!

- Mais elles peuvent très bien y aller sans moi, pourquoi?

- J'aurais aimé qu'on y aille ensemble, si ça te dit bien sûr.

- Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup!

Je sens encore une fois mon visage s'empourprer alors que son sourire s'élargit.

- Tant mieux. Et j'avais pensé qu'après on pourrait peut être aller boire un verre tous les deux. Je veux dire, en dehors de Poudlard. J'ai entendu parler d'un village tout près d'ici...

- Oui, à Pré-au-lard, je répond précipitamment.

- C'est ça. Alors c'est oui?

- Je crois qu'on peut dire ça.

- Super. On se retrouve dans la Grande Salle avant le match? Ajoute-t-il en s'éloignant.

- D'accord.

- A demain alors.

- Bye...

"C'est bon, tu peux refermer la bouche, il est parti."

La voix douce et mélodieuse d'Emma vient de me faire redescendre brusquement de mon petit nuage. Ou plutôt m'en fait descendre à coups de pied aux fesses, avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

- Je sais que tu es directe, et d'habitude j'aime ça chez toi, tu le sais... Mais tu ne pourrais pas prendre des gants de temps en temps?!

- Excuse-moi de te brusquer, mais je te rappelle qu'on avait élaboré un plan pour qu'il tombe dans tes bras, alors on s'y remet tout de suite! Tu lui en as parlé?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Cyl! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi?

- Déjà on n'a pas élaboré de plan comme tu dis, j'ai seulement émis l'idée de l'inviter...

- C'est pas en émettant des idées que tu vas l'accrocher, crois moi! Si il avait voulu une cruche toujours en train de rêvasser mais incapable de prendre des initiatives, il aurait choisi Kathleen par exemple.

- Hé!

Kate a levé le nez de son livre et regarde Emma avec un air courroucé.

"J'ai dis "par exemple", ne prend pas tout pour toi", enchaine Emma sans se retourner. Kate ferme brusquement son livre et va s'asseoir à côté de Lily.

- Elle aurait du mal de ne pas le prendre pour elle...

- Laisse tomber. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

- Pas grand chose, on a parlé du match...

- Du match?

Elle est tellement déçue qu'elle en perd toute sa répartie!

- Oui, du match de demain. Il m'a demandé de l'accompagner. Et d'aller boire un verre à Pré au lard ensuite. Tous les deux...

- Tous les deux!!!

Cette fois ci tous les élèves de la bibliothèque se tournent vers nous mais elle les ignore.

- Doucement! Tu ne veux pas non plus mettre une annonce dans la Gazette du Sorcier pendant qu'on y est?

- Mais c'est génial, poursuit-elle, comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendue.

- J'ai hâte d'y être...

- Moi aussi!

- C'est moi qui ai ce rendez-vous je te rappelle!

- Oui mais tu me raconteras tout en détails, n'est ce pas ma chérie?

- On verra si tu es sage d'ici là. En attendant, moi je vais manger, j'ai quand même un tas de devoirs à terminer avant ce soir.

- Comment tu peux penser à ça à l'heure-ci?

- Contrairement à toi, j'espère obtenir mes Aspics à la fin de l'année, alors de temps en temps je met le nez dans mes devoirs. Tu devrais essayer, tu verras ça ne fait pas mal. Enfin, pas trop...

Elle grimace et se lève.

"Ce que tu peux être ennuyeuse parfois..."

_OoOoOoOo_

Je regarde Marcy engloutir son assiette de riz avec perplexité. Soit elle a perdu la tête, soit elle participe à un concours. Mais bizarrement personne n'avale son repas aussi vite qu'elle.

Emma lui jette de temps en temps des regard désolés et Lupin, qui est assis en face de moi, a un petit sourire moqueur.

- Marcy, tu te sens bien?

- Très bien, merci, pourquoi?

- Tu vas te rendre malade, je constate en haussant les épaules.

- Mais non. Je dois seulement filer à la bibliothèque, je n'ai pas fini un devoir.

- J'aurais du m'en douter.

Rémus cesse enfin d'observer Marcy et se penche vers moi pour parler.

- Alors Cyl, tu as un pronostic pour le match de demain?

- Je suis désolée de le dire, mais je crois que Serpentard gagnera le match. Les Poufsouffle jouent avec deux remplaçants et leurs entrainements ne sont pas bons apparemment. Enfin, j'espère me tromper. Et toi?

- Je pense comme toi. A moins d'un revirement de situation...

James, qui avait entendu parler de quidditch se joint à la conversation.

- C'est vrai, je les ai vu jouer hier, c'est vraiment pas terrible.

- Ça veut dire que vous pourriez les battre prochainement, alors? Demande perfidement Emma, qui faisait semblant de ne pas écouter.

James fronce les sourcils et brandit une fourchette menaçante dans sa direction, manquant de peu de me crever un œil.

- Pardon Cyl. Je te rappelle qu'on a gagné la coupe trois ans de suite Stevens!

- Aucun humour Potter.

Je prends la défense de James, exceptionnellement, parce que je sais que le sujet est sensible en ce moment. Les entrainements de Gryffondor n'ont pas été pas fameux non plus, surtout à cause d'Ethan qui a tendance à nous démoraliser systématiquement.

- Et il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'on ne la gagne pas cette année, tu verras.

- Ouais... Tu diras ça à Finley...

- En ce moment j'évite de lui adresser la parole, il est un peu irritable, tu ne trouves pas?

Il se met à rire et arrête de jeter à Emma des regards mauvais, c'est tout ce que j'attendais. Marcy quitte la table précipitamment avec une pile de livres sous le bras, et Sirius glisse sur le banc pour prendre sa place.

- Elle ne serait pas un peu bizarre ta copine? Demande-t-il en la regardant partir à grandes enjambées.

- On s'y fait, je réponds en me servant largement dans le plat de riz.

Rémus me regarde faire et demande, amusé.

- En tous cas tout ça n'entame pas ton appétit!

- Il m'en faut plus! je lance en regardant le plat se remplir tout seul.

- Et puis tu vas avoir besoin de forces pour demain, continue Emma, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ne commence pas...

- On n'a pas d'entrainement demain, enfin je ne crois pas... Il n'a quand même pas fait ça! S'écrie James.

- Tout ne tourne pas autour du quidditch Potter, heureusement d'ailleurs. Demain Cyllène a un rendez-vous, tu sais, le truc que tu essayes de décrocher avec Lily depuis des années!

- Touché, s'esclaffe Sirius

Rémus se met à rire et je pose un main compatissante sur l'épaule de James.

- Ça viendra peut être, qui sait... Et puis il y a déjà du mieux par rapport à l'année dernière non?

- Tu devrais prendre exemple sur Alex, Potter. Regarde Cyl et lui ne se connaissent que depuis 3 semaines et ils...

- C'est bon Emma, on ne va pas entrer dans les détails... Tu n'avais pas rendez-vous avec ton Serdaigle ce soir?

Mieux vaut la couper tout de suite pour empêcher James de lui sauter à la gorge.

"Ah si, c'est vrai, je suis même en retard. On se voit tout à l'heure Cyl..."

Elle disparait aussitôt, me laissant seule à la table avec les maraudeurs. Merci les filles...

- Alors tu as rendez-vous avec le bellâtre? demande Sirius avec un sourire hautain.

- Oui, ça t'étonne? Je réplique aussitôt, sur la défensive.

- Ça m'étonne de toi, oui.

- Et je peux te demander pourquoi, vu que tu as l'air si sûr de toi?

- Ce n'est pas le genre d'homme qu'il te faut ma jolie...

Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur lui jusque là. Il n'est pas de bonne compagnie, il est même carrément insupportable, de quoi s'occupe-t-il?

- Parce que tu sais le genre d'homme qu'il me faut, bien évidemment!

- Je crois que tu le sais très bien, mais si tu veux on peut en discuter tous les deux ce soir...

Il a un air si sûr de lui que je préfère ne pas répondre pour éviter de m'énerver. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Je me tourne vers James, m'attendant à le voir rire bêtement, mais il regarde ailleurs, l'air absent. Emma a touché là où ça fait mal on dirait... Je parle moins fort, pour éviter d'être entendue.

- Ça va déjà mieux avec elle, je vous ai vu discuter plusieurs fois tous les deux...

- Ouais...

- Et puis elle ne changera pas d'avis en deux jours, mais je crois que ce n'est pas perdu. Je la connais bien Lily...

- Au moins cette année elle me supporte un peu plus. Elle a accepté que je travaille avec elle en potions tout le trimestre...

- Sympa pour moi, ça veut dire que je vais devoir collaborer avec Sirius!

J'essaye de plaisanter pour le faire sourire, et apparemment ça marche, il relève la tête et lance à son ami:

- T'es si insupportable que ça Patmol?

- Évidemment, je ne suis pas Alex, désolé pour toi, marmonne Sirius.

Il se lève soudain et sans un regard pour nous prend la direction de notre salle commune, d'un pas décidé.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend?

- Il a un sale caractère, mais ça lui passera, me répond Rémus, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Mais... Ça lui arrive souvent? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis?

- Il n'a pas trop l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête, surtout une fille! Renchérit James. Bon, parlons de Lily... J'avais pensé retenter ma chance pendant les prochaines vacances, peut être lui proposer une sortie. Tu crois que je dois attendre encore un peu avant de lui en parler?

Je réponds distraitement aux questions de James, un peu troublée par la réaction excessive de Sirius. Quand je repense à ce que j'ai dis, je ne vois pas le mal, Emma peut en dire bien plus avant de l'énerver, alors pourquoi s'est-il emporté pour si peu?

Mais comme dit Rémus, ça lui passera. De toute façon ce soir rien ne peut m'atteindre, car demain j'ai rendez-vous avec Alex, et cette perspective me fait oublier tout le reste.


	6. Chapitre 6: Celui qui se fait désirer

**Petite note: C'est un peu tard pour le dire mais bien entendu, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, sauf Cyllène et ses amis qui sont à moi...**

**C'est la première fic que je publie donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais!**

**Autre précision: je vais devoir basculer cette fic en rating K voir M, je ne sais pas encore, mais elle ne pourra pas rester en tout public... Voilà!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 6: Celui qui se fait désirer

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

Marcy, son éternelle pile de livres sous le bras, observe la scène avec une grimace qui lui donne un petit air de Mrs Pince, en plus jeune quand même. Je grogne:

- Tu vois bien, on fait un brin de rangement.

OK, il y a de quoi se poser des questions. Depuis plus d'une heure je cherche désespérément une tenue pour le match. Ou plutôt pour l'après-match. Et plus l'heure avance moins je suis confiante.  
J'ai déjà essayé une dizaine de pantalons, autant de pulls, trois jupes, et toutes les paires de chaussures que compte ma garde-robe.  
Et je ne sais toujours pas quoi mettre, rien ne va.  
Lily, Kate et Emma ont eu pitié de moi et essayent de m'aider, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est encore pire, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête.

« J'en ai marre! »

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, les bras en croix. Lily et Kate sont assises au pied du lit, et me tendent successivement un horrible pantalon gris et une jupe violette tout droit sortie de mes pires cauchemars. A se demander où elles ont déniché ça, pas dans mes affaires en tous cas. Emma est occupée à sortir tout ce que contient ma malle, et tout ce qui ne lui convient pas vole à travers la chambre.

D'où la surprise de Marcy: Le dortoir ressemble un peu à la boutique de Mrs Guipure. Après le passage d' un ouragan.

- Tu ferais bien de te décider parce que le beau blond attend déjà dans la Grande Salle, je l'ai vu en montant... lâche Marcy avec une parfaite indifférence.

- Oh c'est pas vrai... En plus je suis en retard...

- Tu pourrais peut être essayer une robe, tente Kate.

- Tu as vu le temps? Je vais mourir de froid!

- Alors reste comme tu es...

Un coup d'œil à mon vieux pantalon usé et à mon pull détendu, qui d'ailleurs s'apparente plus à un vieux chiffon parfait pour faire la poussière qu'à un pull digne de ce nom. La tenue idéale pour faire la manche sur le Chemin de Traverse... Ou pour me faire embaucher aux cuisines avec les elfes de maison.

- Impossible! On croirait que je sors d'Askaban!

- Tu n'exagères pas un peu là?

J'ai envie de lui sauter dessus pour lui aplatir son brushing parfait. Marcy ne comprend décidément rien. J'ai envie de tout laisser tomber, mais quand je pense à Alex qui m'attend, ça me reprend.

- Je suis fichue!

- Bon ça suffit Cyllène! Réfléchissons. C'est un premier rendez-vous, pas une cérémonie officielle. Il faut rester simple, mais féminine. T'es pas d'accord avec moi Emma?

- Tout à fait Lily. De toute façon on n'a plus de temps à perdre. Tiens, enfile ce jean il te va bien.

Elle me lance le pantalon que j'attrape en vitesse, en même temps qu'un petit pull rouge et une paire de bottes que Kate agite sous mon nez.

Je fais un passage éclair à la salle de bain, un coup de brosse et je suis prête.

Je me trouve... acceptable.

J'ai une boule dans la gorge en arrivant dans la salle commune. Je ne sais pas si j'ai encore envie d'y aller, je pourrais juste faire demi tour et faire croire à Alex que je suis malade, par exemple empoisonnée par un boite de chocogrenouilles avariés, il paraît que ça peut arriver.

Qu'est-ce que je raconte?

Je suis juste un peu angoissée c'est tout. Bon, carrément morte de trouille.

- T'es encore là? Allez dépêche-toi, file! S'écrie Emma en me voyant hésiter devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

Elle me pousse tellement fort que je manque la première marche. Heureusement je me rattrape à temps, j'imagine la tête d'Alex si je fais une entrée fracassante dans la grande salle, dégringolant les escaliers, roulée en boule. Très sexy.

Il est là, comme je l'espérais, toujours aussi souriant, toujours aussi blond.

Toujours aussi craquant.

Il porte un jean et une chemise bleue qui fait ressortir ses yeux et a noué ses cheveux en catogan. J'adore.

- Désolée pour le retard. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre...

- Non, je viens d'arriver...

Menteur. Mais gentleman.

Il prend ma main dans la sienne pour sortir du château. Est-ce qu'il sent qu'elle est moite et glacée?

On rejoint le flot des élèves qui se dirigent vers le terrain de quidditch, les filles sont juste derrière nous. Et Kate qui agite les mains frénétiquement en signe d'encouragement...

Je l'entraine directement vers les tribunes des Gryffondor. Pour lui qui vient d'arriver dans l'école ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance, mais pour moi il est inconcevable de suivre un match ailleurs qu'avec les élèves de ma maison. L'ambiance y est particulière, surtout quand les Serpentard jouent. Pour peu qu'ils perdent le match et c'est de la pure folie dans les gradins...

On s'installe tranquillement dans les tribunes et le match commence. Il ne fait pas mauvais mais le vent souffle fort et je frissonne malgré mon manteau et mon écharpe. Alex en profite pour passer son bras autour de mes épaules, je me retrouve contre lui. Heureusement qu'il suit le match ou il verrait mon sourire triomphant. Je jubile littéralement.

Pour ma part je serais incapable de dire qui mène le jeu, je suis bien trop occupée à l'observer du coin de l'œil. Sa petit fossette sur le menton, sa bouche légèrement ourlée... Ses cheveux me chatouillent la joue. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Sur la joue, dans le cou, sur la bouche...

- T'es frileuse Mackenzie?

C'est pas vrai, il a décidé de me pourrir la vie cette année? Je me retourne et adresse un sourire forcé à Sirius, assorti d'un regard noir censé le décourager de m'adresser la parole.

- Si tu veux je connais un meilleur moyen de se réchauffer, ça t'intéresse?

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, le monstre.

- C'est tentant, mais non merci.

Je lui tourne le dos, bien décidée à ne pas faire attention à lui. Heureusement Alex n'a rien entendu et m'adresse un sourire complice.

OoOoOoOo

- On devrait rentrer. Si Rusard nous tombe dessus.. Je ne veux pas être responsable de ta première retenue dans cette école!

- Je prend le risque.

La soirée est passée tellement vite que je n'ai pas vu l'heure tourner... Maintenant qu'on est dans le hall et qu'il faut se séparer, je regrette de ne pas être restée plus longtemps à Pré-au-lard. Alex reprend:

- Il y a encore un détail qui m'échappe. Dis-moi par quel miracle la jolie Cyllène est-elle encore célibataire?

Je glousse. Impossible de me retenir...  
Il n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, et ramène une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Ses doigts frôlent ma joue... Il sourit et s'avance un peu plus.

- Est-ce que tu serais difficile Cyllène?

- C'est possible...

- Mince. Moi qui croyais avoir mes chances...

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de battre des paupières. J'ai envie de glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux, j'ai envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras... mais je suis incapable de dire un mot, j'ai trop peur de briser ce moment.

Il se penche lentement vers moi, je ne vois plus que ses lèvres qui se rapprochent de mon visage.

Ses lèvres...

Qui se posent sur ma joue.

Un baiser tendre, délicat, mais sur la joue!

- Bonne nuit...

Il ne sourit plus et regarde ailleurs. Et moi je me décompose. Je murmure:

- Bonne nuit.

J'ai peut être dit ou fait quelque chose qui lui a déplu, mais quoi?

J'ai plus l'impression d'avoir reçu une claque qu'un baiser.

Je reste muette alors qu'il s'éloigne lentement. Il se retourne une dernière fois, sans me regarder.

- J'ai passé une très bonne soirée. J'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres...

- Moi aussi.

J'ai parlé si bas que je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il m'ai entendu.

Il a déjà disparu au coin du couloir alors que je monte lentement vers ma salle commune.

La soirée défile dans ma tête. Même si j'espérais autre chose qu'un petite bise avant d'aller me coucher, ce n'est pas ça qui doit gâcher mon enthousiasme.

OoOoOoOo

Je pousse doucement la porte de la chambre, pensant trouver les filles endormies.

C'est sans compter sur leur curiosité maladive.

- Alors?

- Laissez-moi enlever mon manteau quand même!

- Ça y est vous êtes ensemble? C'était comment? Il embrasse bien? Non attend laisse-moi deviner, il embrasse comme un dieu, crie Emma en sautillant autour de moi.

- Si tu fais les questions et les réponses, je peux aller me coucher alors?

- Allez Cyl, raconte s'il te plait, fait Kathleen, étendue sur mon lit.

Moi qui voulais dormir, c'est mal parti. Même Marcy à l'air intéressée. Je suis certaine qu'elles n'ont parlé que de ça toute la soirée.

- C'était super. On a bu plusieurs verres, on a beaucoup parlé, et on s'est baladé un peu.

- Et... C'est tout? Demande Lily

- Oui c'est tout.

- Quoi?

Réaction hystérique d'Emma. J'aurais du m'en douter.

- Ça n'a pas collé?

- Mais si!

- Ben alors?

- Alors je ne sais pas, il a peut être envie de prendre son temps, c'est tout!

- Depuis quand un garçon te fait attendre Cyl? C'est pas comme ça que ça marche! A mon avis il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il fait. Il faut qu'il comprenne.

- Emma...

- Quoi! Si tu ne veux pas le faire, et bien moi je lui ferai comprendre que s'il ne se décide pas tu pourrais bien aller te consoler dans les bras d'un autre.

- Mais je n'en ai pas envie!

- Ça on s'en fiche, l'important c'est qu'il le croit.

- Non! Tu ne lui diras rien du tout!

- Cyl...

- Je t'interdis! Si je te vois l'approcher je te tue, tu es prévenue. Et puis je ne suis pas malheureuse! On a passé un bon moment, vraiment. Et il veut qu'on continue à se voir. Je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher!

- Comme tu voudras...

- Je vais me coucher les filles, je suis crevée. On en reparle demain ok?

Elles n'insistent pas mais je vois bien qu'elles sont déçues. Moi aussi je le suis un peu, mais finalement quand le moment viendra ce sera encore mieux, je suis peut être trop pressée.

J'enfile rapidement mon pyjama et me glisse avec volupté sous la couette, les pieds sur la bouillotte cachée au fond du lit.

Si je devais choisir mon endroit préféré de Poudlard, je choisirais mon lit...

Je ferme les yeux et le visage d' Alex apparaît instantanément. J'ai hâte de le revoir.

Franchement je ne peux rien lui reprocher pour ce premier vrai rendez-vous, il a été parfait. Prévenant, gentil, galant. Je souris dans le noir. J'adore sa voix un peu trainante, son accent et sa façon de prononcer mon prénom, ses yeux si expressifs qu'on peut y lire toutes ses émotions...

OoOoOoOo

- Cyl, passe-moi du pain s'il te plait...

Je passe machinalement le plat à Marcy, les yeux toujours rivés sur la table des Serdaigle.

- Merci pour les carottes, mais je voulais du pain!

- Pardon.

Je lui lance une tranche de pain qui manque de peu d'attérir directement dans son assiette.

- Tu peux faire un peu attention?

- Oui oui...

Je n'écoute pas, Alex vient d'arriver dans la Grande Salle. Il va s'asseoir en me faisait un petit signe de la main, tout sourire, et je lui répond aussitôt en rougissant.

Ce qui est terrible avec lui, c'est qu'à chaque fois que je le vois j'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 12 ans...

- Cyllène est dans la lune, commente Lily en riant.

- Pas du tout!

- C'est ça. Tu l'as vu aujourd'hui?

- On devait se voir ce soir mais j'ai du annuler.

- Pourquoi?

- J'avais complètement oublié mais...

Je suis coupée dans mon élan par Dumbledore qui vient de prendre la parole.

- Je profite de ce moment où vous êtes tous rassemblés pour vous parler d'un événement particulier qui se déroulera à Poudlard à la fin de l'année. Certains d'entre vous l'auront peut être compris, il s'agit du bal de fin d'année. Avec vos professeurs nous avons décidé qu'il aurait lieu pendant la dernière semaine de vacances, quelques jours avant la rentrée. Je compte sur vous pour vous y préparer sans pour autant négliger votre travail, bien entendu. Le professeur MacGonagall se chargera d'inscrire les élèves présents à cette occasion en temps voulu. Jeune gens, bon appétit!

Les exclamations de joie fusent de partout. Il aurait balancé des bombabouses dans la salle, ça n'aurait pas eu autant d'effet. Quasiment toutes les filles de l'école se mettent à piailler, et notre table ne fait pas exception. Même Lily d'habitude si calme a l'air surexcitée. Et je mentirais si je disais que ça ne m'intéressait pas.

- Vous vous rendez compte? S'écrie Kathleen.

- Il va falloir trouver des robes, lance Marcy.

Pour un peu je tomberais de ma chaise. Je rêve ou elle s'intéresse enfin aux mêmes choses que nous?

- Il va surtout falloir trouver des cavaliers

- Pour toi Emma ça va être un jeu d'enfant, rit Lily

- Non justement! Il va falloir choisir, c'est loin d'être simple. Toi tu n'as pas de problèmes tu y vas avec Potter...

- Mais...

- On parie qu'il t'invite avant la fin de la semaine?

- Et qui te dit que j'accepterais?

- Tu en meurs d'envie, avoue.

Je ricane bêtement:

- Oui, va au bal avec l'affreux Potter, et nous on fera des photos. Pour la postérité.

- Arrête avec ce surnom idiot!

- Tu le défends maintenant?

- Mais non mais c'est juste que...

- Te fatigues pas on a compris, la coupe Emma. On en était où déjà... Ah oui, pourquoi tu as du annuler avec Alex?

Je fais une grimace et soupire.

- Je dois rattraper un cours de potion avec Sirius...

- Et il fallait que ce soit ce soir, il commence à m'énerver celui là!

- Il commence? Demande Kate avec un sourire ironique.

- C'est quand même moi qui l'ai fait rater cette potion. Et puis il faut qu'on ai une note correcte alors...

- Il aurait pu choisir un autre soir c'est tout, râle Emma.

- Je crois qu'il est pris les autres soirs de la semaine.

- Il fait passer son bon plaisir avant le reste si je comprend bien.

- Non, les autres soirs il est en retenue, lâche Lily en mordant dans sa part de tarte à la mélasse.

J'éclate de rire, j'aurais du m'en douter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce soir j'ai envie de harceler la pauvre Lily.

- Et comment tu sais ça toi?

Elle rougit aussitôt et regarde ailleurs.

- C'est sûrement Potter l'affreux qui lui a dit, minaude Emma.

- Arrêtez! Je le sais, c'est tout.

- Oui, ils sont collés tous les quatre à cause de l'histoire de Miss Teigne... ajoute Kate.

- Pour une fois ils ont été inspirés, elle était plus belle en vert. Enfin, façon de parler, grimace Emma.

Je regarde Kathleen en coin. D'où tient-elle ses informations? Il se passe vraiment des choses bizarres depuis la rentrée...

J'ai a peine terminé mon dessert que Sirius arrive derrière moi, l'air renfrogné.

- On y va?

- C'est parti. A plus tard les filles...

Je le suis en silence dans les couloirs, Slughorn nous a autorisé à utiliser la salle de cours pour préparer notre potion. Mais me retrouver dans les cachots, le soir, avec pour seule compagnie Sirius Black ne m'enchante pas vraiment. Surtout qu'il à l'air d'humeur exécrable...


	7. Chapitre 7:Celle qui se laisse entrainer

Chapitre 7: Celle qui se laisse entrainer

Je le regarde découper méticuleusement les racines de mandragore pendant que je mélange doucement la potion en agitant ma baguette au dessus du chaudron.

- Alors c'était bien hier soir? Demande soudain Sirius sans relever la tête.

- Je croyais que tu étais devenu muet.

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, il m'agace tellement ce soir que pour une fois c'est moi qui cherche la bagarre. On est là depuis presque une heure, et monsieur est tellement de mauvaise humeur qu'il n'a pratiquement pas ouvert la bouche jusque là.

- Si tu préfères on ne se parlera pas de la soirée mais tu ne tiendras pas bien longtemps.

- Ah oui? T'as mis la corne de Grapcorne?

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi je ne tiendrais pas à ton avis?

- Parce que tu ne pourras pas t'en empêcher, c'est tout.

- Tu ne manques pas d'air, c'est toi qui a commencé à parler!

- Tu n'attendais que ça.

- Tu m'énerves!

- Je sais.

J'arrache méthodiquement les poils d'une chenille et me retiens de faire subir le même traitement à Sirius.

- Alors ta soirée?

- De quoi je me mêle?

- Il t'as appris le baiser à la française?

Je ne vois pas son visage derrière ses cheveux qui tombent sur son front, mais je parierais qu'il a encore son petit sourire ironique.

- Ça ne te regarde absolument pas.

- Pas trop déçue?

- Arrête d'être toujours aussi sûr de toi!

Il se redresse et se met à rire aux éclats, ses yeux pétillent.

- Je me trompe rarement

- Tu...

- A mon avis la soirée n'a pas pris la tournure que tu espérais, sinon tu ne ferais cette tête!

- Pousse-toi, je vais mettre le venin de serpent.

- Si tu permet je vais le faire, je serais plus rassuré.

- Débrouille toi.

Il attrape à la volée le flacon que je lui lance et verse les trois gouttes nécessaires à la potion.

Il n'est pas question qu'il se fasse des idées, mon histoire avec Alex ne le regarde pas et surtout je ne veux pas lui donner l'occasion de se moquer de moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Je croyais avoir été claire, je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi!

- Alors je vais essayer de deviner. Tu le trouves à ton goût mais dès qu'il a ouvert la bouche tu as remarqué qu'il était aussi bête qu'une goule.

- Sûrement pas! Il est cultivé et...

- Ah attend, je sais. Il a voulu t'embrasser mais son haleine de troll t'as fait fuir... Arrête!

Il évite de justesse le sort de Furonculose qui jaillit de ma baguette.

- Allez, explique moi pourquoi tu n'es pas tombée dans les bras du bellâtre!

- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça c'est complètement idiot.

- Moi je trouve que ça lui va bien. Bellâtre sans envergure.

- C'est sûr qu'il ne se pavane pas dans tout le château avec un petit air supérieur.

Je m'attendais à une réplique cinglante mais il se contente de ricaner en fouillant dans une armoire remplie de fioles de toutes tailles.

- Si jamais il ne te satisfait pas, tu sais où me trouver...

C'est à mon tour de rire, mais je ris jaune. Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus drôle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois...

- Je ne crois rien, j'affabule.

- Exactement. Maintenant on peut finir cette fichue potion? Plus vite elle sera terminée mieux ce sera.

- C'est bon j'arrête. Je n'ai pas envie de retourner à l'infirmerie.

Il rit mais cette fois je ne décèle pas vraiment de moquerie, je me détend aussitôt. J'ajoute enfin mes poils de chenille et une fumée grisâtre se dégage aussitôt de la potion. Heureusement pour Sirius il n'y a pas d'ébullition en vue.

- Elle devient rouge, c'est bon signe non? Je demande.

- Carrément. Je crois qu'on a réussi ma belle.

Après avoir rempli un petit flacon de notre potion pour Slughorn et rangé la salle, nous remontons tranquillement par les escaliers sombres des cachots. Arrivés dans le hall, je prend aussitôt la direction de la tour de Gryffondor mais Sirus m'arrête en me retenant par le bras.

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu?

- Euh, non mais...

- Viens avec moi. Deux heures dans les cachots et une potion admirablement réussie, ça vaut bien un petit détour par les cuisines non?

- Pourquoi pas...

Par pure vanité féminine je fais mine de le suivre pour être gentille, mais en réalité son offre est la bienvenue, mon estomac crie famine. Et je sais par expérience qu'on est toujours bien reçus par les elfes de maison.

Ça ne rate pas, les cuisiniers de Poudlard se mettent à courir partout pour nous proposer des plats tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Sirius doit venir régulièrement si j'en juge par les exclamations de joie des elfes, qui connaissent tous son nom.

- C'est ta deuxième maison ici si je comprend bien? Je demande en m'asseyant à côté de lui, autour d'une petite table au fond de la cuisine.

- On peut dire ça... Ah, tarte à la crème, très bon choix, dit-il avec un ton de connaisseur.

Je savoure mon dessert en l'écoutant me raconter les sorties nocturnes aux cuisines des maraudeurs.

Je le regarde jouer avec sa cuillère au dessus de sa coupe de glace, puis porter la cuillère à sa bouche. C'est vrai qu'il est séduisant, son profil se découpant dans la lumière du feu qui crépite dans la cheminée. Son menton volontaire, ses lèvres fines mais bien dessinées, ses pommettes saillantes, son front haut. Dommage qu'il soit tellement... tellement lui.

Il tourne la tête vers moi et je baisse aussitôt les yeux, prise en flagrant délit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Je peux gouter?

- C'est bien un truc de fille ça. Tu as le choix entre tous les desserts possibles et imaginables, mais c'est le mien qui t'intéresse!

- J'adore la glace à la menthe!

- Ben moi aussi justement.

- Allez, juste une bouchée...

J'essaye de lui prendre la cuillère des mains mais il la tient fermement.

- Tu parles, ça commence comme ça et tu vas tout avaler! Ouvre la bouche...

Il approche la cuillère de mes lèvres, je laisse fondre la glace sous ma langue.

- Hé! Mais il y a du chocolat aussi!

- J'en étais sûr...

Il soupire mais me laisse partager la glace avec lui. Il glisse une nouvelle fois la cuillère entre mes lèvres puis s'arrête et me regarde en souriant.

- Tu as de la crème sur le nez...

Avant que j'ai pu faire un geste pour m'essuyer il passe son doigt sur le bout de mon nez pour le nettoyer. J'évite de le regarder, un peu gênée.

- Tu te rends compte que tu manges dans la même cuillère que l'affreux Sirius Black?

Je me met à rire bêtement, c'est plus fort que moi.

- Tant que ce n'est pas l'affreux Potter...

- Quoi?

- Rien, c'est le petit surnom de James, entre nous. A cause de Lily tu comprends...

Il sourit et hoche la tête d'un air amusé.

- Je voudrais bien savoir ce qui se dit dans votre dortoir...

- Tu serais surpris! Ou choqué peut être...

J'attrape une nouvelle part de tarte à la crème mais je n'ai pas le temps de mordre dedans que Sirius y plonge son index.

- J'adore la crème, s'écrie-t-il en imitant me voix.

- OK j'ai compris. Tiens.

Je le laisse mordre dans ma tarte et me dépêche d'engloutir le reste sous le regard médusé de mon voisin.

- Je rêve! Je t'ai laissé la moitié de ma glace!

- C'est pas pareil...

- Ah non? Tu vas le payer Mackenzie.

Il prend un peu de crème sur la tarte déjà bien entamée et me l'applique directement sur la joue.

J'étouffe un cri et plonge aussitôt la main dans le plat pour lui badigeonner le front.

La guerre est déclarée et se poursuit autour de la table, moi avec la tarte dans les mains, lui avec un bol de crème qu'il vient de prendre sur la table où les elfes ont entreposé les ingrédients.

Je reçois en hurlant le premier tir de crème sur le nez, ma riposte l'atteint en pleine figure.

- Tu vas perdre!

- Dans tes rêves. Accio crème fouettée!

Un énorme saladier atterrit alors dans mes mains et je sors des cuisines en courant avec mes munitions.

J'entends Sirius éclater de rire derrière moi.

- Accio farine.

Là je suis mal. Très mal.

Je cours dans le couloir sombre en surveillant mes arrières mais j'entends ses pas se rapprocher. J'aperçois une vieille armure sur ma droite et je me colle contre le mur, espérant qu'elle me cachera. Il ralentit le pas.

Puis plus rien, le silence total.

J'essaye de reprendre mon souffle. Il ne doit pas être loin, mais comme je ne l'entends plus je commence à m'inquiéter. Je plonge la main dans le plat en essayant de retenir ma respiration, mais une volée de farine m'en empêche.

- Tu croyais sérieusement pouvoir m'échapper?

J'ai de la farine dans la bouche et dans le nez mais je continue à rire comme une folle en lui balançant la moitié du saladier de crème sur la tête.

- Pas dans les cheveux! Non!

- Trop tard mon vieux.

Je me remets aussitôt à courir droit devant moi mais je ne vois rien du tout, les torches sont toutes éteintes. Et si je me sers de ma baguette pour m'éclairer je suis fichue...

Je m'arrête au bout du couloir, aux aguets. Il ne me fera pas le même coup deux fois.

J'attends quelques minutes, sur mes gardes, mais pas de traces de Sirius. Ça sent l'embuscade...

Je rebrousse chemin doucement en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, mais les battements de mon cœur résonnent dans ma poitrine. Encore quelques mètres et je serai près de l'armure...

Une main se plaque sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier et sans trop savoir comment je me retrouve allongée par terre, Sirius au dessus de moi me maintient fermement en vidant son paquet de farine sur moi. Je ris tellement que j'avale la farine. Je me met à tousser, incapable de reprendre mon souffle. Heureusement il me laisse me redresser et je respire à nouveau normalement.

- Alors tu déclares forfait Mackenzie?

- Qui te dit que c'est terminé?

- On n'a plus de munitions...

- C'est vrai. Tu m'aides?

Il prend la main que je lui tend et me remet sur pieds en riant.

- Et maintenant?

- Maintenant je prendrais bien une douche, je me sens un peu... farinée?

- T'as les cheveux tout blancs. Remarque ça te donne un genre...

- Toi aussi. J'adore ta coiffure.

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et grimace.

- C'est dégueu... Je suis partant pour la douche.

- Alors on y va...

- Je savais bien que tu finirais par craquer.

- Quoi?

- Tu me laisseras te savonner le dos?

- Non mais... Tu ne penses qu'à ça ou quoi? File dans ton dortoir!

- Dommage. Ça aurait pu être intéressant...

- C'est vrai que... Peut être...

Je m'approche de lui avec un sourire provocant.

- Aguamenti!

Sirius se retrouve aussitôt trempé des pieds à la tête. Et moi je file vers les escaliers, espérant qu'il ne ma rattrapera pas avant d'être arrivée dans la tour. Sauf que j'ai à peine mis le pied sur la première marche qu'il est déjà sur moi. Le contact de ses vêtements imbibés d'eau me donne des frissons mais il ne me lâche pas pour autant, pointant sa baguette sur moi.

- C'était un coup en traitre Mackenzie!

- Tu étais si sale... J'ai voulu t'aider c'est tout.

- C'est trop gentil de ta part. Dans mes bras!

Il me serre contre lui, l'humidité s'infiltre dans ma chemise et je grimace en voyant la pâte visqueuse résultant du mélange de la farine et de l'eau qui recouvre mes vêtements.

- Tiens tiens! Je savais bien que j'avais entendu du bruit par ici! Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez tous les deux?

J'étouffe un cri en voyant Rusard foncer droit sur nous, toujours aussi antipathique. Sirius me lâche aussitôt et le concierge lève sur nous la lanterne qu'il traine partout avec lui dans les couloirs du château.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Rugit-il.

- On terminait une potion... je commence timidement.

- Vous vous moquez de moi?

- Ben, c'était pas facile... enchaine Sirius en réprimant un sourire.

J'essaye de lui faire signe de se taire, mais il fait comme s'il ne me voyait pas et regarde Rusard droit dans les yeux.

- Vous voulez me faire croire que vous prépariez un potion, dans un état pareil?

- Ça nous a demandé beaucoup d'efforts... On s'est battus pour en venir à bout.

Je baisse aussitôt la tête pour cacher le fou rire qui menace, mais Sirius en remet une couche.

- Mais il faut croire que c'est le chaudron qui a eu le dessus...

C'en est trop, un énorme hoquet sort de ma gorge et les larmes commencent à perler au coin de mes yeux. Je jette un coup d'œil à Sirius qui fixe Rusard avec un air goguenard.

- Je vous met en retenue toute la semaine, tous les deux! Aboie-t-il. Vous viendrez demain soir dans mon bureau pour savoir quelle punition j'aurai trouvé pour vous. Quand à vous Mr Black, ça nous fait un total de 15 jours! Maintenant dans vos dortoirs, tout de suite!

Je ne me fais pas prier pour monter les escaliers en courant sur les talons de Sirius. Je ris toujours comme une idiote quand on arrive enfin dans la salle commune, et nous voir en pleine lumière ne fais qu'amplifier à mon fou rire. Sirius a les cheveux dégoulinants de crème et d'eau, le visage plein de farine et les vêtements enduits d'une sorte de pâte grumeleuse. Quand à moi je ne suis pas mieux, et mes cheveux sont tellement emmêlés que je peux à peine y passer les doigts.

Je fais un pas vers les escaliers du dortoir des filles, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bon et bien, bonne nuit...

- Bonne nuit. Perdante...

- Sûrement pas! Je t'ai battu à plates coutures!

- C'est moi.

- Non c'est moi.

Je l'entends encore ricaner alors que je grimpe jusqu'à ma chambre.

Finalement le rattrapage en potions s'est avéré plus intéressant que prévu...

OoOoOoOo

J'ai du me laver les cheveux une nouvelle fois ce matin après avoir constaté qu'ils étaient encore dans un triste état. Plus jamais je ne m'approcherai des cuisines, surtout pas avec Sirius dans les parages.

Emma regarde avec intérêt mes vêtements d'hier que j'ai roulé en boule au pied du lit en attendant le lavage.

- C'est quoi cette horreur?

- Ce que je portais hier... je fais en ajustant ma cravate.

- Tu devais pas préparer une potion hier soir?

- Ben si.

- Tu es tombée dans le chaudron ou quoi?

- C'est presque ça. Je t'expliquerai. Dépêche toi on va finir par être en retard...

Elle me regarde de travers en me suivant dans la grande salle où Lily, Kate et Marcy sont déjà attablées.

Les maraudeurs sont assis juste à côté d'elles, Sirius cache son sourire derrière sa tasse de café. Il ne perd rien pour attendre celui, si il croit que ça va s'arrêter là... Quelle idée de faire le malin devant Rusard, il a encore aggravé notre cas. Quoi que le concierge sadique n'attendait sûrement que ça. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me fais coller, mais je sens que cette fois il ne va pas nous rater l'affreux.

- Cyllène?

Je me retourne pour tomber nez-à-nez avec un Alex au sourire enjôleur.

- Oh! Salut...

- Salut. Je voulais te voir parce que... En fait je me demandais si tu étais libre ce soir?

Je plisse le nez et me tord les doigts dans tous les sens. Mince. Maudite retenue. Maudit Sirius. Maudit concierge!

- Euh...

- Tu es déjà prise?

- Ben...

Bravo, on dirait que j'ai des problèmes d'élocution, je ne suis pas fichue d'aligner deux mots à la suite. Ça et mes grimaces il va penser que j'ai des tics nerveux.

- C'est pas grave tu sais.

- C'est juste que ce soir je ne pourrai pas, je suis en retenue...

J'ai pris une toute petite voix pour éviter que toute la table m'entende, mais apparemment c'est raté vu que Kathleen s'étrangle avec son jus de citrouille. Si elle pouvait au moins s'étouffer discrètement ça m'arrangerait.

Le sourire d'Alex s'élargit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais?

- Rien, une histoire idiote...

- Bon alors, demain ou un autre jour de la semaine?

- Impossible. Je suis en retenue tous les soirs de la semaine.

Il arrête aussitôt de sourire et semble surprit. Je voudrais bien tout lui expliquer mais je me sens un peu ridicule de m'être faite coller pour avoir joué à cache-cache dans les couloirs de l'école. A 18 ans c'est quand même pitoyable...

- Si tu n'en as pas envie il suffit de le dire.

- Mais si j'en ai envie! Mais je suis collée...

- Oui, tous les soirs de la semaine. C'est pas grave, j'ai compris. Au revoir Cyllène.

- Alex!

Il est déjà parti à grandes enjambées et moi je reste plantée devant la table, les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de retenue? C'est vrai? Me demande aussitôt Emma avec un air méfiant.

- Non! C'était juste pour être sûre d'avoir tout fichu par terre! Je crie avec colère.

Je tourne aussitôt les talons, il faut que je retrouve Alex.... On ne peut pas rester sur un stupide malentendu.


	8. Chapitre 8: Ceux qui n'ont pas grandi

Chapitre 8: Ceux qui n'ont pas grandi

- Vous pourriez poser vos balais ailleurs que sur la table? Vous trouvez qu'on a trop de place c'est ça?

- Arrête un peu de râler Emma, on va déjà devoir supporter Finley pendant deux heures, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

- T'as vraiment ta tête des mauvais jours, fait Kathleen avec un sourire compatissant.

- Mauvais jour, mauvaise semaine oui!

- Ne te plains pas, toi t'as finis tes retenues ce soir, j'en connais un qui ne peut pas en dire autant, rit Emma en lorgnant Sirius.

Il lui lance un regard sombre et bougonne:

- Pas la peine de me le rappeler Stevens.

- Faut assumer Black, tu l'as bien cherché quand même.

Il s'apprête à rétorquer mais je lève la main en signe d'apaisement.

- Pas à 8h les enfants, entretuez-vous plus tard, quand on sera partis.

- Tiens pour te changer les idées, regarde le beau blond vient d'arriver.

- Super. Ça me remonte vachement le moral, merci Emma.

Alex... En grande discussion avec un autre élèves de Serdaigle dont j'ai oublié le nom. Il ne regarde pas une seule fois dans notre direction, et j'ai comme une boule dans la gorge.

- Tu ne lui as toujours pas reparlé depuis l'autre jour? Demande Kathleen.

- Si je lui avais reparlé vous le sauriez...

- Ça c'est sûr, fait Sirius en pouffant de rire.

Kathleen s'empresse de continuer, évitant à Sirius de se retrouver avec le contenu de ma tasse sur la figure. Bizarrement depuis la semaine dernière j'ai une furieuse envie de lui jeter au visage tout ce qui me passe sous la main. Mais quand je vois comment ça s'est terminé la dernière fois, il vaut mieux que je me contrôle... J'entreprends d'expliquer la situation à Kathleen qui visiblement a perdu le fil depuis longtemps.

- Il disparait à chaque fois que j'essaye de l'approcher. Je ne sais pas comment il fait mais il me file entre les doigts à chaque fois, ça commence à m'énerver. Il n'est jamais à l'endroit où il devrait être! En gros il m'évite.

- Ce n'est pas un peu puéril? Rit Marcy. Tu devrais lui faire remarquer que vous êtes assez grands pour avoir une discussion sérieuse non?

- Tu te rappelles pourquoi je suis collée? Et après j'irais lui demander d'être plus mature, j'aurais l'air de quoi?

- Surtout que tu as lamentablement perdu... s'esclaffe Sirius avec un air angélique.

- Tu veux voir mon balai de plus près toi?

- Avoue quand même que c'est pas très courageux comme attitude. Enfin moi ce que j'en dis...

- Ça n'intéresse que toi, en effet. Sur ces belles paroles je vous laisse, le devoir m'appelle. Tu viens James? Sinon on va encore se faire accueillir à coups de cognards...

Il me suit en marmonnant dans sa barbe et Sirius nous emboite le pas.

- Tu vas où comme ça?

- Vous voir jouer ma belle.

- Génial. Il ne manquait plus que ça!

- J'ai bien le droit de rire un peu non?

- Pas trop fort alors...

OoOoOoOo

Ethan est déjà sur le terrain en train d'expliquer à grands renforts de cris la technique de jeu à adopter face à l'équipe de Serdaigle. On arrive juste au moment où il essaye de faire faire l'étoile de mer à Liam Flaherty, notre gardien, qui visiblement perd patience.

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire ça en restant au sol!

- Mets-y un peu de bonne volonté bon sang!

Il en a de bonnes Finley...

- Faire l'étoile de mer sur la pelouse, c'est un peu comme faire l'autruche sur un balai, c'est pas évident à première vue...

Ma remarque me vaut un regard assassin de la part d'Ethan et un rire franc de la part de James.

- Si on ne peut plus rien dire...

- Non, t'as épuisé ton temps de parole Mackenzie.

J'ai envie de répondre à mon capitaine bien aimé qu'il se comporte comme un vrai tyran, mais le spectacle qu'il nous joue avec Liam est des plus intéressant.

Tout le monde se regroupe autour d'eux pour assister à la leçon: James et moi, Matthew Green, le troisième poursuiveur, Joshua Watson, batteur aux côtés d'Ethan, et Will Anderson, le poursuiveur.

- On reprend. Si Flaherty fait son boulot...

- A condition qu'il le fasse. Si c'est comme ses devoirs de métamorphose on est sûrs de perdre... remarque James avec beaucoup de sérieux.

- Donc, si Flaherty fait son boulot on est tranquilles pour la défense, et si on utilise l'attaque en faucon, on peut percer facilement la leur. C'est compris? Grogne Ethan en haussant le ton.

- Oula, avec des si on pourrait mettre Londres en bouteille... sentence Watson.

- Quoi? demande Green, visiblement intéressé..

- J'sais pas, c'est ma grand mère moldue qui dit toujours ça.

- Green et Watson, quand vous aurez fini on pourra peut être continuer!

Ethan devient tout rouge, et ça c'est plutôt mauvais signe. Par contre James semble avoir retrouvé le sourire.

- Et moi je fais quoi pendant ce temps? demande gentiment Liam, toujours allongé par terre.

- Toi tu restes accroché à ton rocher et nous on s'entraine, s'esclaffe James.

C'en est trop pour Finley qui ne comprend décidément rien à notre humour. Il jette soudain son balai sur le sol et se met à hurler comme un forcené.

- Très bien, vous le prenez comme ça, aujourd'hui on travaillera au sol, point final. Posez vos balais!

Il ignore nos protestations et crie encore plus fort pour couvrir nos voix.

- Potter, Green et Mackenzie, en position pour l'attaque en faucon!

Je me mets immédiatement à la droite de James, et Matthew juste derrière nous. Je lui fais signe de s'avancer.

- On doit former un V, tu te places juste devant nous... explique James.

- Ah...

- Ben oui, sinon ça ne ressemble pas à un faucon, commente Liam.

Je me retourne vers lui en riant.

- Remarque ça dépend comment tu te places, si tu le regardes depuis l'autre bout du terrain... Ben ça fait aussi un faucon, mais dans l'autre sens. Tout est relatif.

- Ouais, ça pourrait faire la défense du faucon, t'y as déjà pensé Finley? Renchérit James.

- Et nous on fait quoi, l'hippogriffe, le calmar? exulte Watson en prenant Anderson par les épaules, tous deux mimant des positions grotesques.

- Ça suffit! J'en ai marre! Vous êtes des bons à rien! Watson et Anderson vous sortez du terrain!

Les deux compères ne se font pas prier et partent en courant vers le bord du terrain, où j'aperçois Sirius qui rit tellement qu'il se tient les côtes. Il est clair que s'il voulait s'amuser un peu il a choisi le bon entrainement, Ethan est à la limite de péter les plombs, il faut dire que personne ne met vraiment de bonne volonté.

- On peut peut être essayer en vol, je suggère avec une petite voix.

- Non! J'ai dis sur le terrain!

- T'as raison, contre Serdaigle on jouera au sol, je suis sûr qu'ils vont apprécier notre nouvelle approche du quidditch, râle aussitôt James, trop content d'avoir une occasion de se rebeller.

- T'as gagné Potter, va rejoindre les deux autres! Hors du terrain!

James pousse un juron et part retrouver les trois gais-lurons, qui l'accueillent à grands renforts de cris.

- Bon, Flaherty tu prends la place de Potter.

- Je reste couché ou je peux me relever? On peut peut être faire le faucon de mer?

- Tu vois ça comment? Je demande innocemment en regardant Liam se trémousser sur la pelouse.

Finley change de couleur. Il passe du rouge au vert, se met à trembler et ses yeux menacent de sortir de leurs orbites, c'est assez effrayant. Sans ajouter un mot, il attrape son balai et part à grands pas vers le château.

- Quand même! J'ai cru qu'il ne craquerait jamais, lâche Liam avec un sourire mauvais.

- Ne me dis pas que vous aviez tout prévu?

- Allons Cyllène, tu nous connais...

OoOoOoOo

- C'est pas très sympa pour Ethan, commente Kathleen en se mettant à table, une fois que j'ai terminé de raconter nos prouesses du matin.

Ethan a disparu de la circulation, il doit sûrement être en train de nous maudire quelque part dans le château. Ou en train d'organiser de nouveaux essais pour remplacer la bande d'incompétents qu'il a dans son équipe.

- Parce que tu trouves qu'il a été sympa avec nous?

- Il est trop stressé ce garçon, il devrait apprendre à se détendre, suggère aussitôt Emma avec un sourire rêveur.

Je la soupçonne de préméditer quelque chose mais elle n'en dit pas plus et affiche une moue énigmatique.

- Mackenzie!

La main de Sirius se pose sur mon épaule.

- Ça t'ennuierait si on faisait notre petite séance de rangement cet après-midi? J'ai un empêchement ce soir.

- Peu importe. C'est quoi le nom de ton empêchement? Je demande en riant un peu bêtement.

La compagnie répétée de Sirius me fait régresser, c'est définitif.

- Hein?

- La fille! Elle s'appelle comment?

- Il n'y a pas de fille. Tu sais bien que je t'attends!

Emma renifle d'un air méprisant, sans même lever la tête vers lui.

- Pitoyable...

- Un problème Stevens?

- Mon pauvre, tu t'y prends avec elle comme avec ces idiotes qui te courent après, tu crois que Cyllène fait partie de tes groupies?

- Laisse tomber Emma. Écoute, on se retrouve à la bibliothèque dans 10 minutes, ça te va?

- Ouais...

Emma regarde avec satisfaction Sirius s'éloigner.

- Je le supporte de moins en moins. Non mais pour qui est-ce qu'il se prend, il se croit irrésistible c'est ça?

- Il n'est pas toujours comme ça, je marmonne en terminant mon assiette qui commence à refroidir.

- Cyl, c'est le type le plus prétentieux qu'on connaisse, on a toujours été d'accord là dessus. Juste avant Potter qui n'est pas mal non plus dans son genre.

Sa dernière remarque lui vaut un regard noir de Lily, qui jusque là était restée silencieuse, perdue dans ses pensées. On peut dire que ses sentiments pour James ont bien changé, il y a seulement quelques mois elle aurait donné entièrement raison à Emma. Les choses changent, les gens aussi...

- Tu sais Emma, tu ne devrais pas les juger aussi vite...

- Ça y est Potter t'a tapé dans l'œil? Il est parvenu à ses fins, se lamente Emma en prenant un air dégouté.

- Moi je ne comprends pas Cyllène, renchérit Kathleen. Si Sirius me draguait comme ça, je ne manquerait pas l'occasion. Il est tellement mignon!

- Ça ne fait pas tout, grogne Emma.

- Il ne me drague pas, c'est un jeu pour lui, c'est tout. Et je ne suis pas assez bête pour me faire avoir, Sirius n'est pas vraiment le genre de garçon qui me fait rêver.

- Moi si...

- Tu rêves sur son physique, c'est tout. De toute façon il n'a rien d'autre à offrir.

- Tu es dure avec lui!

- Non, je suis réaliste. Il ne le fait peut être pas exprès, je n'en sais rien, mais j'ai l'impression que ses copains et son plaisir passent avant tout le reste. Tomber amoureuse de Sirius c'est le meilleur moyen d'être malheureuse Kate...

- Tu n'en sais rien!

- Cyl a raison, approuve Emma en hochant la tête. Vous vous rappelez de cette pauvre Amy qui a eu le malheur de s'enticher de lui l'année dernière? Il est sorti avec elle quelques semaines, et quand c'est devenu trop sérieux il l'a laissée tomber comme une vieille chaussette! Il a eu le culot de lui dire qu'il avait autre chose à faire! La pauvre a pleuré pendant des lustres, elle a même passé deux jours à l'infirmerie.

- Amy, c'est pas la fille que tu as élu la plus gourde de l'école il y a deux ans? Je demande avec une pointe de moquerie.

- Bref, elle ne méritait pas ça quand même. C'est juste pour montrer qu'il n'est pas fréquentable, c'est tout.

- Il changera quand il aura trouvé la fille qu'il lui faut, comme James avec Lily, vous avez vu comme il est différent depuis cette année? Assure Kathleen avec conviction.

Lily rougit aussitôt mais ne répond pas, je suis sûre qu'elle est d'accord avec Kathleen. James a fait de gros efforts qui se sont avérés payants.

- Je ne crois pas que Sirius soit prêt à faire autant de progrès pour une fille. Il n'en a même pas envie.

- Moi non plus, commente Lily. Pour lui les filles c'est secondaire. Sirius est quelqu'un de vraiment adorable, mais encore trop gamin. Il ne voit que les aspects négatifs d'une relation. Il ne veut pas de contraintes, il tient à sa liberté.

Je suis étonnée de voir à quel point Lily a l'air de connaitre la personnalité de Sirius. Elle a cette capacité de cerner facilement les gens, un peu comme Rémus. Elle "connait" les gens.

- Bon, je vous laisse terminer votre psychanalyse, moi je vais rejoindre l'adorable gamin à la bibliothèque, alors souhaitez moi bien du courage...

Je fais un détour par la tour de Gryffondor pour me changer, un peu maussade à l'idée de m'enfermer dans une bibliothèque alors que j'aurais pu profiter de mon temps libre pour traquer Alex. Je pense même soudoyer quelqu'un de sa maison pour me faire des comptes-rendu de ses activités et me donner son emploi du temps précis, ça facilitera les choses.

Bon, il faut que j'arrête avec mes idées bizarres, c'est n'importe quoi.

Justement, je ne sais pas par quel miracle il est ici, mais Alex se tient devant le portrait de la grosse dame, faisant les cent pas. J'hésite un moment. Soit je vais vers lui et je joue l'indifférente pour lui faire croire que toute cette histoire ne me touche pas, soit je me rue sur lui en le suppliant de m'écouter. J'opte pour la première, histoire de ne pas me rendre encore plus ridicule à ses yeux. Je n'ai pas le temps de me composer un visage impassible, il s'avance déjà vers moi en souriant. J'ai raté un épisode? Hier encore il me fuyait comme la peste!

- Salut Cyllène.

Je réponds du bout des lèvres, bien décidée à lui montrer que je ne suis pas à sa disposition.

- Je suis désolé pour l'autre jour. J'aurais du te croire, c'est complètement idiot. Mais j'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus me voir et que tu n'osais pas me le dire. Et ça m'a blessé...

Quelle entrée en matière! Il ne perd pas de temps mon beau blond. Je bois littéralement ses paroles.

- Ça me ferait vraiment de la peine si tu ne voulais plus de moi. Je sais que c'est tout ce que je mérite, mais s'il te plait laisse moi une chance de me racheter...

Woua... Pour un peu j'en redemanderais. Je jubile il faut bien l'avouer, mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'imagine que je n'attendais que ça. Même si c'est vrai. J'ai ma fierté quand même.

- Et bien... Pourquoi pas.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui.

- Génial! Et... Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de passer la soirée avec moi? Si tu n'as rien d'autre de prévu bien sûr, s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter.

Je fais mine de réfléchir à la question histoire de me donner une contenance, et par la même occasion pour m'éviter de crier victoire comme une hystérique. Finalement j'acquiesce d'un petit signe de tête en lui faisant les yeux doux.

Il se met à sourire, et quel sourire! Ce garçon est la tentation en personne. Dire que je vais devoir attendre jusque ce soir, quel calvaire...

- Je dois te laisser, mais tu n'as qu'à m'attendre ici après le repas.

- Pas de problème. A tout à l'heure...

Je baisse les yeux et répète le mot de passe à la grosse dame, trop pressée de rentrer dans mon dortoir pour laisser libre court à mon euphorie.

OoOoOoOo

Mrs Pince m'accueille avec un regard peu avenant, comme à son habitude.

Elle doit être persuadée que les élèves ne viennent ici que pour mettre le désordre dans les rayonnages ou pour abimer ses chers livres. Un peu comme Rusard qui part du principe que tout élève s'aventurant dans un couloir est un délinquant potentiel...

J'ai un peu de retard mais je m'en moque éperdument, je me sens tellement légère!

Mon compagnon de retenue ne semble pas décidé à travailler aujourd'hui. Il se balance tranquillement sur sa chaise en suçant une plume à sucre.

- Drôle de conception du rangement, je lâche en poussant le dossier de la chaise pour la remettre sur ses quatre pieds.

- Je t'attendais... Comme quoi je ne peux plus me passer de toi belle brune.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, priant Merlin et tous les sorciers de me donner la force de me contenir.

- C'est quoi le programme?

- Rangement des livres traitant des potions, par ordre alphabétique et sans utilisation de la magie bien entendu... Très excitant... Commente Sirius.

- On a déjà fait pire. Si on s'y met tout de suite on aura fini tôt.

Il se lève à contre-cœur de sa chaise, en soupirant.

- Allez un peu de nerf! Tiens, tu peux déjà classer ceux là.

Je lui tends une pile de livres qu'il prend avec une moue contrariée pendant que je m'active pour trier le reste.

Sans faire plus attention à lui, j'empile les ouvrages prêts à être rangés sur un coin de la table. Je vois bien Sirius qui me regarde de travers alors que je sifflote gaiement, mais je m'en moque. Je suis pressée de terminer, j'ai encore plein de choses à faire avant de retrouver Alex. Je me sens tellement soulagée de savoir que tout est arrangé entre nous et qu'on va pouvoir reprendre là où on s'était arrêté...

- Bon, tu me dis ce que t'as pris? Je peux en avoir aussi?

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'être de bonne humeur?

- Laisse tomber. C'est moi qui suis grincheux.

- Je vois ça. Tu ne veux rien dire à tata Cyllène? Je te laisserai même pleurer sur mon épaule.

Il ne relève pas la plaisanterie, maussade.

- Y'a rien à dire. Et toi, pourquoi tu es si euphorique?

- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir aborder le sujet avec toi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oh, ça a un rapport avec le bellâtre. J'aurais du m'en douter.

- Eh oui. On se voit ce soir, alors je suis d'humeur joyeuse.

- Il n'a pas perdu de temps celui-là, marmonne-t-il en me tournant le dos.

- Pardon?

- Non rien. Bon, je crois qu'on a terminé. Tu vas pouvoir rejoindre ton Apollon sans cervelle.

- Tu es jaloux mon pauvre Sirius, c'est tout. Tu as peur qu'il te fasse de l'ombre!

- Ça doit être ça ouais.

- Tu ferais mieux de le reconnaitre!

- Tu crois sérieusement que je voudrais ressembler à ton blondinet?

- Ça crève les yeux que tu es jaloux de lui. Et puis autant ne plus parler de lui ça va encore mal tourner.

- La faute à qui? Tu piques une crise à chaque fois!

- Forcément! Quand tu ne le traites pas de troll ou de goule sans cervelle tu réussis à me faire coller toute une semaine!

Sirius émet un soupire de dédain.

- C'est entièrement de ma faute si j'ai bien compris!

- Exactement.

Je reconnais que je suis d'une mauvaise foi flagrante. Mais sans ces satanées retenues je n'aurais pas eu de problèmes avec Alex, alors il faut bien que je m'en prenne à quelqu'un.

- Je maintiens qu'il s'est conduit comme un crétin, c'est tout.

- Et moi je maintiens que tu es le seul responsable dans cette affaire. Si tu t'étais tu devant Rusard on n'en serait pas là.

- Parfait, rugit-il en s'éloignant rapidement, les mains enfoncées dans les poches.

- Parfait!

Je crie pour être sûr qu'il m'entende, mais il est déjà loin.

................................................................................................................................................................

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. La suite arrive très bientôt, le chapitre est presque terminé... J'attends vos commentaires, ça me motive à continuer (ou non!) ;-)**


	9. Chapitre 9: Ceux dont Godric serait fier

Chapitre 9: Ceux dont Godric serait fier (ou pas...)

- Tu as froid?

- Un peu...

Alex s'arrête aussitôt, puis lève une main hésitante vers mon visage.

- Si...

J'esquisse un sourire pour l'inviter à continuer, j'ai la gorge un peu trop sèche pour parler.

Sa main frôle ma joue, mon menton puis mon cou, comme une caresse, je frissonne.

- Tu vas être gelée, on devrait rentrer.

- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer maintenant, je murmure en baissant les yeux.

Il prend mon visage dans ses mains un peu froides et se rapproche encore un peu plus. Le temps s'est arrêté autour de moi alors qu'Alex me prend doucement dans ses bras. J'ai le nez contre sa poitrine, les bras repliés contre lui, et je me laisse bercer par son souffle dans ma nuque. Il ne dit rien, il se contente de me serrer contre lui, d'une façon si tendre que je ferme les yeux pour profiter au maximum de ce moment. Je ne sens plus le froid, je ne pense plus à rien d'autre. Ses bras enserrent mes épaules, mon dos, son visage enfouit dans mes cheveux. Je suis tellement bien...

Il finit par s'écarter de moi lentement, ses yeux plongés dans les miens.

La nuit est calme, seul un hululement lointain vient rompre le silence dans le parc endormi.

Alex enlève soudain son écharpe et me l'enroule autour du cou en riant, avant de glisser sa main dans la mienne. Je suis devenue muette...

On fait encore quelques pas dans le parc, en longeant le château. La nuit est tellement noire que je ne serais pas rassurée de m'aventurer plus loin. Et puis mieux vaut être discret pour éviter qu'un professeur ne nous tombe dessus.

- Tu ne dis plus rien, constate faiblement Alex

- J'apprécie...

Ses doigts serrent un peu plus les miens.

- Tu veux t'asseoir un moment?

Je me laisse guider jusqu'au banc qu'il me désigne d'un signe de la main. Je m'assois tout contre lui et glisse ma tête contre son épaule, le laissant me prendre à nouveau dans ses bras. Ce simple geste me suffit, je le sens doux, attentionné avec moi, et ça me touche. Il n'y a pas besoin de mots. Comme cette façon qu'il a d'effleurer ma main avec ses doigts, ou de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

Un drôle de bruit provenant du buisson derrière nous attire mon attention. Je regarde discrètement autour de moi, mais il fait tellement sombre que je distingue à peine les contours des arbres. Le silence est à nouveau complet, pourtant je suis persuadée d'avoir entendu quelque chose.

- C'est sûrement un chat, suggère Alex en souriant.

- Sûrement oui.

- Tu as peur?

- Je suis une Gryffondor non?!

Il se met à rire devant mon air de défi.

C'est vrai, je n'ai pas peur mais je suis curieuse, terriblement curieuse. Et ce bruit me fait plus penser à une branche qui craquerait sous des pieds qu'à un chat qu'on aurait dérangé en pleine balade nocturne. Mais je ne dis rien à Alex, il croirait que je suis paranoïaque.

- C'est comment à Beauxbâtons, il y a aussi différentes maisons comme à Poudlard?

- Non, il y a seulement des classes, on était répartis par année, c'est tout. C'est vraiment particulier chez vous.

- Tu te plais à Serdaigle? Ils ne sont pas trop ennuyeux?

- Ça va. Mais j'aurais aimé être à Gryffondor...

- C'est la meilleure maison de l'école. En toute objectivité bien sûr!

- Si on m'y avait envoyé... J'aurais pu te voir plus souvent.

Heureusement qu'il fait nuit, parce que je rougis comme une gamine.

Il se penche un peu plus sur moi, toujours souriant, mais sans me quitter des yeux. J'ai l'impression qu'il cherche à lire dans mes pensées quand il me regarde de cette façon.

Son visage n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien...

Un nouveau craquement me fait sursauter. Alex ne bouge pas d'un pouce, mais moi je fixe obstinément le buisson suspect, espérant apercevoir d'où provient le bruit. C'est là que je vois quelque chose bouger. Je fouille l'obscurité, en vain, tout est silencieux à nouveau. Il n'y a rien, seulement d'épais feuillages. Je crois voir une forme rouge se détacher nettement, mais plus je la fixe moins je la vois. C'est peut être mon imagination, mais j'en doute.

Alex est si proche de moi que son nez frôle ma joue. Il suffirait que je tourne un peu la tête et ma bouche serait contre la sienne... Ses lèvres se posent doucement au coin de ma bouche, je ferme les yeux...

Et les rouvre aussitôt quand je comprends enfin ce qui se passe, comme si les rouages de mon cerveau avaient mis trop de temps à démarrer, grippés par le froid. Les bruits, la tache rouge. Ce n'est pas une tache rouge, c'est une écharpe de Gryffondor. Il n'y a pas de chat dans ce buisson, c'est certain.

Alex a l'air surpris de me voir me redresser d'un seul coup, comme si je venais de me faire piquer par un insecte.

- J'ai fais quelque chose de mal?

- Non, au contraire. Seulement j'ai vraiment froid, on devrait rentrer.

- Comme tu veux...

- Et puis je ne voudrais pas risquer de réveiller les filles en rentrant trop tard. Telles que je les connais elles doivent déjà dormir profondément, j'ajoute en haussant volontairement le ton.

Je me blottis contre lui une dernière fois, respirant à plein poumon son odeur. Il sent l'amande, ou la noisette? Je ne fais pas bien la différence entre les deux, mais j'aime beaucoup. Je resterais bien encore quelques heures dans ses bras, ou même toute la nuit, mais je suis pressée par le temps.

On arrive enfin dans le hall du château, où Alex se rapproche dangereusement de moi, une fois de plus. Je suis coincée. Soit je me laisse aller avec lui, et j'en meurs d'envie, mais je rate une belle occasion de les coincer, soit j'élude avec lui mais je risque de le regretter bien plus amèrement. Dans tous les cas, je suis tellement enthousiaste après cette soirée que je ne dormirai sûrement pas de la nuit. Je choisis une sorte de compromis, espérant seulement que cette fois il ne le prendra pas mal, sinon j'en connais qui vont le payer cher.

Je m'agrippe à son bras et me hausse sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. C'est un petit baiser, tout simple, sur les lèvres, mais la chaleur de sa bouche me fait frémir. J'ai encore ce drôle de fourmillement au creux de l'estomac...

- On se voit demain? Je demande timidement.

- Bien sûr. Bonne nuit jolie nymphe...

Finalement ça a du bon le romantisme... Dire que je trouvais ça niais avant, en réalité c'est génial.

- Bonne nuit.

J'avance lentement jusqu'à l'escalier puis me retourne une dernière fois sur Alex qui vient de disparaitre au coin du couloir. J'attends encore quelques instants pour être sûre qu'il est bien parti dans la tour des Serdaigle, puis je rebrousse chemin et je repars comme une folle en direction du parc.

Il ne faut pas me prendre pour une idiote, ça ne va pas passer comme ça. Ça a été trop loin cette fois...

Je cours le plus vite possible jusqu'au fameux buisson pour ne pas laisser le temps aux intrus de se volatiliser. Je compte beaucoup sur l'effet de surprise.

Je ralentis en arrivant à quelques mètres du banc où Alex a failli m'embrasser il y a quelques minutes. Quand je pense que cette soirée aurait pu se terminer parfaitement...

Je ne suis plus qu'à un mètre du buisson, tapie contre la pierre froide du mur du château. Des voix étouffées me parviennent, des voix que je reconnaitrais entre milles.

- N'importe quoi! C'est toi qui lui diras!

- Tu rigoles? C'est ton idée je te rappelle!

- Fermez-là bon sang! Vous croyez qu'elle fera la différence?!

- Tu crois vraiment que...

- Tu as entendu non! En plus elle doit déjà être dans la chambre...

- Perdu! Je crie soudain en écartant les branches devant moi.

Emma, Lily, Kate et Marcy se mettent à hurler dans un bel ensemble. Elles ont les yeux écarquillés et se reculent instinctivement à mon arrivée, faisant trébucher Kathleen qui tombe sur les fesses, entrainant Marcy et Lily dans sa chute en les agrippant par le bras.

J'en rirais presque, si ça arrivait dans d'autres circonstances. Marcy se redresse aussitôt.

- Je ne voulais pas, c'est leur idée! Elle m'ont presque forcées!

- Bravo Marcy, quel courage! Sournoise! Glapit Emma.

- Cyl, on est désolées, on ne pensait pas... commence Lily.

- Vous ne pensiez pas quoi, que j'allais venir ici avec Alex? Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là alors, vous feuilletiez Sorcière Hebdo?

- Lily a voulu dire qu'on voulait juste vous voir de loin, c'est tout, continue Emma sans perdre son aplomb.

- Très réussi! Je suppose que vous avez entendu toute notre conversation?

- Non!

- Rien du tout!

- A peine quelques mots...

- Et encore on a pas vraiment entendu, c'était...

- C'est bon ne vous fatiguez pas. Franchement je suis déçue. Vous savez bien que je vous aurais raconté en rentrant.

- La dernière fois tu n'as rien voulu dire! Se défend aussitôt Emma.

- Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à raconter, c'est tout. Au moins cette fois ça ira vite, vous savez déjà tout.

- Désolée Cyl...

Kathleen fait presque pitié avec son air de chien battu, Marcy ne fait pas la fière non plus, et Lily et Emma baissent les yeux, coupables.

- Vous êtes épuisantes les filles...

- Dis... Il embrasse comment? Essaye timidement Kathleen.

- Du balais!

Cette fois je crie encore plus fort qu'elle, il ne faut pas exagérer. Ma petite crise fait son effet puisqu'elles partent aussitôt vers le château sans insister, comme des enfants qui viennent de prendre une punition. C'est sans compter sur Emma qui se retourne une dernière fois et me lance:

- Quitte à s'être gelées ici pendant une heure, tu aurais pu l'embrasser correctement!

- Reviens ici! Emma Stevens! Reviens ici tout de suite me le dire en face!

Je peux toujours m'égosiller, elle part en courant devant les autres. Et après on va nous dire que les Gryffondor sont courageux... Quelle gamine quand elle s'y met...

Je fais demi tour en haussant les épaules. Et maintenant je fais quoi? Très malin de les avoir renvoyées dans la tour, si je rentre aussi je ne pourrai pas les éviter. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'elles soient couchées pour rentrer. Ce n'est pas ce soir qu'on aura une petite conversation, je suis trop énervée pour ça, mais demain j'espère bien avoir une explication plus satisfaisante.

Le parc est lugubre la nuit. Tout est noir, mais j'ai l'impression que des dizaines de pairs d'yeux sont braquées sur moi. Je frissonne et resserre un peu plus l'écharpe d'Alex contre moi.

Je ne vais quand même pas rester là en attendant que l'heure tourne... La nuit va être longue...

Même le château est plongé dans la pénombre, à part quelques fenêtres d'où s'échappe un rayon de lumière. Et ce froid mordant...

Au moment où je me décide à rentrer au château, quitte à faire un détour par les cuisines pour me remettre de mes émotions, je sens quelque chose m'effleurer le pied. Une sensation d'un instant, mais là encore je suis certaine que je ne rêve pas. Je baisse les yeux juste à temps pour apercevoir un rat s'enfuir dans le parc. Je recule immédiatement, j'ai une peur bleue des rongeurs, et des rats en particulier. Un miaulement menaçant derrière moi me fait sursauter et je fais volte-face. Un gros chat blanc, les poils hérissés, est à la poursuite du malheureux. C'est Melvin, le chat de Kathleen! Il ne manquait plus que ça...

Quand elle va savoir qu'il s'est encore enfui du château elle va en faire une maladie. La dernière fois que ça lui est arrivé, l'année dernière, il a disparut pendant deux semaines et Kate n'en mangeait presque plus. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus je me lance à leur poursuite pour essayer de l'arrêter, mais il me distance rapidement. Je file le plus vite possible sur les traces de la forme blanche qui bondit devant moi, sautant au dessus des racines qui se font de plus en plus nombreuses.

- Arrête toi! Mais viens ici nom d'un Gobelin! Melvin!

Je stoppe net en m'apercevant que je suis à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Le rat s'y est engouffré avec le chat et j'hésite à les suivre. Bien sûr j'ai envie de ramener Melvin, mais toutes les rumeurs qui circulent sur la forêt me reviennent en mémoire. Certaines parlent de créatures en tout genre, allant du centaure au géant. Il y a sûrement beaucoup d'histoires inventées de toutes pièces mais quand on a vécu plusieurs années à Poudlard, on apprend à se méfier de tout. Tout est possible dans cette école de fous...

Un nouveau miaulement me fait réagir. Je glisse la main dans ma poche et serre les doigts sur ma baguette. Si seulement j'étais rentrée au château comme les filles... Je serais bien sagement au lit, comme tous les élèves de l'école normalement constitués. Je me retourne sans arrêts à mesure que j'avance sous les arbres, pour ne pas perdre la lisière des yeux et me perdre. Je ne suis pas vraiment rassurée, je tourne la tête de gauche à droite, surveillant la moindre branche, la moindre pierre autour de moi. Il n'y a toujours pas le moindre bruit, et c'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus.

- Melvin... J'appelle d'une toute petite voix.

J'ai l'impression que si je parle trop fort je vais réveiller je ne sais quelle bestiole.

- Tu es complètement ridicule ma pauvre fille...

Maintenant je parle toute seule... Où est passé cette sale boule de poils? Je devrais l'entendre, j'espère qu'il ne s'est pas perdu à l'autre bout de la foret parce qu'il ne faudra plus compter sur moi pour aller le chercher.

Je ralenti le pas, à l'affut. J'ai cru voir une ombre entre les arbres, droit devant moi. Et vu la taille ce n'est pas Melvin. J'angoisse complètement, mes doigts me font mal à force de se crisper sur ma baguette. Un coup d'œil en arrière pour vérifier que je ne suis pas perdue, et je continue à avancer tout doucement, en essayant de ne pas marcher sur des branches pour passer inaperçue.

Cette fois j'en suis certaine. Je ne suis pas seule dans cette foret. Non seulement j'ai bien vu une ombre, mais maintenant je pourrais même dire une silhouette. Et une silhouette qui me parait immense. Dans quel bouse de dragon est-ce que je me suis fourrée... C'est peut être un troll, il parait qu'on en trouve ici... Ou pire, un vampire.

L'ombre s'avance vers moi à toute vitesse, et là... Je panique. Désolée pour Melvin, je ferai une petite prière à son intention demain, mais je ne reste pas une minute de plus ici... Tant pi pour le bruit, de toute façon je suis repérée, je cours comme une folle vers la lisière mais les pas se rapprochent. Mon cœur me fait mal tellement il cogne contre ma poitrine mais je ne ralentis pas.

- Cyllène!

_- Impedimenta_!

Je lance le sort un peu au hasard mais mon poursuivant est touché, il s'écroule en poussant un juron sonore et je continue ma course. Depuis quand les créatures maléfiques ont la voix de...

- Sirius?

- T'es complètement cinglée?!

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Je grogne en l'aidant à se relever.

- Je pourrais te demander la même chose! Tu vises bien...

Il ramasse sa baguette tombée au sol puis se tâte le bras en ronchonnant.

- Je t'ai pris pour un vampire ou quelque chose comme ça...

- Ils t'appellent souvent par ton prénom les vampires de la foret interdite?

J'éclate de rire, finalement soulagée de me retrouver avec Sirius au milieu des bois. J'aurais pu faire une plus mauvaise rencontre...

- Tu t'es fais mal? Je demande en butant sur la souche où il s'est écroulé.

- Non c'est bon. Viens par là toi...

Il m'attrape brutalement par le bras, essayant de m'entrainer vers le parc.

- Mais non!

- Si! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de rentrer au château, il ne faut pas trainer par ici. Et comme je commence à te connaitre je te raccompagne pour être sûr.

- T'arrêtes ton manège! Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire!

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Allez, viens!

- Non! J'ai un chat à récupérer!

- Tu t'es soulé au whisky avec ton Apollon ou quoi?

- Idiot! C'est la vérité! Le chat de Kathleen s'est sauvé, il est parti par là-bas, il suivait un rat...

Je lui montre la direction dans laquelle s'est enfui cet imbécile de Melvin d'un vague signe de la main.

- Un rat? Insiste-t-il en souriant comme un idiot.

- Oui un rat, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant.

- C'est pour ça que tu es là? Demande-t-il avec un air soupçonneux.

- Non, j'aime bien me balader dans les bois la nuit et tomber sur des fous furieux dans ton genre...

- Très drôle. Il ne doit pas être loin alors...

- Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi? Je fais en pointant mon index sur sa poitrine.

- Je t'évite les ennuis.

Il passe la main dans ses cheveux, nerveux, il semble réfléchir. Avec un profond soupir il se décide à sortir un vieux morceau de parchemin de sa poche, en me lançant des regards furieux.

- Je vais te montrer quelque chose qui nous permettra de retrouver ton chat. Je ne devrais pas mais je n'ai pas envie de me compliquer la vie à l'heure ci. Alors tu vas me jurer de n'en parler à personne.

- Si tu veux...

- Jure-le!

- Je le jure...

Il déplie avec précaution le parchemin, s'assoit sur un tronc d'arbre et donne un léger coup de baguette dessus en marmonnant des mots indistincts.

- Tu comptes faire quoi avec ton vieux parchemin crado? Je ricane, à bout de patience.

- Mon... Quoi? Tu sais que tu as devant toi la fameuse carte du Maraudeur?

- Pfff, depuis quand est-elle fameuse? Jamais entendu parler...

- Un jour elle le sera. Et puis ce n'est pas le problème. Regarde. _Lumos_...

Des dessins sont apparu sur le papier et je dois me pencher pour mieux voir. C'est une carte du château et des alentours! Et... Il y a le nom de ceux qui s'y trouvent! Je vois un petit point noir portant le nom d'Argus Rusard faire le va et vient dans le hall, puis un autre au nom de Minerva Macgonagall dans les escaliers du premier étage... Et... Nous! Sirius Black et Cyllène Mackenzie, au beau milieu de la foret interdite.

- Où as-tu trouvé ce truc?

- Tu me prends pour qui? C'est nous qui l'avons mise au point.

- Menteur...

- C'est une création des maraudeurs je te dis! Laisse tomber, on en reparlera plus tard, râle-t-il devant mon regard moqueur. Il s'appelle comment ton chat, Melvin?

- Comment le sais-tu?

- Il semble que Melvin rentre tranquillement au château...

- Quoi?

Je lui arrache la carte des mains pour constater que Melvin est effectivement à quelques pas du hall d'entrée. Je vais l'étrangler et m'en faire un manchon.

- Sale bête...

- Bon, maintenant c'est bien, tu sais où il est alors tu rentres, recommence-t-il en prenant sa carte. _Méfait accompli_...

Tous les dessins s'effacent aussitôt, laissant le parchemin vierge qu'il replie et fourre dans sa poche.

Un horrible constat s'offre à moi.

- Ça veut dire qu'avec ta carte tu vois tout, tu sais tout ce qui se passe au château? Mais c'est honteux!

- C'est le but de cette carte ma belle.

- Alors tu peux voir tous nos faits et gestes, je demande encore en m'étranglant presque de colère.

Il ricane tout seul en me trainant par la main derrière lui. Je me sens mieux dès que je me retrouve dans le parc qui me semble maintenant on ne peut plus accueillant.

- Exactement. Je peux même te dire que tu es restée une petite heure dans le parc avec ton Serdaigle à la noix, et que tes bonnes copines n'étaient pas bien loin. On a bien ri avec James...

- Toi et tes copains vous n'êtes que des voyeurs!

- Je te rappelle que tu étais bien contente de rencontrer le voyeur plutôt qu'un vampire!

- Mais quand même. Ça ne me plait pas de savoir que tu nous surveilles comme ça!

- Si je ne te surveillais pas comme tu dis, ce n'est pas moi que tu aurais croisé dans la foret, crois-moi. Je t'ai vue entrer dans les bois.

- Donc tu avoues me surveiller!

- J'avoue que je fais attention à ton joli minois.

Il me lâche enfin, dépose un baiser rapide sur mon front en riant.

- Bonne nuit, salue pour moi tes copains buveurs de sang... s'esclaffe-t-il en me laissant en plan devant l'entrée du château.

Pour une fois je reste sans voix devant lui, et c'est presque avec regret que je le regarde repartir en courant vers la forêt. Ça fait beaucoup trop d'évènements pour une seule soirée, j'essayerai de tirer tout ça au clair demain, si c'est possible.

En attendant, je regagne rapidement mon dortoir, encore abasourdie, une drôle d'écharpe bleue et bronze autour du cou...


	10. Chapitre 10: Celle qui veut des réponses

**Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que jusqu'ici ça vous plait. C'est marrant beaucoup d'entre vous sont persuadés qu'Alex est louche... Bizarre...**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 10: Celle qui veut des réponses

- Alors, tu en es où avec Alex? Demande soudain Emma en relevant le nez de son manuel de métamorphoses.

- C'est vrai que pour une fois tu ne m'as pas suivie hier, tu ne peux pas savoir, je réponds, sarcastique.

Elle se rapproche de moi en glissant sur le banc et chuchote avec un air entendu.

- Vous êtes ensemble?

- Non, enfin pas vraiment... Peut être, j'en sais rien en fait...

- Tu trouves pas ça un peu bizarre?

- Il y a plein de choses que je trouve bizarres ici, j'articule lentement en jetant un coup d'œil à Ethan, absorbé dans la contemplation de ma voisine. Il te plait vraiment?

- Il est mignon, sourit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil au jeune homme.

- Alex aussi. Et il est gentil, attentionné. Et drôle...

- Tu es amoureuse? susurre-elle avec un sourire complice.

- En si peu de temps tu crois que c'est possible?

- Ça fait presque deux mois que tu le connais maintenant, oui c'est possible, enfin je crois. Tu sais moi je ne suis pas la spécialiste...

- Comment veux-tu connaître ça si tu ne restes pas plus de deux jours avec un garçon?

- J'y peux rien, au delà de deux jours je m'ennuie...

La voix sèche du professeur Macgonagall nous coupe dans notre élan.

- Miss Mackenzie, Miss Stevens, je suppose que vous parlez du cours?

- Désolée... Je bredouille.

Emma attend quelques secondes, pour la forme, et revient à la charge.

- Moi, je dis qu'on pourra vous considérer comme un couple quand il t'aura donné un baiser digne de ce nom.

- Vas-lui dire alors...

- Il s'y prend mal?

- Non, il ne s'y prend pas du tout.

- C'est vrai?

- Tais-toi, on va prendre une retenue.

Je préfère changer de sujet, cette histoire me met mal à l'aise. En fait beaucoup de choses me mettent mal à l'aise en ce moment, pas seulement le fait qu'Alex soit aussi distant. Il y a aussi Lily qui manigance je ne sais quoi avec les maraudeurs et qui disparaît sans arrêts avec eux le soir, mais elle refuse de dire quoi que ce soit. On croirait qu'elle ne nous fait pas confiance et ça me blesse. J'ai du mal à le reconnaître, mais j'aimerais bien participer aussi, je suis jalouse. Et il y a Sirius que j'évite le plus possible depuis notre petite discussion dans les bois. Il me regarde bizarrement en ce moment, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais ça me gène.

La fin du cours sonne aussi la fin de mes réflexions. Tout le monde reste tranquillement sur sa chaise en attendant que Macgonagall nous donne notre lot de devoirs habituel, mais elle n'en fait rien. Elle se contente de nous sermonner gentiment.

- Pas de devoirs pour cette fois parce que votre premier match a lieu demain.

Son regard perçant va d'un joueur à un autre et s'arrête enfin sur Ethan.

- Et comme j'espère bien vous voir remporter la victoire, je vous laisse libres de vous concentrer sur votre jeu. Bonne chance et ne nous décevez pas!

Je marmonne dans ma barbe en sortant de la salle avec mes livres sous le bras.

- Pourquoi j'ai toujours l'impression que dans sa bouche les mots « bonne chance » ressemblent à une menace?

- Parce que c'est le cas, rigole James dans mon dos.

- Vous jouez contre qui, demande Peter en évitant de justesse la main de James qui frôle son oreille.

- Serdaige Queudver, Serdaigle! Et on n'en fera qu'une bouchée!

- C'est pas en séchant l'entrainement que tu feras quoi que ce soit Potter, vocifère Ethan en nous dépassant. Cyl, on pourra se voir tout à l'heure, il faut que je te parle...

J'acquiesce d'une signe de tête.

- Je n'ai pas séché, j'avais un empêchement, nuance! Crie James dans le dos d'Ethan.

- Encore un truc louche, je siffle.

- Il y a pire que ça, murmure Emma à mon oreille. Regarde Black...

Sirius sort seulement de la salle, au même moment qu'Alex qui lui sourit et lui serre la main. Cette fois je n'y comprends plus rien... Je ne savais même pas qu'ils se connaissaient. Sirius lui dit quelques mots avant de rejoindre James, et Alex vient vers moi avec un sourire étincelant.

- Tu connais Sirius, je demande aussitôt sans lui laisser le temps de parler.

- Juste un peu, répond-il en détournant le regard. Tu vas en potions cet après-midi?

- Oui, pas le choix.

Il ne relève pas ma mauvaise humeur soudaine et continue son chemin jusqu'à la grande salle.

- On se voit tout à l'heure alors!

- C'est ça oui...

- Tu ne veux pas en savoir plus? S'interroge Emma en arrivant à table.

- Tu trouves qu'il avait l'air de vouloir s'étendre sur le sujet?

- Il fallait le cuisiner!

- Ce n'est pas lui que je vais cuisiner...

J'observe Sirius à la dérobée pendant qu'il commence son repas. J'ai plus de chances d'obtenir des réponses avec lui. Le cours de potions va être mouvementé une fois de plus, je le sens. Mais il faut que je sache ce qu'ils fabriquent tous les deux. Surtout que Sirius déteste cordialement Alex, alors pourquoi lui faire des politesses? J'en ai marre de ne jamais être au courant de rien!

J'avale mon assiette rapidement, je dois encore parler à Ethan avant le début des cours... Encore un truc bizarre, pourquoi veut-il absolument me voir? Si c'est pour me faire des reproches sur mon jeu il va être reçu, je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui.

Le reste du repas se déroule en silence; Kathleen n'arrête pas de faire les yeux doux à Rémus qui lui sourit gentiment, et Lily ne fait même pas attention à nous, trop occupée à rire aux plaisanteries stupides de James. Quant à Sirius, à chaque fois que je croise son regard, il baisse les yeux et ne m'adresse pas la parole. Tout ça commence à m'énerver sérieusement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose. Mais quoi?

Je me lève de table avant les autres, parce qu'Ethan me fait signe discrètement de le suivre. Naturellement je n'ai pas fini mon dessert...

Il m'attend dans le hall du château, l'air encore plus nerveux que d'habitude, si c'est possible.

- J'ai un truc à te demander mais c'est délicat...

- Vas-y, tu m'inquiètes là.

- Déjà, ça n'a rien à voir avec le quidditch.

- Tu m'en vois soulagée! Je plaisante.

- C'est à propose d'une fille...

Il se met à rougir alors qu'il a à peine commencé, ça promet.

- Laisse-moi deviner... Emma? Je soupire.

- Comment tu le sais?

Pauvre Ethan, si il pouvait s'imaginer tout ce qu'Emma me raconte... Et puis j'ai bien vu qu'il s'intéressait à elle.

- Je ne suis pas aveugle...

- Ça se voit tant que ça?

- Comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

- Mince...

Il commence à tourner en rond, tout d'un coup aussi excité qu'une puce.

- Et elle? Tu crois que j'ai une chance?

- Je ne sais pas...

Je peux paraître méchante sur ce coup là, mais je connais trop bien Emma pour ne pas encourager Ethan à rêver d'elle. Elle ne le fera peut être pas exprès, mais je doute qu'elle soit bien pour lui.

- Pourtant je me demandais... Enfin je ne sais pas. Est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de savoir quelque chose?

- Comme quoi?

- Si elle a déjà quelqu'un en vue...

Je dois me mordre la langue pour m'empêcher de lui dire qu'Emma à tout le temps quelqu'un en vue. Ce ne serait pas très sympa de lui dire. Elle le trouve mignon, ça s'arrête là. J'ose à peine imaginer le scénario si jamais il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Ça durerait quelques jours, comme à chaque fois avec Emma, et elle le laisserait tomber. Et Ethan me tiendrait pour responsable. Il est déjà imbuvable la plupart du temps, je ne veux pas faire de ma propre vie un enfer. Et j'exagère à peine!

- J'essayerai de savoir.

C'est incroyable ce que je mens mal.

Ethan a pourtant une sourire reconnaissant et me donne une petite tape sur l'épaule.

- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Merci Cyl.

- Mais de rien, je bredouille, horrifiée de le voir si heureux.

C'est plus grave que je ne le pensais alors!

- Tu sais, je trouve qu'Emma est une fille géniale. Et elle est si belle... fait-il d'un air rêveur.

- Bon, je me renseignerai. Je vais être en retard en cours alors, à plus tard!

Je descends dans les cachots en trainant les pieds. Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir inventer à Ethan? Ou alors je suis honnête avec lui et avec Emma. Je lui dis qu'il s'intéresse à elle, je vois sa réaction et j'informe Ethan. C'est ce que je devrais faire, alors pourquoi une petite voix me dit que c'est une très mauvaise idée?

J'entre dans la salle, Sirius est déjà là, une expression d'ennui profond sur le visage, il jongle avec des rouleaux de parchemin à l'aide de sa baguette. Je pose mes affaires à côté de lui, et il continue de m'ignorer royalement. Je hausse les épaules, agacée, et cherche Alex à l'autre bout de la salle. Il ne m'a pas vue, plongé dans son manuel de potions. Pourquoi est-ce que je dois travailler avec Sirius plutôt qu'avec Alex? Ce serait tellement plus intéressant... Tout ça à cause de James et Lily, évidemment. Eux, ils discutent avec animation, sans s'occuper de ce qui se passe autour d'eux.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de ma mauvaise humeur. J'ai envie de m'en prendre à tout le monde aujourd'hui, tout m'énerve. Il y a des jours comme ça où je ferais mieux de rester au fond de mon lit.

Le cours porte sur un antidote compliqué. J'essaye de déchiffrer ce que Slughorn à gribouillé sur le tableau, en ignorant les soupirs excédés de mon voisin qui commence à me chauffer les oreilles.

Un petit morceau de papier vient se poser sur la table, et Sirius s'en empare pour le lire. Il lâche un magnifique juron et me lance le papier à moitié froissé.

- C'est pour toi...

- Merci pour ton amabilité.

Il s'agit de quelques mots d'Alex. Il veut seulement savoir s'il peut venir à notre ultime entrainement de ce soir. Je m'attendais à mieux que ça, à quelque chose de plus... Intime. Comme notre premier et unique rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard. Mais depuis ce soir là il se borne à me dire quelques mots quand il me croise dans les couloirs, ou à venir me voir aux entrainements. Il est toujours aussi parfait, mais à part me dire des mots doux, comme dirait Kathleen, il ne fait pas grand chose.

- Qu'il vienne, je marmonne en alignant trois mots sur le parchemin.

- Dis lui qu'il vise mieux que ça la prochaine fois. Je n'ai pas envie de lire votre correspondance, ronchonne Sirius.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas l'ouvrir. Tu croyais que c'était forcément pour toi? Tout ne tourne pas autour de Sirius Black dans cette école.

- Mais tout tourne autour de ton Serdaigle, ça c'est sûr.

- Alors pourquoi tu lui parles, si tu le détestes autant?

Les hostilités sont lancées. Sirius me fait une grimace, sans me répondre pour autant.

- Quoi, c'est un secret? J'insiste.

- Je n'ai pas envie de t'en parler.

- Ben voyons, ça me regarde un peu quand même!

- Ça t'ennuie tant que ça que je parle avec ton petit ami?

- Ce qui m'ennuie c'est de ne pas savoir ce que ça cache. Je sais que ce n'est pas clair et je finirai par savoir ce que tu manigances.

- Je ne manigance rien.

Il recommence à prendre des notes, l'air faussement absorbé par le cours. J'ai envie de le gifler quand il me prend pour une idiote comme ça, avec son petit air de ne pas y toucher. Il joue l'élève modèle, comme si ça pouvait prendre...

J'essaye de me focaliser sur la recette de l'antidote, sans succès.

Slughorn nous rend enfin notre note pour la dernière potion préparée en binôme, avec ses félicitations. Sirius et moi récoltons un Optimal et j'ai du mal à cacher mon contentement.

- On forme quand même une bonne équipe non?

- C'est vrai... admet-il.

J'ai enfin droit à mon premier sourire de la journée, alors je continue sur ma lancée.

- On fait la prochaine tous les deux?

- Je croyais que c'était insupportable de travailler avec moi.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dis, ça te va?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Mackenzie, tu me prends pour un imbécile?

Il me fixe avec un regard froid. Si il croit qu'il va réussir à m'impressionner...

Je rapproche ma chaise de la sienne en me forçant à lui sourire aimablement.

- Je veux savoir plein de choses... Premièrement, ce que tu faisais dans la forêt l'autre soir...

- Tu peux passer directement à la suite.

- T'es vraiment pas drôle. Et Lily est au courant de toutes vos petites magouilles je suppose?

- Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas directement?

- Parce qu'elle ne dira rien.

- Moi non plus. Alors n'insiste pas.

- Et pour Alex. Dis moi au moins pourquoi tu lui adresses la parole!

- Pour être poli...

- Menteur. Tu ne peux pas le voir.

Cette fois c'est lui qui se rapproche, sa jambe frôle la mienne.

- Tu sais que tu es têtue!

- Très têtue.

Je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux gris, mais tout ce que je vois, c'est son petit air moqueur.

J'abandonne pour le moment, ça ne sert à rien, mais je compte bien savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Je me force à prendre le cours en faisant semblant d'ignorer Sirius qui me regarde en biais, l'air extrêmement amusé. En plus il me nargue...

La fin du cours sonne enfin, je rassemble mes affaires, et Sirius se penche sur moi, un peu radoucit.

- Tu fais la tête Mackenzie?

- A ton avis? Je grogne.

- Crois-moi si je ne dis rien, c'est pour toi.

Et il sort de la salle sans s'expliquer plus longtemps.

Cette fois c'est en trop. Je passe en trombes devant Marcy qui m'attendait et je cours derrière lui pour le rattraper.

- Sirius! Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça! Attends-moi!

Il éclate de rire et se met lui aussi à courir pour m'échapper. Il va me rendre complètement cinglée.

Arrivée en haut des escaliers je m'arrête, essoufflée. Il n'a pas pu se volatiliser comme ça...

Une main m'attrape soudain par la bras et me tire en arrière, je me mets à hurler comme une forcenée alors qu'une porte se referme sur moi et que je me retrouve dans l'obscurité.

- On dirait bien que tu as encore perdu belle brune.

Sirius rit aux éclats. Je regarde autour de moi, il fait très sombre dans le placard à balais où il vient de m'attirer. Je souris quand même, amusée par ses gamineries.

- Tu es pire qu'un gosse Sirius Black.

- Avoue que ça te plait...

Il est adossé au mur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, toujours souriant, toujours arrogant. Je m'avance vers lui, essayant vaguement de me donner un air menaçant.

- Tu en as trop dit ou pas assez. Explique-moi maintenant.

- Tu te fais des idées, il n'y a rien à savoir.

- Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Alex?

- On discutait... de choses et d'autres.

- Je suis sûre que c'est très intéressant...

Je me rapproche encore de lui, avec un sourire provocant. Il baisse aussitôt les yeux, l'air soudain mal à l'aise.

- S'il te plait, j'implore en baissant le ton.

- Arrête Cyllène...

- Dis moi au moins pourquoi tu ne veux pas parler!

- C'est mieux comme ça, c'est tout.

- Ça suffit. Tu vas tout me raconter parce que je ne bougerai pas de là tant que je ne saurai pas. Je veux la vérité. Depuis quand est-ce que tu parles à Alex?

Il semble hésiter encore un peu, fuyant toujours mon regard. Mais je ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Il a un faible sourire.

- Tu sais comment arriver à tes fins...

- Sirius!

- Je veux bien t'expliquer pour ton Serdaigle, mais tu ne vas peut être pas aimer. Alors...

- Dis-moi, je murmure, de moins en moins rassurée.

- Quand il a cru que tu ne voulais plus le voir, à cause de la retenue...

- Oui?

- Il a été stupide. J'ai vu que ça te faisait de la peine, et... Et c'était un peu de ma faute alors... Je suis allé le voir. Je lui ai dis que tu disais la vérité, que tu étais en retenue avec moi toute la semaine parce que je t'avais entrainée, et que tu regrettais qu'il l'ai mal pris.

- Tu as... C'est pas vrai...

- Il est revenu te voir. C'est ce que tu voulais non?

- Tu ne comprends pas? Si tu n'avais pas été lui parler il ne serait peut être jamais revenu.

- Tu n'es pas contente qu'il l'ai fait? C'est le principal après tout.

- Non! Pas comme ça!

Sirius passe une main hésitante dans mes cheveux mais je ne réagis même pas. Je suis tellement déçue que j'en pleurerais. Il faut que je sorte d'ici.

- Tu n'aurais pas du le savoir, murmure-t-il.

- C'est gentil ce que tu as fait. Mais...

- Mais?

- Il ne m'a pas cru! Il a fallu que tu ailles lui parler pour qu'il me fasse confiance! C'est nul!

- J'ai toujours dis qu'il n'était pas bien pour toi.

- Oh merci, c'est juste ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre!C'est plus fort que toi hein!

- Cyl...

Je repousse violemment sa main.

- Laisse-moi. Tu as du bien rire... Je suppose que James, Rémus et Peter sont au courant!

- Non. Je ne leur ai rien dit.

Je fixe mes pieds, un peu nauséeuse tout d'un coup.

- Il faut que j'y aille. La prochaine fois que je te supplie de me révéler un des tes secrets, promet moi de ne pas céder...

J'ouvre la porte à la volée, Sirius me rattrape par la main.

- Attends!

Si je reste une minute de plus ici je sens que je vais fondre en larmes. Et puis les autres doivent déjà être sur le terrain. Je me dégage rapidement et fonce directement vers le dortoir pour me changer.

OoOoOoOo

Le dernier entrainement avant le match de demain a été plutôt correct, en tous cas pour le reste de l'équipe. Moi j'ai passé mon temps à rater le souaffle, je n'étais pas du tout dans le jeu.

J'ai ignoré Alex qui m'attendait comme prévu au bord du terrain, et j'ai suivi le reste de l'équipe sans me retourner. Il faudra que je discute sérieusement avec lui, mais pas ce soir, je pourrais dire des choses que je regretterais.

Quand James et moi arrivons à table les autres sont déjà là et parlent avec animation du match. Je n'arrive pas à participer à la conversation, je vois sans arrêts Alex me lancer des regards curieux depuis l'autre bout de la salle. S'il avait vraiment voulu savoir ce qui n'allait pas, il aurait pu venir me voir. Mais rien. Il a l'air surpris, sans plus. Quand je pense qu'il a cru Sirius et pas moi, ça me rend malade. Je quitte la table rapidement après le repas en croisant le regard un peu triste de Sirius. Ça ressemble à de la pitié, et moi je ne veux pas de sa pitié.

Emma me suit en silence jusqu'à la chambre et referme soigneusement la porte derrière nous.

_- Collaporta._

- Tu veux que les filles dorment dans le couloir?

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Cyl? J'ai bien vu la tête que tu faisais ce soir. Et j'ai vu aussi que Black te regardait bizarrement. Là il faut que tu m'expliques...

Elle s'assoit tranquillement sur mon lit et m'encourage à la rejoindre en tapotant la couette du plat de la main.

- C'est à propos d'Alex.

- Que vient faire Black là dedans alors?

Il faut que je vide mon sac, j'ai besoin de conseils...

- C'est lui qui a dit à Alex que j'étais vraiment en retenue pour une semaine. C'est pour ça qu'il est venu s'excuser. Sans Sirius, Alex ne m'aurait peut être plus jamais adressé la parole... Tu te rends compte?

- Il baisse dans mon estime...

- Pas autant que dans la mienne. Il ne m'a pas cru une seule seconde, il me prend pour qui?

- Il faut que tu en parles avec lui. Rapidement. Et il faut que tu remercies Black, même si ça me fait mal de le dire, il a été plutôt... Bien.

Sa grimace me déride un peu, tout d'un coup je repense à Ethan. Je lui raconte tout, dans le moindre détail, pour savoir ce que je dois faire avec lui.

- J'irai le voir, conclut Emma en riant.

- Tu es sûre?

- Pourquoi pas? Il n'est pas mal...

- Oui mais...

- C'est bon Cyl, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Et toi tu vas arrêter de penser à Alex pour ce soir, on verra ça demain. Il y a peut être une bonne explication...

- Je crois que tout est parfaitement clair.

OoOoOoOo

**Alors... Vous êtes pour qui, Alex ou Sirius? ;-) Les paris sont ouverts!**


	11. Chapitre 11: Celle qui abuse

Chapitre 11: Celle qui abuse des bonnes choses

Je descends les escaliers à toute vitesse, ma robe à moitié enfilée, mon balai sous le bras et les cheveux en bataille. La prochaine fois qu'Emma me proposera d'essayer d'arranger ma tenue avant un match, ne pas oublier de refuser. C'est n'importe quoi... Résultat je suis en retard, Ethan va me pulvériser...

Mais au lieu de tomber sur un Ethan déjà cramoisi et vociférant comme je m'y attendais, je me retrouve face à face avec Alex. Mon Alex. Il est dans le hall, souriant, et vient vers moi dès qu'il m'aperçoit. Et tout ce que je voulais lui dire à propos de son comportement s'envole instantanément.

- Hey, Cyllène! Je voulais te voir avant le match, commence-t-il.

- Salut...

- Je sais que tu es pressée alors... C'était juste pour te dire que même si je reste avec ceux de ma maison dans les tribunes, c'est toi que je regarderai jouer. Je suis avec toi...

Et il part aussitôt rejoindre les autres élèves qui se massent déjà dans l'entrée.

Moi je reste bouche bée. Je fonds. Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça. Ça me fait plaisir ce qu'il vient de me dire, ça me touche. Même si je suis censée lui en vouloir terriblement.

- Mackenzie tu crois qu'il est l'heure de rêvasser! Tu veux que je t'aide à descendre plus vite?

La douce voix d'Ethan résonne dans tout le hall et tout le monde se tourne vers nous.

- Oh ça va, je viens! Je crie, furieuse.

James est hilare et m'attend pour sortir de l'école.

- Prête Mackenzie?

- Ouais...

Je marche à grands pas vers le terrain, à côté de James, et j'ai bien du mal à suivre l'allure d'Ethan qui coure devant, le torse bombé. On croirait plus un général qui mène ses troupes au champ de bataille qu'un capitaine de Quidditch. Il faudra quand même lui rappeler qu'il ne s'agit que d'une compétition amicale...

James a l'air au meilleur de sa forme, il sifflote gaiement jusqu'aux vestiaires. Je n'écoute pas Ethan nous rappeler pour la centième fois qui fera l'étoile de mer ou le faucon ou je ne sais quelle bestiole, je connais son discours par cœur. Comme les autres d'ailleurs, mais eux au moins ont la présence d'esprit de faire semblant de s'intéresser. Moi je baille aux corneilles, impatiente de commencer le match pour me retrouver sur mon balai.

- Mackenzie, tu as mieux à faire que m'écouter, apparemment, maugrée Ethan en sortant.

- Attention Ethan, je pourrais dire comment tu te comportes à une certaine jeune fille... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Ma réplique a le mérite de le faire taire, il me regarde avec un air outré qui me plait beaucoup. On dirait bien que j'ai trouvé un moyen de le calmer!

Les cris des élèves résonnent dans les tribunes, formant un brouhaha terrible. J'ai bien du mal à entendre Mme Bibine demander aux capitaines de se saluer, mais j'entends quand même le coup de sifflet, m'élançant aussitôt dans les airs.

Les premières minutes de jeu s'avèrent laborieuses, je ne touche pas le souaffle une seule fois, et les Serdaigle manquent de peu le premier tir. Il va falloir se réveiller Cyllène...

La voix du commentateur, de plus en plus excité à mesure que le match avance, couvre le vacarme.

_- Le souaffle pour Jenkins... Jenkins passe à Smith... Il tire! C'est raté! Deuxième tir manqué pour l'équipe de Serdaigle... Alors que Watson récupère le souaffle. Il se rapproche de Potter et Mackenzie... Belle attaque des Gryffondor... Potter, Mackenzie, Watson en formation du faucon..._

- Faucon de mer ou calmar volant! Hurle Watson avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, le souaffle à bout de bras.

J'évite de justesse un cognard qui se dirige droit sur moi, prise par le fou rire. Au moins si je me fais tuer par un cognard, ce sera avec le sourire.

_- Watson passe à Mackenzie..._

Les deux poursuiveurs adverses foncent sur moi tandis qu'un des batteurs me vise et rate tout juste mon genou. Qui a dit qu'ils jouaient mal cette année?

_- Mackenzie à Potter... Et Potter qui marque! Gryffondor prend l'avantage!_

La tribune des Gryffondor semble se soulever d'un coup sous les cris des supporters.

James récupère presque aussitôt le souaffle et file vers les buts pendant que Watson et moi protégeons ses arrières. Il vise l'anneau central et marque à nouveau.

Des rugissements s'élèvent chez les rouge et or, les fanions et les banderoles s'agitent en tous sens.

Ethan frappe les cognards à tour de bras au dessus de nous. J'arrive à la hauteur de James.

- Tu es en forme aujourd'hui!

- Et c'est pas terminé!

- Laisse-en un petit peu aux autres, rit Watson qui nous rattrape.

Il prend le souaffle des mains de la poursuiveuse de Serdaigle qui vient de recevoir un cognard dans l'épaule.

- Allez-y! Mais allez-y bon sang! hurle Finley.

On se rapproche des anneaux mais Watson bascule soudain sur son balai, presque assommé par le batteur adverse, et il lâche le souaffle qui plonge vers le sol. Je fonce aussitôt dessus pendant que James aide Watson à se redresser, et je vole à toute allure vers les anneaux pour m'en rapprocher le plus possible. Un nouveau cognard siffle près de mon oreille, je lance le souaffle de toutes mes forces. Il passe largement dans l'anneau.

De nouveau, les cris des supporters, et James qui lève le pouce en riant.

_- Gryffondor a une large avance sur Serdaigle... Smith reprend le souaffle. Et Jenkins est touché par un cognard, Finley vise de mieux en mieux! Mais... Anderson prend de la vitesse. Il a peut être vu le vif d'or... Oui c'est ça, Anderson fonce droit dessus! Il se rapproche..._

Je cherche Anderson des yeux, puis je l'aperçois enfin, à quelques mètres au dessus du sol, qui file à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il tend le bras, remonte soudain en piquée... Sa main se referme.

_- Anderson a le vif d'or! C'est terminé! Gryffondor remporte le match!_

James et Watson se mettent à hurler derrière moi, pendant qu'Anderson effectue un tour d'honneur avec la précieuse balle dans la main.

C'est la folie pendant le retour au château. Les élèves de notre maison nous ont rejoint, et c'est dans un fracas épouvantable que les Gryffondor font leur entrée dans la grande salle.

Le repas est égaillé par James qui fait l'animation à lui tout seul, enchainant plaisanterie sur plaisanterie. J'avoue que j'ai du mal à ne pas m'étouffer plusieurs fois en riant à ses idioties... Lily boit littéralement ses paroles, et même Emma rit de bon cœur. On devrait jouer et gagner plus souvent, si ça pouvait détendre l'atmosphère comme ça à chaque fois.

Ethan se lève pour porter un toast en l'honneur de l'équipe, avec son verre de jus de citrouille qui éclabousse toute la table.

- C'était un beau match les amis, je suis fier de vous!

- Il est paternel Finley, c'est touchant, glousse Sirius, les joues et le front toujours peinturlurés aux couleurs de notre maison.

- Il ne faut pas se relâcher jusqu'au prochain match, mais en attendant je vous félicite, je savais qu'on allait gagner, reprend Ethan.

James recrache l'intégralité des pommes de terre qu'il avait dans la bouche, devenu tout d'un coup cramoisi, et moi j'ai un moment d'hésitation. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris. Il doit faire de l'humour...

- Tu as entendu comme moi? Me demande James après avoir frôlé la crise d'apoplexie.

- Calme toi James, tu vas nous faire une attaque. Je crois qu'Ethan essaye d'être drôle, c'est tout.

- Et n'oubliez pas, l'effort mène au succès! Termine notre brave capitaine en levant son verre une dernière fois.

Emma lève un sourcil.

- C'est quoi ça, "l'effort mène au succès"?

- Notre mot d'ordre.

- Quoi, c'est ça, le truc que vous vous répétez avant de jouer?

- Oui, c'est notre devise, réponds James un peu agacé.

- C'est pas un peu... Nul?

- C'est pas en disant un truc pareil que tu vas avoir Ethan dans la poche! je ricane.

- Je l'ai déjà dans la poche ma chérie.

- Oh arrête, on croirait Sirius au féminin.

- Je ne te permet pas de m'insulter! S'écrie Emma, faussement vexée.

- Je ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère, lance Sirius en nous regardant de travers.

- Allez Black, ce soir c'est la fête, on rigole... N'empêche que votre slogan est vraiment trop nul, il faudrait quelque chose de plus... Guerrier!

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses au quidditch toi?

Elle se contente d'un sourire malicieux.

- Ah, Ethan fait son petit effet... je murmure.

- Qu'est-ce que vous diriez de quelque chose comme "On va tous les écraser" ou "Gryffondor ça frappe fort"? Enchaine-t-elle.

J'éclate de rire en même temps que les autres.

- Ça ne manque pas un peu de fair-play?

- Mais non...

- Et pourquoi pas " On va gagner ou ça va saigner du nez"? Suggère James. Ou alors "misérables vers de terre, vous allez mordre la poussière"?

- Vous êtes complètement cinglés, commente Rémus en riant plus fort que les autres.

- Mon cher Cornedrue, tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de passer aux chose sérieuses? Demande soudain Sirius, énigmatique.

- Tout à fait mon cher Patmol, je crois même qu'il n'y a plus une seconde à perdre. Camarades Gryffondor, il est l'heure de fêter dignement cette victoire. Tout le monde dans la salle commune pour une petit soirée... Privée.

- Pardon? Comment ça privée? s'inquiète Lily.

- James voulait dire que seuls les cinquième année et plus sont acceptés. Les autres sont trop jeunes pour ce qu'on a à leur proposer.

- Ne me dites pas que...

- Allez détends-toi Lily, c'est juste une petite fête, il n'y a rien de mal.

- Qu'est-ce que vous proposez alors? Je demande à Sirius en le suivant dans les escaliers jusqu'au septième étage.

- De quoi tenir une partie de la nuit.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais, s'écrie Lily en découvrant notre salle commune. Vous savez que l'alcool...

- C'est bon Lily, juste pour une fois...

OoOoOoOo

La fête bat son plein dans la salle commune. Je croise Emma qui ne m'entend même pas crier à cause du bruit. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus fort, la musique ou les voix les élèves.

- Alors, tu en es où avec Ethan?

- Ça avance... Et toi tu as vu Alex aujourd'hui?

- Deux minutes, je n'ai pas pu lui parler.

- Il faut que tu le fasses Cyl, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait mais ça ne peut plus durer. Il faut qu'il se décide. Il est avec toi ou pas, mais il ne va pas te faire attendre comme ça pendant des mois.

- Je sais. J'essayerai de le voir demain. J'en ai un peu marre tu sais...

- Je sais. Allez ce soir pense à autre chose, c'est ta soirée non? Amuse-toi Cyl.

Je lui souris et la regarde se diriger droit sur Ethan qui lui tend les bras pour l'inviter à danser. Si je ne savais pas qu'ils risquaient former un couple plutôt insolite, voir explosif, je dirais qu'ils sont mignons tous les deux.

- Hey Mackenzie, viens par ici!

Je me retourne vers Watson qui semble promu au rang de barman officiel des Gryffondor. Ou au rang de pochtron officiel, si j'en juge par ses joues écarlates. Il me tend aussitôt un verre alors que je me rapproche de la table où s'alignent les bouteilles. Je préfère ne pas savoir ce qu'il m'a servi, je pourrais le regretter. J'avale le contenu du verre d'une traite, ignorant la brulure qui descend doucement jusqu'à mon estomac.

- Attention ma belle, commente Sirius qui s'est enfin nettoyé le visage.

Sans lui répondre je prends le deuxième verre que vient de me remplir James et je le bois aussi vite que le premier, sous les regards admiratifs des autres membres de l'équipe. Puis un troisième, un quatrième, et j'arrête de compter. Ce soir j'ai envie de m'amuser, Emma a raison, je dois penser à tout sauf à Alex. Je ne vois plus que Rémus et Sirius qui me parlent sans que je comprenne un traitre mot, ça me fait rire bêtement. Tiens, Watson chante à tue-tête l'hymne de l'équipe d'Angleterre. C'est fou ce qu'il chante faux, il me vrille les tympans. Je ne dois pas être la seule à subir sa cacophonie puisque Peter, qui s'occupe de la musique, monte presque aussitôt le son.

Les premières notes de la chanson me rappellent soudain quelque chose. C'est le dernier titre des Croque-Mitaines, le groupe à la mode qui passe sans arrêts sur la Radio à Transmission Magique. Et c'est sur cette chanson qu'un soir, avec Emma, on a élaboré une chorégraphie délirante, perchées sur nos lits. Je cherche Emma dans la salle, mais je ne vois que des fanions et des écharpes rouge et or un peu partout.

Je grimpe sur la table, Sirius a tout juste le temps d'enlever les bouteilles qui commencent à s'entrechoquer. Emma est au fond de la salle, en grande conversation avec Ethan qui vire au rouge brique.

- Emma! Je m'époumone.

Elle se retourne en même temps que tout le reste de la salle...

- Tu entends? Ca te rappelle quelque chose?

- Et comment!

Elle arrive en courant et se hisse à côté de moi sur la table, tandis que James se rapproche de nous avec Lily qui nous lance un regard sévère. Elle ne sait pas apprécier nos créations artistiques...

Emma commence à danser avec frénésie sur le rythme endiablé de la chanson. J'essaye de la suivre, mais ça va bien trop vite, je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. Impossible de l'imiter, sinon toute la pièce se met à tourner, c'est vraiment étrange comme sensation. Watson s'avance et tente de monter lui aussi sur la table, mais il doit s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de tenir debout à nos côtés.

- Hé, tu es soûl Watson?

- Mais non! Pas du tout.

J'ai un doute quand même, parce qu'il se met à brailler pour couvrir la voix du chanteur des Croque- Mitaines. Et moi, bon public, j'essaye de couvrir la sienne. Il chante comme lui en fait, mais en plus fort et en plus faux. Bon, peut être pas exactement comme lui disons que Watson est... Inclassable. Au moins je me rappelle des paroles de la chanson. C'est à celui qui chantera le plus fort, ça me fait rire comme une folle.

Les mouvements d'Emma se ralentissent enfin, tant mieux je commençais à avoir le mal de mer à la voir se déhancher aussi vite.

- On forme un duo du tonnerre, s'écrie Watson à la fin de la chanson. Encore une autre! Pettigrow, monte le son!

C'est là que je vois enfin Sirius, adossé contre le mur derrière nous. Il nous observe avec une expression incrédule et amusée à la fois. C'est marrant, l'idée que je me donne en spectacle devant toute ma maison m'effleure seulement.

Il a desserré sa cravate, les premiers boutons de sa chemise sont ouverts, et j'ai l'impression que ses yeux son encore plus gris ou plus profonds que d'habitude, cachés par ses cheveux. C'est bien Sirius, pourtant quelque chose est différent ce soir. C'est peut être seulement sa façon de me fixer qui me trouble.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? Je demande en vacillant dangereusement.

- Toi.

Je me penche vers lui et attrape sa cravate pour l'attirer vers moi. Il sourit, puis pose ses mains sur mes hanches pour me faire descendre de la table. Il me soulève dans ses bras, j'ai l'impression d'être aussi légère qu'un plume, et je me retrouve contre lui, le nez dans ses cheveux.

- Viens avec moi...

Il m'entraine vers la sortie, je me laisse conduire sans discuter, l'esprit complètement embrumé. Heureusement il me prend par le bras pour descendre les escaliers, et pousse la grande porte une fois arrivé dans le hall du château.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Tu as un peu trop bu.

- Non...

Pourtant je le suis quand même jusque dans le parc où il me force à faire quelques pas. Le froid est mordant, je frissonne. Sirius me serre un peu plus contre lui.

- Pourquoi tu m'emmènes dehors par un froid pareil, je grogne.

- Parce que tu as besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

- Non, je n'en ai pas besoin.

- Je crois que si.

- Non! Ce n'est pas de ça dont j'ai besoin!

Je crie avec la voix éraillée des vraies ivrognes maintenant, de mieux en mieux...

- De quoi as-tu besoin alors? Demande-t-il en me prenant doucement dans ses bras.

C'est la première fois que je suis aussi proche de lui. Je respire son odeur, une odeur tellement différente de celle d'Alex. Il sent bon aussi, mais son parfum est plus.. Viril? Rien à voir avec l'amande. Je me blottis un peu plus contre sa poitrine pour me protéger du froid, et je découvre avec stupeur que je suis vraiment bien contre lui. Sa présence me rassure.

- De quoi as-tu besoin Cyllène? Répète-t-il plus doucement.

Et parce que je suis bien dans ses bras, parce que j'aime l'entendre murmurer à mon oreille et parce que lui fait attention à moi contrairement à Alex, je me laisse aller.

- J'ai besoin de toi.

Il se met à rire, d'un rire bref.

- Ça m'étonnerait ma belle.

- Si!

- Je ne crois pas.

- Embrasse-moi...

Il sursaute mais ne relâche pas son étreinte. Le vapeurs de l'alcool s'estompent tout doucement et pendant un bref instant je me demande ce que je fais là, puis des images d'Alex me viennent à l'esprit. Je les repousse sans hésiter.

- Quoi, le beau Sirius Black a des scrupules? Je ricane.

- Depuis quand tu me trouves beau, rit-il à mon oreille.

- Oh arrête, tu sais bien ce que toutes les filles pensent de toi.

- Mais toi?

- Moi je veux que tu m'embrasses. Je ne vais quand même pas te supplier!

Il penche lentement la tête vers moi et scrute mon regard. Je n'aime plus le bleu, j'adore le gris.

Il sourit en approchant ses lèvres des miennes. Elles ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres, je sens son souffle chaud sur ma joue. J'arrête d'essayer de réfléchir, ça ne sert à rien. Il s'avance encore un peu, sa bouche touche enfin la mienne, lentement, ses lèvres me frôlent. Je glisse ma main dans ses cheveux, ils sont doux, et j'entrouvre légèrement la bouche, laissant sa langue caresser la mienne. Une sourde vague de désir monte alors en moi, éclatant dans mon ventre, remontant le long de mon dos. Je gémis. Son souffle s'accélère et ses deux mains enserrent mon visage avec douceur, je savoure ce baiser avec volupté. Je suis tellement proche de lui que je sens son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, faisant écho au mien. Je pourrais sentir chaque muscle de son corps...

Je ne sais plus trop ce que je fais, je dois nager en plein délire; je passe une main sous sa chemise. Sa peau est douce et chaude, ma main remonte lentement et effleure sa poitrine. Les doigts de Sirius redescendent dans mon cou, sur mes épaules, puis soulignent la naissance de mes seins. Je n'aurais jamais pensé ressentir un tel désir pour lui, c'est comme s'il me contrôlait entièrement.

Il se recule soudain et se détache de moi.

- Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il.

- Tu t'excuses toujours après avoir embrassé une fille? Je demande, sceptique.

Je veux seulement qu'il recommence. Qu'il ne s'arrête jamais...

Pourtant il fait un pas en arrière, les yeux baissés. Je me liquéfie...

- Je n'aurais pas du faire ça...

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Je fais un geste vers lui mais il recule encore, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds. Il passe la main dans ses cheveux, l'air tendu.

- Je suis désolé, il vaut mieux qu'on arrête ça tout de suite. Sinon demain tu vas m'arracher les yeux, crois-moi...

Et il se retourne, s'éloignant dans le parc à grandes enjambées.

Je le regarde disparaitre dans l'obscurité, comprenant tout doucement ce que je viens de faire. Ce qu'_on_ vient de faire.

Mes poings se serrèrent à me faire mal, je m'affaisse lentement et tombe à genoux sur la pelouse glacée. Les larmes se mettent à couler rapidement sur mes joues sans que je fasse un seul geste pour les arrêter. Je me sens seule tout d'un coup, seule et vidée de toute émotion. Je ne comprends plus rien, pourquoi est-il parti? Je veux seulement qu'il revienne...

Je me décide enfin à me relever et à rentrer, c'est inutile de rester là à pleurer sur mon sort.

Je cours vers la salle commune, priant pour ne croiser personne dans les couloirs, le visage toujours humide. La salle commune se vide lentement, la musique est moins forte et les éclats de voix plus rares.

Je traverse le pièce sans m'arrêter jusqu'à la chambre, et je claque la porte derrière moi. Le dortoir est encore vide c'est tout ce que j'espérais. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, la tête dans l'oreiller pour laisser couler mes larmes librement. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais...

Des pas se rapprochent lentement de moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ma chérie?

La voix étouffée d'Emma me parvient à travers l'épaisseur de l'oreiller.

- Je suis fichue...

- Ça a un rapport avec Alex? Tu l'as vu, il a fait quelque chose de mal?

- Non... Pire que ça...

Elle s'assoit à côté de moi et me force à lever l'oreiller, révélant mon visage ruisselant de larmes.

- J'ai fais une connerie... Une énorme connerie...

- Raconte-moi, tu me fais peur là...

Sa voix est douce et calme, si elle savait à quel point ça fait du bien.

- J'ai... J'étais avec Sirius dans le parc... Il m'a emmenée faire un tour parce que j'avais un peu trop bu.

- Oui ça j'avais remarqué. Mais ce n'est pas si grave!

J'essaye d'aligner les mots les uns au bout des autres d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

- Sauf que, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je lui ai demandé de m'embrasser... Tu comprends j'étais dans ses bras et il sentait bon, il était tellement gentil et... Il... Il l'a fait et... Et il est parti d'un coup en disant que j'allais le regretter demain... Il m'a laissé toute seule dans le parc...

- Il a quand même un peu de bon sens finalement.

- Emma! Tu te rends compte! J'ai embrassé Sirius Black!

- Dis comme ça, ça peut paraitre dramatique effectivement, marmonne-t-elle. Mais ça ne l'est pas. Tu avais trop bu et il le sait, ce sont malheureusement des choses qui arrivent. Tu ne savais plus ce que tu faisais, voilà tout.

Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais? Oui, ça doit être ça. Pourtant je me suis bien rendue compte que je le suppliais de m'embrasser, qu'il me serrait dans ses bras et qu'il embrassait divinement bien.

Qu'est-ce que je raconte, je suis en train de devenir folle, c'est la seule explication.

- Emma... je sanglote.

- Oui?

- Le problème c'est que... C'était génial. J'ai trouvé qu'il embrassait tellement bien. J'ai eu envie de recommencer... Mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir?

Je me jette dans ses bras, menaçant de tremper son chemisier avec toutes mes larmes.

- Ça va passer ma chérie. Tu verras demain ça ira mieux, tout ça te semblera ridicule. Ça va passer...

Elle caresse doucement mes cheveux et je me laisse bercer par le son de sa voix, un peu plus calme. Et je m'endors contre son épaule, exténuée, sans même chercher à me glisser sous la couette.

OoOoOoOo

**Voilà, fin du premier acte! Je crois que c'est un peu ce que tout le monde attendait, un rapprochement entre Cyl et Sirius. Mais bon il va encore se passer plein de choses, c'est loin d'être fini (oui sinon ce serait trop simple!). Ça vous a plu?  
**

**La suite bientôt j'espère... **


	12. Chapitre 12: Celle qui ouvre les yeux

Chapitre 12: Celle qui ouvre les yeux

J'ouvre prudemment un œil, dans l'espoir de me réveiller seule dans la chambre. C'est raté, elles sont toutes là, et Lily s'approche de mon lit. Je referme précipitamment la paupière pour faire croire que je dors encore profondément, on ne sait jamais ça peut marcher!

- Cyl, tu devrais te lever maintenant, il est tard.

- Quelle heure? Je grogne.

- Plus de onze heures...

- Reviens dans une dizaine d'heures...

Et je me roule en boule sous la couette espérant m'être bien faite comprendre.

J'ai un mal de tête épouvantable, la bouche pâteuse, mais surtout je me sens horriblement honteuse. Je resterai au lit toute la journée s'il le faut mais je ne croiserai pas Sirius aujourd'hui. Pas plus qu'Alex. Par Merlin, je vais me sentir encore plus mal devant lui... Bon, c'est pas comme si on était vraiment ensemble, il n'a jamais rien fait qui puisse me faire croire qu'on est un couple. Mais il a laissé entendre tellement de choses. C'est vrai ça, Alex parle beaucoup mais n'agit pas. Alors que Sirius passe à l'action mais ne dit pas ce qu'il pense. Pour passer à l'action, il a été plus qu'efficace hier soir si je me rappelle bien.

Pas la peine de faire celle qui a tout oublié, tout est très clair dans ma tête. Je suis sûre que mes lèvres s'en rappellent encore... Il faut que tout ça sorte de ma tête ou elle va exploser...

- Je vais vomir... je gémis sous la couverture.

- Mais non tu ne vas pas vomir, allez sors de là maintenant, il fait super beau aujourd'hui! fanfaronne Kathleen.

- Hors de question. Tais-toi ou je te fais avaler ta bonne humeur.

- Je vais venir te chercher Cyl! Menace Emma.

Tant pi. Il est hors de question que je sorte de cette chambre aujourd'hui. Je ne le verrai pas de la journée. En fait si je pouvais ne plus jamais le croiser ce serait parfait. Voilà, c'est ça la solution.

Sauf qu'on est dans la même école, dans la même maison, dans la même année.

- Je suis fichue! Je pleurniche.

- Cyl...

Le ton d'Emma ne me dit rien de bon. Sa voix claque dans la chambre, et en général c'est plutôt mauvais signe. Elle est capable de mettre sa menace à exécution.

Je repousse les draps avec colère et sors du lit en trainant les pieds, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux gonflés.

- Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites...

- Je t'en prie Cyl, ce n'est pas dramatique, s'écrie Marcy qui perd patience. Regarde Emma, elle a dansé sur une table et elle n'en fait pas toute une histoire!

- Ce n'est pas pareil...

- Moi je n'en ferais pas une maladie, conclut Marcy.

- Toi tu ne...

Je me tais. J'ai failli révéler mon terrible secret. Personne ne doit savoir, seule Emma est au courant et c'est déjà bien suffisant.

Je ricane bêtement en toisant Marcy. Évidemment ce n'est pas à elle qu'un truc pareil arriverait, ça c'est sûr. Je l'imagine très bien dans la même position que moi: elle aurait giflé Sirius au moment où il aurait approché ses lèvres des siennes. Pas comme moi qui ai tenté l'exploration de ses amygdales et qui était prête à lui arracher sa chemise. Et Marcy ne l'aurait sûrement pas supplié de l'embrasser, elle n'aurait pas bu non plus. Bref c'est Sainte Marcy face à Cyllène la dépravée...

Je me demande quand même si je n'ai pas encore un peu d'alcool dans le sang. Sinon ça signifie que mon esprit est vraiment malade...

Kathleen me tend un pantalon et un pull avec un sourire engageant.

- Je suis censée faire quoi avec ça? J'aboie.

- Tu ne vas pas descendre en pyjama!

- Ah mais non, non non non! Ne comptez pas sur moi pour m'afficher dans la grande salle! De toute façon je n'ai pas faim. Et puis... Je ne me sens pas bien, je crois que je vais me recoucher en fait.

J'amorce mon demi tour mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'engouffrer sous la couette, Emma s'interpose entre mon lit et moi, les bras croisés et l'air sévère.

- Menteuse. Enfile ça et viens avec nous, tu verras tout se passera bien.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, on croirait Lily.

- Merci! Moi qui te soutiens toujours, se plaint la petite rousse.

Pendant un instant je suis tentée de tout leur raconter, pour qu'elle comprennent exactement ce que je ressens. Non, c'est une très mauvaise idée. Depuis le temps que je les assomme avec ma pseudo romance avec Alex, elles ne vont rien comprendre. En même temps moi non plus je ne comprends rien. Tout ça, c'est de la faute de Sirius...

Je rentre dans la salle de bain en poussant un juron.

J'ai une tête à faire peur ce matin, c'est horrible. Les yeux rouges et un peu gonflés, on croirait que j'ai une méchante allergie au pollen. En plein moi de novembre c'est peu crédible. Heureusement le maquillage existe, et pour une fois ce matin je vais en utiliser un peu pour réparer les dégâts. Un soupçon de fond de teint-cache misère, un peu de blush pour qu'on évite de croire que je suis mourante, et un trait de crayon noir pour agrandir un peu mes yeux bouffis.

Plus jamais je ne boirai une goute d'alcool, quand on voit où ça conduit et dans quel état on se retrouve le lendemain...

- Sors de là! Crie soudain Emma derrière la porte. Tout le monde t'attend Cyllène Mackenzie!

- Elle s'est peut être enfuie par la fenêtre, fait Kathleen.

- Kate je t'entends! Tu crois sérieusement que je suis aussi dingue?! Et je ferais quoi, j'irais me cacher dans la volière? N'importe quoi!

- Bon, au lieu de parler toute seule devant ton lavabo, ouvre cette porte, s'impatiente Emma.

Je sors enfin en bougonnant et les filles m'entrainent dans les escaliers sans me laisser protester. Je les déteste. Je déteste Sirius. Je déteste la terre entière.

La grande salle est déjà remplie. Un samedi, autant dire que pour passer inaperçu c'est mission impossible.

- Cyl! Toujours partante pour Pré-du-Lard cet après midi?

- Pré-_au_-Lard, Alex, je t'ai déjà dis...

Il faut que je me calme, je ne vais quand même pas passer mes nerfs sur lui. J'avais complètement oublié cette fichue sortie. J'ai envie de tout annuler pendant un moment, mais il risque de ne pas comprendre. Et puis passer la journée avec lui va sûrement m'aider à me sortir Sirius de la tête...

- On y va ensemble alors, j'ajoute, un peu radoucie.

Je suis follement agréable aujourd'hui, ça fait peur. Alex ne relève pas, il affiche un sourire resplendissant, comme toujours, le prototype même du prince charmant séduisant en toutes circonstances. Moi à côté, ce matin, je dois avoir l'air de la fée Carabosse.

- Je croyais que tu adorais sa façon de parler? Demande Emma, narquoise.

- N'en rajoute pas toi!

- Hé les filles! Vous venez? s'écrie James avec un air ahuri.

Il est déjà à table, aux côtés de Peter, Rémus et... Sirius, bien évidemment. Je lui jette un regard en coin. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai passé 7 ans à l'ignorer et que subitement hier je l'ai trouvé à mon goût? C'est vrai que je l'ai toujours trouvé mignon, voir carrément canon, mais l'idée de me jeter dans ses bras ne m'avait jamais effleurée. Aujourd'hui il a l'air un peu renfrogné, mais ça c'est habituel. Tiens, il ne sa balade pas avec la chemise ouverte...

Lily et Kathleen vont vers eux, et moi je panique.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? On ne peut pas aller avec eux!

- Et pourquoi? Demande Lily qui a l'air amusée.

- Parce que... il y a longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvées entre nous. Tu sais, entre filles...

- C'est vrai, ce n'est pas arrivé depuis ce matin. Qu'est-ce que tu as Cyl?

- Mais rien! Je ne veux pas manger avec eux, c'est tout.

- Promis ce soir on organise une soirée entre filles si tu veux...

Et elle va dire bonjour à James qui exulte.

- Emma... fais quelque chose!

- Tu vas attirer l'attention sur toi si tu ne viens pas.

Toutes des traitresses. Et comme par hasard je me retrouve en face de Sirius. Je marmonne un bonjour indistinct pour tout le monde et je m'assois lourdement. La journée va être longue. Tous les plats sur la table me dégouttent, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas Lily me sert une énorme assiette de petits pois.

- Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de ça, je bougonne.

- Depuis quand?

- Depuis que tout ce qui est vert me donne la nausée...

- T'en fais une tête Cyllène!

Je toise Rémus avec un regard mauvais

- Quelle tête?!

- Tu sais ce que c'est, quand on fait des excès le réveil est difficile! Rattrape aussitôt Emma.

Franchement il ne manquait plus que ça, les maraudeurs à table. En même temps depuis le début de l'année ils ne sont jamais loin... Et Lily n'est pas au courant de ma petite balade nocturne d'hier, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. N'empêche que je suis vraiment mal à l'aise.

Rémus me gratifie d'un sourire indulgent.

- Ah... Ne t'inquiète pas ça va passer.

Je m'apprête à répliquer que, non ça ne va pas passer, surtout depuis qu'il a posé ses fesses sur ce banc avec ses trois copains, mais je croise le regard de Sirius. Il soutient mon regard un instant puis baisse les yeux, et moi je sens mon cœur s'affoler. J'ai l'impression que ce que j'ai fait hier est gravé sur mon front...

- Cyllène aurait la gueule de bois? Fait James, goguenard.

- Toi l'affreux Potter, regarde ton assiette...

Emma glousse et Sirius se met à rire doucement, sans relever la tête pour autant.

Le repas traine en longueur, et moi je voudrais tellement qu'il se termine vite! Malgré moi je n'arrête pas de repenser à hier soir. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu en arriver là? Plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me dis que l'alcool n'est sûrement pas le seul responsable de mon comportement, il y a autre chose, mais quoi? Peut être le fait qu'Alex soit si distant alors que Sirius fait toujours attention à moi, je me suis laissée avoir.

J'écrase méticuleusement mes petits pois dans l'assiette avec le dos de ma fourchette, perdue dans mes pensées. Tout le monde ne parle que de cette fameuse sortie.

- Vous y allez tous? Je demande soudain, hargneuse.

- Ben oui, comme d'habitude, réponds Peter.

- Génial.

J'en ai marre de fixer bêtement mon assiette et d'attendre que ça passe. De toute façon je ne peux rien avaler. Je me lève pour rejoindre le dortoir, sans dire un mot, toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur.

- Tu t'en vas déjà? Demande Rémus, surpris.

- Ouais, je vais me préparer pour aller à Pré-du-Lard, je grogne.

- On s'attend dans le hall pour partir? Suggère Lily.

- Ouais...

L'après midi va être mortelle...

J'approche de la salle commune quand j'entends des pas précipités derrière moi. Je me retourne et croise le regard de Sirius. Je baisse aussitôt la tête, mal à l'aise. On dirait bien que c'est l'heure de la confrontation.

- Il faut qu'on parle... commence-t-il.

Un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche: dans tous les cas je ne peux pas m'enfuir. De toute façon je n'ai rien à dire moi!

- A propos d'hier soir...

Ça je m'en doutais bizarrement. Je ne sais pas où poser les yeux, à chaque fois que je lève les yeux vers lui, je rougis sous son regard gris, ou je fixe sa bouche.

- Je suis désolée, je marmonne.

Je ne le pense pas un instant. Non, c'était bien, ça m'a plu, je ne suis pas désolée.

- Moi aussi. J'en ai un peu profité c'était pas malin.

- Bon alors, on fait comme s'il ne c'était rien passé, je suggère.

- Oui...

- On oublie tout. De toute façon ce sera facile, ça ne voulait rien dire...

- ...

- Ok, alors tout est comme avant. C'est bien, je suis soulagée, j'avais peur que ce soit bizarre entre nous après... Ça.

- Non, il n'y a pas de problème.

- Bon, à plus tard alors...

Je tourne les talons pour éviter des paroles que je pourrais regretter, et je rentre avec détermination dans la salle commune.

- C'est dommage, moi je venais te dire que ça m'avait plu. Mais tant pi. Bon après midi avec le bellâtre!

Le temps que je réagisse il a déjà disparu. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, il a pété un plomb?

Je me suis mise dans une drôle de situation on dirait. Il faut que je parle à Lily. Elle seule pourra comprendre ce que je ressens. Emma se transforme dès qu'elle entend parler de Sirius et elle ne jure que par Alex, ce n'est pas la peine. Alors que Lily le connait bien et elle sera peut être plus objective.

J'attends patiemment que Lily revienne, avachie dans un fauteuil près du feu, en essayant de faire le point sur tout ça. C'est encore trop flou. Est-ce que je pourrais être amoureuse d'Alex et vouloir embrasser Sirius le soir dans le parc? C'est improbable... Je ne peux pas vouloir deux choses tellement différentes à la fois.

Ils arrivent enfin, toujours aussi bruyants. Je saute de mon fauteuil pour attraper Lily.

- Je peux te parler?

- Oui bien sûr. Quelque chose ne va pas? Demande-t-elle en me suivant dans un coin de la salle.

Normalement ici personne ne pourra nous entendre. Emma ne fait pas attention à nous, elle se dispute avec Kathleen pour une histoire de rouge à lèvres... Et les maraudeurs se sont volatilisés.

- J'ai ce qu'on pourrait appeler un problème...

- Je t'écoute.

- Voilà. Tu sais que je tiens beaucoup à Alex...

Et je lui raconte avec tous les détails la fin de ma soirée d'hier. Lily commence par ouvrir la bouche sans rien dire, puis la referme, puis elle écarquille les yeux...

- C'est si terrible que ça tu crois? Je termine enfin.

- Non c'est génial au contraire!

- Je ne suis pas sûre de te suivre...

- Ça doit te permettre de voir ce que tu ressens pour Alex.

- Justement non. Je m'embrouille.

- Alors tu ressens quelque chose pour Sirius?

- Peut être...

- C'est super ça!

Lily se met à sautiller sur place. Je lui aurais annoncé que je la choisissais comme témoin pour mon mariage elle n'aurait pas été plus contente.

- Pas vraiment non...

- Mais si! Sirius et toi ça pourrait être...

- Une catastrophe. Non, je ne parle pas de sentiments. Seulement d'attirance physique. La preuve jusqu'à hier il ne m'intéressait pas du tout.

- Moi je suis sûr qu'il ne dirait pas non.

- Tu parles. Ça durerait quinze jours et puis c'est tout. Mais de toute façon je n'ai pas envie de ça. Je me sens bizarre, c'est tout.

- C'est normal. C'était vraiment aussi bien que ça en avait l'air?

- Oh oui... Malheureusement.

- Je crois qu'Emma a raison sur le fond. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire une maladie. Essaye déjà d'y voir plus clair avec Alex et tu verras...

- Tu dois avoir raison... Et toi avec James, tu en es où?

- On est amis, c'est tout.

- Jusque quand?

- Arrête...

Lily n'a jamais su mentir...

OoOoOoOo

Cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard est un véritable désastre. Enfin pour moi, vu qu'Alex est mort de rire à côté de moi. Au moins ça en fait un qui s'amuse.

Cet après midi avait pour but une balade en amoureux. Bon je parle peut être un peu vite. En tous cas une balade à deux dans le village, un tour chez Honeydukes pour faire des provisions de sucreries et une tasse de chocolat chaud en se regardant droit dans les yeux, et pourquoi pas en se tenant la main. Ca peut paraître niais mais aujourd'hui c'était ma conception d'une journée idyllique avec Alex.

Tout ce que j'ai eu, c'est une visite en coup de vent chez Honeydukes où Marcy m'a gentiment fait comprendre devant Alex que tout le réglisse que je voulais acheter allait me faire ressembler à un énorme bonbon sur pattes. Lui, ça l'a bien amusé. Ahah, j'en ris encore. Ensuite, fin de la promenade main dans la main puisque James et Sirius ont eu la lumineuse idée de nous demander de les rejoindre aux Trois Balais. J'ai eu beau gesticuler dans tous les sens pour faire comprendre à mon bien aimé que je ne voulais pas y aller, il a accepté avec plaisir. Il n'a rien compris, au pire il a du croire que j'avais des convulsions. Parfait.

Résultat, je me retrouve coincée entre lui et Emma, autour d'une table gigantesque regroupant les maraudeurs, les filles et Ethan, au milieu du pub bondé. Très réussi le rendez-vous romantique.

Tiens, Alex se rappelle enfin de moi.

- Ils sont très drôles tes amis!

- Ce ne sont pas mes amis. Tous des imbéciles, je marmonne dans ma barbe.

- Arrête de faire cette tête on croirait que tu enterres quelqu'un, murmure Emma à mon oreille.

- Tout juste. J'enterre le rêve de conclure un jour avec Alex.

- N'importe quoi.

- Il y a toujours quelque chose! Et bizarrement les filles et toi y êtes toujours mêlés. C'est étrange non?

- Tu es paranoïaque. On n'est pas des pestes.

- Non, vous êtes juste envahissantes. Occupe toi plutôt d'Ethan avant qu'il se remette à parler quidditch.

J'avale une grande gorgée de bièraubeurre tiède et je croise le regard moqueur de Sirius, qui en rajoute une couche en me faisant un clin d'œil.

C'est vraiment une journée noire...

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas je sens soudain son pied remonter le long de mon mollet. Pour qui est-ce qu'il se prend? J'ai pourtant été claire avec lui tout à l'heure! Apparemment pas assez.

Je recule ma jambe et lui assène un vigoureux coup de pied dans le tibia. Il grimace sous le coup de la douleur mais ne me quitte pas des yeux, l'air encore plus narquois que d'habitude. Et Alex qui ne voit rien et qui rit aux plaisanteries de James...

Enfin, Rémus suggère que l'on rentre tous au château parce qu'il se fait tard.

Je ne desserre pas les dents pendant le retour. Que cette bande de tordus veuille se retrouver tous ensemble dans un pub, ça les regarde. Qu'ils nous invitent, je m'en moque. Mais qu'Alex accepte de sacrifier notre après midi pour écouter leurs blagues débiles, ça me reste en travers de la gorge.

Le trajet se passe comme le reste de la journée, dans la bonne humeur pour tout le monde sauf pour moi. Alex me tient la main mais ça s'arrête là. Pas l'ombre d'un baiser en vue on dirait.

- Arrête de faire cette tête, me lance alors Sirius derrière moi.

- Quoi, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ma tête aujourd'hui? Vous ne voulez pas m'oublier un peu? J'explose.

Lily et Rémus se retournent et me lancent des regards surpris, Emma rit bêtement dans son coin. Sirius cherche à se faire étriper on dirait, il se met à ma hauteur et ajoute d'une voix à peine audible:

- Continue, j'adore quand tu es énervée.

Rouge de colère, je lâche la main d'Alex et me plante devant Sirius en le défiant du regard.

- Je vais être très claire...

- Je t'écoute.

- Continuez à avancer, Sirius et moi on a une affaire à régler. On se retrouve au château! Je crie pour les autres.

J'attends quelques secondes pour être sûre qu'ils n'entendront pas ce que j'ai à dire.

- Alors ma belle? Commence Sirius.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça bon sang! Je hurle en le poussant de toutes mes forces.

- Tu n'aimes pas? Ou tu voudrais que ton français t'appelle comme ça? Oh mais il ne le fait pas...

- Tu n'en sais rien. Et arrête de toujours le critiquer!

- C'est émouvant comme tu le défends.

- Je ne te supporte pas quand tu es comme ça, j'ai envie de te mettre ma main dans...

- Dans quoi?

Il m'attrape le bras et m'attire contre lui avec force. Je me débats comme une folle mais il me maintient fermement à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Je te déteste, je sanglote presque.

- Laisse-moi rire... Parce que tu l'aimes lui?

- Oui!

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as supplié de t'embrasser hier soir.

- J'avais trop bu!

- Oui et ça ne voulait rien dire, je sais. Mais on en reparlera.

- Il n'y a rien à dire de plus!

- Tu te trompes. Moi j'ai des choses à dire figure-toi.

- Je m'en fiche! Laisse-moi tranquille!

- Pas de problème...

Il me lâche aussitôt, j'essaye de reprendre mon souffle, hagarde.

- La prochaine fois que tu veux qu'on t'embrasse, adresse toi à ton copain plutôt qu'à moi. C'est à ça qu'il sert non?

- Idiot.

Je repars vers le château sans me retourner mais je l'entends rire derrière moi. Je ne sais pas à quoi il joue mais ça ne me plait pas du tout. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu être aussi bête hier soir? C'était déjà bien assez compliqué avant sans que j'en rajoute.

En un mot, vivement les vacances. Encore quelques semaines avant de pouvoir souffler...


	13. Chapitre 13: Ce que provoquent les

Chapitre 13: Ce que provoquent les confidences

- Je te dérange?

Interrompue dans ma lecture, je lève la tête vers Rémus qui vient de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Non, je révise le cours de DCFM.

- Tu n'en as pas besoin, commente Rémus, sceptique.

- J'ai moins l'impression de perdre mon temps.

Il hésite un instant. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut me parler de quelque chose mais qu'il ne sait pas comment aborder la question.

- Vous avez bien joué ce soir?

- Selon Ethan, on a joué comme des buses, comme d'hab... je grimace.

La bibliothèque est presque vide ce soir, ce qui fait de cette pièce l'endroit le plus calme du château. Les vacances approchant et le bal qui va avec, certains élèves ne tiennent déjà plus en place.

Rémus paraît bien pâle aujourd'hui, j'ai déjà remarqué qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien hier, mais là c'est flagrant.

- Tu sais que tu es pâle à faire peur? Je demande de but en blanc.

- Un peu de fatigue, c'est tout.

Il a un petit sourire désabusé qui m'attriste.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond Rémus?

- Rien, tout va bien je t'assure. Et toi?

Je hausse les épaules et replonge dans mon livre, mes yeux survolent les mots que je ne lis même pas. Pour moi tout devrait être parfait en ce moment. Je devrais être contente d'approcher des vacances, je devrais filer le parfait amour avec Alex, et je devrais passer du bon temps avec mes amis. Hors c'est loin d'être le cas.

Les vacances? Je vais rentrer chez moi, mes parents seront absents la plupart du temps, trop accaparés par leur travail, et après Noël ils partiront chez mon frère, en Irlande. Rien de réjouissant de ce côté là.

Alex? Sujet de plus en plus sensible. Il n'y a rien de rien, et moi j'en suis malade. Je meurs d'envie d'être avec lui, de passer tout mon temps libre avec lui. J'aimerais le présenter à mes parents, j'aimerais connaître sa famille et ses amis... faire avec lui toutes ces petites choses qui font le quotidien des amoureux. Mais est-ce qu'il est réellement amoureux de moi? Rien n'est moins sûr, sinon les choses auraient avancé. Moi je me consume lentement dans l'espoir qu'il fasse un geste.

Les amis? Ils sont tous très occupés chacun de leur côté. Lily ne lâche plus James, Emma sort avec Ethan, Kate s'interroge sur ses sentiments pour Rémus et Marcy ne quitte plus ses manuels, persuadée qu'elle risque de rater ses Aspics. Quand à Sirius je n'en parle même pas. On ne s'adresse plus la parole depuis l'épisode du baiser. J'ai tout gagné on dirait...

Rémus tousse discrètement, comme pour me rappeler qu'il est toujours là. Il pose son regard clair sur moi, un regard bienveillant.

- Heureusement que tu as là toi, je murmure.

- Ça ressemble à un petit coup de blues, non?

- Un gros je dirais. J'ai le moral dans les baskets. Mais ça va passer. Ça passe toujours...

- Tu es toujours fâchée avec Sirius? Demande-t-il tout à coup.

Je laisse échapper un soupir agacé et referme mon livre d'un coup sec. J'aurais du m'en douter.

- Oui.

- C'est dommage. Il aurait pu te changer les idées.

- Comment? En me rappelant sans arrêts qu'Alex m'ignore? Il va trop loin.

- Peut être qu'il regrette aussi que vous vous soyez disputé...

- C'est lui qui l'a provoqué.

- Vous avez le même caractère! Soit c'est lui qui te pousse à bout, soit c'est toi qui cherches la bagarre. J'ai tort? Fait-il en riant doucement.

- Pas vraiment...

- Vous êtes des gamins tous les deux... réfléchis-y quand même.

- J'y penserai. Je dois te laisser, je vais faire un tour aux cuisines pour me remonter le moral... Bonne soirée Rémus. Et merci.

- Mais de rien.

Rémus a raison, je devrais essayer de me réconcilier avec Sirius. Même si parfois il me fait sortir de mes gonds, il me faisait bien rire. Depuis notre dernière dispute il m'ignore et moi je fais comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. C'est vraiment puéril mais c'est comme ça. Les cours de potion sont devenus d'un ennui mortel d'ailleurs, je préférais presque les cris et les explosions dans les chaudrons...

Il faut que j'arrive à me changer les idées, ce n'est pas bon de rester comme ça. Ce n'est pas dans mon tempérament de me laisser aller à la déprime, mais en ce moment comme rien ne va comme je veux, c'est difficile. Et j'en ai marre d'être perpétuellement grincheuse.

Même les elfes de maison qui courent partout pour me fournir une énorme quantité de pâtisseries n'arrivent pas à me rendre le sourire. Je repars avec un large choix de gâteaux et mon moral au plus bas. Si à chaque fois que je déprime je me jette sur la nourriture, je ne vais pas tenir jusqu'aux vacances sans devenir énorme. Mais qui s'en soucierait?

J'en suis à cette triste conclusion quand j'entre dans la salle commune. La moitié des torches sont déjà éteintes mais dans la demi pénombre je vois quelques élèves qui trainent encore dans la pièce. Un groupe d'élèves de première année qui jouent aux échecs au fond de la salle, Marcy qui écrit plus vite que son ombre sur un parchemin...

Je m'installe confortablement dans un fauteuil en m'apercevant que je n'ai pas du tout envie d'aller me coucher, surtout pour me retrouver allongée dans le noir à ruminer toujours les mêmes pensées. Heureusement que j'ai mes chers gâteaux pour me tenir compagnie... A défaut d'avoir sommeil je jette mon dévolu sur un délicieux éclair au chocolat.

Est-ce un coup du destin ou un malheureux concours de circonstances, au même moment le portrait de la grosse dame pivote et laisse entrer Sirius... Les bras chargés de sucreries. J'esquisse un mouvement pour disparaître rapidement avec mes provisions, mais il m'a déjà vue. Il m'observe un moment, avachie sur le fauteuil et du chocolat plein les doigts, et éclate d'un petit rire bref devant mon air coupable.

Et si Rémus avait entièrement raison? Je préfère encore entendre les âneries de Sirius que de rester seule dans mon coin à broyer du noir. Et j'avoue qu'il me manque un peu cet idiot...

- Je vois qu'on a eu la même idée, lâche-t-il sans s'arrêter de sourire.

J'aime bien son sourire. Il a quelque chose d'enfantin et de réconfortant. De tellement rassurant.

- Il semblerait.

- Hum, il y a l'embarras du choix. Tu ne vas quand même pas avaler tout ça à toi toute seule? Je peux m'asseoir? Dit-il en tournant autour de la table.

Il agit comme si rien ne s'était passé, je n'en crois pas mes oreilles.

- Tu ne me parlais plus il me semble? je lance, acerbe.

- Si je te dis que je veux enterrer la hache de guerre? Allez, soit sympa...

- Je dois me méfier?

Pourquoi faut-il que je sois constamment sur la défensive? Je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher une fois de plus. Avec Sirius, mes réactions sont toujours poussées à l'extrême, quoi qu'il fasse.

- Absolument pas. Bon je peux m'asseoir ou ça t'amuse de me laisser debout?

- Ça m'amuse, mais je consens quand même à te laisser une place. Parce que je suis magnanime...

Il dépose sa collection de bonbons et marshmallows sur la table et se laisse tomber à côté de moi, l'air visiblement satisfait. Je me retrouve avec une fesse sur l'accoudoir, et l'autre coincée contre Sirius. Autant dire que c'est carrément inconfortable. Inconfortable et bizarre en même temps, presque agréable. Je ne suis vraiment pas dans mon assiette...

- Il y a d'autres fauteuils dans cette salle, tu as remarqué?

- Oui. Mais on doit se réconcilier non?

- Je ne vois pas le rapport...

- Moi non plus. Ne cherche pas j'ai envie de m'asseoir à côté de toi c'est tout.

Malgré moi je jubile.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène? Je demande avec un sourire.

- Je m'ennuie... Je t'ai manqué? S'esclaffe-t-il.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et me jette à l'eau.

- C'est possible...

Son sourire s'élargit encore et il passe son bras derrière mes épaules.

- J'en étais sûr. Je vais te faire une confidence mais ne le répète jamais, sinon ma réputation va en prendre un sacré coup: Tu m'as manqué aussi. J'ai bien essayé de me disputer avec Peter, mais ça n'a rien à voir, il ne s'énerve pas assez, c'était pas drôle...

- Et avec Rémus?

- Non plus. Il sait où je veux en venir et il me laisse parler tout seul. Même Servilus ne m'amusait plus. Mais là je sens que mes idées de génie vont revenir.

- Je ne veux pas être responsable des malheurs de ce pauvre Rogue!

- Si tu le connaissais vraiment, tu chercherais avec moi le meilleur moyen de le torturer, fait-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

- Je n'ai pas ton esprit tordu, dieu merci. Je suis sûr que tu inspires Ethan vu les entrainements qu'il nous prépare...

- J'aurais du te dire de saluer James de ma part, si il a daigné venir...

Je me tourne un peu pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Ça ressemble fort à de la jalousie ça!

- Pas du tout.

- Si. Tu es jaloux de Lily!

- Mackenzie... fait-il d'une voix qui se veut menaçante.

- Mais je te comprends. Moi je suis jalouse de James...

- Ils regretteront de nous avoir laissé tomber, tu verras. Ils ne peuvent pas se passer de nous...

- C'est ta façon de te rassurer?

- Oui.

Son air penaud me fait rire. Sirius a la faculté impressionnante de passer du type le plus insupportable, transpirant d'arrogance, au gamin qu'on a envie de serrer dans ses bras.

- On ne se moque pas Mackenzie! D'abord donne-moi un éclair...

- Si tu me fais griller des marshmallows.

Il prend une poignée de guimauves qu'il fait léviter au dessus du feu tout en mordant dans le gâteau, absorbé dans la contemplation du feu.

- Moi je suis certaine que Lily me cache quelques chose. En dehors du fait qu'elle craque pour James, je râle.

- Oh, laisse tomber Evans la rabat-joie et l'affreux Potter, finalement ils sont terriblement ennuyeux. Parlons plutôt de choses sérieuses... Comment va Alex?

- Tu ne te sens pas bien? Tu veux qu'on aille voir Mrs Pomfresh? Je ricane.

- Ahah.

- Tu ne l'appelles jamais Alex.

- Tu as une petite mine, c'est à cause de lui?

- En partie. J'ai envie de penser à autre chose ce soir, on peut changer de sujet?

- Je fais des efforts pour montrer que je suis bien élevé Mackenzie, tu pourrais au moins me féliciter! Se plaint Sirius en me tendant les guimauves parfaitement grillées.

- Je te félichite... Ché Chaud! Je crie en me brûlant la langue avec les marshmallows.

- C'est impoli de parler la bouche pleine.

Il rit en me voyant gesticuler dans tous les sens. J'avale un bonbon à la menthe pour calmer la brulure mais le mélange guimauve-menthe est horrible. Ecoeurant.

- Ça fait une sorte de pâte, ça colle aux dents... Tu veux essayer?

- Mais où est-ce qu'on t'a élevée, chez les trolls des montagnes?

- Presque. C'est sûr que je n'ai pas été élevée chez les Black, tu sais chez nous c'est rudimentaire, je glousse en lui fourrant un bonbon et un marshmallow dans la bouche. Chez moi on ne connait pas les bonnes manières...

- C'est infâme ton truc, s'écrie-t-il en manquant de tout recracher.

- Ah... Ferme la bouche! Tu peux parler d'éducation, tu ferais honte à les parents!

- M'en fiche. C'est déjà le cas, ricane-t-il.

Il sourit toujours mais un pli amère se forme au coin de ses lèvres. Et moi, au lieu de me taire j'en rajoute une couche.

- Sans blague?

- Ouep. Mais c'est pas un secret. Je ne vis plus chez eux.

- Oh, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas... je croyais que tu plaisantais...

- Y'a pas de mal. C'est comme ça, je suis la honte de la famille.

- Mais... Pourquoi? Tu es un élève brillant!

- Ce n'est pas le problème. J'ai commencé à mal tourner en arrivant à Poudlard, je ne suis pas entré à Serpentard. Pas comme mon frère.

- C'est si important?

- C'est une tradition familiale. Comme dirait ma chère mère je suis un rebelle. Je n'adhère pas à leurs idées... particulières. Et je n'ai pas comme ambition de devenir Mangemort, imagine... je suis un traitre à mon sang. Un traitre déshérité, par la même occasion.

Il prend une attitude si faussement tragique que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. Son regard est indéchiffrable, comme s'il hésitait entre éclater de rire ou rester de marbre.

- Laisse-moi deviner... Tu as disparu de l'arbre généalogique?

- Touché.

Je dois déjà avoir un sourire goguenard collé sur les lèvres, comme à chaque fois que je pense à ma propre famille et à ses déboires.

- Ah, bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux des sang-purs, où on se marie entre cousins pour préserver le sang, et où on donne des noms ridicules aux enfants...

- Tu connais ça?

- Oui. Moi c'est moins direct. En fait ce sont mes parents qui ont trahi la famille. Mon frère est tombé amoureux d'une moldue pendant un voyage en Irlande, et il s'est marié avec elle. Ma grand mère était folle de rage, surtout que mes parents ont refusé de le renier. Du coup nous sommes tous déshérités...

- Et rayés de l'arbre.

- Toute la branche a été sciée, je ricane. Je crois que ma mère vit très mal cette disgrâce. Quand on voit les prénoms dont elle nous a affublé, comme pour se rappeler qu'elle a eu une famille influente... Cyllène Urania Mackenzie, tu te rends compte? Quelle horreur...

- Mon deuxième prénom c'est Orion, le nom de mon père, c'est pas mieux... glousse Sirius.

- Mais j'ai ma vengeance. Quand j'ai eu mon hiboux je l'ai baptisé Hermès, c'était le prénom d'un de mes ancêtres. Quand j'ai dis à ma grand mère que je l'avais choisi pour respecter la coutume familiale, elle a voulu me changer en limace.

Il me tend la main avec une expression émerveillée.

- Serrons nous la main, entre traitres...

Je serre ses doigts dans les miens, au comble de l'hilarité.

- Alors, on est officiellement réconciliés?

- Je crois que oui.

Sirius se rejette contre le dossier du fauteuil avec un profond soupire et un sourire ironique.

- Ça te tente une petite virée dans le château? J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu.

- Comment? Je ne suis plus trop copine avec Rusard si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- J'ai mon idée.

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète!

- Tu me fais confiance oui ou non?

- Heu... Non, absolument pas.

- Pas grave. Allez viens on va rire.

Je ne le sens pas, mais alors pas du va encore mal finir. Il me tire par le bras et m'entraine vers la sortie. Ce type est complètement cinglé, ça se confirme.

- Sirius, je ne suis pas James!

- Si James te ressemblait, on ne partagerait pas seulement le même dortoir ma chère...

- Pervers...

Main dans la main avec Sirius, je me laisse conduire à travers les couloirs sombres du château, un peu excitée malgré moi. Je voudrais pouvoir dire que je trouve ça totalement irresponsable. Mais ça m'amuse tellement...

- Tu sais où tu vas au moins?

- Non.

- Mais tu...

- Chut...

Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres et me plaque contre le mur. Des éclats de rire nous parviennent, de plus en plus proche à mesure que Sirius avance à pas feutrés dans le couloir en m'entrainant derrière lui.

- La salle de bain des préfets, murmure-t-il.

- Ça vient de là?

- Je le parierais... Viens...

Encore quelques pas et Sirius sort doucement sa baguette de sa poche.

_- Alohomara_...

La porte ne bouge pas d'un millimètre.

- Sirius, si c'est vraiment la salle de bain des préfets, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir y entrer.

- Tu te dégonfles?

- Non! Mais c'est pas mon truc de reluquer les gens sous la douche!

- Je veux juste savoir qui c'est.

- C'est bon, t'as gagné..., je capitule devant son air déterminé.

Autant en finir tout de suite, il ne laissera pas tomber.

Je lance un sort d'Ouvre-Porte, provocant un petit jet d'étincelles. La poignée tourne aussitôt et je pousse doucement le battant. Un nuage de vapeur s'étire lentement par l'ouverture, libérant en même temps une chaleur étouffante. Et si j'en juge par les petits cris qu'on entend, il semblerait qu'un couple s'amuse dans la baignoire. Je ne veux même pas avoir de qui il s'agit. Et je me demande tout d'un coup si Dumbledore sait seulement la moitié de ce qui se passe réellement au château...

- Referme ça tout de suite! Je glapis.

- Attends... Regarde...

Il me désigne un tas de vêtements juste derrière la porte. Un pantalon, des chaussettes, des collants. Et deux cravates vertes et noires. Sirius a un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres.

- Tiens tiens...

- Ferme cette porte bon sang! Ils vont nous entendre!

- Tu as toujours ta petite invention de troisième année? Celle qui t'a value la série de beuglantes? S'esclaffe-t-il.

- Moi qui les croyais perdues à jamais. Tu t'en souviens?

- Comme si c'était hier. Ce jour là j'ai su que tu avais du talent. Un grand moment d'émotion pour moi.

- Arrête ton cinéma... _Accio cravates étrangleuses_. Surveille la porte, si on se fait prendre...

Dire que j'ai promis à ma mère que je m'en étais débarrassée... Décidément cette année je fais n'importe quoi. Majeure depuis peu, au lieu de grandir moi je régresse. Une vraie gamine.

Les cravates arrivent déjà à toute allure. Je les attrape au vol et m'agenouille sur le sol froid.

- Il faut seulement changer la couleur...

- Tu n'es pas triste de t'en séparer?

- J'en ai tout un stock, au cas ou.

Sirius se penche à son tour sur les morceaux de tissus, et d'un coup de baguette des rayures noires et vertes apparaissent. L'effet est surprenant...

Il pousse à nouveau la porte sans faire de bruit et passe son bras dans l'entrebâillement pour récupérer les vêtements des deux baigneurs pendant que je lance les deux autres à travers la pièce. Heureusement la salle de bain est grande et pleine de vapeur, notre petit échange passe inaperçu.

- Ils n'y verront que du feu, sentence Sirius en fourrant les vraies cravates dans le casque d'une armure, au détour du premier couloir.

- Tu te rends compte que tu me fais faire n'importe quoi?

- Ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu me dis.

Comme un certain soir au retour des cuisines de Poudlard, je le suis en riant dans les escaliers de la tour. Arrivés dans la salle commune je souffle enfin, toujours hilare et fière de nos exploits.

- Tu pourrais t'élever au niveau des maraudeurs si tu me laissais t'apprendre, dit soudain Sirius en me poussant dans le canapé.

Le pire c'est qu'il à l'air sérieux.

- Tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi Sirius Black.

- Pas de critique Mackenzie, je sais beaucoup de choses sur toi maintenant...

Le reste de la soirée s'écoule lentement, je l'écoute patiemment me donner des conseils avisés pour réussir à s'introduire dans le bureau de Rusard, ou glisser un philtre de confusion dans le jus de citrouille du professeur Flitwick avant un devoir. Rien que des choses formellement interdites, évidemment. Il faut vraiment que nos professeurs soient indulgents pour tolérer autant d'imbécilités. Ou qu'ils soient au bout du rouleau, c'est une possibilité aussi. Sept longues années à en voir de toutes les couleurs avec le quatuor infernal, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

Je me sens beaucoup mieux depuis que Sirius est là, j'arrive enfin à mettre de côté Emma, Lily, Alex, toute la bande de lâcheurs. Non, je ne suis pas du tout rancunière... Et je vais me lancer avec Alex. S'il ne fait rien c'est moi qui agirai, mais je serai fixée. Je me donne jusqu'aux vacances pour obtenir un résultat.

Finalement les choses sont presque revenues à la normale, et ça fait du bien. Enfin, si on peut parler de normalité ici...


	14. Chapitre 14: Celle qui pourrait déraper

**désolée pour ceux/celles à qui je n'ai pas répondu pour leurs reviews, mais comme je ne le fais pas au fur et à mesure, je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis dans mes réponses. Je vais essayer de me rattraper, il ne faut pas que ça vous empêche de me donner votre point de vue! ;-) l'air de rien c'est super motivant... Voilà, comme promis la suite. Les choses se précisent... Bonne lecture!  
**

Chapitre 14: Celle qui pourrait déraper

Je grimace en levant le bras pour me coiffer, j'ai mal partout depuis l'entrainement d'hier soir. Pour une fois ce n'est pas Ethan le responsable, mais Green et Watson étaient déchainés et pour amuser la galerie ils ont suggéré une bataille de cognards, avec deux équipes qui s'affrontent à coups de battes. Complètement ridicule et surtout extrêmement douloureux à la longue même si sur le moment j'ai trouvé ça marrant.

Un concert de cris provenant dans notre chambre me fait sortir de la salle de bain en courant.

Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont encore inventé?! Emma et Kate s'adorent même si ce n'est pas évident à première vue, mais il ne faut jamais les laisser seules dans la même pièce. C'est plus fort qu'elles...

- Mais enfin elle ne s'est pas envolée!

La voix aigüe de Kathleen m'exaspère déjà.

- Ça ne te regarde pas Kate, reprend Emma.

- Mais il lui est peut être arrivé quelque chose!

- Bien sûr que non! Elle était occupée ailleurs, et elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle a à faire!

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de hurler comme ça à 7h du matin? Vous voulez réveiller toute l'école? Je grogne en entrant dans la chambre.

Le matin j'ai horreur de l'agitation. J'aimerais avoir un réveil calme au moins une fois dans ma vie. A Poudlard ça n'a pas du arriver souvent si je me rappelle bien.

- C'est Lily, elle a disparu! Fait Kathleen en se jetant sur moi.

- Comment ça disparu?

- Kate en fait des tonnes... Elle n'a pas dormi ici, voilà tout.

- C'est vrai?

- Son lit n'est même pas défait.

Kathleen secoue les oreillers dans tous les sens, à moitié hystérique.

- Elle n'est pas cachée derrière un coussin, alors calme-toi.

Emma reste impassible, comme toujours, et se rallonge tranquillement sur son lit, encore en nuisette. J'aimerais bien réagir comme elle, mais ça m'inquiète quand même. Ce n'est pas du tout le genre de Lily de découcher, surtout pas sans nous prévenir. Et Kathleen qui court partout dans la chambre commence à me donner le tournis.

- Vous avez demandé à James? Il doit sûrement être au courant de quelque chose vu qu'ils sont tout le temps fourrés ensemble...

- Non...

- C'est par là qu'il faut commencer.

Lily passe tout son temps libre avec lui. On pourrait croire qu'elle est seulement amoureuse de lui, mais c'est plus compliqué que ça, il y a autre chose. A chaque fois qu'on les surprend ensemble, ils ont un petit air de connivence qui ne me dit rien de bon. Lily a l'intelligence et James les idées tordues. A eux deux ils pourraient faire la parfaite association de malfaiteur quand on y réfléchit. Heureusement Lily est pleine de bon sens, à moins que James finisse par déteindre sur elle... J'en sais quelque chose, c'est un peu ce qui se passe avec Sirius.

- Je vais voir chez les garçons... je décide d'un seul coup.

- Tu y vas comme ça? Fait Emma avec un sourire en coin.

Un coup d'œil critique à ma petite nuisette qui laisse voir la moitié de mes fesses. Bon, ce n'est peut être pas la tenue idéale pour rendre une visite matinale aux maraudeurs, effectivement. J'attrape le premier vêtement qui traine sur le lit d'Emma et je file dans le couloir.

- Mais on ne peut pas aller dans les chambres des garçons, il y a une sortilège qui... commence Kathleen.

La porte se referme sur elle et je ris de son ignorance. Les garçons ne peuvent pas monter dans nos dortoirs, c'est vrai. Mais rien n'empêche les filles de le faire. Kate le saurait si elle avait déjà tenté de s'aventurer de l'autre côté de la tour... Elle a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur Poudlard.

J'enfile rapidement la chemise en grimpant les escaliers. La chemise? Super, le seul vêtement que je trouve est une chemise d'homme, deux fois trop grande pour moi. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que ça faisait sur le lit d'Emma? Et surtout à qui appartient-elle? Le seul indice est l'écusson de Gryffondor sur la poche, avec ça je ne vais pas aller loin..

Je frappe trois coups brefs à la porte et colle mon oreille contre le bois. Pas le moindre bruit dans la pièce. Je toque une nouvelle fois, un peu plus fort, et j'entends enfin quelqu'un bouger. Enfin j'entends surtout des grognements...

C'est un Rémus encore ensommeillé qui m'ouvre la porte, les cheveux dressés sur la tête façon James Potter, visiblement surpris de moi voir là, et si matinale en plus.

- Salut Rémus. James est là? Je demande aussitôt.

- James? Heu, je crois, oui.

Il repart dans la chambre et je prends le temps de détailler la pièce. Il y règne un joyeux désordre, les vêtements s'entassent aux pieds des lits, jonchant des parchemins et des accessoires de quidditch. C'est à peine pire que notre chambre finalement.

Rémus revient en trainant les pieds et je remarque seulement son superbe pyjama. Un mélange entre le pyjama rayé de mon père et les tenues des prisonniers d'Azkaban.

- Sympa ton look, je lance en réprimant un sourire.

- Très drôle. James n'est pas là.

- Quoi? Mais il est où encore?

- Sais pas... Tu veux entrer? Laisse moi le temps de m'habiller et on va le trouver. Mais pourquoi tu le cherches à l'heure ci?

- Parce que Lily n'a pas dormi dans son lit...

- Je vois... J'arrive...

Il se dirige d'un pas hésitant vers une armoire pour en extraire des vêtements, pendant que je referme la porte derrière moi. Ça sent l'homme dans cette chambre. Ça c'est ma façon de dire qu'ils devraient peut être aérer un peu plus souvent...

- Peter, Sirius, debout vous allez être en retard. Et on a de la visite...

- Bien essayé Lunard... marmonne une voix grave dans le lit du fond.

J'ai un sourire mauvais en me rapprochant du lit de Sirius. Il est blotti sous sa couette, son oreiller sur la tête. C'est tellement tentant.

- Tu devrais l'écouter mon cher Sirius, je susurre en sautant brusquement sur le lit.

Il se redresse d'un coup, complètement hirsute et à moitié ahuri.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

- Je cherche ton cinglé de copain.

Il passe une main hésitante sur son visage, se frotte les yeux...

- Tu ferais mieux de dire tout de suite que tu ne résistais plus à l'envie de me voir.

Dès le réveil Sirius est fidèle à lui même, c'est un fait.

- Si je m'étais attendue à ça je ne serais pas venue, je ricane. Dommage que je n'ai pas d'appareil photo, j'aurais pu me faire un paquet de galions. Tu risques de perdre beaucoup de points dans les sondages si on te voit au réveil.

Peter émerge enfin et se lève comme un zombie, sans même nous regarder.

- Salut Cyllène...

Il part vers la salle de bain comme si de rien n'était. Peter, rien ne l'étonne jamais, c'est génial.

Sirius s'assoit péniblement dans son lit en me lançant des regards noirs.

- Allez bel endormi, lève-toi, je glousse en le poussant gentiment.

Il grimace en s'extirpant courageusement des couvertures. Les cheveux en bataille, le visage chiffonné et une barbe naissante, il perd un peu de sa superbe. Il sort du lit en baillant plusieurs fois, et moi je rougis violemment. Pas de pyjama rayé pour Sirius, ça m'aurait bien fait rire, mais non. Lui il porte seulement un caleçon. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le détailler pendant qu'il enfile un pantalon en râlant. Pas musclé à l'excès mais athlétique, et seulement quelques poils sur le bas du ventre. C'est drôle c'est exactement comme ça que je l'imaginais.

Il faut que je regarde ailleurs ou mes yeux vont jaillir de leurs orbites.

Il suffit de se concentrer: Tiens, je me demande à quoi ressemble Alex torse nu, j'aurai peut être la chance de le voir un jour. Il doit être musclé aussi, mais comme il est un peu plus petit que Sirius l'effet doit être différent. Je devrais réussir à regarder ailleurs en pensant à Alex, c'est quand même de lui que je rêve à longueur de temps. Mais non, mes yeux repartent sans cesse vers Sirius.

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu es là à une heure pareille? Demande-t-il enfin sans s'apercevoir de ma gêne.

- Je te l'ai dis, je cherche James. Lily a disparu de la circulation, je suppose qu'ils sont tous les deux.

- Sûrement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux les déranger.

- Pour être certaine que tout va bien.

- Dépêchez vous là dedans, il me faut la salle de bain! Se plaint Sirius en tambourinant à la porte.

- Au pire tu peux toujours aller en cours comme ça. Peut être un petit coup de peigne quand même, je fais en le lorgnant avec un sourire moqueur.

- Tu peux parler! Tu as vu ta tenue?

- J'ai pris le premier truc que j'ai trouvé... je fais avec un coup d'œil critique à ma chemise qui me couvre presque jusqu'au dessus du genou.

- Et vos armoire sont pleines de chemises d'hommes. On en apprend tous les jours, il doit s'en passer des choses chez vous...

- Tu es hilarant.

- Je sais. Remarque, ça te va plutôt bien les chemises de Finley.

- Les... Quoi?

- Ta chemise. C'est à Finley, continue Sirius comme si c'était évident.

Devant mon air ahuri il consent à s'expliquer.

- Les taches d'encre sur le poignet. Finley est gaucher et c'est le seul de la maison, alors...

C'est vrai que tout la manche gauche est souillée de petites taches bleues. Je lâche un juron sonore. Comment Emma a pu faire ça et oublier de m'en parler? Elle et Ethan, par Merlin on dirait bien qu'ils sont passés à la vitesse supérieure. Ça promet...

- Oui, j'aime bien... continue Sirius en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi.

Je reste prostrée sur le lit, encore sous le choc de cette dernière découverte.

- Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas plus courte.

- Mais tu vas finir! Tu ne penses qu'à ça!

- C'est toi qui viens dans ma chambre en petite tenue ma jolie...

- Ce n'est pas toi que je venais voir! Et je ne suis pas en petite tenue!

- Si.

- Non.

Malgré mes cris stridents il m'attrape par l'épaule, et me ceinture contre lui, tirant le col de la chemise avec un doigt pour regarder sous le vêtement avec un œil expert.

J'essaye vaguement de le gifler mais il s'est déjà reculé, me détaillant sans la moindre gène avec un sourire carnassier.

- Je le savais. Petite tenue.

- Tu es infréquentable mon pauvre Sirius.

- Tu adores.

Il s'assoit à côté de moi en riant, toujours torse nu, et j'ai bien du mal à me contrôler, je meurs d'envie de regarder, encore et encore. Mais ça ne va pas non?! Je ne vais pas recommencer! Je n'aurais jamais du venir ici.

Il penche son visage sur ma nuque et fait glisser ses doigts dans mon dos dans un lent mouvement de va et vient le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Le tissus de la chemise me brûlerait presque tellement j'ai chaud. Il se penche un peu plus et dégage ma nuque en soulevant mes cheveux, riant doucement.

Rémus sort au même moment de la salle de bain, habillé de pied en cape, et j'en profite pour bondir au milieu de la chambre. Sirius est un démon, Rémus est mon sauveur.

- Je vais voir si je les trouve.

- Merci. Bon et bien, je te rejoins dès que je suis habillée, je réponds en courant derrière lui vers la porte.

- Je suis horriblement déçu! Crie Sirius dans mon dos avant d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant.

Où sont passées mes bonnes résolutions? Je ne devais plus jouer à ça avec Sirius. Enfin je ne devais plus le laisser jouer à ça, moi je subis, c'est tout.

Tu parles...

Kathleen est toujours aussi inquiète quand je rentre dans notre chambre.

- Rémus est parti les chercher, je lance en enlevant la chemise de mon capitaine de quidditch.

Beurk...

- J'espère qu'il va les trouver.

- Ils ne sont pas perdu Kate, calme toi. Tu devrais t'habiller les cours commencent dans une heure...

J'enfile à toute vitesse une jupe et un chemisier, je fourre une cravate dans mon sac et descends les escaliers avec mes chaussures à la main.

OoOoOoOo

J'entre enfin dans la grande salle, à bout de souffle, et manque de renverser Rémus qui revient des cachots.

- Alors?

- Rien. Et toi?

- Pareil. Je te jure qu'ils vont m'entendre...

Je le suis jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor, histoire d'avaler quelque chose avant d'aller m'enfermer dans la salle du professeur Flitwick.

- Je crois qu'on les a retrouvés, rit Rémus.

Je suis son regard. James et Lily déjeunent tranquillement, assis face à Sirius et Peter. J'aurais du le prévoir, Lily ne raterait jamais un cours.

- Il paraît que vous nous cherchiez? Fait James avec un air surpris.

- Retiens-moi Rémus. Je sens que je vais faire un malheur. Vous étiez où? On a retourné tout le château!

- Dans une salle de cours, commence Lily. On a travaillé tard hier soir et on s'est endormi, voilà tout.

- Voilà tout? Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu passais la soirée avec l'affr... Avec James!

- Désolée. Je ne pensais pas que ça vous inquiéterait.

Elle dit ça comme ça, le plus naturellement du monde. De qui se moquent-ils les deux là?

- Tu connais Kathleen... elle a finit par m'inquiéter quand même, je râle.

- Il faut y aller les enfants, il est l'heure, lance James en se levant de table.

Je me rapproche de Lily en entrant dans la salle de cours et je demande innocemment:

- Vous avez travaillé sur quoi hier soir?

- Oh, un devoir à terminer, élude-t-elle en rougissant.

Je la laisse s'installer derrière le pupitre et pose mon sac sur ma chaise, droite comme un i devant elle.

- Tu ne dis pas la vérité, je constate.

- Je ne peux rien te dire, ça ne regarde pas que moi.

- Ça dérangerait James que je sois au courant?

- Il ne s'agit pas de James. S'il te plait ne me pose plus de questions Cyl, je ne peux rien dire...

- Comme tu voudras. Ne rêve pas je finirai par tout découvrir!

Le cours a à peine commencé qu'un petit bout de parchemin froissé tombe sur mon bras. Lily me regarde de travers, comme si c'était de ma faute et que j'allais perturber le cours.

Je déplie le papier et suffoque. Heureusement que ce matin je ne me suis pas attachée les cheveux, je cache derrière eux mes joues couleur rouge brique.

« Je préférais la petite tenue. Mais maintenant que j'ai vu j'imaginerai le reste. SB »

Quel culot! Je suis censée répondre quoi à un message pareil? Rien du tout, c'est sûrement mieux. Sinon je l'encourage à continuer. Quelle idée aussi de débarquer comme ça dans sa chambre.

C'est plus fort que moi. Une petite voix me dit de faire disparaître ces quelques mots et de l'oublier, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de satisfaction. En fait je suis beaucoup plus troublée que je ne voudrais le laisser croire. Mais c'est seulement Sirius. Les même mots viendraient d'Alex je serais déjà pendue à son cou, c'est certain. Quoique j'espérerais quand même un peu plus de romantisme de sa part. Venant de Sirius ça ne m'étonne pas, il n'a jamais fait dans la dentelle.

Je m'aperçois à la fin de l'heure que je n'ai pas noté la moitié du cours. J'en reviens toujours à la même question: Est-ce que je pourrais être amoureuse d'Alex et vouloir jouer à ce petit jeu avec Sirius? C'est un jeu qui me semble un peu trop dangereux, il est capable de m'entrainer dans une situation infernale. J'ai déjà une certaine aptitude à me mettre dans des situations compliquées, pas la peine de lui tendre une perche.

- Tu entends ce que je dis? Grogne soudain Emma à côté de moi.

J'ai suivi Lily machinalement sans même me rendre compte qu'Emma nous avait rejoint et qu'elle me parlait.

- Non, désolée.

- Ça fait plaisir! Je te demandais si tu savais quelque chose à propos de cette histoire de cravates.

- De cravates? Non ça ne me dis rien du tout, de quoi tu parles d'abord? Je fais avec mon regard le plus angélique.

- J'ai entendu de drôles de rumeurs. Deux élèves de sixième année seraient allés à l'infirmerie ce matin parce ce qu'ils se faisaient étrangler par des cravates ensorcelées, Mrs Pomfresh a eu un mal fou à les en débarrasser. Deux Serpentards... C'est bizarre non?

- Oui, sombre affaire, je réplique sur un ton indifférent.

Emma se plante juste devant moi, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

- J'étais avec toi quand tu as trafiqué tes cravates, alors je sais très bien que tu n'y es pas pour rien dans cette « sombre affaire » comme tu dis.

Je danse sur un pied, hésitant encore à lui avouer comment j'ai passé ma soirée d'hier. Mais Emma ne me laisse pas le temps de décider, elle me traine par la manche de la robe jusqu'à notre table. Marcy et Kate nous regardent arriver avec étonnement. Emma se retourne et interpelle brusquement Lily qui venait de s'installer aux côtés de James.

- Lily, tu peux venir s'il te plait? On va passer le repas entre filles toutes les cinq, et on va mettre fin à toute cette comédie.

Lily nous rejoint et semble nager complètement. Autant que Marcy et Kate qui ont l'air de prendre Emma pour une folle. Si je ne la connaissais pas mieux je dirais aussi qu'elle vient de perdre la boule. Tout le monde s'assoit autour de la table sans discuter, et Emma fait taire James qui proteste en le gratifiant du même regard noir qu'à nous.

- Bon. Y'en a marre. Cette année c'est n'importe quoi les filles. On est toujours amies non?

J'acquiesce vaguement, cherchant à savoir où elle veut en venir.

- Parfait. Et entre amies on se dit tout il me semble. Hors j'ai l'impression que depuis la rentrée on a toutes de petits secrets qu'on veut garder pour nous.

Elle plisse les yeux dans ma direction. Non, je ne me sens pas concernée du tout.

- Ça va pourrir l'ambiance. Donc aujourd'hui j'aimerais qu'on prenne le temps de se raconter tout ce qu'on se cache depuis des mois. Chacune notre tour.

Lily lève la main pour protester puis se ravise en voyant Emma pianoter nerveusement sur la table du bout des ongles. Elle fait peur quand elle s'y met...

- OK, dans le fond c'est pas une mauvaise idée, je concède. Qui commence?

- Toi par exemple? Fait Kathleen.

- Non non, je ne préfère pas. Vas-y toi.

C'est complètement idiot j'ai déjà les mains moites. Je ne vais tout de même pas angoisser à l'idée de dire la vérité à mes amies.

- Tu n'y échapperas pas Cyl... rit Lily.

Kathleen prend tout son temps pour se servir dans le plat de purée, cherchant ses mots.

- Bon. Mon secret, c'est que je m'intéresse fortement à quelqu'un cette année... commence-t-elle.

- On le sait, c'est Rémus... sourit Marcy.

- Oui. Mais je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui.

- Et lui? Je demande, avide de détails.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais il m'a invitée pour le bal...

Les exclamations de joie fusent aussitôt et Kate rougit de plus belle, visiblement soulagée d'en avoir terminé.

- Lily? Demande Emma.

- Jecroisquej'aimebienJames... marmonne-t-elle à toute vitesse.

Nouvel éclat de rire général. Tu parles d'une surprise...

- Et il est possible qu'on aille au bal ensemble nous aussi.

- Tu vois c'était pas si difficile, Mrs Potter...je glousse. Mais ça c'était un secret pour personne. Rien d'autre? j'insiste en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

- Cyl... Oui il y a autre chose, mais j'ai donné ma promesse à la personne concernée... Je ne peux pas la trahir, vous comprenez?

Emma enchaine aussitôt, plus compréhensive que prévu.

- Si tu ne peux vraiment pas... Bon pour James c'est déjà pas mal, au moins tu n'auras plus besoin de jouer l'indifférente! Marcy?

Contre toute attente Marcy a l'air horriblement gênée.

- Je... J'ai triché une fois avec une plume auto correctrice. En deuxième année...

- C'est tout? s'esclaffe Emma.

- Désolée de ne pas avoir que des histoires de garçons en tête! Lance Marcy, acide.

Elle l'ignore et se tourne vers moi, déterminée.

- Cyllène, on t'écoute!

- Bon, alors la rumeur sur le retour des cravates étrangleuses est vraie. Hier soir avec Sirius on a surpris deux Serpentards dans la salle de bain des préfets et on a échangé les cravates. Voilà. A toi Emma.

Les filles se contentent de sourire avec indulgence. Super, ça n'étonne personne. C'est bien la peine d'en faire tout un plat.

Emma a un petit sourire satisfait, plutôt pressée de nous faire des révélations.

- Moi je me suis... rapprochée d'Ethan, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

- Non?!

Kate s'extasie et Lily fronce les sourcils.

- Ce qui explique la chemise sur ton lit...

- Oui. Mais pas si proches que vous le croyiez quand même hein! Et il y a Thomas, vous savez l'autre français qui est à Pouffsouffle? Il m'a invitée au bal et je vais accepter. Il me plait.

- Mais... Tu ne vas pas faire ça! Je m'étrangle.

Bon sang je savais que ça finirais comme ça. Mais pas aussi vite...

- Je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça! Ethan comprendra, et il trouvera une autre fille pour l'accompagner voilà tout.

- Woua... Ça fait beaucoup de révélations finalement, s'esclaffe Kathleen.

- Oui mais je crois que Cyl a oublié quelque chose. Quelque chose de plus ennuyeux que les cravates... menace Emma.

- Emma... Ce n'est pas si important.

- On a dit qu'on racontait tout. Alors vas-y...

- OK... Le soir du match contre Serdaigle, j'ai embrassé Sirius...

Ça ressemble de plus en plus à une réunion d'accros anonymes. Bonjour, moi c'est Cyllène, j'ai embrassé un garçon parce que j'étais soule mais je compte bien arrêter. De l'embrasser. Peut être...

- Cyl...

- Et j'ai envie de recommencer... J'ai _eu_ envie de recommencer, pardon. Je me suis mal exprimée! j'ajoute aussitôt.

Finalement seule Kathleen semble surprise. Lily était au courant et Marcy boude dans son coin.

- Arrête de me faire des frayeurs pareilles, tu veux ma mort ou quoi? Fait Emma avec la main sur le cœur.

- Tu rigoles, j'ai parlé trop vite c'est tout. Je ne suis pas folle à ce point, je ne vois pas pourquoi je voudrais faire ça, j'ajoute en me forçant à lui sourire le plus naturellement possible.

C'est pas vraiment un mensonge, c'est juste... Une omission, c'est différent. Personne n'en saura rien et voilà tout.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça toi, je murmure sans desserrer les dents à Lily qui me regarde en coin.

Je repousse mon assiette sans y avoir touché. Je n'ai plus faim.

Elles m'ont rappelée que le bal approche et qu'Alex ne m'a toujours pas invitée. Ensuite, la rupture entre Ethan et Emma m'inquiète, ça risque de ne pas passer en douceur... J'aurais du m'y préparer mieux que ça. Ça fait beaucoup de choses à démêler...

Et surtout j'ai la sensation de ne pas avoir été honnête avec elles et ça me dégoute. J'aime Alex, je n'en ai jamais été aussi sûre. Et j'ai peut être envie d'autre chose avec Sirius. Mais quoi? Alors comment leur expliquer quelque chose que je ne m'explique pas moi même...


	15. Chapitre 15: Balai ou râteau?

_Je dois faire un aveu; plus ma fic avance moins je suis inspirée. Pas par l"histoire mais par la narration, en fait plus j'y pense plus je me dis que l'utilisation du présent et de la première personne me posent un problème dans l'écriture. Donc je suis en train de réfléchir à une éventuelle réécriture (oui, déjà!), l'idéal étant de réussir à développer plus les descriptions et les sentiments des personnages. J'aimerais que certains, comme Emma ou James, ai une place plus importante dans l'histoire, et étoffer tout ça. Donc, j'y réfléchis. A votre avis, est-ce une bonne idée ou est-ce que je cours droit à la catastrophe? ;-) _

_En attendant que je sois décidée je continue à poster les chapitres déjà écrits, bien entendu. bonne lecture!_

_P.S: en plus je suis en manque de reviews! (*fond en larmes*)  
_

OoOoOoO

Chapitre 15: Balai ou râteau?

C'est bien connu, les derniers cours avant les vacances sont ceux qui paraissent les plus longs. On a l'impression qu'ils n'en finiront jamais. C'est exactement ce que je ressens en jetant un œil à ma montre. Je regarde de temps en temps dans la direction d'Alex, mais il est concentré sur son travail et ne se retourne pas une seule fois. Je pourrais m'entretuer avec mon voisin il ne s'en apercevrait même pas. Bon, il y a peu de chances que ça arrive, les cours de potion avec Sirius se passent nettement mieux depuis notre réconciliation. Il faut dire que j'évite certains sujets de conversation pour me préserver de la névrose.

Je trépigne d'impatience, j'ai les pieds qui s'agitent tous seuls sous la table et je pianote nerveusement sur mon parchemin. Je ne sais même pas de quoi parle le cours, mon cerveau est déjà en vacances.

Je me tourne vers Sirius qui prend des notes, pour une fois.

- Tu fais quoi pour les vacances? Tu rentres chez toi? Demande-t-il en sentant mon regard sur lui.

Je hoche la tête en pensant aussitôt au programme réjouissant qui m'attend à la maison. Grasses matinées et après midi détente, les doigts de pieds en éventails sur le canapé, devant la cheminée... Peut être un peu de révisions quand même, de temps en temps. Et parties de quidditch avec mon frère quand il sera rentré...

- Oui, j'ai hâte d'y être. Et toi? Tu rentres à Londres?

- Sûrement. James et Rémus passent les vacances dans leur famille, Peter va sûrement faire pareil, alors...

- Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer tout seul chez toi?

Il hausse les épaules en signe d'impuissance, sans relever la tête de sa feuille.

- Pas plus qu'ici. Tu n'auras qu'à me rendre visite si ça t'inquiète...

- Ça ne m'inquiète pas, je demande ça par pure politesse, je fais avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Et qui te dit que j'aurais envie de te voir?

- Eh! Quinze jours ça fait pas un peu long? Bougonne-t-il en prenant une mine de chien battu.

Pour un peu je me prendrais à son jeu. Je soupire en m'étirant sur ma chaise avec un sourire béat.

- Deux semaines de tranquillité, de calme. Deux semaines sans cours et sans Sirius. Ça ressemble fort à ma conception du paradis.

- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça. Je saurai te retrouver Mackenzie...

On arrête de discuter pendant un moment, parce que Slughorn commence à s'énerver. Personne n'écoute le cours, ça bavarde, ça rigole, il y a même deux élèves au fond de la salle qui écrivent déjà leurs cartes de vœux. Il devait s'y attendre, pas facile de capter notre attention un jour comme celui là. Mais Slughorn n'a pas dit son dernier mot: Juste avant la sonnerie il nous donne une recherche à préparer et à lui rendre juste après la rentrée. Ça c'est un coup bas, il baisse dans mon estime!

Malgré nos protestations il maintient le devoir et menace même d'en rajouter un deuxième s'il n'obtient pas le calme.

- Tu n'as pas changé d'avis, on travaille toujours ensemble? Je demande à Sirius pendant qu'il range précipitamment ses affaires.

La perspective de travailler avec Marcy pendant les vacances ne m'enchante pas, elle est tellement rabat-joie quand elle s'y met!

- Passe chez moi dans la semaine, on y réfléchira, lâche-t-il, l'air parfaitement détaché.

Mauvaise idée. Très mauvais idée...

- On verra.

Je mérite une bonne paire de gifles pour me remettre les idées en place. Je suis sûre qu'Emma serait ravie de s'y appliquer si je lui avouais ce qui me passe par la tête en ce moment...

Sirius passe son bras autour de mes épaules pour sortir de sa salle, suivant James et Lily qui se chamaillent gentiment. Je ne m'y ferai jamais, ça me pique les yeux.

Je tourne la tête pour apercevoir Alex, une petite idée derrière la tête, mais quand je rencontre son regard glacial je me détourne aussitôt. Je ne l'ai jamais vu me regarder comme ça... Il vient de fiche en l'air ma bonne humeur.

- Tu nous rejoins aux Trois Balais ce soir, pour fêter la fin du trimestre? Reprends Sirius qui ne s'est pas rendu compte de mon malaise.

- Je ne pense pas...

Ce soir je comptais bien sortir avec Alex, si on ne doit pas se voir pendant deux longues semaines j'espère profiter de lui toute la soirée. Sauf que le regard qu'il vient de me lancer ne me dit rien de bon.

Je me dégage du bras de Sirius et fais demi tour.

- J'ai dis quelque chose? S'écrie-t-il, pris au dépourvu.

- Non, on se voit plus tard.

Alex n'a pas bougé, pas plus qu'il n'a quitté son air menaçant. Il est devant la porte de la salle, son sac sur l'épaule et les bras croisés sur la poitrine. C'est à peine s'y j'ose lui adresser la parole en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Ça va? Je demande innocemment.

Je me sens déjà coupable sans savoir ce qu'il a, c'est complètement ridicule... Il pose sur moi son regard bleu, métallique.

- Oui. Toi aussi apparemment.

- P... Pardon?

Je viens de prendre une douche froide. Ces simples mots me glacent. Et en même temps je ressens une pointe d'agacement. Je n'aime pas beaucoup me faire prendre de haut quand je n'ai rien à me reprocher. En tous cas rien qu'il ne sache...

- Tu ne pars pas avec Sirius? Demande-t-il avec une nuance de dureté que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Non! Je voulais qu'on se voit ce soir mais...

- Tu ne passes pas la soirée avec lui? Continue-t-il en baissant enfin les yeux.

C'est comme s'il venait enfin d'allumer la lumière... Monsieur me fait une crise de jalousie on dirait. C'est la meilleure nouvelle de la journée! Mes lèvres se retroussent imperceptiblement, j'ai du mal à réprimer mon sourire triomphant.

- Non. Je voudrais la passer avec toi.

Je glisse tendrement ma main dans la sienne, beaucoup plus rassurée.

- Excuse-moi... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça m'a énervé de te voir avec lui.

- On travaille ensemble, je murmure.

- Il n'y a pas qu'en cours. Il est tout le temps derrière toi et ça m'énerve.

- On est juste copains...

Je suis tellement contente que je souris bêtement. Depuis le temps que j'attendais un signe de sa part... Je suis heureuse et en même temps je me sens coupable. Il n'a pas tout à fait tort dans le fond, mais si j'ai eu des pensées disons... Déplacées envers Sirius, c'est uniquement parce que Alex était distant avec moi. Sinon jamais je ne me serais laissée aller avec lui. Le plus important est qu'il ne soit pas au courant de tout ça et que ça ne signifie rien, je n'ai pas de raison de me sentir gênée.

Alex me raccompagne jusqu'à ma salle commune, il a retrouvé son sourire et moi je suis aux anges.

- Je suis impatiente d'être à ce soir...

Il se penche un peu sur moi et dépose un léger baiser sur ma bouche. J'adore le contact de ses lèvres si chaudes.

- Moi aussi.

Je rejoins ma chambre en sautillant comme une gamine. Il n'y a qu'Emma, allongée sur son lit en pleine séance de manucure.

- Tu aimes?

Elle me tend ses ongles recouverts de rouge carmin. Non, je n'aime pas, c'est beaucoup trop voyant. Mais c'est tellement elle...

- Ben... Ça te va bien.

- Toi tu as quelque chose à me dire...

Je ne peux rien lui cacher, décidément, elle lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Je vais à Pré au lard avec Alex ce soir, je fanfaronne en me jetant sur mon lit, au bord de l'extase.

Un rendez-vous pour ce soir, un baiser et un brin de jalousie. Tout ce qu'il me faut pour être heureuse.

- Ah. Tant mieux, lâche-t-elle d'une voix plate.

- Merci pour ton enthousiasme!

- C'est juste que... C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois.

- Non, mais c'est la première fois qu'il est jaloux... je susurre pour éveiller sa curiosité.

Une lueur d'intérêt s'allume enfin dans ses yeux sombres.

- Explique!

- Il m'a fait une petite scène tout à l'heure, à cause de Sirius. Il trouve qu'on est trop souvent ensemble.

- Il n'a pas tort!

- Oh, garde tes sarcasmes!

- Donc ce soir c'est le grand frisson! Depuis le temps, ça va être fantastique.

- Quel grand frisson?

- Le bal ma chérie! Il va sûrement te demander ce soir! De toute façon il n'a pas le choix, vous ne vous reverrez pas d'ici là...

- Ah oui, le bal...

J'avais complètement oublié. Pourtant tout le monde ne parle que de ça, mais j'avais bien d'autres choses en tête ces derniers temps. Oui, il faut qu'Alex m'invite ce soir...

- Et s'il ne le faisait pas?

Emma se moque gentiment, tout en s'attaquant à ses orteils qu'elle recouvre du même rouge que ses ongles.

- Il va le faire. S'il voit Black comme une menace, il ne va plus perdre de temps. Finalement il ne sert pas complètement à rien celui là. Allez viens, on va manger, il ne faut pas que tu sois en retard ce soir...

OoOoOoOo

- Tu es sûre que ça n'irait pas mieux avec une jupe? Je demande à Kate en tirant sur le pull qu'elle m'a prêté pour la soirée.

- Non, c'est très bien comme ça. Par contre tu ne veux pas que j'essaye d'arranger tes cheveux? Fait Emma en s'approchant de moi avec sa baguette.

- Recule immédiatement. La dernière fois ça a mal tourné, alors... Non.

- Juste un essai! On pourrait les rallonger un peu, ça t'irait bien.

Mes cheveux tombent déjà sur mes épaules, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de la manœuvre... Mais Emma a déjà le nez dans son magazine et marmonne une formule incompréhensible en agitant sa baguette au dessus de ma tête...

Je regarde le résultat dans le miroir. Ah oui, ils sont plus longs. Et plus moches aussi, c'est incontestable.

Désastreux.

Je vais l'étrangler.

- Où as tu trouvé cette formule idiote? Je braille en tournant autour d'elle comme un dragon en cage.

Kate à l'air apeurée et Lily cache son sourire avec sa main. Marcy, elle, a plutôt l'air désolée pour moi.

_- Sorcière Actuelle_? Tu as trouvé la formule dans ce torchon?!

Je saisis le magazine et commence à le feuilleter nerveusement, à la recherche de l'article. C'est pitoyable...

_- « Envie d'une crinière glamour ? Suivez nos 5 gestes faciles pour avoir de beaux cheveux »_, je m'étrangle. Comment peut-on lire de pareilles âneries?

- Ben, le côté crinière est plutôt réussi, commence Kathleen.

- Le glamour un peu moins, ricane Lily.

Je me plante à nouveau devant le miroir. On croirait que j'ai une botte de foin sur la tête. Mes cheveux sont tous raides, secs et d'une couleur douteuse oscillant entre le brun et le... Jaune?

- Tu peux essayer de les attacher, ça se verra moins...

- Ah oui? Tu veux vraiment que ça ressemble à une queue d'hippogriffe? Bon ça suffit, enlève moi ça Emma...

- Moi je voulais seulement te rendre service hein...

En un geste mes cheveux ont presque retrouvé leur apparence normale. Ils sont plus longs et aussi raides que ma baguette, mais ils ont une couleur acceptable... Je les attache rapidement avec une pince pour cacher le plus visible, et j'enfile mon manteau et mon écharpe.

- On verra ça plus tard, je n'ai plus le temps. J'y vais.

- Je te suis, fait Emma en prenant ses affaires.

- Quoi, tu vas ou?

- Aux Trois balais. J'ai rendez vous avec Ethan.

- Mais tu as dis que...

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire Cyl. A plus les filles!

Elle ferme la porte derrière nous, sans accorder d'attention à mes regards furieux. Elle me fatigue...

Après avoir vérifié que personne ne trainait aux alentours, on s'engage rapidement dans les escaliers, jetant de temps à autres des regards méfiants autour de nous. On sort enfin du château par une petite porte dérobée, derrière la salle des professeurs.

La neige crisse sous nos pas, et les flocons qui tombent sur nous me chatouillent le nez. Je lève la tête vers le ciel, et comme quand j'étais enfant j'ouvre la bouche pour sentir le contact furtif des flocons sur ma langue. Mais Emma me tire par le bras pour me faire accélérer.

- Ils doivent déjà nous attendre, grouille-toi!

- Dis... Tu fais quoi exactement avec Ethan? Franchement ça m'inquiète un peu, tu sais, il est plus sensible qu'il en a l'air... Je souffle en essayant de la suivre.

- Il n'est pas en sucre non plus... Tout se passera bien, arrête de paniquer pour les autres et pense plutôt à ce que tu vas dire au beau blond.

Je m'arrête au milieu de la rue, interdite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Emma prend mon visage dans ses mains, comme elle fait toujours quand elle veut me faire comprendre quelque chose. A chaque fois je me sens complètement idiote, comme si j'étais particulièrement demeurée...

- Si jamais il ne faisait rien... Pour le bal et pour vous deux. Il faudra bien que tu le fasses pour lui. C'est ce soir ou jamais, ça ne peut plus durer cette situation. Vous êtes ensemble ou vous ne l'êtes pas, mais il faut arrêter de jouer à ça.

- Emma...

- Laisse-moi finir! C'est pour ton bien ma chérie. Tu ne vas pas te rendre malheureuse pour un mec qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. Je souhaite vraiment qu'il se décide, mais s'il ne le fait pas... Jette toi à l'eau et tu seras fixée une fois pour toutes.

- Je sais...

- Allez, on y va.

Elle m'embrasse vigoureusement sur la joue et reprend sa marche en me tenant par le bras.

La lumière des 3 Balais éclaire toute la rue, la musique et les éclats de voix nous parviennent déjà. J'ai une boule dans l'estomac, comme avant de passer un examen.

- Et n'oublie pas Cyl, ce soir c'est le patin du siècle ou rien...

- Emma! Arrête de parler comme ça! Je râle.

- C'est la stricte vérité. Il faut le dévergonder un peu ton français, et c'est ce soir ou jamais.

- Génial. Ça ne me mets pas la pression du tout!

- Allez, entre. Tu es pressée de le voir non? Dit-elle avec une voix radoucie.

Oui je suis pressée de le voir. Mais je le suis nettement moins dès que je pense à la conversation qu'on doit avoir. Elle a réussit à me convaincre à force de grandes tirades. C'est ce soir ou jamais. Si en rentrant au château on n'est pas officiellement un couple, alors je passe à autre chose. Enfin, j'essayerai de passer à autre chose. Emma a raison, il faut seulement que j'arrive à m'en convaincre.

Il faut surtout que j'arrête de paniquer pour rien, tout va bien se passer.

Je pousse la porte du pub et l'ambiance qui y règne me réchauffe aussitôt. J'aperçois tout de suite Alex qui m'attend devant une bièraubeurre, l'air décontracté. Je passe devant les maraudeurs qui m'interpellent mais je me contente de leur faire un petit signe de la main sans m'arrêter. J'ai d'autres choses bien plus importantes à faire ce soir.

Je m'assois en face d'Alex avec un sourire crispé. Comment aborder le sujet? Je n'ai pas le choix, demain il rentrera en France et il sera trop tard.

- Salut Cyllène. Il y a du monde ce soir à Pré-_le_-lard, commence-t-il avec son anglais hésitant.

Je souris, conquise par son accent qui chante à mon oreille.

OoOoOoOo

La première heure passe rapidement, moi qui essaye de tenir la conversation et Alex qui se contente de répondre, toujours un peu évasif. J'ai épuisé mon lot de banalités, et je vois Emma, assise au fond de la salle avec Ethan, qui mime grossièrement un baiser dans une grimace comique. Le message est passé.

- Sinon... Je me demandais... Tu seras rentré pour le bal?

- Le bal? Répète Alex qui semble tomber des nues.

- Oui le bal, tu sais à la fin des vacances. Tu y vas? J'insiste lourdement.

- Ah. Oui, je crois.

Voyant qu'il ne se décide pas et qu'il fait semblant de ne pas comprendre où je veux en venir, je me lance.

- Je pensais bêtement que tu m'aurais invitée. Mais je me suis trompée on dirait.

Je suis consciente d'avoir été un peu brusque, mais j'en ai marre de tourner autour du pot. Il me faut des réponses, il me faut des actes. C'est bien beau de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ou de se dire des petits mots gentils mais ça ne fait pas tout. Si ça continue je vais être obligée de l'inviter moi même. Je commence à m'énerver sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Alex a changé de couleur, il devient tellement pâle que pendant un instant je me demande s'il n'est pas malade.

- J'aurais aimé y aller avec toi...

- C'est vrai? Je murmure avec un sourire resplendissant.

- Mais ça ne va pas être possible...

Il fixe obstinément son verre vide, le regard vide.

Non, non. Je dois mal comprendre. Ou alors il me fait une blague de mauvais goût.

- Et pourquoi? je reprends avec une voix plus posée.

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

- Oui, et bien moi aussi figure-toi.

La moutarde me monte au nez pour de bon. C'est le première fois que ça m'arrive avec lui, je ne peux plus me retenir, il faut que ça sorte. Et voir Emma gesticuler derrière nous ne m'aide pas à garder mon calme. J'ai l'impression d'être prise pour une cruche et j'aimerais que pour une fois on ai une vraie discussion tous les deux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Alex? Je demande de but en blanc.

Il balbutie, de plus en plus gêné.

- Comment ça, je...

- Tu as très bien compris! Je m'écrie en haussant le ton inconsciemment.

Je tape du poing sur la table et les verres s'entrechoquent. James et Rémus me lancent des regards surpris mais je les ignore volontairement. La colère monte en moi, de plus en plus difficile à maitriser. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais je ne peux plus me contrôler. J'enchaine aussitôt, la voix tremblante.

- Ça fait des mois qu'on se tourne autour, et toujours rien. Ça ne peut plus durer. Tu as eu plein d'occasions et tu n'as rien fait, moi je ne sais jamais ce que tu penses. Si tu voulais qu'on sorte ensemble, il suffisait de me le dire, ou encore de m'inviter au bal. Mais rien du tout. Tu veux être avec moi, oui ou non? Parce que là c'est loin d'être évident.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de dire tout ça. Moi qui me croyais à peine capable d'aborder le sujet épineux du bal, là je me surpasse! Alex lève des yeux hésitants vers moi et cette fois se met à rougir.

- Je suis désolé Cyl... Il faut que tu saches, pour le bal... J'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un...

- Et qui?

- Ma... Ma copine... murmure-t-il.

Je vacille sur ma chaise, comme après une grande gifle. J'ai du mal comprendre, je ne sais pas, tout ça me semble irréel. Toute cette conversation me semble dingue. Je nage en plein délire.

- Pardon? C'est une plaisanterie j'espère?

- Non, malheureusement...

Il s'arrête pour me laisser poursuivre mais je reste muette, bien décidée à le laisser se débrouiller tout seul. Il continue ses explications avec une voix rauque.

- J'ai une copine en France, et elle voulait venir pour le bal... Je n'ai pas pu dire non. Tu comprends...

- Si je comprends? Tu te moques de moi? Je crie en me redressant sur ma chaise.

Je bouillonne littéralement. Je suis vraiment une belle gourde. Ses paroles entrent insidieusement dans mon esprit, chaque mot résonnant violemment en moi.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Cyl, j'aurais du t'en parler avant, mais je n'ai pas pu. J'ai des sentiments pour toi et...

- Tais-toi. Comment peux-tu parler de sentiments alors que tu viens de m'annoncer que tu as une copine? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait? Depuis tout ce temps? Et tu comptais me le dire quand, jamais?

- Si, mais...

- Tu es monstrueux! Et moi je croyais être amoureuse de toi! Je pensais seulement que tu voulais prendre ton temps, que pour toi c'était aussi sérieux que pour moi. Tu as du bien rire! Je n'arrive pas à le croire... Et dire que tu as osé me faire une crise de jalousie, quel culot!

Je bondis de ma chaise, rouge de colère, et j'enfile mon manteau avec des gestes rageurs, sans réussir à me dépêtrer de mon écharpe. Alex essaye de me retenir par le bras.

- Attends Cyllène, il faut qu'on parler!

- Qu'on parle? Mais moi je n'ai plus rien à te dire mon pauvre Alex. Tu m'as bien prise pour une idiote mais c'est terminé. Tu n'es qu'un lâche, je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de toi. Tu payeras pour ce que tu as fait, un jour ou l'autre. Ta copine n'est pas au courant non plus de ce que tu fais à Poudlard je suppose, alors méfie-toi. Je regrette de m'être intéressée à toi.

- Écoute, je vais parler à Flavie...

- Tu peux bien lui raconter de que tu veux je m'en fiche!

- Cyl, on ne peut pas se quitter comme ça...

Sans réfléchir je dégage enfin mon bras et le gifle violemment, avec un élan insoupçonné. La trace de mes doigts s'imprime lentement sur son beau visage. Je vocifère, au summum de ma colère.

- On ne se quitte pas puisqu'on n'a jamais rien commencé. Ne t'approche plus de moi tu m'entends, plus jamais, ou tu pourrais le regretter...

J'arrive près de la porte mais je fais volte-face, la gorge nouée. En deux enjambées je suis de nouveau devant lui, aveuglée par la haine.

- Au fait, une dernière chose: On dit Pré-AU-Lard! Je suffoque en lui balançant le reste de ma bièraubeurre au visage.

Et je sors du pub comme une furie, les larmes commençant à couler le long de mes joues.

- Crétin...


	16. Chapitre 16: Changement de programme

_Comme promis voici la suite. Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui font chaud au cœur ;-)_

_L'inspiration, ça va, ça vient, mais je compte bien terminer cette fic même si c'est un peu plus dur que prévu! En tous cas merci pour vos conseils... Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture!_

OoOoOoOo

Chapitre 16: Changement de programme

Je claque la porte derrière moi avec force. Quel mufle. Il s'est bien moqué de moi mais il va le payer, il ne perd rien pour attendre.

Je remonte la rue en poussant des jurons tous plus fleuris les uns que les autres, histoire de me défouler un peu. Ce qui me soulagerait le plus, c'est de retourner dans le bar, baguette à la main, et de transformer Alex en véracrasse. Ou en Botruc. Peu importe, mais en une bestiole repoussante.

Comment ai-je pu me faire avoir aussi facilement? J'ai été bête, complètement idiote même. Tout ça parce qu'il me faisait des sourires charmeurs et qu'il parlait bien. Je suis une imbécile...

Je n'arrive plus à penser à rien sauf à lui et à sa copine. Je les imagine tous les deux pendant le bal et ça me donne des hauts le cœur. Si j'avais pu me douter que sous ses abords gentil et attentionné se cachait un salaud de la pire espèce... Et malgré moi je pense aussi à cette pauvre fille qui l'attend en France, est-ce qu'elle imagine seulement la moitié de ce que son copain fait ici? Une année d'étude en Angleterre pour parfaire son anglais, mon œil! C'est surtout sa connaissance des petites anglaises qu'il approfondi.

J'ai eu envie de le frapper, le frapper encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je sois calmée. Mais je sais pertinemment que ça ne m'aurait pas fait de bien. La preuve, la gifle n'a fait que m'énerver un peu plus.

Soudain j'entends des pas se rapprocher de moi, et j'aperçois une silhouette qui court dans ma direction. J'étais sûre qu'Emma voudrait une explication sur ma petite crise au milieu du pub... Mais comme je suis aussi mature qu'une élève de première année, je me mets à courir comme une folle dans la rue, espérant naïvement semer l'indésirable. Si c'est pour entendre ses commentaires désagréables, non merci.

Bon sang, j'aurais jurer qu'elle ne pouvait pas courir sur plus de 100 mètres. D'habitude elle ne sait pas se servir de ses jambes, sauf pour porter une mini-jupe. Elle va me haïr, la faire courir dans la neige avec ses talons hauts! Pour un peu j'en rirais, si la situation n'était pas aussi ridicule. Je fuis devant mon amie pour ne pas lui raconter comment je me suis faite avoir par Alex...

C'est n'importe quoi. J'en ai marre. Je voudrais qu'on me fiche la paix de temps en temps. Je m'arrête brusquement et me mets à crier, sans me retourner.

- Non, il ne m'a pas roulé le patin du siècle, tu es contente?!

Et je me laisse tomber sur les marches du bureau de poste, attendant qu'elle me rejoigne.

- Charmant... En fait je voulais plutôt parler de la gifle du siècle...

Il ne manquait plus que lui. Sirius... Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il apparaisse au moment où j'ai le moins envie de le voir?

- Oh c'est pas vrai... C'est vraiment pas le moment, laisse-moi.

Je remonte mes genoux sous mon menton et y enfouis mon visage pour cacher mes joues humides.

J'attends quelques instants mais je devine qu'il n'a pas bougé. A coups sûrs je vais finir mes jours internée à Sainte Mangouste... Je me redresse d'un coup, furieuse.

- Tu as compris ce que je viens de dire?

Il est à quelques mètres de moi, immobile, les mains fourrées dans les poches de son jean. En pull, par un froid polaire. Ils sont tous barjos dans cette école, c'est pas possible autrement.

- Ça ne va pas?

- Si, tout va bien.

Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me voit pleurer, et encore moins envie de discuter. Surtout pas avec lui.

- Tu es sortie du bar comme une furie, ne me dis pas que tout va bien.

Je lève la tête vers lui et rétorque avec colère:

- Je voulais juste prendre l'air, ça te va?

Il se rapproche de moi, les sourcils froncés.

- Mackenzie, tu pleures?

- Non, n'importe quoi...

Il est devant moi, et s'accroupit pour être à ma hauteur, puis pose les mains sur mes genoux. Il me dévisage sans aucune gêne.

- Tu pleures.

Cette fois c'est plus une constatation qu'une question.

- Eh ben oui, je pleure, voilà tu es content?

Au lieu de se relever et de partir comme je m'y attendais, il s'assoit sur les marches, à côté de moi, et reste silencieux. Je tourne la tête vers lui mais je ne distingue pas bien son visage dans le noir, seulement ses yeux. Il regarde droit devant lui, comme absorbé dans ses pensées.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Je grogne.

- J'attends que tu me racontes. J'ai tout mon temps...

Il a encore son perpétuel petit sourire en coin. Sauf que pour une fois il à l'air moins moqueur que d'habitude. En tous cas il n'a pas l'air décidé à vouloir bouger de cet escalier. Ce type restera toujours une énigme pour moi...

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Reprend-il calmement.

- Rien du tout. Va retrouver tes copains.

- Je ne suis pas venu me geler ici pour rien ma jolie. Alors dis-moi ce qui se passe. Et tu ne veux pas partager ton manteau? demande-t-il en grelottant.

- Et puis quoi encore? Tu veux pas mes chaussures pour te réchauffer les pieds?

- Tu auras ma mort sur la conscience. Alors, c'est quoi le problème?

- Y'a aucun problème!

- Bien sûr. C'est pour ça que tu as hurlé que tu ne voulais plus qu'il t'approche, que tu l'as traité de crétin...

- Je n'ai pas hurlé!

- Si.

- Non, je rétorque, bornée.

- Si. Tout Pré-au-Lard t'a entendue. En fait c'était presque effrayant, surtout quand tu l'as giflé. J'ai adoré...

Génial. Je me suis donnée en spectacle, et dès demain cette histoire aura fait le tour de l'école. Avec ma chance c'est encore moi qui vais passer pour l'hystérique de service. C'est fantastique...

- C'est à cause de ton bellâtre, c'est ça?

Mon bellâtre. Il m'a pourri la soirée, au lieu de repartir au château dans ses bras, je me retrouve là, à pleurnicher, les fesses dans la neige. Avec pour seule compagnie Sirius qui ne va pas manquer de me rappeler un truc du genre «je te l'avais bien dit, et gnagnagna».

Il tourne enfin la tête vers moi et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Comme si ça pouvait m'impressionner. Tout ce que je lis sur son visage, c'est ce qui ressemble à de la compassion. Voir même à de la pitié. J'ai besoin de tout, sauf de sa pitié.

Ce que je redoutais le plus arrive alors: Un énorme sanglot se bloque dans ma gorge, me coupe le souffle. Et Sirius pose une main réconfortante sur la mienne. Les larmes recommencent à couler sur mes joues, c'est une vraie cascade. Encore un peu et on me prendrait pour Mimi Geignarde dans un bon jour...

- Merde, je suis pas doué pour ça moi, marmonne-t-il en tapotant ma main dans un geste qui se veut rassurant.

- Pas... Pas doué pour... Pourquoi? Je sanglote.

- Les larmes, tout ça... fait-il, évasif.

- Ben... C'est un bon début!

J'esquisse un sourire qui doit plus ressembler à une grimace, en tripotant machinalement ses doigts.

- Allez, viens là...

Il glisse son bras derrière moi et m'attire contre lui, doucement. Je ne cherche pas à lutter et pose ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il sent toujours aussi bon, seulement cette fois je n'ai pas envie d'autre chose. Juste rester là, et attendre que ça passe. Ses mains se mettent même à caresser mes cheveux, doucement. A chaque respiration son souffle tiède balaye ma nuque.

- Il... Il a...

Je m'essuie le nez dans un vieux mouchoir que je viens de retrouver dans ma poche. Quelle classe.

- C'est un salaud. Je le déteste. Non je le hais!

Ma voix grimpe aussitôt dans les aigües.

- A ce point là?

Il parle bas, et sa voix grave et chaude m'apaise aussitôt. Pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'habitude de consoler les dépressives dans mon genre, il s'y prend plutôt bien. Il doit faire ça tous les weekends, c'est la seule explication pour que j'ai soudain envie de tout lui raconter. Parce qu'il est là et que sa présence me réconforte, malgré tout ce que je pourrais dire. J'ai besoin de déballer tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, je me lance avec une voix hachée:

- Il a une copine. En France. Depuis le début de l'année il me mène en bateau...

- Une copine?

Je hoche la tête, incapable de parler davantage.

- Woua. Il a fait fort quand même!

- Mais t'es un monstre! On dirait que ça t'impressionne!

Je veux le frapper à l'épaule, mais mon poing retombe mollement sur son bras. Il se met à rire aux éclats, le sale type.

- Mais non ça ne m'impressionne pas! Du calme! C'est juste que... Je me doutais qu'il cachait quelque chose...

J'en étais sûre...

- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu étais extralucide! Quelle chance d'avoir le troisième œil, je ricane.

- Je suis un mec et je sais ce que je dis. Je ne le sentais pas, fait-il en pointant son index sur le bout de son nez d'un air savant.

Moi, je me remets à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Je suis une fontaine vivante. Cycyl Geignarde...

- Ça ne vaut pas le coup de pleurer pour lui, c'est un abruti...

Je hausse vainement les épaules.

- Laisse-tomber Cyllène.

- C'est facile à dire! Je me sens tellement ridicule! Ce soir je croyais qu'il m'inviterait au bal! C'est complètement idiot...

- Non c'est pas idiot. N'importe quel autre garçon l'aurait fait à sa place.

- M'en fiche des autres... je renifle.

Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de pleurer. Pour terminer en beauté cette magnifique soirée on va m'enfermer dans des toilettes désaffectées. Et dans 10 ans je raconterai toujours ma pathétique histoire aux élèves qui se moqueront de moi. Ah ah ah, quelle gourde cette Cyllène...

Il penche la tête vers moi avec un regard curieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant?

- J'en sais rien... Je crois que je vais rester chez moi jusqu'à la rentrée.

- Et nous priver de ta présence à cette fichue soirée? Tu plaisantes? Ça va être mortel...

- Je me sens incapable d'y aller toute seule... Il y a peut être Finley, il n'aura sûrement pas de cavalière.

- Quoi, la goule l'a déjà plaqué?

- Je crois que oui...

Je me redresse lentement, déjà courbaturée. J'ai un peu froid mais je ne me sens toujours pas capable de bouger. Sirius me sourit gentiment et sors un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche.

- Tu fumes ces trucs moldus? Je demande en le voyant ouvrir le paquet.

- Rarement. Je t'aurais bien proposé un whisky pour te remonter, mais ce soir il fait un peu trop froid pour que tu m'arraches ma chemise.

Son allusion à mes exploits sous l'emprise de l'alcool réussit à me faire sourire.

- Je te préfère comme ça, murmure-t-il en effaçant d'un revers de main une dernière trace de larme sur ma joue.

Il me tend une cigarette que je prends avec précaution. J'ai essayé une fois, avec Emma et Lily, et on a bien failli mourir étouffées. Mais là j'en ai envie. Un moment de grâce...

Il allume les cigarettes du bout de sa baguette et je tire une longue bouffée en fixant l'extrémité incandescente. Et sans recracher mes poumons en plus...

- Tu sais quoi Mackenzie? Tu devrais te venger.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'y réfléchis déjà...

- Trouve-toi un copain. Même deux si il faut. Rends le jaloux. Tu veux que je lui pique sa copine? Demande-t-il en riant.

- Tu n'as aucune morale Sirius. Je ne suis pas comme toi.

- On s'en fiche! Tu n'as pas de cavalier pour le bal si j'ai bien suivi?

- Je t'ai dis que j'en parlerais avec Ethan... Mais merci de me le rappeler.

Sirius émet un soupire dédaigneux et jette son mégot dans la rue.

- Finley? J'ai mieux à te proposer. Viens avec moi au bal.

J'ai envie de rire mais je m'arrête aussitôt devant son air déterminé.

- N'importe quoi...

- Réfléchis deux minutes. Tu crois que ça va inquiéter ton français de te voir au bal avec ton capitaine de quidditch? Alors que si tu t'affiches avec le grand brun ténébreux...

- Le grand brun ténébreux... Tu passes encore les portes avec une tête si enflée?

- Au fond tu sais que j'ai raison.

Il n'a pas tout à fait tort. Alex connait parfaitement mes sentiments envers Ethan. Alors qu'il s'est montré jaloux comme un pou à cause de Sirius. L'idée n'est pas mauvaise dans le fond.

- Et la pauvre fille que tu as déjà invitée, tu y penses?

- Je n'ai invité personne à part toi. Alors dépêche toi d'accepter avant que je change d'avis!

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit l'idée du siècle...

- Tu en meurs d'envie, réplique-t-il avec un large sourire.

Un éclair de lucidité me traverse l'esprit. Et si je courrais tout droit à la catastrophe en me jetant dans la gueule du loup?

- Allez, accepte, on passera une bonne soirée, continue Sirius qui achève de me convaincre.

- Pourquoi pas...

- De toute façon on ne refuse pas une invitation comme celle là. Il y en a qui tueraient pour être à ta place.

Ne pas relever. Ça pourrait le vexer, le pauvre.

Il me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever, et après avoir essuyé rapidement mon pantalon couvert de neige, je le suis docilement sur la route.

Au lieu de rentrer à Poudlard comme je m'y attendais, Sirius se dirige vers une ruelle sombre que je n'avais jamais remarquée avant. L'endroit idéal pour se faire agresser par quelque tordu, à mon humble avis. Surtout par les temps qui courent.

Je le retiens par le bras.

- Tu ne connais plus le chemin de Poudlard ou quoi?

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on se fasse pincer en arrivant au château? C'est un raccourci...

- Je ne te demande pas d'où tu sors ce raccourci.

- Tu sais, mon parchemin crado, fait-il avec un grimace comique.

Il ouvre une porte et me guide dans un couloir sombre et poussiéreux.

OoOoOoOo

Comme toujours, la table des Gryffondor est très animée. Un joli euphémisme pour dire que c'est l'anarchie. J'écoute d'une oreille distraite les conversations autour de moi, tout en réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de me venger d'Alex. L'idée de Sirius n'est vraiment pas mauvaise, je devrais me trouver un copain, juste pour lui montrer que je peux très bien me passer de lui. Je ne supporte pas l'idée de passer pour celle qu'on a laissé tomber. C'est vrai je le vis mal, ça me rend malheureuse, mais il n'en saura rien, j'ai ma fierté.

Emma arrive enfin à table, visiblement curieuse de connaître les détails de ma soirée.

- Tu m'expliques? Fait-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à expliquer, je marmonne.

- Oh si. C'était quoi les hurlements hier soir?

- Mais je n'ai pas hurlé, arrêtez avec ça!

James me regarde avec un air dubitatif, montrant clairement qu'il est du même avis qu'Emma. Merci pour le soutien.

- Vous parlez d'Alex? Interrompt Kathleen avec sa discrétion habituelle.

Je soupire, agacée.

- Non, on ne parle pas d'Alex. D'ailleurs personne ne me parle de lui aujourd'hui, c'est clair?

- Mais pourquoi? Insiste Emma en m'agrippant le poignet.

- Alex est au pauvre type. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui. Et ce n'est pas en me tordant le bras que tu me feras parler!

Je croise le regard moqueur de Sirius. Son élan de compassion d'hier n'a pas duré bien longtemps. Voyant que ma voisine est au bord de l'asphyxie, j'explique le plus calmement possible.

- Figure-toi qu'il a une copine qui l'attend bien sagement en France...

- Quoi? S'étrangle Lily.

- Oh non! Bafouille Kathleen.

Emma, remise de sa surprise, reprend avec beaucoup de sérieux.

- Je sentais qu'il avait quelque chose de louche...

- Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que tu poussais Cyl dans ses bras, fait Lily en plongeant le nez dans son assiette.

- Ça va ma chérie? Me demande Emma avec un regard larmoyant, en ignorant Lily.

- Oui. Parfaitement bien. Je ne vais pas me laisser mourir, c'est bon arrêtez de me regarder comme ça!

- Mais, et pour le bal? Tu vas faire comment? Tu veux que je demande au copain de Thomas, il est peut être libre?

- Non merci, en plus je ne le connais même pas.

- Mais... Tu ne vas pas y aller toute seule quand même! Je sais, je vais annuler avec lui et on ira toutes les deux, ce sera marrant non?

- Stevens, lâche-la un peu, elle n'a pas besoin de toi... exulte Sirius avec un sourire entendu.

- La ferme Black, on ne t'a rien demandé!

- Tu devrais te calmer la harpie, parce que tu vas devoir me supporter plus que prévu.

A voir son air triomphant, on devine qu'il meurt d'envie de lui annoncer la nouvelle, juste pour le plaisir de voir sa réaction.

- Tu peux être plus clair? Fait Emma avec un air menaçant.

- Et toi tu peux être aimable?

- Arrêtez, je grogne.

Personne ne m'écoute, comme d'habitude. Je suis un peu concernée par leur discussion, quand même!

- Dites à Black de la boucler ou je sors ma baguette.

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur Stevens? Gronde Sirius qui hausse d'un ton.

Emma lui lance un dernier regard méprisant et se tourne vers moi.

- Alors, tu veux qu'on aille voir Thomas?

- Non, j'y vais avec quelqu'un d'autre finalement.

- Quoi, mais qui?

- Avec moi, susurre Sirius en la narguant.

- Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités!

- Emma! Je crie pour me faire entendre. Sirius m'a demandé d'être sa cavalière pour le bal et j'ai accepté.

- Pardon?

- Avec plaisir même, enchaîne Sirius au comble de l'hilarité.

- N'exagère pas non plus mon vieux, je grogne.

- Eh Patmol, c'est un bal, pas un duel, lance James.

- Merci pour la précision James...

Le regard de James va et vient entre Sirius et moi, de plus en plus perplexe.

- Attendez, c'était pas une blague?

- Absolument pas. Et ferme la bouche Cornedrue, ou tu vas gober les mouches, termine Sirius en mordant à pleines dents dans son gâteau.

Rémus hausse les épaules, fataliste.

- Vous allez vous entretuer.

- Tout faux Lunard. Cyllène et moi on a établit une sorte de pacte. Pas vrai?

- Exactement, je souris.

J'adore son sourire mauvais. Je sens que je vais m'amuser à ce bal, finalement.

- Fais pas cette tête Stevens. Ta copine et moi on va faire sensation...

- Ça c'est sûr, grommelle James. Essayez de ne pas nous pourrir la soirée, ce sera déjà pas mal.

Je n'en reviens pas de leurs réactions. On est peut être un peu gamins mais on reste civilisés. Enfin c'est mon avis. Rémus continue de regarde Sirius de travers, et moi c'est Lily qui me surveille du coin de l'œil pendant tout le repas. Merci les amis...

OoOoOoOo

Le trajet en train s'avère plus long que prévu, entre Emma qui ne m'adresse plus la parole et Kathleen qui me bombarde de questions, je suis pressée d'arriver à Londres. Elle vient s'incruster entre Marcy et moi, avec sa mine de chien battu qu'elle traine depuis ce matin.

- Finalement tu le prends bien, je pensais que tu serais plus triste que ça!

- Kate, tu veux me voir pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps ou quoi?

- Vas-y, tu appelleras l'autre pour te consoler, suggère Emma qui ne décolère pas.

- Alors c'est ça qui te vexe le plus en fait! Que tu sois au courant _après_ Sirius, ça te reste en travers de la gorge hein!

- Non, ce que je ne digère pas c'est que tu ailles au bal avec cet imbécile prétentieux et...

- Il n'est pas si terrible que ça, proteste Lily. Et puis c'est gentil de proposer à Cyllène alors qu'elle se retrouve toute seule...

- Merci Lily, je me sens beaucoup mieux. Mais laisse-la parler, ça lui passera, je fais en tirant la langue à Emma.

- Tu crois que tu vas encore l'embrasser? Demande Marcy avec un sourire niais.

Elle rigole moins quand elle reçoit mon écharpe en pleine figure, la garce.

Le train s'arrête enfin et c'est un déferlement d'élèves qui se déversent sur le quai. C'est à peine si je retrouve ma valise sur le quai. Quand à Emma, elle a déjà disparu dans la foule. Je lui donne deux jours pour débarquer chez moi, elle est bien trop curieuse pour rester sans nouvelles jusqu'à la rentrée.

J'emboite le pas à Lily qui fait ses adieux à James. Elle l'autorise même à l'embrasser furtivement sur la joue. Je n'arrive pas à détourner mon regard de cette petite scène attendrissante...

- Ouais moi aussi ça me perturbe, mais on s'y fera, marmonne une voix derrière moi.

- Ils sont mignons. Tu sais quoi Sirius? Je crois que je vais suivre ton conseil finalement. Le célibat c'est vraiment barbant...

- T'as déjà quelqu'un en tête?

- Non, mais j'attends tes suggestions!

Il ricane en rejetant une mèche de cheveux qui tombe sur son front. Et moi je m'éloigne lentement, à la recherche de mes parents qui doivent m'attendre quelque part dans la gare. Les vacances commencent enfin...


	17. Chapitre17:On parie que ça va mal finir?

_Hello!_

_Ça y est, Cyllène fait son retour, avec pas mal de retard j'avoue, mais je suis très prise par le boulot en ce moment, alors je fais du mieux que je peux... j'espère que je ne mettrai pas autant de temps pour la suite!_

_Je tiens à remercier__ tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review pour les chapitres précédents, même si je n'ai pas toujours le temps de répondre à chacun personnellement, ça me fait très, très, très plaisir. Et je suis contente aussi de voir que ma fic fait rire certains lecteurs, jusque là je croyais que ça ne faisait rire que moi... xD Donc c'est cool!_

_N'attendez pas trop "d'action" dans ce chapitre, je suis obligée de bien cadrer les choses avant de poster le chapitre du bal, qui sera très important pour la suite et sûrement carrément "explosif". Enfin vous verrez d'ici là, en attendant je vous laisse patienter encore un peu... Et pour ceux qui croient que ce bal va tourner au carnage, et bien je dis... C'est fort possible. allez, je vous laisse pour la suite des péripéties de Cyl...  
_

_Bonne lecture!!!_

OoOoOoOo

Chapitre 17: On parie que ça va mal finir?

C'est un hiboux furieux qui toque frénétiquement à coups de bec contre mon carreau ce matin. Dérangée en pleine lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier dépliée sur mon bureau, j'ouvre la fenêtre à Hermès sans quitter mon article des yeux. Ces vacances ont au moins le mérite de m'avoir fait reprendre contact avec le monde réel... Le journal du matin fait état d'une nouvelle série d'agressions dans le sud de l'Angleterre, agressions de sorciers d'ascendance moldue, une fois de plus. Après s'être attaquée à des moldus, la bande de fanatiques qui sévit depuis quelques mois dans le pays s'en prend aux sorciers.

Je frissonne en refermant brusquement le journal. Cette menace qui plane sur le monde ne fait que prendre de l'ampleur sans que rien ni personne ne semble capable de l'arrêter, et c'est bien le plus inquiétant. Que certains sorciers se sentent supérieurs aux autres de part leur naissance et leur fortune, ce n'est malheureusement pas nouveau. Mais qu'ils décident soudain de faire le ménage autour d'eux en éliminant les moldus et ceux qu'ils appellent les Sangs-de-Bourbe, ça me terrorise. Surtout quand je pense à tous ceux de mon entourage qui sont directement concernés par ces assassins qui obéissent aux ordres de leur chef, Lord Voldemort. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je sens que cette menace n'a pas fini de s'étendre et qu'il faut se préparer au pire. C'est peut être simplement mon côté pessimiste qui prend le dessus, il n'empêche que tout ça devient vraiment effrayant.

Je détache enfin le parchemin attaché à la patte d'Hermès qui transforme mon bureau en véritable chantier à force de battements d'ailes excités. C'est la réponse de Lily, que j'attends depuis hier et qui confirme ce que je craignais: Je vais encore passer la journée toute seule puisqu'elle est trop occupée par les révisions de ses aspics. Je devrais faire la même chose qu'elle mais je manque cruellement de courage...

La voix de mon père me fait sursauter alors que je m'apprête à faire une petite sieste, déjà avachie sur mon lit.

"Cyllène! Descends, tu as de la visite!"

De la visite? Lily vient de me dire qu'elle ne sortira que demain pour aller acheter les robes de bal, Emma est chez sa mère au Pays de Galle. Il reste Kate et Marcy, mais elles viennent rarement à Londres, alors...

"J'arrive!" je crie en dévalant les escaliers jusque dans le hall de la maison. Mon père discute tranquillement avec mon visiteur. Au fur et à mesure que je descends les marches, je vois une paire de baskets noires, puis un jean. Puis un long manteau gris et un pull assorti, le tout porté par les épaules bien découplées...

- Sirius?

Il me paraît encore plus grand que d'habitude, sa silhouette se découpant dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je l'ai rarement vu porter autre chose que les uniformes de l'école, et même avec les joues rosies par le froid et les cheveux un peu décoiffés, il a une classe folle. Il m'énerve...

Il m'adresse un sourire resplendissant et m'embrasse gentiment sur la joue, sous le regard bienveillant de mon père qui n'y voit que du feu. S'il savait le comportement ambigu que peut avoir Sirius parfois, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il serait aussi aimable...

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène? Je demande aussitôt que mon père disparaît de mon champ de vision.

- Je t'avais dis que je te retrouverais, rappelle toi...

- C'est pas une réponse ça, je marmonne, prise au dépourvu.

Je suis contrariée qu'il me voit dans cette tenue: mon vieux pull vert criard des Harpies de Holyhead, à moitié détendu à force de le porter, mon jean déchiré aux genoux qui me sert pour mes parties de quidditch avec mon frère, et surtout, mes cheveux dans un état lamentable. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de me coiffer depuis deux jours, après tout c'est les vacances non? Je n'étais pas censée recevoir une visite masculine, donc...

Sirius à l'air amusé devant ma mine ronchonne mais ne s'en formalise pas. Il se contente de me dévisager avec son petit sourire moqueur.

- Tu pourrais au moins me faire un petit sourire, j'ai traversé tout Londres pour venir...

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète... Pourquoi es-tu ici?

- Je me suis dis que tu devais te morfondre toute seule chez toi, et comme je suis charitable...

- Idiot...

Je voudrais bien lui faire croire le contraire, mais en réalité je suis plutôt contente de le voir. Déjà parce qu'il a entièrement raison, je commence déjà à m'ennuyer, seule chez mes parents, mais aussi parce que j'ai pris goût à sa compagnie, quoi que je puisse en dire.

- Allez, enfile ton manteau, on va faire un tour, lâche-t-il en attrapant mon écharpe sur le portant, sans me demander mon avis.

- Tu rigoles? Je ne sors pas aujourd'hui, il fait froid, moche et je n'ai pas envie de voir du monde.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ce n'était pas une question!

Avant que j'ai pu m'enfuir, il enroule l'écharpe autour de mon cou, m'enfonce mon bonnet sur la tête et prend mon manteau sous son bras en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi sûr de lui: il débarque chez moi sans prévenir et espère me trainer de force dans les rues de Londres. Je crois que j'aime l'imprévu, finalement...

Je bougonne encore un peu, pour la forme et pour lui ôter son sourire satisfait, sans succès. Après un coup de baguette sur mon crâne pour arranger un peu ma tignasse, je le suis dans l'allée, en enfilant mon manteau. Il fait un froid mordant, comme toujours depuis le début de l'hiver, et pour ne pas dépayser les habitants de Londres, un crachin ininterrompu tombe sur nous.

- Où on va? Je demande en voyant Sirius me prendre le bras pour transplaner.

- Au Chemin de Traverse. Et si tu es sage je te montrerai mon apart!

- Pfff...

On atterrit d'un coup sur le chemin de traverse, tout au bout du passage noir de monde. Les lumières de la rue m'éblouissent mais me rendent aussitôt ma bonne humeur. J'avais presque oublié que Noël approchait à grands pas, l'esprit trop occupé à ressasser mes déboires sentimentaux et mon manque de motivation pour les révisions. Des guirlandes multicolores sont accrochées sur chaque vitrines, sur les lampadaires, partout autour de nous. Et les chants de Noël diffusés dans la rue finissent de me dérider complètement. Finalement c'est le jour idéal pour faire un peu de lèche vitrine, et pourquoi pas pour commencer l'achat des cadeaux pour toute ma famille.

Et c'est avec plaisir que je laisse Sirius me guider parmi la foule des sorciers qui encombre la rue, pendue à son bras, souriant comme une gamine, m'imprégnant de l'ambiance joyeuse qui anime le quartier.

OoOoOoOoOo

Au bout de deux bonnes heure d'achats effrénés, limite compulsifs, Sirius finit par demander grâce.

- On pourrait peut être aller boire un verre, non? Suggère-t-il en prenant un air suppliant.

- Bonne idée mon cher, je rêve d'un chocolat chaud...

Cette fois c'est moi qui traine un Sirius fatigué de jouer le porteur de sacs, jusque dans un café en face de chez Fleury & Bott. Mais le pub est tellement bondé qu'il est impossible de trouver une table libre. Et c'est le même constat dans le café voisin, puis dans celui d'en face. En résumé, cet après midi il ne faut pas espérer prendre un verre sur le chemin de traverse. A croire que tous les sorciers de Londres ont eu la même idée que nous.

Sirius, l'air de plus en plus désemparé, me suit docilement même s'il traine un peu les pieds.

- Mais au fait, tu habites tout près d'ici non? Je demande soudain, illuminée par un éclair de génie.

Même si c'est un génie un peu long à la détente...

- Exact. T'as de bonnes idées quelque fois Mackenzie...

Il retrouve aussitôt son entrain et me prend mes sachets des mains.

- Suis-moi.

On déambule encore quelques minutes à travers les rues du quartier sorcier, tant et si bien que je serais incapable de retrouver le chemin toute seule. Libérée du poids de tous mes achats je réussis quand même à le suivre sans trop de mal, bien que mes pieds commencent à me faire souffrir après ces heures de shopping. Quand je pense que je suis allée faire les boutiques avec Sirius je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. C'est pas un truc de filles ça normalement? Si je prends l'exemple de mon père ou de mon frère, qui fuient les magasins comme la peste, je m'aperçois qu'il est un cas à part. Ou alors il fait de gros efforts pour se contenir... Sirius aurait-il d'autres qualités insoupçonnées? N'exagère rien Cyllène...

Il s'arrête enfin devant une maison à l'aspect accueillant, coincée entre deux bâtisses aux façades presque similaires, si ce n'est la couleur des portes qui diffère. Une maison toute en hauteur, flanquée d'un perron aux marches blanches et de grandes fenêtres de la même couleur.

Il pousse le portail et pénètre dans la petite cour, pendant que je continue de détailler la maison, plus impressionnée que je ne le laisse paraître.

- Tu viens?

Sirius a ouvert la porte et attend que je veuille bien entrer pour me suivre.

- Tu serais galant? Je demande avec une ironie à peine voilée.

- J'ai beaucoup de qualités, je sais... rit-il en refermant la porte sur nous.

J'aime immédiatement cette maison. Du haut des escaliers qui se dressent face à l'entrée, j'aperçois un petit salon s'étirant sur toute la longueur de la maison. Un grand canapé trône au milieu de la pièce, face à deux fauteuils et...

- Tu as une _télésivion_? Je m'écrie sous le coup de la surprise.

- Une télévision, Cyllène. Télévision, ricane-t-il en découpant bien les syllabes.

- Ouais, c'est pareil. Mais, tu sais t'en servir?

- Je n'ai encore pas tout compris, mais ça viendra. C'est James qui a eu l'idée, termine-t-il en se débarrassant de son manteau qui atterrit sur un des fauteuils.

Je me rapproche de la télévision, curieuse de voir comment ce machin fonctionne. Je n'en ai vu qu'une seule fois, un jour que Lily m'avait invitée à passer un week-end chez elle. Je me rappelle que son père regardait un match de je ne sais plus quel sport moldu, et déjà à l'époque j'avais été fascinée par cette invention. Comment les moldus pouvaient faire défiler des images et du son sans intervention magique? Le mystère n'est toujours pas élucidé pour moi...

Sirius, vraisemblablement amusé par mon intérêt pour sa télé, appuie sur un bouton et l'engin se met en marche. Peut être que je peux paraître idiote ou ignorante, mais quand on vit dans un monde composé exclusivement de sorciers, certaines choses dépassent l'entendement...

- Tu veux toujours un chocolat chaud? Demande-t-il depuis la cuisine attenante au salon.

- Oui, oui...

Je reporte enfin mon attention sur lui en entendant un fracas épouvantable qui me fait sursauter, suivit de peu par un juron retentissant. Je rejoins Sirius dans la cuisine et éclate de rire.

- Ah ça je connais, c'est pour faire chauffer l'eau, ma belle sœur en a offert une à ma mère. C'est une bouilloire, je fais triomphalement en l'aidant à nettoyer le plan de travail inondé. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu puisses la faire fonctionner à coup de baguette...

- Ouais ben il aurait pu me prévenir, grogne Sirius.

- Encore James?

- Encore et toujours. Je crois qu'il veut impressionner Lily en connaissant plein de trucs moldus. Mais qu'il essaye ça chez lui bon sang...

A en juger par l'état de la bouilloire, éventrée et noircie, la magie et l'électricité ne font pas bon ménage. Je tire sur le fil pour débrancher l'appareil, précaution inutile à mon avis puisqu'elle à l'air hors d'état de nuire, mais on ne sait jamais. Je me méfie de tous ces trucs dangereux.

- Finalement, rien de tel qu'un bonne vieille baguette, décrète-il en remplissant une tasse de chocolat chaud, et une autre de thé fumant.

- J'espère que tu garderas ta télé quand même!

- Donc tu as l'intention de revenir pour la regarder?

Je lui tire la langue en m'enfuyant vers le salon, ma tasse à la main et le sourire au lèvres.

Il se laisse tomber à côté de moi sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse.

Moi, je suis hypnotisée par le film qui défile sur l'écran. Un couple qui se dispute dans une voiture, sous un orage épouvantable. Et bien entendu la voiture tombe en panne au milieu de nulle part, c'était tellement prévisible... C'est vraiment pas fiable ce moyen de locomotion. Alors qu'un bon transplanage ou un portoloin...

- Et sinon tu en es où de ta vengeance? Lâche soudain Sirius

Ma vengeance. Alex. Je n'y avais pas pensé depuis ce matin, au moins. Je me rembrunis aussitôt, délaissant le brave type de la télé qui tente de faire redémarrer sa voiture sous une pluie battante.

- Je n'ai toujours rien fait...

- Tu veux une suggestion? Propose-t-il avec un sourire mutin.

- J'en suis pas certaine.

- Dommage. Mais il faut frapper un grand coup...

Il se rapproche imperceptiblement de moi, et je plonge le nez dans ma tasse presque vide.

- Alors, toujours personne en tête?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir...

Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise, ce n'est pas mon genre de sortir avec un garçon uniquement pour me venger. Si je ne ressens rien du tout pour lui ça va être très difficile, surtout que je n'ai jamais fonctionné comme ça. Sirius a vraiment des idées tordues, même si je dois avouer que sur le fond il n'a pas tort. Il faut que je montre à Alex que je peux très bien me trouver un copain, que je ne suis pas touchée du tout par ce qu'il m'a fait. Alors que c'est complètement faux.

Et pour ça, je dois trouver la bonne personne. Quelqu'un taillé à la mesure de mon désir de vengeance. Je sais que pour ça Sirius serait la personne idéale, sauf que je ne veux pas me faire avoir, je me connais trop bien. Je suis capable de m'attacher à lui, et c'est le meilleur moyen d'être encore plus malheureuse. Non, il faut un garçon pour qui je suis sûre de ne rien ressentir quoi qu'il arrive.

Et là, j'ai mon deuxième flash de la journée: en un instant, un visage s'impose à moi. Le type le plus prétentieux, le plus difficile Serpentard de l'école. Le seul rival de Sirius en matière de conquêtes féminines, en moins populaire néanmoins, il est tellement imbu de lui même que beaucoup l'évitent et trouvent que son comportement nuit à son charme. A la différence de Sirius qui fait tourner les têtes mais ne jette son dévolu que sur quelques conquêtes occasionnelles et éphémères, le serpentard collectionne les aventures. Il paraît que c'est un vrai défilé dans son dortoir...

- O'Malley! Je crie, plus pour moi que pour lui.

- Steve O'Malley? Cet abruti? S'étrangle Sirius en écarquillant les yeux.

- Lui même...

- Ça ne marchera jamais. Il est trop exigeant et ne sort qu'avec des filles de sa maison, fait-il avec dédain.

Piquée au vif, je rétorque avec colère.

- Ah oui? Tu me crois incapable d'arriver à mes fins, c'est ça?

- Pas forcément, mais ce type... C'est carrément improbable.

- Tu crois être le seul à pouvoir séduire qui tu veux?

Il ne prend même pas la peine de me répondre mais découvre un sourire ironique qui me donne envie de l'étrangler. De lui faire ravaler sa suffisance.

- Ne fais pas le malin. Je suis sûre que certaines filles sont tout à fait capable de résister à ton charme, tu n'es pas un dieu vivant non plus, je susurre avec un rire mauvais.

Toujours pas de réponse, seulement un ricanement qui m'horripile.

- Prenons par exemple Virginia Blair... Tu serais incapable de la faire tomber, comme les autres...

Touché. Il change de couleur et ses yeux s'agrandissent sous le coup de la colère.

- Mais elle... Elle est frigide! S'écrie-t-il pour se justifier.

- Quelle mauvaise foi... Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne te regarde pas qu'elle est frigide. Tu ne lui plais pas, c'est tout!

C'est sorti tout seul, sans même y avoir réfléchi avant, la comparaison m'a paru évidente. Virginia est une élève de sixième année, à Serdaigle, et réputée pour être la plus coincée de l'école. Depuis des générations. C'est dire... C'est pourtant une jolie fille, grande, blonde et aux formes harmonieuses, mais elle n'a jamais accordé la moindre attention à un garçon. Une Marcy en puissance, mais en pire. Virginia, c'est l'inaccessible.

Une lueur de défi s'allume dans les yeux de Sirius qui se redresse d'un coup, aspergeant de thé le canapé, par la même occasion.

- Je la fais tomber quand je veux...

- Ça m'étonnerait. Elle ne te remarquera même pas.

- Pas plus qu'O'Malley ne sortira avec toi.

- On parie?

Il fronce les sourcils, soupçonneux. Et je me décompose, stupéfaite par ma bêtise. Ma connerie monumentale... Mais je m'enfonce encore un peu plus en voyant qu'il est prêt à accepter.

- On parie que je sors avec O'Malley avant les prochaines vacances. Et toi tu dévergondes Virginia Blair...

Il acquiesce sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

- Pari tenu.

La paume de sa main claque dans la mienne et il éclate de rire devant mon regard déterminé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit de me lancer dans ce pari débile, mais maintenant qu'il a accepté je ne peux plus faire machine arrière. Tout ça va très mal finir, je le sens. Sirius, lui, semble enthousiaste, plus qu'il ne le devrait si j'y réfléchis bien. Il va sûrement se prendre le râteau de sa vie surtout s'il part déjà vainqueur...

- Bon, je vais y aller il est déjà tard, je lance en regardant la nuit tomber derrière la fenêtre du salon.

Pas si tard que ça, mais je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi avant de me lancer dans une autre idée stupide. Je n'aurai jamais fait autant d'imbécilités que depuis que je fréquente Sirius. Je devrais pourtant être assez grande pour ne pas rentrer dans son jeu, mais à tous les coups ça marche. Je me déteste pour ma faiblesse. Ma stupidité.

- Je te raccompagne.

Il se lève d'un bond et me tend mon manteau. J'ai envie de refuser son offre, mais par les temps qui courent je ne serais pas rassurée de me promener seule dans les rues de Londres, de nuit. Je frissonne en repensant à l'article du journal, ce matin. Tout compte fait, je veux que Sirius me ramène chez moi.

- Au fait, c'est quoi l'enjeu du pari? Demande-t-il en ouvrant la porte devant moi.

- Si je gagne... Tu me dis la vérité à propos de Lily, de vos balades dans la forêt interdite, de vos petites manigances. Je veux tout savoir.

Il se tourne vers moi, hilare.

- Je marche. Et si c'est moi qui gagne... Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Je te tiendrai au courant.

Sadique. Pervers. Cinglé. Je ferais mieux de m'attendre au pire. Mais pourquoi suis-je aussi bête?!

J'évalue toutes les possibilités alors qu'on arrive dans ma rue, après avoir transplané. Résumons. Si je sors avec O'Malley, je découvre tous leurs petits secrets. Même chose si Virginia reste insensible à son charme. Et si j'échoue, là ça risque de se corser.

La crachin du matin s'est transformé en une pluie battante, et les quelques mètres qui nous séparent de ma maison relèvent du parcours du combattant, entre les flaques d'eau gigantesques à enjamber et les autres passants à éviter, aveuglés par l'eau qui ruisselle sur nos visages.

On arrive enfin sur le perron, à l'abri entre les deux colonnes qui encadrent l'entrée de la villa. Sirius me rejoint et s'ébroue comme un chien mouillé, m'aspergeant à nouveau par la même occasion. Comme si je n'étais pas assez trempée. Mes vêtements collent à ma peau, mes cheveux dégoulinants me glacent. Je me met à trembler comme une feuille, pressée de rentrer prendre une douche bien chaude.

- Merci de m'avoir ramenée.

- Mais de rien. J'espère que tu as apprécié cette après midi. Moi ça m'a bien plu, conclut-il en riant comme un gamin.

- Tu riras moins à la rentrée, je grogne en lui prenant mes paquets des mains.

- Ah oui? Moi je crois qu'on n'a pas fini de rire, au contraire...Et avant la rentrée, il y a le bal, n'oublie pas...

Le bal, parlons-en. Mon suicide planifié...

- Tu as froid Mackenzie, continue-t-il en me voyant frissonner, ou tu as seulement peur de perdre?

- Dans tes rêves. Je suis gelée, c'est tout.

- Tu es trempée...

Il lève lentement la main vers moi et passe ses doigts sur ma joue, comme pour essuyer l'eau qui coule sur mon visage.

- Tu devrais rentrer maintenant, murmure-t-il en glissant sa main dans ma nuque.

Un nouveau frisson remonte le long de mon dos, mais cette fois ce n'est ni le froid, ni la pluie. Comme à chaque fois que je suis trop proche de lui, je n'ai plus aucune envie qu'il s'en aille... J'ai une furieuse envie de me blottir dans ses bras, tout d'un coup. Et je me remet à fixer ses lèvres. Il faut que je perde cette fâcheuse habitude. Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi à la fin?

Alors que je fais mine de me retourner et que je pose la main sur la poignée de la porte, il m'agrippe par les épaules et me rapproche encore un peu plus de lui. Je devrais reculer immédiatement. Mais recule-toi bon sang!

Et je m'accroche à son manteau comme à une bouée de sauvetage, c'est pathétique. C'est une drôle de sensation, comme si mon corps refusait de m'obéir, qu'il voulait rester contre Sirius alors que mon esprit lui crie le contraire. Ses lèvres sont si proches des miennes que ça en devient presque douloureux. Je baisse les yeux, fuyant son regard perçant.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre à la volée et je manque de perdre l'équilibre, heureusement soutenue par les bras de Sirius.

- Je savais bien que j'avais entendu des voix!

Une femme aux longs cheveux châtains, ondulés, et au visage souriant, se tient devant nous, les bras croisés.

- Maman?!

- Mrs Mackenzie, balbutie Sirius en se détachant de moi brusquement.

Je réprime une méchante envie de rire devant son air dépité. Dépité et surtout très gêné. Sirius mal à l'aise, c'est une image de lui que je veux garder dans les annales.

- Mais vous êtes trempés! S'écrie ma mère. Quelle idée de trainer dehors par un temps pareil!

- On ne _traine_ pas dehors, mais si on pouvait transplaner directement devant la porte, ça nous aurait évité une douche!

- Bon, ne restez pas là, entrez vous réchauffer, continue-t-elle comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendue.

- Maman, il allait partir...

- Comment ça partir? Voyons Cyllène. Vous dinez avec nous, bien sûr, fait ma mère sur un ton qui ne supporte aucune réplique.

- Heu...

- C'est entendu. Rentrez vite, vous êtes Sirius, c'est ça?

Et elle l'entraine dans le hall de la maison, sans accorder la moindre attention à sa fille qui gesticule devant la porte. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, elle veut ma mort ou quoi? Sirius, un peu perdu, la suit docilement alors que je claque la porte derrière moi, désabusée.

Je suis persécutée, je suis sûre que Merlin s'acharne sur moi, le vieux fourbe... D'ailleurs je vais aller brûler toutes mes cartes de chocogrenouilles à l'effigie de ce sale traitre.

Même mes vacances menacent de tourner au vinaigre cette année...

OoOoOoOo

_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas trop déçu, promis ça bougera plus dans les suivants... reviews? ;-)_


	18. Chapitre 18: Faux départ

_hello! _

_Comme promis, le dernier chapitre avant le bal tant attendu. Je pensais le poster seulement en fin de semaine, mais comme j'ai eu un peu de temps les jours-ci... Ca me laisse un délai pour peaufiner la suite! Merci aux fidèles revieweuses, j'espère sincèrement ne pas vous décevoir, en tous cas je fais de mon mieux! Et désolée de vous faire patienter aussi longtemps, mais je trouve marrant de faire durer le suspens... Pour en rajouter une couche, je peux vous assurer que j'ai pris mon pied en écrivant la suite ;D_

OoOoOoOo

Chapitre 18: Faux départ

La voix de ma mère résonne dans la cuisine alors que je suis plongée dans ma lecture.

- Tes affaires sont prêtes?

- Moui...

- Les filles viennent te chercher pour aller à la gare?

- Oui.

- Et Sirius aussi?

- Nan!

Je me redresse d'un coup dans le canapé, en appui sur mes coudes, pendant que ma mère sort de la pièce.

- Tu ne vas pas commencer! Je râle.

- Mais non ma chérie, je pose une question, c'est tout...

- Tu parles, je marmonne.

Je lance le manuel de _Sortilèges Avancés_ sur la table, de mauvaise humeur. Je la vois venir avec ses gros sabots. Elle revient vers moi et lève un sourcil en observant le manuel qui a glissé sur le sol, révélant l'exemplaire de _Sorcière Hebdo_ que j'avais caché entre les pages. Oui, j'ai cédé à la tentation, je suis à la recherche d'une coiffure correcte pour le bal qui approche. Mais je préfère garder ça pour moi...

- Je vois que tes révisions ne te laissent pas de répit, grommelle ma mère en ramassant le livre.

Elle se radoucit aussitôt en voyant les photos de robes de soirée qui s'étalent sur une double page.

- Ah, tu prépares ton bal, ça me rappelle ma jeunesse... soupire-t-elle.

- Maman...

- Ton père m'emmenait souvent danser avant notre mariage, et...

- Je sais! Mais moi j'y vais avec Sirius, pas avec mon futur mari! Je la coupe en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu as bien choisi ton cavalier, Sirius est vraiment charmant.

Pitié, elle recommence. Depuis qu'il est venu à la maison, elle ne tarit pas d'éloges sur lui, et ça m'agace au plus haut point. Surtout qu'elle est persuadée qu'il est mon petit ami, quoi que j'en dise.

En fait, depuis ce satané diner, elle et mon frère me rabâchent les oreilles avec Sirius. Nérée, mon cher frère, est devenu mon pire ennemi depuis qu'il s'est mis en tête de raconter des anecdotes plus que gênantes à Sirius. Sans parler du fait qu'il était presque muet d'admiration devant les frasques de maraudeurs à Poudlard. N'importe quoi, comme si Sirius n'avait pas les chevilles assez enflées... Quant à ma mère, elle n'arrêtait pas de nous couver du regard, je m'attendais presque à la voir nous demander combien elle aurait de petits enfants. Heureusement mon père à mit fin à mon supplice en orientant la conversation sur le quidditch et la politique, rapidement suivi par Sirius. En bref, je suis plutôt contente de rentrer à Poudlard demain, avant de craquer.

- Ne le prends pas mal, j'ai le droit de l'apprécier non? Continue ma mère.

- Que les choses soient claires, on est seulement copains, et on y va ensemble pour des raisons... Pratiques. Le sujet est clos!

- Si tu le dis...

Elle sort du salon avec un petit sourire en coin, et mon manuel va à nouveau s'écraser sur le sol.

- Tu piques ta crise frangine?

Nérée, attiré par les cris comme une guêpe par un pot de confiture, atterrit dans le salon avec un sourire resplendissant.

- Je te rappelle que je ne te parle plus... je lâche en détournant la tête.

- Dommage, moi qui allais te proposer de t'accompagner à la gare...

- Non merci, les filles viennent me chercher.

- Vous allez encore être en retard... constate-t-il en se jetant sur le canapé.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. Et tu n'as pas une femme et des enfants qui t'attendent quelque part? Ils en ont marre de te supporter alors ils te renvoient chez ta mère?

- Ils sont chez partis faire quelques courses... Bon, si je ne peux pas t'accompagner, tu peux au moins donner ça à Sirius de ma part? Fait-il en me tendant une enveloppe.

- C'est quoi?

- Des places pour les demi finales de la coupe d'Angleterre, en février. Je t'aurais bien invitée aussi, mais vu que ma présence t'indispose...

- Pourquoi tu donnes ça à Sirius?

Encore et toujours Sirius. Il ne penseraient pas à l'adopter, tant qu'on y est?

- Parce qu'on en a discuté hier, et on y va ensemble. Mais comme il y a deux places, peut être qu'il t'invitera, si tu es sage...

- Passer la soirée avec vous deux? Plutôt me pendre sur le champs...

- Je crois qu'il y aura aussi ta copine, la grande brune, je ne sais plus son prénom...

- Emma? Ça m'étonnerait, elle déteste le quidditch.

- Ben en tous cas elle a acheté des places en même temps que moi hier, avec son copain, un type blond. Réfléchis-y, ça pourrait être sympa.

- Une type blond? A quoi il ressemblait?

- Aucune idée, si tu crois que je l'ai regardé...

Nérée éclate de rire et m'embrasse rapidement sur la joue en se levant.

- Bon retour à Poudlard frangine, on se voit aux prochaines vacances! Ou avant si tu changes d'avis!

Je réponds du bout des lèvres, perdue dans mes pensées, mais la sonnette de la porte d'entrée m'empêche de me poser plus de questions. Il est l'heure de partir...

OoOoOoOo

- Meeerdeeee!

- Reste polie! Je braille derrière Emma en courant au milieu de King's Cross, sous le regard amusé de dizaines de moldus qui évoluent dans la gare.

- Plus vite bon sang!

Elle est marrante elle. Si on était parties à l'heure de chez moi on ne serait pas là, à courir comme des dératées pour avoir le train.

- On va rater le train et rater la rentrée! Et rater le bal! Et on va se faire renvoyer par McGonagall! Se lamente Kathleen dans mon dos.

- Arrête ton cirque! On ne se fait pas renvoyer pour si peu!

Mais un détail nous arrête subitement. Un de taille. Une vieille dame, moldue apparemment, est appuyé contre le pilier qui mène à la voie 9 ¾.

- Meeer...

- Stop, ça va on a compris Emma!

- On fait quoi?

- On lui demande de se pousser, fait Kathleen.

- Oui, pardon madame, vous pourriez vous pousser, histoire qu'on puisse se jeter sur le mur? Tu veux qu'on se fasse repérer?

- J'ai une idée!

Lily attrape Kate par la bras, la trainant de force jusqu'au pilier où la vieille dame les regarde arriver avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Excusez-nous madame, mais mon amie est malade, est-ce que vous savez où se trouvent les toilettes? Elle a envie de vomir et...

- Je ne sais pas, fait la vieille femme en se reculant instinctivement.

- On t'avait pourtant dit de ne pas boire autant hier soir, quelle cuite! Je crie en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Kathleen, bonne comédienne, quitte un instant son air maladif pour me lancer un regard noir, alors que la moldue prend une expression scandalisée.

- Je sens que ça va recommencer, balbutie-t-elle en simulant un hoquet.

Je hoche la tête en attrapant l'épaule de Kate d'un geste compatissant.

- Zut, elle va encore en mettre partout...

- Attention à tes chaussures ma chérie, prévient Lily qui retient difficilement un sourire en voyant la vieille dame partir en trottinant, sans demander son reste.

Emma nous rejoint, hilare, et fonce droit sur le mur avec son chariot.

- T'étais pas obligée de dire que j'avais bu! Je suis passée pour quoi? Râle Kate en arrivant sur la voie 9 ¾.

- Ça faisait plus vrai. Le principal est que ça ai marché non? Allez viens, il faut encore trouver un compartiment libre...

Le dernier bagage a peine hissé dans le wagon, le train s'ébranle et part doucement vers Pré-au-Lard. Pour nous éviter de traverser tout le Poudlard Expresse à la recherche d'un compartiment pouvant nous accueillir, Emma décide de s'incruster avec deux élèves de Poufsouffle qui, lassés d'entendre notre joyeux boucan, déménagent au bout de 10 minutes.

- Vous savez où est Marcy? Demande soudain Lily.

- Aucune idée. C'est vrai, c'est bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas encore là. Je vais aller voir dans les autres compartiments...

J'ai à peine refermé la porte derrière moi qu'un vision d'horreur m'assaille. Tout au bout du couloir, Sirius, un livre sous le bras, détail important car vraiment trop grotesque, est plongé dans une discussion animée avec... Virginia Blair! Il n'a pas perdu de temps le monstre! La jolie blonde l'écoute avec attention, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui raconte mais elle a l'air intéressée. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle est déjà sous son charme, mais tout d'un coup je suis moins certaine de l'issue de notre pari. Si jamais il réussissait son coups? Virginia est loin d'être stupide, mais quand même, elle ne serait pas la première à tomber amoureuse de Sirius. Et moi je n'ai toujours pas avancé d'un poil avec O'Malley, je peux même dire que je n'y ai pas du tout réfléchi. Je n'ai aucun plan, aucun angle d'attaque.

Je laisse tomber Marcy, de toute façon elle n'est pas perdue, moi par contre je le suis si je laisse Sirius gagner. Il faut que je trouve O'Malley, et vite. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais lui raconter, mais je trouverai bien.

Je longe le couloir, essayant de me faire la plus discrète possible, mais Sirius me remarque et m'adresse un petit clin d'œil par dessus l'épaule de Virginia. Il m'énerve à être aussi sûr de lui!

Le premier wagon que je visite me voit repartir bredouille, mais le second regorge de Serpentards, et comme ceux là ne se déplacent qu'en meutes...

Ignorant les regards mauvais de Macnair et Avery qui me toisent comme je passe devant eux, je continue mon chemin, jetant un œil dans chaque compartiment. Et là, pour une fois, la chance me sourit. Il est là, avec deux autres élèves de sa maison, juste au bout du couloir. Je sais ce qui me reste à faire, mais l'angoisse me tord les entrailles. Tout ça ne me dit rien de bon, je ne suis pas préparée...

Je continue d'avancer d'un pas rapide, les yeux fixés sur la pointe de mes chaussures, essayant de me préparer mentalement à ce que je m'apprête à faire. Encore quelques pas...

Le choc est plus brutal que prévu...

- Hé! Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas?

Je masse mon épaule douloureuse en regardant droit dans les yeux celui que je viens de percuter sciemment. La belle technique d'approche, connue depuis des lustres...

- Oh désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu... je lance, mielleuse.

Quelle blague. Lui et ses copains passent aussi inaperçus qu'un troupeau d'éléphants dans un placard à balais... Je le détaille rapidement, essayant de me rappeler pourquoi je fais un truc pareil, soutenant son regard glacial. Il est de taille moyenne, un peu trapu, les épaules larges. Et très musclé, si j'en crois la rumeur. Son teint hâlé renforce ses traits durs, sa mâchoire carrée et saillante, et ses yeux noirs, perçants. Sa bouche aux lèvres très fines prend un pli cruel comme je me met à rougir.

- Pourquoi tu traines ici? Continue-t-il furieux.

Interdite, je mets quelques secondes avant de lui répondre, sur le même ton.

- Parce que ce wagon est réservé aux Serpentards de ton espèce, je suppose?

Irritée, je ramasse ma baguette tombée à terre et je m'apprête à reprendre ma route, déçue de la tournure que prennent les évènements, quand je l'entends ricaner, à l'intention de ses copains.

- Vraiment charmante, vous ne trouvez pas?

Le ton est volontairement moqueur et je me retourne brusquement.

- Tu te trouves charmant toi peut être? Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends? Tu crois que ton avis m'intéresse?

Son sourire disparaît instantanément et un éclair de colère traverse son regard noir.

- Et toi, pour qui tu te prends? Ce n'est pas en piquant une crise d'hystérie que tu vas me faire peur!

Sa voix est pleine de mépris, et son sourire moqueur apparaît à nouveau sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il regarde ses amis à tour de rôle, en quête de soutien. Ils se contentent de glousser.

Avant même de réaliser ce que je fais, je sors ma baguette de ma poche et la pointe sur lui, hors de moi. Il pâlit en me voyant le menacer, sûrement plus de fureur que de peur, évidemment.

- Je ne suis pas hystérique, mais je pourrais le devenir, je martèle. Je n'aime pas les gens arrogants...

Ma baguette est maintenant appuyée contre son torse et je vois ses mâchoires se serrer.

- Range ça... grogne-t-il.

- Laisse-moi passer.

Il recule d'un pas, l'air mauvais, et me laisse avancer. Mais ses deux acolytes en profitent pour pointer leurs baguettes sur moi, avant que je puisse faire un geste.

- Baissez-ça, on n'attaque pas par derrière, ordonne O'Malley d'une voix glaciale. Même si c'est une peste de Gryffondor...

Après un dernier regard assassin de sa part, je repars sur mes pas, le cœur battant la chamade.

- On se reverra, l'hystérique!

Je me retiens de répondre, j'ai déjà échappé à ses copains une fois, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter. Je m'éloigne le plus vite possible, dans l'espoir de faire redescendre la tension.

C'est seulement là que je mesure enfin la stupidité de mon geste. S'il n'avait pas retenu ses deux gorilles, je ne serais pas sortie gagnante contre eux. Mais son arrogance et son ton agressif m'ont fait sortir de mes gonds et je n'ai pas réfléchi une seconde.

L'affaire s'annonce mal on dirait. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais réussir à me rapprocher de lui. C'est perdu d'avance. Moi et mon fichu caractère, j'aurais mieux fait de m'écraser, encore une fois...

Sirius est toujours au même endroit, et Virginia s'éloigne enfin après lui avoir adressé un sourire. J'ai envie de la gifler.

- Alors Mackenzie, prête à reconnaître ta défaite? Virginia est beaucoup plus accessible qu'elle n'y paraît...

- Si tu le dis. Moi je m'en fiche pas mal! Je ment.

- Tu devrais déclarer forfait tout de suite.

- Sûrement pas. Figure toi que je viens de quitter Steve O'Malley.

Sirius hausse les épaules et éclate de rire.

- Tu ne perds pas de temps!

- Toi non plus. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté pour qu'elle te sourit comme ça? Je demande, aigrie.

- L'important c'est le résultat final non?

- J'attends toujours tes conditions. Si par miracle tu gagnes, tu veux quoi?

Autant s'attendre au pire...

- Tu me réserves toutes tes soirées pendant une semaine.

- T'es dingue?! Sûrement pas!

- Moi j'ai accepté tes conditions sans poser de questions, fais-en autant.

- Si tu me dis ce que tu as derrière la tête!

- Tu verras...

- Je ne verrai rien du tout parce que je ne te laisserai pas gagner. Ah au fait, j'ai un truc pour toi.

Je fouille dans ma poche pour en extraire l'enveloppe un peu froissée.

- Les places pour le match! S'écrie-t-il en agitant les billets au dessus de sa tête.

Pire qu'un gosse...

- Bon tu me racontes? T'as dis quoi à Virginia?

- Ça t'intéresse tant que ça?

- Allez, réponds! Je m'écrie, butée.

- Pourquoi, tu es jalouse?

Je devrais? Non, pas vraiment, et si c'est le cas je suis dans le pétrin. Mais non, je suis seulement curieuse de savoir comment il s'y prend avec elle...

- Non, je m'en fiche. Mais je te rappelle que c'est avec moi que tu vas au bal, ne l'oublie pas!

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça...

Il me lance un de ses regards lourd de sous-entendu et je frémis. D'impatience. Je suis bonne à faire enfermer...

- Tu n'aurais pas du partir voir ton Serpentard, tu as raté quelque chose, continue Sirius en fourrant les mains dans ses poches. Ta copine la cinglée a encore fait des siennes.

- Emma?

- Quand tu es partie, Finley l'a rejoint. Ils s'embrassaient tranquillement dans le couloir, et puis ça a dégénéré, ils ont commencé à se disputer. Tu n'as pas entendu les cris?

Je hoche la tête en signe d'incompréhension, l'incitant à continuer.

- Je n'en sais pas plus, mais il a fallu que Rémus intervienne pour les séparer. Tout le monde est sorti pour assister au spectacle. Et James a pris la défense d'Ethan, Lily celle de la folle furieuse...

- Tu ne pourrais pas l'appeler par son prénom?

Il élude ma question d'un vague signe de la main, montrant qu'il s'en moque éperdument.

- Tout ça pour dire que James et Lily ont fini par se disputer eux aussi, James a même reçu une gifle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dit, mais la rouquine à la main leste! S'esclaffe-t-il.

- On dirait que ça t'amuse de voir tout le monde se taper dessus!

- Tu aurais été là tu aurais bien rigolé, crois moi. Même Rémus avait du mal à garder son sérieux, pourtant il tient à son rôle de Préfet.

Malgré moi, mon esprit revient toujours au même détail qui cloche dans cette histoire.

- Tu es sûr qu'Emma et Ethan s'embrassaient?

- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin?

Je grimace en imaginant le tableau. Il va falloir qu'elle m'explique à quoi elle joue, elle ne peut quand même pas aller au bal avec son nouveau copain et embrasser Ethan au milieu du train! Surtout quand on sait que le pauvre Ethan a vraiment le béguin pour elle. Il faut toujours qu'elle joue avec le feu, c'est plus fort qu'elle. Je me rapproche de notre compartiment, déterminée à savoir où elle veut en venir, mais Sirius m'arrête et me plaque soudain contre le mur.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Il s'appuie de tout son poids sur moi, sa poitrine contre la mienne. Je devrais le repousser, mais encore une fois, en le sentant si proche de moi, mes forces m'abandonnent. Je me retrouve à respirer son parfum à plein poumon, les yeux rivés sur le col de sa chemise.

- Ne bouge pas, murmure-t-il.

Comme si j'avais le choix. Il me serre si fort contre lui que je suis bien incapable de me dégager.

- Le bellâtre est au bout du couloir, je crois qu'il nous regarde...

- Ah...

Mon cœur rate un battement et mon estomac semble se retourner, d'un seul coup. Je sais que je devais bien le croiser un jour, mais pas aussi vite. Pas aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas le courage de le regarder, je sens que je vais fondre en larmes...

- Essaye de jouer le jeu si tu veux que ce soit crédible...

La voix de Sirius me sort de ma torpeur.

- N'en profite pas non plus, je marmonne en sentant ses mains sur mes hanches.

Son sourire s'élargit et il penche son visage sur moi, guettant ma réaction. Pas dessus son épaule j'aperçois Alex qui nous observe, figé, comme s'il se demandait ce qu'on fait là.

Déterminée, je pose doucement mes lèvres sur celles de Sirius, qui a un premier mouvement de surprise, puis glisse sa main dans mes cheveux. Je fais ça uniquement pour provoquer Alex, c'est tout. Je voudrais bien me persuader que je ne n'ai aucun plaisir à embrasser Sirius, mais les premières vagues de chaleur que je commence à connaître parfaitement éclatent dans mon ventre. J'agrippe ses épaules, en proie à des sentiments contradictoires mais tellement agréables... Et sa langue entre brutalement dans ma bouche, forçant le passage de mes lèvres avec assurance. Une langue brulante qui vient caresser la mienne. Voilà comment je me retrouve à l'embrasser à pleine bouche comme si ma vie en dépendait...

Je m'écarte enfin de lui, hors d'haleine, et le repousse doucement. Alex a disparu de mon champs de vision. Tout ce dont je suis certaine c'est qu'il nous a vu, mais j'aimerais tellement savoir ce qu'il en a pensé! Est-ce qu'il a été furieux, jaloux? C'est tout ce qu'il mérite après tout. Mais il a sa copine, alors il faut que j'arrête de me faire des idées. Et que j'arrête de jouer ce petit jeu avec Sirius, ça ne mène à rien. Je lui adresse un sourire un peu désabusé, fataliste.

- Sale profiteur...

Il me lance un regard amusé et me laisse regagner mon compartiment, sans un mot de plus, seulement son éternel sourire provocant accroché sur ses lèvres.

Je rédige mentalement une liste de toutes les choses urgentes que j'ai à faire dès mon arrivée à Poudlard:

Oublier Alex. Définitivement.

Sortir avec le type le plus désagréable de l'école pour gagner mon pari.

Ne pas étrangler Virginia Blair à la première occasion.

Résoudre le mystère d'Emma et Ethan.

Arrêter de fantasmer sur Sirius.

Faire en sorte que mes amis ne s'entretuent pas le soir du bal, ça n'irait pas avec nos jolies robes.

Et malgré tout ça, réussir à passer une bonne soirée. Ça fait beaucoup de choses d'un coup.

Je mordille ma lèvre gonflée par les baisers de Sirius, sans plus d'attention pour lui. En fait je suis aussi bête que les autres, il suffit de quelques minutes dans ses bras pour que je perde le contrôle. Une chose est sûre, la soirée de demain risque d'être animée... Reste à savoir jusqu'où tout ça peut nous mener...

_OoOoOoOo_

_Voilà! je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le bal, si on peut appeler ça comme ça ;-) Bien sûr, comme toujours, je compte beaucoup sur votre avis... Biz!_


	19. Chapitre 19: Bal et déboires Part I

_Merci pour vos reviews, notamment à ceux qui ne s'enregistrent pas, en tous cas je les attends toujours avec impatience!_

_Allez, chose promise, chose dûe... Le bal, première partie... _

_Enjoy!_

Chapitre 19: Bal et déboires (Part I)

- Emma! Emma!

La voix affolée de Lily résonne dans le couloir du dernier étage. Depuis le salle de bains des préfets, qu'elle a accepté de nous ouvrir pour l'occasion, Kate et moi terminons de nous préparer. Enfin, Kate met une touche finale à sa tenue, moi je paresse encore dans mon bain, profitant du calme avant la tempête...

Lily entre en trombes dans la salle de bain, échevelée et apparemment au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Emma n'est pas ici, fait platement Kate en lissant le tissu de sa robe avec sa main.

- Il faut que je la trouve, regardez l'état de mes cheveux... Mais, tu n'es pas encore habillée toi? Continue Lily en me lançant un regard horrifié.

- Pas de panique, je serai prête à temps. Et puis il faut savoir se faire désirer...

- Bon et qu'est-ce que je fais pour mes cheveux moi?

- On va regarder ça, mais calme-toi par pitié. Tu as l'air bien stressée pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait même pas aller au bal...

- J'y vais uniquement parce que j'ai acheté une robe pour l'occasion, et parce que vous y serez. Mais je n'adresse plus la parole à James et le bal ne change rien à l'affaire.

- Oui, évidemment. Je sens que tu vas passer une super soirée!

Elle me jete un regard glacial mais ne répond pas, repartant sur les traces d'Emma qui s'est volatilisée depuis une bonne heure. Comme pour sa robe qu'elle a refusé de nous montrer, elle veut faire durer le suspens et faire une entrée sensationnelle dans la Grande Salle. Au bras deThomas... Quand j'y pense je suis écoeurée, comment peut-elle seulement faire une chose pareilleà Ethan? Bien entendu hier soir elle a refusé d'en discuter avec moi, de toute façon elle sait très bien que cette fois elle est en torts... Il faudra que je pense à aller voir Ethan pendant la soirée, au moins pour m'assurer qu'il va bien et qu'il ne menace pas de tordre le cou à Thomas. Qui finalement n'est que la deuxième victime d'Emma dans cette histoire...

- Au lieu de jouer la sirène, tu ferais mieux d'enfiler ta robe si tu ne veux pas que ton cavalier s'en trouve une autre, lance perfidement Kate.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Je grogne en sortant de l'eau qui commence à refroidir.

- Rien, je suis un peu énervée c'est tout...

- Tu es contente d'y aller avec Rémus, non?

- Oui, bien sûr...

- Allez, détends-toi, ça va bien se passer tu verras... Aide-moi à fermer cette robe tu veux bien?

Une fois habillée, coiffée, perchée sur mes talons hauts, je prends la place de Kathleen devant le miroir pour me maquiller légèrement. Juste un peu de noir pour souligner mon regard, et une touche de rouge pour faire ressortir mes lèvres sur mon teint un peu pâle, et je suis prête. Kathleen m'a aidée à relever mes cheveux dans une sorte d'échafaudage complexe, le tout piqué de perles nacrées. L'ensemble est plutôt réussi et pour une fois je me sens très, très féminine. Il faut dire que la robe que j'ai déniché chez Tissard et Brodette est magnifique; une longue robe bustier blanche, très fluide, et froncée sous la taille par des rubans de couleur crème. Un grand flot noir est piqué sur le bustier, qui rappelle les fins liserés sombres du jupon. Avec les talons hauts et le ruban du flot qui s'étire jusqu'à mon épaule, je trouverais presque ma silhouette gracieuse.

J'ai un pincement au coeur en pensant que j'aurais aimé choisir cette robe pour Alex, ou plutôt pour l'Autre, comme Lily l'a rebaptisé récemment. Mais le visage de Sirius se superpose au sien et je souris à mon reflet dans le miroir.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre à nouveau à la volée, laissant entrer Lily et Emma surexcitées.

- Bon vous êtes prêtes? Il est temps d'y aller maintenant!

- On arrive... Et Marcy?

- Elle est déjà en bas avec son cavalier...

Lily est vraiment ravissante dans sa robe rouge décolletée, qui laisse entrevoir sa peau douce et laiteuse. Elle a seulement lissé ses cheveux roux sur ses épaules et mis une touche de vert sur les yeux.

- Tu sais quoi Lily? James va en tomber à la renverse...

- Ne me parle pas de l'affreux Potter pour l'instant!

Apparement Lily ne décolère pas. Il faudra m'expliquer comment elle compte passer la soirée avec un cavalier à qui elle refuse d'adresser la parole... Emma pouffe de rire derrière elle et s'avance vers nous. Je hais cette fille. Elle est carrément sublime, dans sa robe noire plus courte que les nôtres qui dévoile ses longues jambes si bien galbées, ainsi que sa poitrine parfaite moulée dans le tissu satiné. Bien sûr elle est savament maquillée, et l'ensemble lui donne une allure folle...

- Ne t'approche pas de moi pendant la soirée, prévient Kate d'un air mauvais, sinon je vais encore plus complexer...

- Tu veux rire, tu es très jolie Kate. Et puis toi tu dois seulement plaire à ton cavalier, pas à deux garçons à la fois, sentence Lily en nous emboitant le pas pour sortir de la salle de bains.

Nos cavaliers nous attendent sagement près de la Grande Salle. James fait les cent pas, très élégant dans sa robe de soirée, et Sirius est négligemment appuyé contre le mur, l'air parfaitement indifférent à l'agitation qui règne autour de lui, même un peu ennuyé.

James aperçoit enfin la jolie rousse qui lui lance un regard dur, mais il se précipite vers elle pour lui prendre la main. Je m'aperçois, un peu confuse, que j'ai les mains moites et le coeur qui bat la chamade. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Je ne vais quand même pas me mettre à paniquer pour une malheureuse soirée avec Sirius... On se rassure comme on peut...

J'arrête d'observer Lily et James un instant, Lily avec son expression de hautaine indifférence qui me ferait éclater de rire si je ne me retrouvais pas toute seule, plantée en bas des escaliers en marbre, à attendre que Sirius veuille bien m'apercevoir. Naturellement mes soit-disant amies ont déjà toutes filées avec leurs cavaliers respectifs...

James a la bonne idée de sortir Sirius de sa rêverie, peut être pour détendre l'atmosphère qui devient pesante.

- Woaw, Cyllène! Regarde-la Patmol, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

Sirius n'en dit rien du tout, il paraît figé contre le mur et ne fait pas le moindre mouvement. Au bout de plusieurs secondes qui me paraissent une éternité, il se redresse enfin et s'avance lentement, les yeux fixés sur moi. Son regard clair ne laisse pas transparaitre la moindre émotion, et pendant un instant j'ai peur que tous les efforts que j'ai fais pour lui plaire ne servent à rien. Parce que je dois bien me l'avouer maintenant, si j'ai mis autant de soin à me préparer, c'est pour lui plaire, à lui seul. Balayés Alex et l'autre tache d'O'Malley, en tous cas pour ce soir. Si j'ai beaucoup moins pensé à l'Autre les jours derniers, c'est parce que la présence de Sirius finit par me paraître appréciable, voir même indispensable. Il n'a pas son pareil pour me changer les idées... Et donc ce soir je compte bien passer un agréable moment avec lui.

Surtout que dans sa robe de soirée il est particulièrement séduisant...

Il est devant moi, enfin, mimant un baise-main avec un sourire ironique.

- Tu es superbe...

- Merci. Je dois reconnaître que tu n'es pas mal non plus, je murmure en détaillant sa tenue.

Une robe noire, simple mais élégante, sur une chemise blanche tirée à quatre épingles et un noeud papillon. Il faut reconnaître qu'il a beaucoup de classe... Il paraît surpris du compliment, comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment.

- Prête pour une nuit de folie?

Il m'offre son bras et je pose ma main sur la sienne, avant de me laisser conduire dans la grande salle où les premières notes de musique résonnent déjà. La décoration a été soignée, mais je serais bien incapable de la décrire précisément, trop occupée à essayer de contrôler les battements de mon coeur. Une étrange sensation m'envahit, sans que je puisse la définir, alors que Sirius me guide au milieu des couples qui se rassemblent autour de nous.

Un peu plus loi, Rémus fait son apparition au bras d'une Kathleen plus morte que vive, visiblement impressionnée par toute cette mise en scène.

OoOoOoOo

La chanson a à peine commencé que Sirius m'entraine vers la piste de danse, visiblement au meilleur de sa forme si j'en juge par les acrobaties qu'il me fait faire. Je pourrais me plaindre d'avoir à gesticuler avec une robe qui se prête peu à la danse et des talons hauts, mais ça me fait tellement rire que je fais un effort. Je me laisse guider par mon partenaire sur le rock endiablé, le souffle court et les joues rouges. Alors qu'il me fait tournoyer au risque de me faire vaciller, une main s'aggripe à mon bras.

- Cyllène! Il faut que tu m'aides!

Emma s'interpose entre Sirius et moi, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et les yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Tu ne vois pas qu'on est occupés là?! Lance Sirius qui fronce les sourcils.

- Ethan est insupportable, on croirait qu'il a décidé de me gâcher la soirée! Se plaint-elle en ignorant volontairement Sirius.

- Quoi?

- Il nous regarde de travers Thomas et moi, et il nous fait sans arrêts des remarques désagréables!

- Et ça t'étonne? Je demande, légèrement agacée. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, tu l'as bien cherché non?

- Va lui parler, il t'écoutera peut être!

- Sûrement pas! Tu t'es mise dans cette situation toute seule, à toi de t'en sortir! Désolée Emma, mais ne compte pas sur moi, tu sais ce que j'en pense. Et j'aimerais terminer cette danse, merci.

Oui, je suis désagréable, mais je veux seulement la paix! Elle ne manque pas d'air de venir se plaindre d'Ethan alors qu'elle joue avec lui depuis des semaines. Après tout elle l'a bien mérité. En plus j'ai mieux à faire, je m'amuse comme une folle avec Sirius...

Elle me lance un regard suppliant, et moi pauvre idiote, je capitule une fois de plus.

- Tu me soules Emma! Tu as deux minutes, pas plus!

- Et moi?! S'écrie Sirius qui perd patience.

- Je reviens tout de suite, promis...

A quelques mètres delà, Ethan nous regarde approcher avec un air furibond. En voyant son regard noir, Emma fait demi-tour et part rejoindreThomas qui l'attend sagement devant lebuffet, un verre à la main. Décidément elle pousse le bouchon un peu loin...

- Ça va? Je demande en arrivant à sa hauteur, en essayant de ne pas prendre un air trop appitoyé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve à cet imbécile? Tu peux me dire? Fait-il avec une voix grave.

- Je ne sais pas... Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait, elle ne se rend pas compte...

Et voilà, je la défend encore, bonne poire. Alors qu'elle est indéfendable, je le sais pertinemment.

- Elle te parle de lui? Continue Ethan en fixant désespérement le couple diabolique.

- Non, elle évite le sujet...

- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, ça vaudra mieux. Passe une bonne soirée Cyl...

Je le regarde s'éloigner, les épaules voutées, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon. Il me fait mal au coeur le pauvre.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de le plaindre plus longtemps, parce que le couple qui commence à danser sous mes yeux me soulève le coeur. Alex et sa copine, une grande brune un peu maigrichonne tendrement lovée dans ses bras. J'essaye de contrôler ma nausée, mais je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de la scène. Il est toujours aussi beau, aussi tentant. Mais avec une autre fille, il faut que je m'enfonce bien cette idée dans le crâne, même si ça fait un mal de chien.

Enfin, peut être pas autant que la main de Lily sur la joue de James, qui vient de claquer à mon oreille, faisant tourner toutes les têtes vers eux. C'est quand même la deuxième qu'il prend en deux jours, ça devient répétitif.

Penaud, il porte la main à sa joue qui commence déjà à rougir, et Lily enrage.

- Mais... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Je l'entends gémir.

- Ah oui? Et tu voulais dire quoi, que tu aurais préféré être avec elle?

- Mais non! Je dis seulement qu'ils vont bien ensemble, mais je ne la trouve pas aussi jolie que toi, tu le sais bien... Lily!

Mais la belle rousse a déjà tourné les talons, laissant James en plan au milieu de la piste.

- Qui va bien avec qui? Je demande de but en blanc en me rapprochant de lui.

- Ton cavalier et Virginia, lâche James, sans prendre de gants.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je constate avec horreur qu'il dit vrai, à quelques pas de nous la blonde longiligne s'accroche aux bras de Sirius, qui arbore un sourire triomphant. Ça ne va pas se passer comme çà...

- Sirius est _mon _cavalier, qu'elle le laisse tranquille! Je crie à James, comme pour justifier mon changement de couleur subit.

Je dois être pâle comme la mort. Derrière eux, je vois Kathleen et Rémus qui rient aux éclats, eux au moins ont l'air de passer une bonne soirée. Ça en fait au moins deux sur tout le groupe. Même trois, si on compte Sirius qui semble au comble de la félicité.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est elle qui est venue le voir, mais il à l'air d'apprécier...

- N'en rajoute pas une couche, tu veux?! Je râle en fixant Sirius.

- Bah, laisse-les danser, tu t'en fiches pas mal non?

Je hausse les épaules, refusant le verre de punch qu'il me tend.

- Viens danser, j'ai envie de me défouler, je grogne.

- Si tu veux, de toute façon Lily a disparu de la circulation...

- En gros je ferai bien l'affaire en l'attendant. Quel tact James!

Il sourit et m'emmène sur la piste, toujours un peu grognon. C'est marrant, la trace des doigts de Lily sur sa joue n'a toujours pas disparue. Elle n'y a pas été de main morte!

On commence à danser sans trop de conviction, tous les deux perdus dans nos pensées. Et James me marche allégrement sur les pieds, ça devient douloureux.

- Regarde où tu mets les pieds, je suggère, en vérifiant qu'il n'a pas abimé mes jolis escarpins qui m'ont couté un paquet de galions.

- Désolé, je pense à autre chose...

- Oui je m'en étais rendue compte... Je ne comprend pas comment vous vous débrouillez tous les deux... Tu es amoureux d'elle, elle aussi, alors où est le problème? Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la chance que vous avez...

- Elle te l'a dit? Elle t'a dit quelque chose à propos de moi? Fait James qui a de nouveau les yeux qui pétillent.

- Non, mais je le sais, c'est tout.

- Mais elle m'a fait une scène parce que j'ai dis que Virginia était jolie. Je voulais seulement dire qu'elle allait bien avec Sirius, c'est tout!

- C'est pas le genre de trucs à lui dire! Elle est jalouse, c'est tout, je réponds, fatiguée d'avoir toujours à justifier mes amies.

Alors que moi je rame comme une dingue pour... Rien.

- Tu crois qu'elle est jalouse, vraiment?

- Ça crève les yeux! Tu es bête ou tu le fais exprès? Et laisse mes orteils tranquilles bon sang!

- Je vais aller la voir, on va tirer ça au clair, jubile James avec un regard de dément.

Je me demande comment fait Lily pour ne pas avoir peur de ses soudains changements de comportement. Il paraît que ce truc a un nom scientifique, c'est même une maladie mentale...

- Voilà, c'est une bonne idée, je m'écrie en me détachant de lui.

Comme il s'éloigne vers la sortie, je crie dans son dos.

- Au fait, je ne sais pas où tu as vu qu'ils allaient bien ensemble! Je suis sûre qu'il déteste les blondes!

Peine perdue, il ne m'écoute plus et disparaît parmi les élèves, sur les traces de sa rouquine adorée.

Pour la énième fois de la soirée, je me retrouve toute seule, alors je décide d'aller me consoler avec le buffet. Et les boissons, par la même occasion, finalement un verre de punch ne sera pas de trop. Peut être même le litre...

J'ai un mouvement de recul en voyant le nombre de gens qui se pressent devant les grandes tables alignées le long des murs. Je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre sagement mon tour pour être servie, et sans tenir compte des protestations je passe devant tout le monde pour attraper un verre.

- Oh ça va, ça va... Je prends juste un verre, on se calme! Je marmonne.

- C'est chacun son tour! Crie une petite blonde qui a l'air furieuse.

Je lui fais une grimace digne d'une gamine de trois ans, et m'éloigne de la cohue avec mon précieux verre de punch. J'ai a peine commencé à le siroter que la silhouette de Steve O'Malley, flanqué d' Avery et d'un troisième type tout aussi antipathique se dirige vers moi. Il ne m'a peut être pas reconnue, je peux encore filer...

Je baisse la tête, juste à temps pour le voir me dévisager avec un regard glacial.

- Encore toi!

- Excuse-moi de respirer, mais si ça te gène je peux aller le faire ailleurs...

Je fais un pas en arrière, mais il me bloque le passage, ses yeux noirs plongeant dans les miens.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demande-t-il avec une pointe de méfiance.

- Rien du tout! Tu crois que je passe mon temps à rechercher ta compagnie?

- J'ai bien vu ton manège hier. Tu ne m'as pas foncée dessus _par hasard_...

J'avale mon verre d'un trait, histoire de me donner une contenance, et laisse courir mon regard sur le fond de la salle, espérant trouver une réponse satisfaisante. Les couples défilent sous mes yeux, tous étroitement enlacés sur la musique un peu moins rythmée. Comme si je m'attachais à m'énerver un peu plus, j'essaye d'apercevoir Sirius. Il est toujours sur la piste, avec la blonde dans ses bras. Pour une qui passe pour être frigide, je trouve qu'elle a l'air plutôt entreprenante. Elle fait glisser ses mains sur le dos de Sirius. Je vais lui arracher les yeux...

- Alors? Continue O'Malley qui n'a pas l'air décidé à me laisser tranquille.

Je laisse tomber, à bout de patience.

- Tu sais quoi? J'ai fais un pari débile avec un ami, et tu en faisais partie. Mais maintenant je n'ai plus du tout envie de jouer, alors on oublie ça et tu me laisses en paix, d'accord?

- Un pari?

Quoi, c'est un mot qui n'entre pas dans son vocabulaire? On n'apprend que les termes de magie noire à Serpentard?

- Oui, un pari. Mais j'ai déjà perdu, alors oublie tout ça, je répète, butée.

- Tu devais faire quoi, exactement? Demande-t-il, l'air soudain intéressé.

- _Sortiravectoi_, je bafouille.

- Hein?!

Ses yeux menacent de sortir de leurs orbites. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui raconter la vérité? Je suis en train de m'attirer des ennuis...

- Ecoute, va retrouver tes copains, et moi j'en fais autant. Je te l'ai dis, Sirius a déjà gagné, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire...

- Black??? Tu as parié avec ce traitre de Black? Glapit O'Malley.

- Heu...

- Viens par là...

Il me prend par le bras, le serrant à le briser, et me tire de toutes ses forces sur la piste de danse. Je sens des gouttes de sueur froide glisser le long de ma colonne vertébrale...

- On va danser, fait-il en hachant ses mots.

- Mais...

- C'est unevengeance personnelle. Je veux qu'il perde son pari, c'est compris?

Il commence vraiment à me faire peur, surtout qu'il me serre contre lui, simulant grossièrement une valse. Je vais mourir... Ses doigts serrent tellement fort mes côtes que je gémis de douleur, en lui lançant un regard suppliant.

- Tu me fais mal!

- Ah. Désolé.

Il dessere un peu son étreinte, mais continue à me faire tourner dans ses bras, je perds d'équilibre et il me rattrape de justesse. Ce type est une vraie brute. J'ai envie de crier au secours, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'on me prendrait au sérieux...

- Il nous regarde, alors je vais t'embrasser, évite de crier, prévient-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi.

- Non! Je...

Sa bouche se pose sur la mienne avec brutalité, mais il dépasse les bornes en forçant le passage de mes lèvres. Sa langue s'insinue dans ma bouche et j'ai un haut le coeur. J'essaye de me soustraire à sa poigne, mais il me tient fermement. Acculée à la dernière extrémité, je lui mord la lèvre de toutes mes forces, et n'arrête que lorsque je sens le goût du sang dans ma bouche.

- T'es complètement cinglée! S'écrie-t-il en plaquant la main sur sa bouche.

- Va te faire soigner! Tu as cru que j'allais te laisser faire!

Je me dégage rapidement de son bras qui me cramponnait encore fermement; et je cours vers la sortie. Il me faut de l'air, et vite, ou je vais vraiment vomir cette fois.

Une fois devant l'entrée du château, je prends de profondes inspirations, essayant de laisser l'air entrer dans mes poumons. Sur mon bras encore douloureux, les marques de la poigne d'O'Malley se dessinent lentement. Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est que je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi. Si je n'avais pas lancé cette idée stupide de pari avec Sirius, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il faut tout arrêter, je préfère encore avouer ma défaite que d'avoir à m'approcher de ce cinglé à nouveau. Je ne sais pas ce que Sirius lui a fait, mais il avait l'air bien décidé à se venger.

Frissonnant à cause du froid mordant sur mes épaules dénudées, je rentre lentement dans le château, déterminée à parler à Sirius. Je ne joue plus c'est terminé. Tout ça va bien trop loin...

Je n'ai pas besoin de le chercher bien longtemps, Sirius accourt dès qu'il m'aperçoit au bout de la grande salle.

- Ça va? Demande-t-il aussitôt; l'air réellement inquiet.

- Oui. Tu as perdu ta blonde? J'attaque.

Mais où sont passées mes bonne résolutions bon sang? Je suis irrécupérable...

- C'est toi ma cavalière, non? Répond-il avec un sourire ravageur.

- Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger tout à l'heure.

- Toi non plus. J'ai vu ce que tu as fait avec O'Malley...

- Ne me parle plus de lui s'il te plait. Surtout pas ce soir.

Il fronce les sourcils, puis me prend doucement la main pour m'entrainer dans un coin plus sombre de la salle, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?

- Rien, laisse tomber. Je préfèrerais parler d'autre chose...

Il semble hésiter un instant, puis hoche la tête sans insister.

- Tu veux danser?

J'esquisse un sourire, essayant de me remettre de mes émotions.

- On est là pour ça non?

Je me pend à son cou, me laissant porter par la mélodie un peu lente, calmée par la présence de Sirius. Ces derniers temps il a un effet apaisant sur moi, c'est étrange. Je n'ai pourtant bu qu'un verre, alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tout se met à vaciller autour de moi? Sirius me serre un peu plus fort contre lui, avec beaucoup plus de douceur que je ne m'y attendais.

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas aimé, murmure-t-il soudain à mon oreille.

Je rouvre les yeux, surprise, et lève la tête vers lui. Son regard est indéchiffrable, mi-amusé, mi-inquisiteur.

- De quoi tu parles?

- Toi. Avec O'Malley. Je n'ai pas aimé.

OoOoOoOo

_A suivre... _

_A vos claviers?!_


	20. Chapitre 20: Bal et déboires Part II

_Hello!_

_Je voudrais juste vous prévenir d'un petit détail, pour commencer: j'ai fais quelques boulettes au moment d'éditer le chapitre et du coup j'ai mis un vrai bordel dans tous les autres chapitres, sur le site, donc ne vous étonnez pas si vous recevez des mails pour vous dire que le chapitre 5 est en ligne, par exemple, c'est juste le temps que je remette de l'ordre là-dedans...  
_

_Comme toujours je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review (ou une grande d'ailleurs),ainsi que ceux qui mettent ma fic en story alert ou en favorite story (*rougis*)mais comme je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre au fur et à mesure, je corrige le tir..._

_**Léa**: pour les 18 reviews manquantes je préconise l'auto-flagellation, une petite série de 10 et je pense que tu seras pardonnée. Tu veux plus de Cyllène? T'inquiète, la fic n'est pas encore terminée et elle n'a pas fini ses âneries..._

_**Caramelise**: serait-tu pressée de lire la suite? La voilà, reste à savoir si elle te plaira... biz_

_**Nini, Missterre**: alors comme ça vous aimez voir un Sirius jaloux?! Je peux vous rassurer, c'est pas terminé pour lui.; ben oui sinon ce serait pas drôle *rire sadique*_

_**Babwouux**, une des plus fidèles revieweuses: puisqu'on parle de sadisme... Contente que ça t'ai plu, toi tu aimes quand ça part dans tous les sens hein?! Ça a un petit côté pervers tout ça. Tu me fais bien rire, à chaque fois que je vois le mot « carnage » maintenant je pense à toi lol. Je vais essayer d'assouvir tes envies de massacre dans les prochains chapitres, tu verras... Tu voudrais que Sirius se venge, ou O'Malley?(désolée je suis un peu longue à la détente...)_

_**Anaïs**: alors mon projet de réécriture est mis de côté pour l'instant, j'y repenserai peut être quand celle là sera entièrement publiée, mais pour le moment ça suit son cours, y'a pas de soucis. Et merci pour les encouragements! ;-)_

_**Marlyse**: contente de savoir que tu es fan de mon histoire, ça me touche (si si, je t'assure...). Et moi aussi, ce chapitre est un de mes préfèré..._

_**Nounourse60420**: Pour quelqu'un qui veut seulement fournir le minimum syndical, 3 reviews consécutives c'est plutôt pas mal lol. Merci de suivre les frasques de Cyllène..._

_**Hey-ceycey**, lectrice de la première heure et grand soutien moral ;-):Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour tes encouragements depuis le début, moi j'adore tes reviews. C'est vrai que tu arborais un sourire stupide en lisant??? La prochaine fois fait une petite photo lol, que je puisse juger de l'effet... En tous cas je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours! Biz;_

_**Miss Choup Choup**: « génial et très intense »??? Woaw, alors là je rougis sous le compliment. Surtout que j'ai réécris 15 fois la fin du chapitre pour trouver un truc satisfaisant... Merci beaucoup!_

_**GroZ**: Oui ça avance entre Sirius et Cyllène, et si je peux faire une allusion pas très discrète, ça va encore aller plus vite dans ce chapitre, alors j'espère que ça te plaira! biz_

_**Eronoel**: je ne vais pas répondre directement à ta question sinon ce ne serait pas marrant, mais tu comprendras vite pourquoi... bonne lecture! ;-)_

_**Endless77**: je te rassure, notre cher Sirius fait craquer toutes les filles, en tous cas toutes celles saines d'esprit lol. Contente qu'il te plaise! biz_

_**Catherine Broke**: C'est vrai, tu n'a pas aimé l'intervention d'O'Malley? Normal... en même temps il est bien utile pour mon histoire, alors... et rassure toi, James et Lily ne restent jamais fâchés bien longtemps. Biz!_

_Pour ceux qui me réclament régulièrement la suite: Je ne sais plus si je l'ai déjà dis, mais j'essaye de poster un chapitre par semaine environ, suivant mes jours de repos... Et ma motivation pour corriger mes bourdes. Mais bon, vous pouvez continuer à demander, ça flatte mon égo. xD_

_Juste pour info, j'ai l'impression que certains lecteurs qui suivaient au début de l'histoire ont lâché l'affaire, ou alors je me fais des idées? Je me demande si vous êtes toujours là les gens, je suis très curieuse... Faites moi signe! Voilà!_

_Enfin, la fin du chapitre fatidique. Il est un peu plus long que les autres mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, je ne pouvais décemment pas le couper. Vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant ces quelques lignes. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi, car j'ai vraiment apprécié ce passage de l'écriture même si c'était loin d'être évident. En espérant ne choquer personne, il fallait bien que je justifie mon rating T... Allez, j'arrête avec mes sous entendus, découvrez par vous même... _

_

* * *

  
_

Chapitre 20: Bal et déboires (Part II)

- Toi. Avec O'Malley. Je n'ai pas aimé...

Je bafouille, je rougis, et au final je suis incapable de lui répondre de façon intelligible... S'il n'y avait pas cette petite voix qui me répète de me tenir tranquille, je serais déjà accrochée à ses lèvres.

- Il n'a pas le droit de t'embrasser comme ça. Je me réserve ce privilège... continue Sirius, inconscient du combat silencieux que je mène.

Par Merlin je vais en perdre la boule... Je me sens tellement ridicule à jouer l'indifférente depuis des mois... Alors que chacun de ses mots me rapproche un peu plus de la folie. J'ai envie d'abattre les dernières barrières, de me laisser aller à cette douce torture. La voix de ma conscience se fait de plus en plus discrète à mesure que ses paroles s'insinuent perfidement dans mon esprit.

- Ah... Tu... Tu veux qu'on laisse tomber ce pari? Je demande timidement.

- C'est ce que tu veux?

- Je ne sais pas... Et toi?

Il m'enlace un peu plus fort, suivant le rythme langoureux de la musique. A chaque mouvement ses hanches frôlent doucement les miennes, et malgré moi je trouve ce contact extrêmement sensuel...

- Disons que le pari ne tient plus... Par accord mutuel, décide-t-il enfin en souriant de plus belle.

Je ne veux plus penser à rien, seulement profiter de ce moment de paix, blottie dans les bras de Sirius qui semble perdu dans ses pensées. Je pose ma tête contre sa poitrine, et du bout des doigts je frôle sa nuque, à la racine de ses cheveux. Sa peau est si douce, c'est presque surprenant. Et tellement agréable...

- Tu veux toujours te venger de ton petit Serdaigle sans envergure?

Sa voix grave me sort de ma torpeur et je lève la tête vers lui. Il a un petit sourire narquois qui me plait beaucoup.

- Évidemment, pourquoi? Il nous regarde?

- Non. Mais j'ai très envie de t'embrasser... Il faut jouer le jeu n'oublie pas.

J'éclate de rire et me détache doucement de ses bras.

- La chanson est terminée...

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, murmure-t-il en plongeant ses yeux gris dans les miens.

- Que veux-tu que je te réponde? Tu n'es qu'un profiteur Sirius Black.

- Peut-être. Mais c'est un fait, je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser, répète-t-il avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Je rougis à nouveau, ignorant sa main qui effleure ma joue.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Offre moi plutôt un verre...

Tout ça me monte à la tête. La danse, la proximité de Sirius et ses allusions de plus en plus pressantes. Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis et je préfère rester sur mes gardes...

Il a une grimace de dépit mais se dirige tranquillement jusqu'à la table où il remplit un verre de jus de fruits, sans me demander mon avis. Ma parole, il doit croire que j'ai un problème avec l'alcool!

- Tu ne manques pas d'air toi...

Je me retourne d'un coup, surprise par la voix agressive qui m'interpelle, pour me retrouver face à Virginia Blair. Elle me fixe avec un regard dur, hargneuse, les poings sur les hanches.

- Pardon?

- Tu as très bien compris! Je sais quel genre de fille tu es. Et ce que tu fais à Sirius, c'est carrément... Dégueulasse!

Elle termine sa phrase avec une moue dégouttée, comme si elle s'attendait à se transformer parce qu'elle vient de dire une vulgarité. L'envie de la gifler me reprend, j'ai les doigts qui me démangent.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles et je n'ai même pas envie de savoir. Mais je te conseille de te calmer tout de suite...

- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça. Je saurai lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Perdre son temps avec une garce comme toi, pauvre Sirius, crache-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Sur le coup, je reste immobile et la regarde aller retrouver ses amies qui me lancent des regard méprisants. J'ai encore raté un épisode on dirait. Non mais pour qui elle se prend cette greluche? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réagir, trop abasourdie.

- Elle est complètement tarée celle là...

- Tu parles toute seule maintenant?

Sirius m'a rejoint, et il me tend un verre avec un sourire goguenard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as raconté à Virginia?

- Rien de spécial, fait-il en baissant les yeux, visiblement peu désireux de s'étendre sur le sujet.

- C'est très vilain de mentir, je susurre en retroussant les lèvres, m'approchant dangereusement de lui.

Il ne répond pas et avale d'un trait son verre.

- On s'en fiche. Pour l'instant, on passe la soirée tous les deux.

J'abandonne la partie, pour le moment en tous cas. Je finirai bien par savoir ce qu'il a pu raconter à cette folle de Virignia.

La fête bat son plein, j'aperçois de temps en temps une des filles sur la piste.

Tiens, Emma dans les bras de Thomas, avec en arrière plan Ethan qui profère des injures. Il n'était pas censé aller se coucher lui? Ça va de mal en pis leur histoire... Elle fait de grands gestes pour essayer de l'éloigner, comme elle ferait pour chasser une mouche particulièrement insistante. Il n'y a pas à dire, c'est trop drôle. Ils vont me faire mourir de rire, le trio infernal. Quant au fameux Thomas, il n'en mène pas large, essayant de calmer la furie dans ses bras et d'ignorer les invectives d'Ethan. Je suis obligée de me tenir les côtes, le hoquet menaçant de me secouer violemment.

Et un peu plus loin, Lily et James qui s'embrassent. Et pas un petit baiser innocent...

Merlin. Ils s'embrassent!

Je tire le bras de Sirius pour lui montrer le spectacle, mais il l'a déjà remarqué et se contente d'un sourire énigmatique.

Soudain la musique se tait. C'est un véritable brouhaha autour de nous mais le chanteur couvre toutes le voix en égrenant un décompte dans son micro.

J'ai horreur de ce genre de cérémonial, tout le monde doit compter, et à minuit, on se tombe tous dans les bras les uns des autres, youpi, bonne année. C'est nul...

- Oh pitié! Je grogne.

_9... 8..._

Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer que Sirius prend ma main dans la sienne et m'entraine à l'autre bout de la salle en courant.

_7... 6_

Je me tords les chevilles avec mes talons hauts pendant qu'on contourne les tables et les groupes d'élèves éparpillés dans la salle. Je vais finir par m'étaler de tout mon long au milieu de ce beau monde...

_5... 4_

Il s'arrête enfin sous l'arcade du fond, à l'endroit où se trouve normalement la table des professeurs.

- Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais? Tu sais ce que c'est de courir avec des chaussures pareilles?!

- Il faut du gui!

_3... 2..._

- Tu as trop bu Sirius?

- C'est la tradition.

_1..._

- Quoi, d'être bourré pour la nouv...

Il a recommencé. Ses lèvres sont sur les miennes, comme le soir du match dans le parc, comme dans le train hier. Ses lèvres toujours aussi douces et chaudes à la fois. Son baiser lui est tout, sauf doux. Il est torride. Il m'embrasse avec force, puis sa langue effleure doucement mes lèvres. Je m'accroche à son cou, mes jambes ne me portent plus. Je glisse ma langue dans sa bouche avec volupté. C'est incroyable cette façon qu'il a d'embrasser...

Je me recule enfin pour reprendre mon souffle.

- Bonne année... s'esclaffe Sirius avec un regard ardent.

J'éclate d'un rire nerveux, amusée par l'absurdité de la situation.

- Bonne année à toi aussi. Mais tu n'étais pas obligé de trouver du gui pour ça. Comme si tu avais besoin de prétexte pour arriver à tes fins... je ricane.

Il s'est appuyé contre une colonne et me regarde droit dans les yeux avec un sourire satisfait.

Je regarde vaguement autour de moi pour vérifier que personne ne nous a vu, mais apparemment nous se sommes pas les seuls à nous laisser aller à l'heure ci. Certains couples s'embrassent à pleine bouche, d'autre plus timidement. Je m'attend presque à voir débouler MacGonagall pour nous rappeler de nous amuser « en respectant la bienséance ». Cette seule idée me ferait mourir de rire.

La musique reprend peu à peu, les élèves se remettent à danser. Et Sirius n'a pas bougé d'un pouce.

Si il veut jouer à ça...

Je fais un pas vers lui et pose à nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, mais je le fais. Il répond aussitôt, ses mains caressant ma nuque. Des bouffées de chaleur m'envahissent, je ne contrôle plus mes gestes. Je me contente de prolonger ce baiser, mes mains sur sa poitrine, ses cheveux caressant ma joue alors qu'il se penche sur moi.

Ses mains glissent lentement sur mes épaules, puis le long de mes bras, comme une caresse. Je m'appuie un peu plus contre lui tandis que je mordille sa lèvre, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir.

- On joue le jeu alors, je murmure, avant de passer ma langue derrière son oreille.

J'aime son parfum... ma langue descend doucement dans son cou.

- Je l'adore ce jeu.

Sa voix grave me parvient malgré le vacarme qui règne dans la salle.

Ses mains sont sur ma taille, puis sur mes hanches, sa bouche frôle la mienne, son souffle chaud court sur ma joue. Il me serre tellement fort contre lui que je pourrais sentir tous ses muscles à travers ses vêtements. Les bouffées de chaleur sont ininterrompues maintenant, et je suis parcourue de frissons de plaisir.

Il s'arrête d'un coup, recule un peu et me tend soudain sa main, comme pour m'inviter à danser.

- Si tu veux continuer la partie...

- Tu es bon joueur au moins?

Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir dis une chose pareille...

Il a un petit rire bref et je regarde ses fossettes se creuser, j'aime ça. Pire, j'adore.

- Très bon...

Sans réfléchir, je saisis la main qu'il me tend et me laisse à nouveau entrainer à travers la Grande Salle. J'ai les yeux rivés sur son dos, sur ses vêtements qu'à cet instant je voudrais pouvoir lui enlever. Je veux seulement qu'il m'embrasse encore et encore, qu'il me déshabille et que...

Par Merlin il me fait complètement perdre la tête...

En temps normal j'aurais rougi d'avoir une telle pensée, mais à cet instant plus rien ne compte.

En temps normal je ne courrais pas derrière Sirius Black avec comme idée fixe de le voir entièrement nu.

_OoOoOoOo_

Il ouvre un vieille porte en bois et passe la tête à l'intérieur.

- C'est pas terrible, mais...

Je le pousse devant moi pour le faire entrer et ferme la porte avec un sortilège.

C'est une sorte de réduit qui n'a pas du servir depuis bien longtemps, assez sombre, seulement éclairé par un petite lucarne en hauteur. C'est à peine plus grand qu'un placard à balai, mais ça conviendra très bien. En fait je me moque éperdument de la déco à l'heure-ci... Dans un coin trône une grande table en bois recouverte d'un tas de parchemins poussiéreux, seul mobilier de la pièce.

Sans un mot de plus, Sirius me prend dans ses bras, me serrant à m'étouffer contre lui tout en m'embrassant avec une fureur que je ne lui connaissais pas. Sa bouche brûlante court sur mes lèvres, puis redescend progressivement dans mon cou, sur mes épaules et au creux de mon décolleté. Je suffoque alors qu'il dégrafe mon bustier d'une main experte, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, laissant glisser la robe sur mon ventre dans un léger bruissement de tissu. Bizarrement je ne me sens même pas gênée de me retrouver devant lui dans le plus simple appareil, ou presque. Comme si tout ça était normal, logique.

Du plat de la main, il balaye tous les parchemins et m'assois sur la table avec précaution tout en se frayant un passage entre mes jambes, en écartant mes genoux. J'ai l'impression que toute la pièce se met à tourner autour de nous, mais c'est seulement Sirius qui me renverse en arrière en s'appuyant sur moi. Je fais glisser sa robe sur le sol. Les boutons de sa chemise cèdent un à un tandis que je caresse sa poitrine d'une main tremblante, sa peau douce et chaude, au rythme de sa respiration qui se fait plus saccadée de minute en minute, son visage enfouit dans mes seins. Il tire sur mon épingle à cheveux qui rejoint ses vêtements, par terre, et ma coiffure s'écroule sur mes épaules, libérant des mèches qu'il enroule autour de ses doigts. Tout se déroule à une vitesse folle, comme si notre temps était compté..

- Tu es sûre de toi? Souffle-t-il au creux de mon oreille, ses doigts soulignant la courbure de mes reins quand je ploie sous son poids.

L'idée que je m'apprête à faire l'amour avec Sirius Black et que ce n'est peut être pas l'idée du siècle m'effleure un instant, mais je balaye le peu de conscience qui me reste aussi vite que ses doigts font glisser ma petite culotte sur mes cuisses.

- N'arrête pas maintenant... Je te l'interdis, je balbutie.

Ma voix est rauque et me parvient à travers un épais brouillard, mais je sens ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire contre mon cou comme j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il me laisse desserrer sa ceinture et son pantalon tombe sur ses chevilles, je soupire de plaisir, déjà frémissante. J'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre, comme si une autre personne avait pris possession de mon corps pour qu'il réponde aussi bien à celui de Sirius.

Il fait glisser sa langue sur la pointe de mes seins tout en caressant l'intérieur de mes cuisses d'une main assurée, et là je perd définitivement tout contrôle. Je relève la tête un instant pour observer mon nouvel amant, déjà à moitié dénudé, ses cheveux sombres éparses sur son front où perlent les premières gouttes de sueur. Son torse humide, ses muscles saillants et durs, qui sont capables de tant de douceur dans ses caresses. Et ses éternels yeux gris, ce regard pénétrant dans lequel je peux maintenant lire le même désir que celui qui m'agite. Ses lèvres entrouvertes qui laissent échapper un grognement sourd quand je glisse ma main sur son caleçon, cherchant le contact de son sexe érigé.

Avec délectation je le regarde haleter sous mes caresses de plus en plus précises, à chaque va et vient de ma main, à chaque pression de mes doigts. Il a perdu son habituel sourire moqueur et son regard de glace pour m'offrir le spectacle le plus sensuel qui soit: ses traits si parfaits et délicats, empreints d'une expression d'excitation intense. Jamais il ne m'a paru aussi beau qu'à cet instant...

- Sirius...

Comme s'il n'attendait que cet appel pour passer à la vitesse supérieure, ses doigts se mettent à fouiller mon intimité, avec des gestes lents et précis. C'est un déferlement de sensations qui s'abat sur moi, des montées de chaleur oppressantes aux frissons qui me traversent de part en part.

Mes doigts s'accrochent désespérément à ses épaules tant le plaisir qui m'irradie d'un seul coup me fait suffoquer. Je gémis doucement, essayant de me contrôler, mais chaque mouvement de sa main me rend plus dingue de minute en minute. C'est au tour de son caleçon de disparaître, dernier rempart entre nos deux corps fébriles. Son sexe brûlant trouve naturellement le chemin entre mes jambes et c'est avec un cri presque guttural que j'accueille ses premiers assauts. Chaque mouvement de ses reins amène une nouvelle vague de plaisir déroutant, inconnu, et à chaque fois que j'ai l'impression d'avoir atteint un sommet de jouissance, il m'en procure un nouveau, encore plus fort. Toute cette volupté atteint son paroxysme quand il me renverse complètement sur la table, s'allongeant sur moi alors que les va et vient qu'il entreprend se font plus profonds. Il s'affaisse doucement contre moi, gémissant contre mon épaule, ses cheveux effleurant ma bouche. Le son altéré de sa voix me fait vibrer, mais il m'en faut encore plus.

- Embrasse-moi...

Il obéit aussitôt à ma voix suppliante, et sa langue pénètre dans ma bouche avec une fureur à peine contenue, si bien que j'enfonce mes ongles dans son dos, seul moyen que je trouve pour m'empêcher de crier. Il n'a qu'un soupir, et il plonge à nouveau son visage entre mes seins tandis que ses mains saccagent ce qui reste de ma coiffure.

- Tu me rends dingue...

Je sens son sexe se durcir encore au plus profond de moi. J'ai envie de le mordre, de le griffer, de faire n'importe quoi pour contenir l'orgasme suprême qui monte en moi, inexorable. Son corps de raidit soudain, tous ses muscles se tendent dans un dernier effort, et mes reins se cambrent sous le martèlement de son sexe.

C'est comme une explosion de lumière et de chaleur, qui prend naissance au creux de mon ventre pour irradier tout mon être. Mes yeux se ferment, ma respiration se bloque...

Il jouit avec un souffle rauque, et un sanglot éclate dans la pièce, exhalant de ma propre gorge.

Mille fois j'ai cru mourir, et mille fois je me suis demandée comment il pouvait me procurer autant de sensations merveilleuses. Je reste inerte, allongée sur la table, les cheveux étalés sur mon visage, qui doivent cacher mes joues rouges et mes lèvres gonflées, tandis que Sirius soupire à nouveau, toujours étendu sur moi. Il enserre mes épaules de ses bras puissants, et sa respiration si saccadée se calme progressivement. J'ai la bouche sèche, le dos ankylosé, mais jamais de ma vie je ne me suis sentie aussi bien...

_OoOoOoOo_

- Tu crois qu'on a fait une connerie?

C'est tout ce que je trouve à dire... Le tissu de ma robe bruisse légèrement quand je me laisse glisser contre Sirius toujours à moitié nu. Il me prend dans ses bras en souriant, le regard vague.

- Pourquoi, tu regrettes ma belle?

- Non, c'était génial.

- Fantastique.

- L'extase...

- Je rêve où ça ressemble à un compliment?

- Je sais reconnaitre les vrais talents!

Il éclate d'un rire sonore et communicatif. Un peu déboussolée, je reste pantelante, la tête posée dans le creux de son épaule. Il caresse doucement mes cheveux pendant que j'essaye de remettre de l'ordre dans les plis de ma robe, qui est complètement froissée.

Il a un sourire un peu confus, presque enfantin, mais il garde le silence en me regardant m'acharner à démêler mes cheveux toujours détachés.

A côté la musique est moins forte, ainsi que les éclats de voix qui se font plus rares.

Il se redresse enfin, frissonnant, puis ramasse ses vêtements éparpillés au milieu de la pièce, et moi je me bats avec ma robe qui refuse de tenir en place.

- On devrait y aller...

Ma voix est un peu enrouée, et soudain je n'ose plus lever les yeux vers lui. J'ai l'obscure impression d'avoir franchi une limite ce soir, et que quoi que je fasse à partir de ce moment, je ne pourrai plus revenir en arrière. Ça me fait un peu peur, mais en même temps et bizarrement, ça m'amuse beaucoup. Ce n'était pas ma première fois avec un garçon, mais jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi vivante après l'amour. Il m'a fait gouté quelque chose que je n'avais jamais imaginé, même dans mes rêves. Par Merlin, quelle nuit...

C'est carrément ridicule, sachant que je ne suis pas la seule fautive dans l'histoire, mais j'ai la sensation qu'en une heure je me suis couverte de honte. J'ai un sourire narquois en me disant que, tout compte fait, je ne regrette absolument rien. Et même pire, j'en suis _heureuse_.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demande Sirius, en voyant ce sourire sur mon visage.

- Rien du tout.

Je pense soudain au professeur Macgonagall qui nous a demandé de bien nous tenir pendant le bal, à toutes ses remarques sur la bienséance, et là s'en est trop, j'éclate de rire.

- Si, en fait je me suis très mal conduite, je ricane. Toi aussi d'ailleurs. A cause de toi, j'ai perdu toute décence!

- Tu n'exagères pas un peu là? Rit-il.

- Pas du tout. Je me suis carrément assise dessus pendant au moins une heure...

Il s'esclaffe, en reboutonnant rapidement sa chemise.

- En attendant que tu la retrouves, on devrait peut être sortir d'ici, avant que les autres ne s'aperçoivent de notre... Disparition.

Je passe une main hésitante dans ses cheveux pour lui rendre un semblant de coiffure, et il semble amusé par ce geste.

- Dis-moi, j'aurai encore droit à un baiser de temps en temps? Même si je me suis très mal conduit? Demande-t-il avec un sourire mutin.

- Seulement si tu me jures d'être toujours aussi mal élevé...

Il m'embrasse une dernière fois, tendrement, puis me pousse vers la sortie en riant.

J'ouvre la porte avec précaution, et après m'être assurée que personne ne traine dans les parages, je sors en catimini, Sirius sur les talons.

Lily et James dansent toujours, mais la soirée touche à sa fin, la salle se vide. James nous aperçoit et se rapproche. Le terme exact serait plutôt qu'il fonce droit sur nous, d'ailleurs...

- Vous étiez où? Ça fait des heures que vous avez disparu! Aboie-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes... Demande Sirius, impassible.

James fronce les sourcils.

- On a du se croiser, je propose timidement.

- Peut être...

Visiblement il ne croit pas un mot de ce que je lui raconte. Il tourne les talons, prêt à aller rejoindre Lily, puis se retourne d'un coup, nous lorgnant d'un air suspicieux.

- Tu n'étais pas coiffée comme ça tout à l'heure... fait-il en jaugeant mes cheveux qui pendent lamentablement sur mon épaule.

- Ah... Non... Ça n'a pas tenu, on a trop dansé...

- Sûrement. Bon, j'y vais. Au fait Patmol, ta chemise sort de ton pantalon...

Sirius baisse les yeux sur sa ceinture, pour constater, gêné, que James dit vrai.

- Et tu as sauté un bouton.

C'est pas vrai. Il a mal reboutonné sa chemise, on croirait qu'il s'est rhabillé à la va-vite. Enfin non, on ne croirait pas, c'est exactement ce qu'il a fait.

- Vous étiez où, tous les deux? Fait James en pointant son index vers nous.

- On est sorti un peu prendre l'air... propose Sirius sans trop de conviction.

Je lui adresse mon sourire le plus mielleux, sans doute aussi le plus faux, en m'éventant avec la main.

- Oui, avec tout ce monde, et la danse; enfin tu vois...

- On avait trop chaud, conclut Sirius qui retrouve son aplomb naturel.

James n'a pas l'air convaincu; pas plus que Lily que me lance des regards curieux, un peu plus loin.

- C'est vrai, quelquefois il peut faire vraiment chaud, ricane James en se détournant.

Avec précaution je lève les yeux vers Sirius qui fixe le bout de ses chaussures.

- Il n'a pas gobé un mot de ce qu'on a dit? Je demande avec une petite voix.

- Pas un mot... On verra ça demain, je suis trop fatigué pour réfléchir à l'heure ci.

- Tu manques d'endurance, si tu veux mon avis.

Il m'adresse un regard lourd de sous entendus, hilare. On monte en silence jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor, qui est complètement déserte, et je m'arrête en bas des marches qui mènent aux dortoirs.

- Sirius... On fait quoi,maintenant?

La question fatidique, que je redoutais de poser, mais elle me brule les lèvres depuis trop longtemps.

- On va se coucher, baille-t-il.

- Arrête. Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

Et contre toute attente, il m'attire dans ses bras, avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Maintenant qu'on en est là... Hors de question qu'un autre en profite...

- Mais... Et pour les autres? Tu crois qu'on peut leur dire?

- Qu'est-ce qui te gène exactement?

Ce qui me gène, c'est de ne pas savoir où je vais. D'avancer en terrain inconnu avec lui. De ne pas savoir ce qu'il attend exactement de moi...

- On discutera de tout ça demain, je suis crevé...

- Bon alors... Bonne nuit...

Je pose le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, un peu déçue de regagner mon dortoir sans plus de réponses, mais il me rattrape aussitôt par la main.

- Tu vas où comme ça?

- Je croyais que tu étais fatigué...

- Ça ne veut pas dire que je te laisse filer.

Il se penche à nouveau et m'embrasse timidement sur les lèvres. Un baiser beaucoup plus doux que tout ce que j'ai eu ce soir, bien que ça ne m'ai pas déplu, bien au contraire.

- On va se coucher?

J'écarquille les yeux, au risque d'avoir l'air encore plus ahuri que d'habitude.

- Et les garçons?

- Ils n'en sauront rien, si c'est ce qui te gène. Fais moi confiance pour une fois.

Je lui rend son sourire complice, glissant ma main dans la sienne pour grimper les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons. Je me laisse faire, incapable de résister à l'appel de la couette, surtout en si bonne compagnie...

Et au diable les autres maraudeurs...

_OoOoOoOo_

_Voilà, ce sera tout pour cette fois. Si par hasard vous aviez des réclamations, vous savez où vous adresser... ;-). Si ça vous dit, laissez moi vos impressions, ça m'intéresse fortement... biz à tous!_


	21. Chapitre 21: Guerre ouverte

_Que dire... Déjà, un grand merci à **Caramelise** (qui review plus vite que son ombre ^^), **Missterre** (t'inquiète, y'aura bientôt de la bagarre! Une passion pour le carnage?! Serait-ce contagieux?), **Nini**, **Eronoel, Marlyse, Arya H. Black I, Veruschka** (je le redis, j'ai adoré ta review lol), **Nounourse60420, Anaïs, Endless77**, **Catherine Broke **(désolée de te décevoir, mais je ne crois pas qu'on puisse commander un Sirius, sinon on en trouverait à tous les coins de rue... Et un Sirius, c'est unique non? ;-)) , **Léa **(Ne crois pas que c'est si facile que ça, tu penses, sinon ce serait trop évident...), **Griffy-Deplumee **(Hey! Le retour! Je me demandais où tu étais passée! Bon j'espère que ça te plait toujours. Comme tu dis c'est du Sirius/Cyl très très clair, ça me démangeait trop... et comment ça j'ai un esprit sadique?! Bon ok, je prépare peut être encore un truc tordu pour la suite, mais si j'arrêtais ce ne serait plus drôle! Au fait, j'espère que tu n'as pas laissé tomber ta fic, je suis toujours à l'affut de la suite! A bientôt le drôle de volatile!), **Hey-ceycey** ( je découvre toujours tes reviews avec beaucoup d'impatience, mais je te jure tu me fais rougir lol. Mille mercis! Et, un petit secret: je ne suis plus vraiment en avance sur l'écriture, mais faut pas le dire, ça fait pas sérieux! Bizoux!), **Aodren** (meuh non je t'en veux pas, suis contente de savoir que tu suis toujours, c'est le principal ;-) ), **Babwouux** (une petite pensée pour toi pour le chapitre qui va suivre (semi-carnage). Bon le coup ci ça devrait calmer tes émotions, mais t'inquiet, ils vont encore s'emboucaner, de vrais calus! Peuchèr, une sudiste xD – si j'ai bien deviné... ah au fait, désolée de te laisser sur ta faim à chaque fois, oui je suis cruelle lol)_

_J'espère n'avoir oublié personne..._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 21: Que les ennuis commencent**

S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est d'être réveillée en sursaut. Et ce matin ne déroge pas à la règle instaurée depuis mon entrée à Poudlard. Tous les matins ou presque, il se passe un pseudo-drame dans les dortoirs des Gryffondor. Et je constate sans surprise que chez les garçons, le problème est le même que chez les filles. Moi qui nous prenais pour une bande d'hystériques, ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'on n'est pas tellement hors normes...

Une drôle de mélodie s'élève de la salle de bains toute proche. Mélodie est peut être un terme un peu trop élogieux pour qualifier la voix de James qui chante à tue tête sous la douche. C'est ce que pense aussi Rémus, qui sort comme une furie de son lit pour aller tambouriner à la porte, en criant encore plus fort que son camarade de dortoir. Du moins c'est ce qui me semble se passer derrière les rideaux pourpres du lit à baldaquin. Je me tuerais plutôt que de faire savoir que je suis cachée dans ce lit, alors même si James aussi me tombe sur le système, je fais profile bas et m'enfonce un peu plus sous la couette.

Un grognement sourd s'élève sous l'oreiller à côté du mien, et le bras qui entoure mes épaules bouge imperceptiblement.

- Merlin, faites qu'ils la ferment...

Je souris bêtement sous les draps, en passant ma main sur le bras de Sirius en signe d'apaisement.

- Tu sais que tu es mignon au réveil? Je murmure en soulevant l'oreiller sous lequel il a enfouit son visage.

Les yeux encore emplis de sommeil, le visage un peu chiffonné et les cheveux en bataille, on croirait un gamin qui termine péniblement sa sieste. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le détailler avec avidité, et à peine réveillée j'ai déjà envie de glisser mes mains sur son corps...

Il lâche un soupire furieux, puis se déride aussitôt en se tournant vers moi. Il attrape sa baguette posée sur le chevet, à côté du réveil qui indique tout juste 7h30, et lance un sort d'impassibilité.

- Je me demandais si tu resterais jusqu'au matin...

- J'aurais bien voulu m'esquiver plus tôt, mais quand j'ai essayé je suis tombée nez à nez avec Peter qui parlait tout seul au milieu de la chambre...

- Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te dire qu'il était somnambule. Il fait des crises quelquefois...

Je me retiens de lui raconter comment je suis restée prostrée pendant une heure, pieds nus, avec pour seul vêtement sa chemise sur le dos, attendant que Peter veuille bien s'éloigner de la porte. Mais il semblait décidé à y passer le reste de la nuit, tout en déblatérant sur l'utilité du sucre roux en pâtisserie. Une expérience enrichissante quand on y réfléchit bien. Mais moi, de guerre lasse, je suis retournée me coucher aux côtés de Sirius qui dormait comme un loir. En croisant les doigts pour pouvoir regagner ma chambre à l'aube avant qu'on s'aperçoive de mon absence. "On" désignant évidemment Emma, le chien de garde du dortoir...

Les bruits de pas dans la chambre m'indiquent que Rémus à abandonné l'idée de faire taire James, qui entame une version peu orthodoxe de "Vive le vent"... Si Lily entendait un truc pareil, pas sûre qu'il ne reprenne pas une nouvelle gifle pour qu'il surveille son langage. J'entends encore Rémus pousser un dernier juron, puis le silence revient, si on fait abstraction de l'affreux Potter, bien sûr... Ce qui semble difficile... Et là...

Un hurlement déchirant nous vrille les tympans, il gonfle, s'amplifie pour s'éteindre dans une longue plainte douloureuse. Et une volée de jurons... Je sursaute aussitôt, prête à attraper ma baguette qui a disparu je ne sais où...

Mais au lieu de s'inquiéter, je vois Sirius se tordre de rire dans le lit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je demande, gagnée par son fou rire.

- Aux grands maux les grands remèdes... Peter maitrise quelques sortilèges informulés... sa voix s'étouffe dans un hoquet et les larmes perlent au coin de ses yeux.

- Mais...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour James. Je suppose qu'il se lave à l'eau glacée, c'est tout. Mais j'imagine bien sa tête... Ah il est calmé le coup ci...

Moi qui croyais que Peter dormait paisiblement, je me suis fourrée la baguette dans l'œil. Il est plein de ressources insoupçonnées ce garçon, ça me plait beaucoup!

Sirius a toujours les yeux posés sur moi, et je me blottis contre lui une dernière fois, la tête calée sur son bras pendant que je laisse mes mains errer sur son ventre. Tout d'un coup je n'ai plus du tout envie de regagner mon dortoir... J'effleure les premiers poils au dessus de son caleçon, du bout des doigts, guettant ses réactions. Son souffle s'accélère dans le creux de mon cou.

- Je croyais que tu voulais filer... murmure-t-il avec un sourire ravi.

Pour toute réponse, je me redresse péniblement, encore toute courbaturée par notre soirée agitée, et je m'assois à califourchon sur lui, mes mains enserrant son visage. Je me penche lentement,voulant juger de l'effet produit, et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur sa poitrine. Je frôle sa peau avec la pointe de ma langue, très lentement, jusqu'à son premier soupire. Et je me mets à sucer sa chair délicieusement sucrée avec application, le plus longtemps possible. Je me relève fièrement, assez satisfaite du suçon qui prend de jolies couleurs bleues.

- Bon, je dois y aller, je glousse en esquivant ses lèvres.

- Eh! C'est pas du jeu Mackenzie!

- Tu n'as pas assez joué hier soir? Je glisse en riant, une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer. On se voit tout à l'heure...

Je me lève avec toute la grâce dont je suis encore capable, empêtrée dans la chemise de Sirius qui tire sur le tissu pour me faire regagner la couette. Je ris encore comme une folle, complètement échevelée, et j'ouvre prudemment le rideau. Tout est silencieux dans les lits voisins, j'en profite pour me couvrir de la cape d'invisibilité que Sirius me tend tout en essayant de glisser une main sous ma chemise, et j'enjambe enfin le matelas. J'adresse un dernier signe de la main à Sirius qui grogne encore sous l'oreiller, et me faufile jusqu'à la porte le plus vite possible...

_OoOoOoOo_

Vu le calme qui règne dans notre chambre, j'en déduis que les filles sont toutes endormies, j'en profite pour traverser discrètement la pièce jusqu'à la salle de bain après avoir attrapé quelques vêtements propres sur mon lit. Je replie la cape de James et la fourre sous mon oreiller; ce gadget s'avère vraiment pratique, je sens qu'il n'a pas fini de nous servir!

Je laisse couler l'eau chaude sur mon visage en repensant à la nuit que je viens de passer. C'est une histoire de fou... Rien à faire, je n'arrive pas à culpabiliser ou à avoir honte. Finalement pourquoi est-ce que je devrais avoir honte?

J'ai passé un bon moment avec un autre adulte consentant, rien de mal à ça.

Sirius, adulte? Bon ça peut prêter à sourire, mais en tous cas il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait, tout comme moi.

Et surtout, c'était génial. C'était comme s'il avait su exactement ce qui me faisait vibrer, comme si on ne connaissait déjà parfaitement. Sur le plan physique bien sûr, le reste ne change pas.

J'enfile rapidement une petite jupe noire, un pull et une paire de chaussures à grosses boucles et je m'observe dans le miroir en brossant mes cheveux. Rien n'a changé sur mon visage, pourtant je me sens différente. Je n'ai pas pensé à Alex une seule fois à partir du moment où j'ai embrassé Sirius. Pas plus que ce matin. C'est ça qui a changé, et ça fait un bien fou.

Je ne m'en sors pas trop mal pour quelqu'un qui n'a dormi que quelques heures cette nuit. Bizarre...

C'est en sifflotant gaiement que je sors de la douche pour tomber nez à nez avec une Lily échevelée, en pyjama, des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Salut. Déjà levée?

- Salut Cyl. Je n'avais plus sommeil. Quel heure est-il?

- Même pas 8h...

- Oh... Toi non plus tu n'arrivais plus à dormir?

- Non...

Je la suis dans la salle de bain où elle commence à se brosser les dents. Je regarde son reflet dans le miroir, assise sur un tabouret derrière elle...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Rien, tu as l'air... Heureuse?

- Cyl!

Elle essaye d'avoir l'air sévère mais son sourire dément le ton de sa voix.

- Quoi?! Je suis contente pour toi, c'est tout!

- Ne t'emballe pas, on verra ce que ça donne...

- Oui, bien sûr...

- Et toi, ça s'est bien passé avec Sirius?

- Oui, très bien.

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait.

J'ai le cœur qui s'emballe d'un coup.

- Pourquoi?

Si je ne fais pas plus attention à mes réactions, elle va finir par s'apercevoir que je n'ai pas la conscience tranquille...

- Je vous ai vu danser, vous aviez l'air de bien vous amuser.

Ouf. Pendant un moment j'ai eu un doute, si James avait un peu trop parlé? Mais elle n'insiste pas.

- C'était bien. Bon tu me racontes comment tu es tombée dans les bras de Potter Le Magnifique?

- Cyllène!

Elle me pousse gentiment vers la porte et j'éclate de rire.

- Quoi, tu préférais L'affreux Potter?

- Dehors!

Je recule à temps pour éviter de prendre la porte dans le nez.

Je souris encore en pensant à Lily en arrivant dans la salle commune pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Toutes les décorations d'hier ont disparues, et les longues tables ont repris leur y a très peu d'élèves, et les plus âgés ont le visage chiffonné.

La table des Gryffondor est presque vide, mais James et Sirius sont déjà là.

James m'adresse un sourire radieux, jovial de bon matin, alors que Sirius a sa tête des mauvais jours.

- Vous êtes tombés en bas du lit? Je demande en prenant mon air le plus angélique.

- C'est à peu près ça, grogne Sirius qui me fait quand même un petit sourire quand je m'assois en face de lui.

- Tu ne dormais plus, se défend James.

- Je ne dormais plus parce qu'un abruti chantait à tue-tête dans la salle de bains! Tu as du réveiller toute la tour!

- Je vois...

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire en revoyant la scène. Surtout en imaginant le savon qu'a du prendre James en regagnant la chambre, vu l'humeur massacrante de Sirius au réveil...

- Lily ne devrait pas tarder.

- Tu l'as vue? Me demande James avec un air ahuri.

- Oui, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles on partage le même dortoir James...

- Tu n'imagines pas la chance que tu as!

- Ne fais pas attention il a définitivement perdu la boule, marmonne Sirius, le nez dans sa tasse de café.

- Rémus n'est pas avec vous?

- Non. Et à mon avis on est pas prêts de le voir aujourd'hui vu l'heure à laquelle il s'est couché.

- Ah oui? C'est vrai que je n'ai pas beaucoup vu Kathleen hier soir...

- Ouep. Je parierais que...

James ne termine pas sa phrase, les yeux écarquillés, il fixe un point au bout de la salle. Je suis son regard et comprend aussitôt pourquoi il a l'air d'une carpe sortie de l'eau.

Ethan fait son entrée dans la salle... En tenue de quidditch, son balai sous le bras. Il a de grands cernes violacés sous les yeux et visiblement n'est pas rasé. En gros il a la tête du capitaine des Gryffondor qui a un peu trop fêté la nouvelle année.

- Dites moi que je rêve, s'écrie James, le regard noir.

Finley va tranquillement s'asseoir au milieu d'un groupe d'élèves de première année qui le regardent de travers, et il pose son balai sur la table, renversant au passage le jus de citrouille de sa voisine qui lui jette des regards courroucés. J'ai l'impression que sa robe est à l'envers... Mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire part de mes observations à James, parce que Ethan se met à brailler, faisant sursauter tout le monde:

- Bon les Gryffons, tout le monde sur le terrain dans une demie heure! Entrainement! Le succès mène à l'effort!

Sa voix éraillée me vrille les tympans. C'est définitif, cette fois ça tourne au harcèlement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire le fou furieux? Il ne croit quand même pas nous faire voler ce matin?

Bizarrement la hargne de James à l'encontre de notre capitaine a atteint son paroxysme depuis qu'Ethan l'a traité de sombre abruti, pour avoir confondu un cognard avec la tête de Green... En même temps quelle idée de nous faire jouer par un brouillard pareil! Et puis Green s'en est vite remis, si on oublie ses petits moments d'absence...

Maussade, je me bats avec le pot de marmelade qui refuse de s'ouvrir. Naturellement j'ai laissé ma baguette dans ma chambre. Depuis quelques semaines je la laisse trainer partout, sauf dans ma poche... Bon sang, Finley vient d'entamer sérieusement ma bonne humeur...

Charitable, Sirius vole à mon secours en agitant sa baguette au dessus du couvercle qui s'ouvre aussitôt.

- Merci...

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

- C'est Finley, il me sape le moral.

James s'écrie aussitôt, rouge de colère:

- Y'en a marre! Tu sais quoi, son entrainement il peut se le mettre...

- C'est bon James, pas besoin d'illustration!

- Tu comptes y aller toi?

- Mais bien sûr, justement ce matin j'y pensais et je me suis dis qu'une jupe était la tenue idéale pour jouer. Et puis quoi encore?

- Il faut qu'on arrête de se laisser marcher sur les pieds, marre de ce taré.

- T'as raison. En plus il est en train de gâcher mon petit déj...

Je me lève aussitôt, bien décidée à avoir une petite explication avec Ethan, suivie aussitôt par James gonflé à bloc. Et Sirius qui nous emboite le pas, en retrait, plus attiré par une éventuelle bagarre que par réel soutien.

Ethan ne nous voit même pas nous approcher de lui, trop occupé à verser de la confiture dans son café pendant que sa voisine nous lance des regards désespérés.

- Tu nous expliques ce que tu fais Ethan?

Il semble sortir de sa bulle et nous adresse un sourire resplendissant.

- Ah salut! Vous êtes là! Où sont les autres?

- Comme le reste de l'école, ils dorment! S'énerve aussitôt James.

La patience commence aussi à me manquer, mais il va falloir faire preuve de diplomatie vu qu'il semble complètement à côté de la plaque.

- Ethan, pourquoi remplis-tu ta tasse de café avec la confiture? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais au milieu de Première Année? Tu vois bien que tu les déranges!

- J'aime bien les tartines de confiture, pas toi?

- Euh, si...

Je regarde James qui à l'air aussi décontenancé que moi.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on va s'entrainer aujourd'hui quand même?

- Ben si, c'est dimanche! Et le dimanche, ben c'est entrainement!

- Non justement, aujourd'hui c'est samedi Ethan... je répond le plus calmement possible.

J'allais laisser tomber quand je le vois massacrer méticuleusement un muffin. Et j'ai soudain un affreux doute.

- Tu fais quoi là?

- Je l'épluches, j'aime pas la peau...

Apparemment James à la même idée que moi, il fronce de plus en plus les sourcils. Je me penche sur Ethan. Par Merlin, quelle odeur!

- Oh! Bon sang Finley, tu remplaces le café par le whisky maintenant?!

- Il n'est pas... Si? Fait James, estomaqué.

- Si... Ethan, je crois qu'on va aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie.

- Non, Emma ne va pas être contente!

Je préfère ne pas chercher à comprendre ce qu'elle fait dans cette histoire, je sens que je ne vais pas aimer.

- Mais si, elle m'a dit que... Qu'elle voulait que tu y ailles.

- Emma? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait cette folle?

- Sirius s'il te plait n'en rajoute pas!

Il se met à rire et m'aide à lever Ethan de sa chaise. Il se laisse faire et James en profite pour lui mettre son balai sous le bras.

- Je vous attend ici, si Lily arrive...

- Ok on se débrouille, marmonne Sirius.

Ethan pèse une tonne, et le faire monter les escaliers n'est pas une mince affaire.

- Tu es vite redescendue ce matin, commence Sirius.

- Je n'avais plus sommeil.

- Tu étais pressée de me voir?...

- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis!

Je vois bien son petit sourire entendu...

- James m'a posé beaucoup de questions tout à l'heure.

- Ouais, je dis toujours à James, il faut travailler la Korspof, balbutie Ethan.

- Oui oui, je lui dirai.

- Tu sais de quoi il parle? S'étonne Sirius.

- La feinte de Porskoff je crois. Encore et toujours le quidditch.

- C'est pire que ce que je pensais. Tu veux pas qu'on le dépose à Sainte Mangouste plutôt?

On laisse Ethan aux bons soins de Mrs Pomfresh, qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de soupçonner Sirius et James d'être responsables de son état. Pour une fois qu'il n'a rien fait, je le prendrais presque en pitié. C'est en réfléchissant à voix haute que je sors de l'infirmerie avec Sirius.

- J'irai voir Ethan tout à l'heure, il faut que je tire cette histoire au clair. Surtout s'il y a un rapport avec Emma.

- J'ai toujours dis qu'elle n'était pas fréquentable.

- C'est marrant elle dit la même chose de toi.

Il me plaque aussitôt contre le mur, sa bouche bien trop proche de la mienne.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu fais encore là?

- Je me le demande!

Il resserre encore son étreinte avec un sourire narquois.

- Tu as quelques chose de prévu ce soir?

- Ça dépend...

- Parce que j'ai un peu de retard en potions, j'aurais besoin de cours particuliers. On dit neuf heure devant l'entrée de la salle commune?

Je réussis à me dégager de ses bras et lui répond avec un sourire provocant.

- Je suis très occupée en ce moment... On verra si je peux me libérer!

Je suis obligée de courir comme une folle dans les escaliers pour l'empêcher de me rattraper et je déboule à bout de souffle dans la Grande Salle. Juste à temps pour voir Emma arriver, l'œil sombre et le teint pâle. Encore une qui n'a pas du dormir beaucoup cette nuit. Personne n'est fichu de se tenir correctement dans cette école, c'est tout bonnement scandaleux!

- Tu as vu Ethan? Me demande-t-elle aussitôt à table, sur un ton agressif.

- On vient de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Figure-toi qu'il a bu comme un trou cette nuit, tu expliques ça comment?

Elle soupire avec une moue dédaigneuse, sans l'ombre d'un remord, naturellement.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il a un penchant pour la boisson!

Lily, qui vient de s'installer en face de nous, hausse un sourcil d'un air entendu.

- Il s'est passé autre chose hier soir? Je vous ai vu vous disputer...

- Ah ça oui, il s'est passé quelque chose! Il était insupportable, mais je te l'ai déjà dis! A un moment, Thomas est parti me chercher un verre et Ethan a recommencé son cirque, il a même essayé de m'embrasser!

- Et... Tu as fait quoi? Demande Lily, intéressée au plus haut point.

- Ben j'ai accepté, comme si j'avais le choix, marmonne-t-elle sans me regarder.

Je recrache le jus de fruits que je sirote dans le verre de James, mais il ne remarque rien, en pleine contemplation de Lily.

- Pardon?

- Tu aurais fait quoi à ma place? Fait-elle en levant les bras au ciel.

Si elle rate ses aspics, elle pourra toujours faire carrière dans le théâtre, chez les moldus. Je suis sûre qu'elle ferait sensation...

- Moi je ne me serais pas mise dans une situation pareille pour commencer.

- C'est ça. Qui est-ce qui sort avec Black pour _soit disant_ se venger de l'Autre?

- Quoi? Mais n'importe quoi, je ne sors pas avec Sirius! Je crie, plus pour moi que pour elle. Demande-lui, tu verras.

Je dois être écarlate. J'étais persuadée d'avoir été discrète ce matin, et je suis absolument certaine qu'elle dormait quand je suis rentrée. Je jette un regard affolé à Sirius, qui reste impassible, bien qu'il ai l'air un peu amusé par la situation.

- Tu divagues ma vieille. Depuis le temps que je dis que tu ne tournes pas rond...

- Black si tu ne boucles pas, je...

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu te fais des films. Mackenzie et moi, n'importe quoi...

- Tu vois, je le coupe, un peu mal à l'aise.

Ok, c'est bien qu'il démente, mais il n'est peut être pas obligé d'insister aussi lourdement. Ça aurait l'air si bizarre qu'il s'intéresse à moi? Il la ramenait moins hier soir, il va m'entendre! Qu'il ne vienne pas réclamer quoi que ce soit ce soir, il va être reçu...

- Quand je pense au pauvre Ethan! Il était tellement content d'être avec toi, soutient Lily.

Et moi je repense à l'histoire du match de quidditch, à mon frère qui les a vu acheter des places tous les deux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait en tête à ce moment là?

- Tu devrais peut être aller le voir, je suggère en fixant obstinément la table.

- Pour quoi faire?

- Laisse tomber, ça ne sert à rien de discuter...

Et c'est ce moment particulièrement tendu que choisit Sirius pour arriver avec ses gros sabots. Il s'étire longuement, baillant aux corneilles, et semble prit d'une illumination soudaine.

- Moi j'irais bien faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard cet après-midi, histoire de profiter de nos derniers jours de vacances.

- Tu ferais mieux de réviser tes aspics, rétorque Lily d'un ton sec.

- On aura bien le temps de réviser d'ici là. Au mois de juin par exemple...

- Inconscient...

Il ignore Lily et ses airs réprobateurs, et me lance un regard appuyé. Sauf que je suis très rancunière... Pour moi pas de sortie à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui, j'ai du travail en retard.

- Tu fais la tête? Demande soudain Emma, en m'empêchant de faire une grimace dépourvue de discrétion à Sirius, qui hoche la tête en signe d'incompréhension.

- Je n'ai rien à dire, c'est tout, je fais avec une mauvaise foi flagrante.

- Tu es rabat joie ma chérie...

- Peut être que j'en ai marre de tes histoires, simplement. Peut être que je trouve ton comportement ridicule!

- Et peut être que ça ne te regarde pas!

- Ou peut être que tu n'as pas assez de jugeote pour voir que tu fais une énorme boulette!

- Et la tienne de boulette?! Elle est assez imposante il me semble? Grogne-t-elle en jaugeant Sirius avec un air entendu.

- Merci Stevens, tu reconnais enfin que j'ai beaucoup de charisme...

Elle roule tellement les yeux dans leurs orbites que ça en devient comique. Mais là Sirius a tellement exagéré qu'elle ne trouve rien à redire.

- Je m'en vais, j'en ai marre des reproches...

Elle se lève, droite comme un i, et fait mine de s'enfuir mais je la rattrape par le bras.

- C'est facile d'éviter la discussion!

Mimant à la perfection le professeur MacGonagall qui pique une crise, elle se retourne avec un air pincé qui ne laisse plus de doutes sur ses talents de comédienne.

- Tu ne discutes pas, tu te contentes de me critiquer sans arrêts!

- Mais Emma enfin! Tu t'es mal conduite avec eux, tu ne peux pas sortir avec Ethan _et_ Thomas! Impossible de t'approuver sur ce coup là!

On continue d'avancer au pas de course vers les escaliers, Emma toujours devant qui se met à ricaner.

- Moi non plus je n'approuve pas ce que tu fais, mais je ne dis rien...

- Comment?

Avec un regard assassin, elle s'arrête d'un coup et pointe un doigt accusateur sur moi.

- Je sais très bien que tu n'as pas dormi dans ton lit ma jolie, alors arrête de me faire la morale.

- Mais... Mais c'est différent, je balbutie, prise au dépourvu.

- Ah! Tu reconnais avoir passé la nuit avec Black! Tu as été jusqu'où exactement?

- Euh... Pas bien loin... je rougis.

- Menteuse! Il n'a qu'à claquer des doigts pour que tu tombes à ses pieds, et toi tu te fais avoir!

- Je sais très bien ce que je fais...

- On en reparlera. Ne viens pas pleurer quand ça tournera mal avec lui, parce que ça arrivera, crois moi...

- Tu dis ça uniquement parce que...

- Cyllène! Emma! Venez vite!

Kathleen qui a enfin émergé de notre chambre, gesticule devant les lourdes portes en chêne du hall d'entrée, m'évitant de me faire étrangler par ma meilleure amie.

- Kate, tu permets, on s'engueule là!

- Il y a une bagarre... C'est Thomas et Alex!...

- Quoi?

En deux enjambées, Emma et moi avons rejoint le hall, derrière Kathleen qui bat des mains. On croirait que ça l'excite de voir deux garçons se taper dessus. Parce que c'est exactement ce qui se passe dans le parc: De la neige jusqu'aux genoux, Alex vient d'empoigner le nouveau copain d'Emma.

- Ils ne sont pas censés être amis? Je demande en voyant Thomas vaciller sous le coup de poing d'Alex.

Naturellement, les maraudeurs au grand complet arrivent à notre hauteur pour assister au spectacle.

- Eh, c'est pas ton mec Stevens? Demande James en mordant dans un muffin qu'il a emporté avec lui.

- Si, c'est lui. Et il se prend une raclée par notre bellâtre national, renchérit Sirius, goguenard.

Seul Rémus reste muet, observant la scène sans grand intérêt.

- Moi je parie sur le copain de Cyllène, il est plus costaud.

- Peter, ce n'est pas mon copain ok?! Et on ne parie pas, c'est immoral!

Emma se racle la gorge bruyamment, comme pour me rappeler que je n'ai pas droit au chapitre. Les deux duellistes, qui ont fini par sortir leurs baguettes, attirent de plus en plus de curieux dans le parc.

Et juste derrière moi, Sirius, sachant tous les regards tournés vers eux, agite doucement sa baguette d'un air absent, et ma jupe remonte aussitôt sur ma cuisse. Quel culot! Je me retourne comme il m'adresse un clin d'œil et je peux lire sur ses lèvres: "ce soir?"

- Tu crois que c'est le moment?

Vexé, il se recule un peu et fourre les mains dans ses poches en me lançant un regard noir. Pendant ce temps, Alex et Thomas continuent de se battre dans l'indifférence générale.

- Sinon, ça ne vous dirait pas de les séparer? Je grommelle en m'avançant vers eux.

Personne ne me répond, évidemment, mais je jurerais avoir vu James glisser un Gallion dans la main de Peter.

Mon dieu qu'ils sont immatures! Dire que pendant un moment j'avais pensé que ce deuxième trimestre serait plus calme que le premier... Encore une fois je me suis bien plantée...

* * *

_A très bientôt pour la suite de ce chapitre où ça part un peu dans tous les sens, mais c'est normal, vous avez l'habitude non?!_

_* en mode boulet*: review? (on est vite accro à ces machins...)_


	22. Chapitre 22: Pour vivre heureux,

_Hello!_

_Après presque deux mois d'absence, Cyllène est de retour. Je sais, j'ai énormément de retard et certains d'entre vous ont peut être pensé que j'abandonnais cette fic, mais pas du tout. J'ai seulement pris beaucoup trop de retard dans l'écriture et j'avoue (avec un peu de honte...) que j'avais un énorme poil dans la main ces derniers temps. Ajoutez à ça la mort de ma clé usb qui contenait les quelques chapitres déjà écris et dont je n'avais pas fait de copie sur l'ordi (vraiment pas futé), et vous avez une petite idée de ma motivation. Ou plutôt démotivation lol. _

_Mais j'espère bien me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre, et j'espère surtout que vous continuerez à suivre cette histoire malgré tout! Comme toujours un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, et promis, je ne tarderai pas autant pour la suite! Vos dernières reviews m'ont inspirées, j'ai essayé d'en tenir compte dans ce chapitre, pourvu qu'il vous plaise un minimum, sinon je rends les armes :p_

_Bonne lecture!_

_

* * *

  
_

_Chapitre 22: Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés_

- C'est quoi ce cirque?

Une volée d'angelots grotesques passe juste au dessus de ma tête au moment où j'entre dans la grande salle.

- C'est mignon, fait Kathleen en voulant attraper un des petits anges. A deux doigts de s'étaler par terre, elle rate son coup et me renvoi la bestiole en pleine figure.

- C'est la Saint Valentin, explique Lily comme j'envoie balader l'angelot d'une bonne claque derrière sa tête ridiculement frisée.

Les filles me regardent avec un air sévère, tandis que les anges s'éloignent en me faisant des gestes grossiers. J'aurais du frapper plus fort tout compte fait...

- Quoi, il s'attaquait à mes cheveux, je marmonne, c'est complètement idiot d'ensorceler tout et n'importe quoi comme ça.

En jetant un coup d'œil à mon emploi du temps je me remets à grogner de plus belle. Cours de métamorphoses à 9h00, ça promet...

Je sens que la journée va être affreuse.

Je soupire pour la vingtième fois ce matin en repoussant la tasse devant moi avec une moue dégouttée.

- Cyllène, tu ne veux pas être un peu plus positive pour changer?

Lily me fait un petit sourire indulgent, histoire de me rappeler que je pourrais faire un effort pour être agréable. Certes, je pourrais. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas le jour...

- Je vais aller à l'infirmerie. Je ne me sens pas très bien...

- Tu as déjà séché lundi, MacGonagall n'est pas idiote, précise-t-elle avec une toute petite voix.

- Tu n'as pas changé de binôme?!

Emma arbore un air scandalisé par dessus son verre de jus de fruits. Cette fois j'ai réellement l'impression d'avoir une enclume dans l'estomac...

- J'ai essayé! Elle m'a dit d'arrêter mes enfantillages...

Des enfantillages! Si elle n'avait pas eu cette lubie de nous imposer des partenaires pour les cours pratiques de Métamorphose, je ne serais pas allée la voir dans son bureau pour la supplier de me changer de groupe. De toute façon j'ai toujours été malchanceuse, je traine une guigne monstrueuse depuis des années. Non seulement je n'ai absolument pas envie de travailler avec Alex, surtout que je ne lui adresse toujours pas la parole, mais en plus Sirius commence déjà à me faire des réflexions désagréables. Comme si j'y pouvais quelque chose! Justement l'intéressé se penche légèrement vers moi avec une mine renfrognée.

- Tu aurais pu insister un peu plus.

Je me braque aussitôt, prête à mordre.

- J'aurais bien voulu t'y voir! Tu m'imagines tenir tête à MacGonagall?

- De toute façon si il te parle, ignore-le. Et si il t'ennuie, tu sais te servir de ta baguette non? Renchérit Emma.

Pour une fois, Sirius approuve ses paroles d'un hochement de tête. Emma retourne à son petit déjeuner et mon voisin se déride aussitôt, alors qu'il penche un peu plus la tête vers moi, assez près de mon visage pour ne pas être entendu des autres.

- Tu ne vas pas faire la tête pour ça?

- Je ne fais pas la tête, je suis contrariée et crevée, c'est tout.

- Tu devrais dormir plus la nuit, conseille-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Fais attention à toi Sirius Black, je pourrais te prendre au mot.

Avec une grimace feinte, il incline la tête et son regard gris croise le mien l'espace d'une seconde. Juste assez pour qu'il remarque ma gêne et en profite pour coller sa jambe à la mienne. Il sourit à nouveau, desserrant à peine les dents pour me murmurer quelques mots.

- A ce propos, il faut qu'on arrête d'aller dans ma chambre...

- Et pourquoi ça?

Je dois me forcer à ne pas hausser le ton. Cette semaine il m'a déjà faussé compagnie une fois, j'ai le pressentiment que ce n'était pas la dernière.

- Parce que ce matin Rémus est tombé sur quelque chose qui t'appartient. Tu es sûre de n'avoir rien oublié en partant?

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues immédiatement. J'essaye de faire le compte des vêtements que j'ai ramené dans ma chambre ce matin, tout ce que j'ai ramassé à la hâte, pendant que les trois autres maraudeurs dormaient encore à poings fermés. Quelle habitude idiote de toujours repartir avec la chemise de Sirius pour seul vêtement! Et si j'avais oublié ma petite culotte?

Rien qu'à l'idée d'un détail aussi gênant, surtout en imaginant Rémus trouver la-dite culotte, je rougis de plus belle. Oh non, faites que je me trompe...

La main de Sirius presse doucement la mienne sous la table, et me fourre un objet métallique entre les doigts.

- Ma pince à cheveux! Ce n'est que ça, je soupire, rassurée.

- Tu n'imagines même pas ce que j'ai du inventer pour qu'il me fiche la paix. Je suis sûr que maintenant il va m'avoir à l'œil pour savoir qui j'emmène dans mon lit sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive... Comme si les soupçons de James ne suffisaient pas...

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en imaginant Rémus découvrir que sa bonne copine Cyllène passe ses nuits avec Sirius, au nez et à la barbe de tout le dortoir. Il perdrait peut être son flegme légendaire pour une fois.

Il faut dire que Sirius et moi usons de tous les subterfuges possibles pour rester discrets. Nos rendez vous fixés à des heures tardives pour être sûr que les autres dorment, les sorts d'impassibilité combinés à la cape d'invisibilité de James pour entrer et sortir de la chambre... On pourrait effectivement dire la vérité à tout le monde, mais ce serait tellement moins drôle!

En fait depuis plusieurs semaines, notre petit jeu nous amuse de plus en plus. Quoi de plus excitant que des rendez-vous secrets, des baiser furtifs entre deux couloirs, un câlin rapide derrière la porte d'une salle de classe... Plus le temps passe plus il faut redoubler d'inventivité pour imaginer les excuses qui couvrent nos rencontres, et c'est ça qui rend le jeu encore plus captivant. La peur de se faire surprendre, l'impression de transgresser les règles et la certitude de mener tout le monde en bateau, c'est grisant. Je me sens l'âme d'une gamine. Quant à Sirius, inutile de dire qu'il y trouve son compte...

Seule ombre au tableau, je suis complètement crevée et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arranger. J'ai pris tellement de retard dans les révisions que je commence sérieusement à me demander si je vais avoir mes Aspics, les devoirs que les professeurs nous donnent arrivent régulièrement en retard sur leurs bureaux... Comme dirait ma mère, il faut que je me ressaisisse, et vite!

Plutôt me demander de me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

En regardant à la dérobée Sirius servir une tasse de café à Peter, je me demande pour la centième fois comment j'en suis arrivée là. Si on m'avait dit il y a quelques mois que j'aurais ce genre de relation avec lui, j'aurais été prise de fou-rires. Hors aujourd'hui je me sens incapable d'y renoncer.

Nos petites escapades nocturnes me plaisent toujours autant. Et même pire, je les attends avec une impatience difficile à dissimuler. Il y a quelque chose chez Sirius qui me rendrait presque... Dépendante.

L'arrivée bruyante de James m'empêche d'approfondir mes réflexions, juste à temps pour m'éviter une pointe d'angoisse.

- Vous vous rappelez qu'on vote aujourd'hui, braille-t-il en s'affalant sur une chaise en face de nous.

Rémus l'imite aussitôt, l'air plutôt pressé que cette affaire se termine.

- On aurait du mal à l'oublier, tu ne parles que de ça depuis une semaine, ricane Sirius.

- Tu sais bien qu'il se voit déjà capitaine, je glousse.

- On devrait ouvrir des paris, suggère Peter avec une lueur d'intérêt dans ses yeux encore endormis.

Peter parierait sur tout et n'importe quoi, c'est une vraie maladie. J'ai même dans l'idée que ça ne fait qu'empirer. Bien évidemment personne ne songe à le calmer.

- Mackenzie tu es seulement jalouse, tu voudrais bien que tes coéquipiers t'élisent pour remplacer Finley, mais ils savent bien que tu es trop caractérielle, voilà tout.

- James a décidément beaucoup d'humour aujourd'hui, je fais en ignorant son rire tonitruant.

Si moi je suis caractérielle, alors il a déjà oublié les remontrances d'Ethan. Dire qu'il passait son temps à nous hurler dessus est encore en dessous de la vérité. Alors moi à côté, je serais plutôt cool.

De toute façon je m'en fiche pas mal, le poste de capitaine de m'a jamais intéressé. Trop de responsabilités et surtout, beaucoup trop stressant pour mes pauvres nerfs, vu l'équipe composée presque exclusivement de barjos. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons qui ont poussé Ethan à démissionner à seulement deux semaines du match contre Serpentard, vu qu'il ne supportait plus nos débordements et le manque de discipline de toute l'équipe.

Potter rigolera moins quand il devra se faire obéir sur le terrain, c'est bien d'amuser la galerie, mais on attend autre chose de la part d'un capitaine. Enfin, attendons déjà le résultat du vote. J'ai déjà décidé, par pur esprit de contradiction et pour agacer James, que je ne voterais pas pour lui. Sachant que le reste de l'équipe est carrément incapable de remplacer Finley, je voterai sûrement blanc. Juste pour ne pas lui donner la satisfaction d'obtenir sept voix et lui rabaisser son caquet.

La salle commence doucement à se vider, les élèves sérieux se lèvent pour rejoindre leurs salles de classe. J'avais presque réussi à oublier les deux heures de torture qui m'attendent...

Après avoir trainé les pieds dans les couloirs de Poudlard, au risque d'y laisser mes semelles, la porte de la salle de métamorphose est déjà devant moi, même si je suis une des dernières à m'y engouffrer, presque forcée par Lily qui me tire par le bras.

- J'aimerais un peu de calme pour changer! Crie McGonagall alors que les retardataires arrivent enfin. Messieurs Black et Potter, n'y pensez même pas!

Sous les éclats de rire de Peter et Rémus, les deux acolytes baissent leurs baguettes à regrets, alors qu'ils lorgnaient une cage remplie de Jobarbilles.

- Éloignez-vous de ces oiseaux, ils sont là pour le cours des quatrième année!

- Elle a des yeux dans le dos ou quoi? Murmure James en fixant toujours les volatiles qui s'agitent dans leur cage.

Sirius hausse les épaules et finit par s'asseoir à côté de son ami, arborant à nouveau une expression ennuyée. A côté de moi, Lily a déjà sorti ses affaires et ouvre son livre à la page des sortilèges d'Apparition.

- Miss Evans, vous pouvez ranger votre manuel, nous avons terminé la partie théorique. Aujourd'hui nous passons à la pratique, c'est pourquoi je vous demanderai d'être particulièrement attentifs.

Le regard du professeur se pose aussitôt sur les maraudeurs, puis sur Kathleen qui rougit d'un coup.

- Vous allez faire un peu de place dans la salle, poussez les tables le long des murs.

Un vacarme épouvantable résonne aussitôt dans la pièce, et avant que McGonagall esquisse le moindre geste, toutes les tables se retrouvent empilées le long d'un mur, les chaises par dessus, le tout formant un ensemble plutôt branlant.

Elle lance un regard sévère à Sirius et James par dessus ses lunettes, et avec un soupire résigné, reprend la parole:

- Rejoignez le partenaire que je vous ai assigné. Et ce n'est pas la peine de protester, j'ai formé ces groupes pour éviter les débordements. Il vous faudra toute votre concentration et certains d'entre vous en manquent cruellement! Et je ne veux pas d'accidents dans mon cours à cause de quelques élèves... dissipés.

Après une nouvelle œillade vers les maraudeurs qui se rengorgent, elle se place devant son bureau, seul survivant du grand déménagement de James et Sirius.

- Mr Black cessez de... Par pitié Miss Evans contrôlez votre partenaire!

Lily sourit et rejoint Sirius, qui semble soulagé de se retrouver avec elle. Il aurait pu tomber plus mal...

Derrière eux, James se chamaille déjà avec cette gourde de Virginia Blair qui lance des regards désespérés à ses amies. Quand à Emma, elle va devoir travailler avec Kathleen, là aussi ça risque de faire des étincelles.

- Miss Mackenzie et Mr Verdier... Vous devez travailler à deux, pas chacun de votre côté.

Avec un sourire presque encourageant, elle attend que je rejoigne Alex qui n'ose même pas lever les yeux vers moi. Dans mon dos j'entends Sirius soupirer bruyamment. Je l'avais dis, journée maudite...

Le grand blond à l'air aussi gêné que moi, si ce n'est plus. Après tout ce n'est pas à moi d'être mal à l'aise, ce serait quand même le comble! Alors j'opte pour la froideur, ça ira très bien.

Le cours commence et il me laisse suivre les instructions de notre professeur sans intervenir ni faire le moindre commentaire. Il se contente de répéter les gestes avec sa baguette. De temps à autre il jette un regard mauvais à Thomas, installé un peu plus loin avec une autre élève de Serdaigle. Depuis leur bagarre au lendemain du bal, ils ne s'adressent plus la parole. Cette histoire a fait le tour de l'école mais personne ne sait vraiment pourquoi ils se sont disputés. Pour qu'ils en viennent à s'ignorer de cette façon, ça doit être assez grave. Et même Emma n'a pas réussi à obtenir de renseignements par Thomas qui reste obstinément muet dès qu'on aborde le sujet.

La voix d'Alex me fait sursauter. Je me renfrogne aussitôt, un peu contrariée qu'il m'adresse la parole.

- Tu te débrouilles bien.

Il a un sourire timide, le ton de sa voix est engageant. Si il croit que ça va suffire à m'amadouer...

- Merci.

- Tu sais, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose...

- Je ne préfère pas.

- Cyllène, écoute...

- Elle t'a dit non, pas la peine d'insister, gronde Sirius.

Non seulement il écoute notre semblant de conversation mais en plus il attire l'attention! Lily le regarde bizarrement mais s'abstient de commenter.

- Merci mais je me débrouille très bien toute seule Sirius.

Il fronce les sourcils, comme si j'avais dis quelque chose de particulièrement incompréhensible.

Après le dixième coup de baguette, le tabouret qu'il s'agit de faire apparaître n'a toujours que deux pieds, ça commence à m'agacer sérieusement.

- Miss Mackenzie, concentrez-vous voyons, s'écrie McGonagall en rattrapant de justesse le tabouret qui vacille.

Comme si c'était facile. Les sorts d'Apparition sont déjà assez complexes, pas la peine de m'imposer un partenaire qui me fait perdre tous mes moyens. Alex a toujours sa coiffure impeccable, ses longs cheveux blonds qui tombent sur ses épaules larges. Ses même yeux bleus, même si j'évite de me plonger dedans comme j'en avais pris l'habitude à une époque. Et je préfère ne pas m'attarder sur son sourire.

Bizarrement je ne lui en veux plus autant qu'avant. Je n'ai jamais pris le temps d'y réfléchir, en réalité depuis plus d'un mois je suis bien trop occupée avec Sirius pour penser encore à Alex. Aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas dire que je lui ai pardonné, ce serait trop facile et surtout je suis bien trop rancunière pour ça, mais je n'ai plus envie de lui jeter des sortilèges impardonnables, j'ai fais beaucoup de progrès!

L'ignorance fonctionnait très bien jusque là, je me suis persuadée qu'il n'a jamais eu d'intérêt pour moi et tout était bien. Je ne lui veux plus de mal, mais je n'ai pas envie pour autant de lui faire la conversation, ça risquerait de déraper...

Le reste du cours passe avec une lenteur infinie, il n'arrête pas de me regarder en coin, et Sirius n'écoute pas un mot de ce qui lui raconte Lily, ce qui énerve rapidement la jolie rousse.

- Ah! Je l'ai!

Mes voisins sursautent mais je m'en moque. J'ai réussi à faire apparaître ce fichu tabouret! Il est bien droit, a quatre pattes, et même surmonté d'un coussin en velours. McGonagall me fait un petit sourire conciliant et je commence à me détendre vraiment. Comme s'il avait senti que c'était le moment pour passer à l'action, Alex reprend la parole d'une voix posée.

- Tu as bien réussi le dernier devoir?

- A peu près.

Qu'il n'attende pas plus de courtoisie de ma part, c'est déjà bien que je lui réponde après tout. Et puis je ne suis pas complètement idiote je vois bien qu'il a autre chose en tête que notre devoir de Métamorphoses.

- Et.. Tu as déjà commencé à réviser.

Cette fois je pose brusquement ma baguette, les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Rien, j'essaye d'être sympa, c'est tout!

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, je siffle.

Il se mord la lèvre, je retiens un sourire moqueur. J'ai bien le droit d'en profiter un peu...

- Je sais que ce ne sera pas comme avant, mais j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes, lâche-t-il enfin en baissant les yeux.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça?

- Pas pour moi. Mais ça concerne tes amis. Il se passe des choses dans cette école et vous devriez être au courant.

- Quoi?

- Je ne peux pas te raconter ça ici, mais si tu veux je pourrai tout t'expliquer ce soir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par « il se passe des choses »? Il ne pourrait pas être plus vague.

Je n'ai aucune envie d'accepter son rendez-vous, mais le fait qu'il mêle mes amis à ses histoires me perturbe. Il faut que je sache... Je m'apprête à lui demander de s'expliquer un peu plus clairement, mais il grimace et hoche la tête.

- Mais tu dois être prise, c'est la Saint Valentin.

Rien que pour cette phrase j'ai envie de lui sauter à la gorge. Oui, tout le monde fête la Saint Valentin. Sirius n'en a pas parlé une seule fois, et le connaissant je doute qu'il me prépare une surprise. Je n'ai jamais été romantique, je ne lui demande pas de l'être, mais je suis quand même contrariée.

- Tu salueras ta copine de ma part, je ricane en lui tournant le dos, faisant mine d'inspecter le tabouret qui m'a donné tant de fil à retordre.

- Ok, je l'ai bien cherché après tout.

- Arrête ton cinéma. Et pourquoi tu n'en parlerais pas à un professeur, plutôt qu'à moi?

- Tu feras ce que tu veux quand tu sauras de quoi il s'agit. Je te laisserai décider.

- Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un coup tordu?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des problèmes avec Sirius. Il est déjà assez hargneux.

Il marque un point. Et il fait remonter Sirius dans mon estime par la même occasion. Il est loin d'être romantique, mais au moins il m'a toujours protégée d'Alex.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça concerne Sirius. Mais attends moi devant l'entrée des cuisines après le repas.

- Merci. Je ne te retiendrai pas longtemps pour ne pas gâcher ta soirée.

- Oh ne joue pas le martyre, tu veux! Et ne sois pas en retard.

Heureusement le cours se termine, je ramasse mes affaires que je fourre dans mon sac à la hâte, avant de filer dans le couloir sans attendre les filles.

Sirius me rattrape aussitôt, puis ralentit le pas pour se mettre à ma hauteur. Il tire une mèche de mes cheveux, désinvolte, mais sa voix sonne faux.

- C'était bien ce cours avec le bellâtre?

- Passionnant. Vivement le prochain.

- Ça ne me fait pas rire Mackenzie.

- Jaloux?

Ses yeux gris se plissent, menaçants, comme si je venais de l'insulter.

- Sûrement pas.

- Alors arrête de me parler de lui. On fait quoi ce soir?

- On ne peut pas se voir ce soir, j'ai des trucs à faire... lâche-t-il, évasif.

- Tu ne peux pas reporter? C'est la Saint Valentin!

Le reste de la classe est encore loin derrière nous, mais il se retourne rapidement pour vérifier que personne ne peut nous entendre.

- Je pensais que tu t'en fichais...

- Oui, mais j'ai réfléchis, j'ai envie de rester avec toi ce soir.

Il a l'air mal à l'aise, triturant les pans de sa robe d'une main nerveuse. Il m'adresse un sourire forcé, fuit mon regard.

- On se rattrapera demain. La Saint Valentin c'est un truc pour les...

- Les vrais couples? Je crie sans m'occuper des autres élèves qui se rapprochent.

- Je n'ai pas dis ça!

- Non mais c'est pareil. Laisse tomber t'as raison, c'est une soirée pour les gens qui sortent ensemble, pas pour ceux qui couchent ensemble.

Cette fois il a presque l'air horrifié. Pendant une seconde il semble vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais finalement il se rembrunit et glisse les mains dans les poches de sa robe.

- Laisse tomber, on se voit plus tard. Si tu as le temps!

Je pars jusqu'à la salle du professeur Flitwick sans me retourner, pas plus qu'il n'essaye de me rejoindre. Le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a prit. Je n'en reviens pas de lui avoir fait une scène pareille...

Comme ce matin, je prend soudain conscience que je me suis habituée à notre relation. J'attends toujours le moment de le rejoindre avec impatience, même si on se contente de quelques baisers derrière le canapé de la salle commune. Peut être que je me suis _attachée_ à lui...

C'est insensé, à croire que je ne sais jamais ce que je veux...

_OoOoOoOo_

Le reste de la journée se déroule sans incidents notables, si ce n'est que j'ignore Sirius du mieux possible et qu'il essaye d'en faire autant. Mais je remarque bien ses soupirs agacés à chaque fois que je fais semblant de ne pas le voir.

Pour clore cette journée sans grand intérêt, James nous entraine tous dans la salle commune pour procéder « à son élection ». Il ne doute de rien celui là. De mauvaise grâce, étalée de tout mon long sur le canapé alors que le reste de l'équipe prend place autour d'une table, je participe mollement au débat concernant la succession d'Ethan.

- Bon, tout le monde est d'accord, on peut procéder au vote.

James nous distribue aussitôt des morceaux de parchemin vierge, et tout le monde remplit consciencieusement son bulletin pendant que je surveille Sirius du coin de l'œil. Il s'aperçoit vite de mon manège puisqu'il finit par venir s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

- Patmol, ne vient pas influence les votes, glapit James.

- James, si je voulais les influencer, je leur dirais de ne surtout pas voter pour toi. Mais tu vois, je m'abstiens, susurre Sirius avec un sourire ironique.

Potter grogne quelques mots inaudibles en ramassant les parchemins, puis demande à une main innocente de dépouiller. Bien entendu, c'est Peter qui s'y colle, elle est belle la main innocente...

- Tu m'en veux? Demande Sirius sans détacher les yeux du livre qu'il fait semblant de lire.

- Un peu. J'aimerais au moins savoir où tu vas ce soir.

- Nulle part, j'ai un truc prévu avec les garçons, c'est tout.

- Quel genre de truc?

Peter en est au quatrième bulletin en faveur de James qui ne tient plus en place.

- « Non à l'affreux Potter », c'est compté comme nul non? Demande-t-il avec un manque de sérieux évident.

- Oui c'est nul, c'est même carrément puéril! Crie James en me jetant une boulette de papier.

Sirius éclate de rire et se baisse pour ramasser le papier tombé au sol, effleurant ma jambe au passage.

- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, je murmure. Tu te rappelles du pari? Tu devais tout me raconter!

- Si tu gagnais, mais ça n'était pas le cas. En plus on a annulé le pari, alors, fait-il avec un geste vague de la main.

- Ça peut encore s'arranger si ce n'est que ça. Tu veux que j'aille voir O'Malley?

- Tu sais que tu peux être exaspérante quand tu t'y mets?

- James est élu avec six voix! S'égosille Peter.

Ignorant James qui veut fêter l'évènement, je me lève du canapé en bousculant Sirius.

- Je vais faire un tour sur le terrain...

- Eh! Mackenzie! Reste un peu on va parler du prochain match! Tente James.

- Tu me feras un résumé, capitaine, je ricane en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

J'ai à peine atteint le portrait de la grosse dame que j'entend la voix de Sirius.

- Laisse, elle pique sa crise, ça lui passera...

Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de l'étrangler celui là. Dire que j'avais failli oublier à quel point il pouvait être horripilant!

_OoOoOoOo_

Une bonne heure de vol par le froid sec qui règne sur Poudlard aujourd'hui m'a fait du bien. Je suis toujours énervée contre Sirius, mais plus contre la terre entière, ce qui constitue un net progrès. D'autant que plus l'heure approche, plus je redoute de retrouver Alex pour entendre ce qu'il à de si important à me raconter. Plus le temps passe et plus je me pose de questions...

C'est finalement avec soulagement que je rentre dans les vestiaires pour me débarrasser de l'odeur de Boursouf mort que je dois trainer avec moi, après mon entrainement en solitaire.

Je commence à me déshabiller en éparpillant mes vêtements sur le sol, pressée d'entrer en contact avec l'eau brûlante.

Le jet coule lentement sur mon visage et je ferme les yeux pour essayer de faire le vide.

Automatiquement mes pensées galopent vers Sirius, à notre dispute que je trouverais presque ridicule si je n'étais pas aussi vexée par son comportement. Je l'ai toujours su, ses amis passent avant le reste, sa copine y compris, quoi que je me demande maintenant si le terme est approprié dans mon cas. Mais je me sens incapable de mettre un terme à cette situation, parce que le simple fait de penser à lui me fait toujours frissonner.

Je souris en me rappelant jusqu'où il a été capable de m'emmener, la nuit du bal, dans ce petit placard à balai. Et au petit matin dans ses bras, au contact de sa barbe naissante contre ma joue, à ses regards coquins dès le réveil... Notre première fois et toutes les suivantes m'empêchent d'avoir une vision objective de tout ça, et je veux que ça continue, mais qu'il soit au moins honnête avec moi. Finalement je ne lui demande pas grand chose, d'autres que moi auraient sûrement exigé bien plus... Jusque là ça me convenait, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui tout a dérapé?

Soudain un bruit métallique me fait sursauter. La vapeur est déjà dense dans la pièce, mais je me mets à hurler en voyant une silhouette passer la porte.

Dans un effort désespéré pour cacher ce que l'intrus à déjà du apercevoir, je m'accroupis et replie mes bras devant ma poitrine, me maudissant d'avoir encore laissé trainer ma baguette dans le château. Le shampoing coule sur mon visage et me brûle les yeux...

- C'est seulement moi...

Sirius referme tranquillement la porte derrière lui et me regarde me redresser vivement. Sans songer un instant de plus à cacher ma nudité, qu'il commence à connaître par cœur, j'attrape la bouteille de shampoing qui m'a glissé des mains et la lance de toutes mes forces sur lui. Je ne suis pas poursuiveuse pour rien, Sirius reçoit le projectile sur la tête et se met à rire.

- Tu es déçue de me voir?

- Comment es-tu entré? J'ai eu une peur bleue!

- Et ça se prétend Gryffondor, ricane-t-il en s'appuyant contre le mur carrelé, face à moi.

Il m'observe sans la moindre gêne, hautement amusé par la situation.

- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis pour ce soir, mais je te prépare une surprise pour demain. Ça te convient?

- Est-ce que j'ai le choix?

- Oui, tu peux toujours m'envoyer balader pour demain, et je passerai la soirée seul dans mon coin, désespéré.

- Idiot.

Il sourit de plus belle, mais son regard s'attarde de plus en plus sur moi alors que je termine de me doucher. Je suis toujours étonnée de ne pas être plus pudique, mais bizarrement avec Sirius la nudité ne m'a jamais gênée. Ses yeux se voilent et un rictus que je connais bien apparaît sur ses lèvres.

Oubliant un moment pourquoi je suis censée lui en vouloir, je préfère le pousser à bout, sachant très bien ce qui m'attend. Merlin comme je suis faible...

Alors je termine tranquillement de me rincer les cheveux, sans plus d'attention pour Sirius qui me fixe avidement. Son sourire disparaît instantanément quand je commence à étaler soigneusement du gel douche sur mon ventre, puis sur ma poitrine, avec des gestes lents.

- Tu le fais exprès, grogne Sirius en faisant un pas vers moi.

Je l'éclabousse avec force alors qu'il s'approche d'un pas décidé.

- Tu vas être trempé! Je crie en essayant de le repousser, sans trop de conviction.

- Tu l'as cherché...

Il me plaque contre le carrelage froid de la douche, l'eau dégouline sur son visage et des mèches de cheveux sombres se collent sur son front. En quelques secondes ses mains descendent de mes épaules jusque sur mes hanches, il me serre contre lui, contre le tissu trempé de ses vêtements. A travers son pantalon déjà imbibé d'eau je sens son érection contre mon ventre, et je pose mes mains sur ses fesses. C'est peut être une des parties de son anatomie que je préfère...

- Tu veux que je te laisse prendre ta douche? On peut se voir plus tard, murmure Sirius avant de lécher mon oreille avec application.

- Fais le malin. Tu ne partiras pas d'ici...

Son sourire s'élargit encore et j'entreprends de déboutonner sa chemise pendant qu'il se débarrasse de son pantalon.

J'ai à peine le temps de sentir ses bras se refermer sur moi que son corps nu s'appuie sur le mien, mes mains enfouies dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il dévore mes lèvres...

_OoOoOoOo_

- Je crois qu'on est en retard pour le repas...

En séchant rapidement ses vêtements détrempés d'un léger coup de baguette, Sirius consulte sa montre avec un œil critique.

- Zut, je meurs de faim...

J'enfile mon pull à la hâte et attrape ma cape alors qu'il attend déjà à l'extérieur, prêt à verrouiller la porte des vestiaires derrière nous.

Après une traversée du parc au pas de course, éclairés par la faible lueur de nos baguettes, on arrive enfin dans le hall du château au moment où les derniers élèves quittent la grande salle.

- On dirait qu'une visite aux cuisines s'impose, j'ai encore un peu de temps, tu viens?

- Non!

Sirius fronce aussitôt les sourcils, surpris par ma véhémence.

- Heu... les garçons vont sûrement t'attendre... Et puis finalement je n'ai plus très faim.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu as toujours faim Cyl. Dépêche toi!

Il part déjà à grandes enjambées vers l'entrée des cuisines, et je dois courir derrière lui en me demandant comment le dissuader d'aller trainer dans ce secteur. Et surtout comment éviter Alex qui doit déjà m'y attendre...

- Les autres nous ont peut être gardé quelque chose!

- Tu rigoles... Et puis on n'est jamais si bien servi que par les elfes de maison...

- Non!

Cette fois j'ai carrément crié, paniquée et à bout d'arguments. Il s'arrête au milieu du couloir, suspicieux.

- Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir? Il y a à peine deux heures tu voulais absolument passer la soirée avec moi. Je te propose de la prolonger un peu et tu refuses. Tu as autre chose de prévu?

- Heu... Je... Non, mais...

- C'est quoi le rapport avec les cuisines? Il ne faut pas que j'y aille, c'est ça?

A part ouvrir et refermer la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, je suis seulement capable de rester en plan devant lui, les bras ballants. Ses prunelles s'assombrissent aussitôt et il repart à toute allure vers le tableau permettant l'accès aux cuisines. Cette fois je suis fichue...

Comme prévu, Alex est déjà là, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur. Dès qu'il aperçoit Sirius foncer sur lui, il a un mouvement de recul et la frayeur se peint sur ses traits si harmonieux.

- Sirius, calme-toi, c'est...

- Tu cherchais Cyllène? vocifère-t-il. Tu attendais seulement que je tourne le dos pour lui sauter dessus hein!

Avant que j'ai le temps de m'interposer, horrifiée, il a déjà attrapé Alex par le col de la chemise, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du grand blond. A en juger par le regard apeuré d'Alex, je ne voudrais pas avoir à subir la colère de Sirius...

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, balbutie Alex.

- Alors vas-y, explique moi...

Sa voix menaçante ne me dit rien de bon... J'essaye de poser un main apaisante sur son bras mais il me lance un regard tellement effrayant que mon bras retombe mollement sur ma cuisse.

- On devait seulement discuter... Apparement il se passe des choses bizarres dans l'école et il voulait m'en parler... Il croit qu'on est concernés!

- Et c'est à toi qu'il s'adresse, évidemment, gronde Sirius sans me regarder.

- Il savait que je t'en parlerais! S'il était venu directement vous voir, les garçons et toi, vous l'auriez envoyé balader!

Ignorant ma tentative pour le calmer, il sort sa baguette qu'il pointe sur le menton d'Alex en le fixant avec dureté.

Heureusement, mon salut arrive derrière nous au moment opportun, sous les traits d'un James Potter essoufflé.

- Sirius? On te cherchait partout, qu'est-ce que tu fais...

Sans détacher son regard d'Alex, Sirius desserre légèrement le poing, juste assez pour laisser respirer son adversaire.

- Fais attention à toi, blondinet, si jamais j'apprends que tu en as profité, je te le ferai regretter et tu rentreras en France par le premier portoloin...

Les yeux de James vont et viennent entre nous trois, et s'il comprend ce qui se passe il n'en laisse rien paraître. D'une voix posée, il se contente d'interpeller son ami.

- Range ça Patmol, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis. Et il est déjà _tard_...

Je ne cherche même pas à comprendre de quoi parle James, le plus important est que Sirius lâche enfin le Serdaigle après un dernier regard assassin. Il fourre sa baguette dans sa poche et se tourne vers moi, le visage fermé.

- On en discutera plus tard. Passe une bonne Saint Valentin.

En deux enjambées il a rejoint James et disparaît au bout du couloir, me laissant seule avec mes remords et Alex qui tente de défroisser sa chemise du plat de la main.

Refusant de lui laisser voir les larmes qui me montent aux yeux, je glisse mon doigt sur le tableau pour ouvrir l'accès aux cuisines. La soirée s'annonce longue...

* * *

_Alors, alors, alors??? ;)_


	23. Chapitre 23: Ce que révèle la Lune

_Salut, salut!_

_Alors heu, comment vous dire... Je suis encore à la bourre dans mes chapitres donc voilà, enfin, la suite. Pas la peine de me lyncher, je ne pourrai pas écrire plus vite, à moins de démissionner et de d'abandonner toute vie sociale, alors... ;) Du moment que je finis par publier la suite, c'est bien nan? (halte aux cadences infernales, non mais oh!)  
_

_Un coup d'oeil au calendrier et oh! mon dieu, je souhaite bonne chance à tous ceux qui passent leurs examens en ce moment, ainsi qu'à ceux pour qui la date fatidique approche. Je sais quelle galère ça peut être et comme vous devez être pressé d'en finir alors... Courage! _

_Merci à **Euj, Hey-ceycey, Marlyse, Caramelise, Anaïs, Léa, Arya H. Black I, GroZ, Farfada, Aodren, Endless 77, Briseis Black, Catherine Broke, Veruschka** et **EloBlack**... Et à ceux qui lisent sans laisser de review (mais qui devraient parce que ça me ferait trèèèèèèèès plaisir de savoir ce qu'ils en pensent, et qu'on n'a jamais assez de reviews m'enfin c'est comme vous voulez hein)  
_

_Sinon, plus sérieusement, on approche de la fin à grands pas (c'est peut être l'avant dernier chapitre, à peu de choses près, plus l'épilogue). Oui je sais on ne croirait pas mais si, si, c'est bientôt terminé. J'avoue que j'aimerais recevoir des centaines de reviews me suppliant de continuer, mais comme je n'y crois pas trop malgré mon côté mégalo, je me contenterai de dire que... Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ;)_

_En attendant Cyl a encore pas mal de choses à dire, comme d'habitude; bonne lecture! Ah, et j'espère que vous vous souvenez du dernier chapitre, parce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de vous faire un résumé, shame on me  
_

_

* * *

  
_

_Chapitre 23: Ce que révèle la Lune_

- Pourquoi lui avoir dit qu'on avait rendez-vous? Marmonne Alex tandis que je me sers largement dans la cuisine.

Avec trois ailes de poulet empilées sur une montagne de pommes de terre fumantes, je m'installe confortablement à côté de la cheminée.

- Je ne lui ai pas dis, il a senti l'embrouille, je grogne pour qu'il n'insiste pas plus longtemps.

- Il fallait qu'il vienne trainer ici, forcément.

- Bon, au lieu de parler de Sirius, tu n'as rien à me dire? Autant ne pas avoir gâché ma soirée pour rien, tant qu'à faire...

- C'est facile pour toi, demain il aura déjà oublié.

- C'est ce que tu crois. Il est tellement rancunier...

Ma voix prend des accents mélodramatiques des plus désagréable...

Perdue dans la contemplation de mon assiette, j'échafaude déjà des plans pour me réconcilier rapidement avec Sirius. Je pourrais me glisser discrètement dans son dortoir et attendre qu'il rentre... Sauf que je ne sais même pas comment il occupe sa soirée, je risque de l'attendre toute la nuit, pour rien du tout. Dire qu'il voulait me faire une surprise demain soir! Pour une Saint Valentin ratée, j'ai la palme...

Alex est toujours silencieux, il fixe les flammes dans la cheminée comme s'il réfléchissait.

- J'attends!

- Alors comme ça vous sortez vraiment ensemble?

- De quoi je me mêle?!

Comme si j'étais transparente, il poursuit son explication en piochant dans mon assiette. Il va se retrouver avec une fourchette plantée dans la main si il continue celui là.

- Je vous ai vu plusieurs fois ensemble après les vacances des Noël, d'ailleurs je me posais déjà la question bien avant, quand on...

Il s'interrompt juste à temps pour éviter la gaffe – et mes sarcasmes...

- Bref, j'ai cru qu'il y avait un truc entre vous. Mais en fait vous n'êtes pas très proches, enfin pas comme Potter et Evans par exemple. Si il n'avait pas pété un plomb tout à l'heure...

- Bon ça suffit! Si tu n'as rien de plus intéressant à me proposer je m'en vais!

- Ok, c'est bon!

La main levée en signe d'apaisement, son visage s'assombrit rapidement à mesure qu'il retrouve son sérieux.

- Le mieux serait que tu vois par toi même. Prends ta cape.

En deux coups de baguette mon assiette et ce qui reste de mon repas disparaissent de la table tandis qu'un elfe de maison apporte déjà les desserts. Mais Alex ne me laisse pas le temps d'en profiter et m'entraine vers la sortie.

- J'aimerais que tu m'expliques!

- Tu pourras peut être m'y aider.

_OoOoOoOO_

Comme j'aurais pu le deviner, Alex n'est pas un habitué des sorties nocturnes dans le parc de Poudlard. Si je ne l'avais pas arrêté, on serait en train de courir au milieu de la pelouse éclairée par la lune, et sur le point de se faire rattraper par Rusard. Le vieux concierge a les yeux partout, sans compter sa chatte qui joue les éclaireurs. Au lieu de ça, on essaye de se faire discrets pour longer les murs du château et s'approcher le plus possible... De la forêt interdite, évidemment.

Il faudrait suggérer à Dumbledore de la renommer, parce qu'elle est en passe de devenir le lieu de rencontre le plus prisé de l'école, à en juger par les silhouettes qui sont en train de s'y engouffrer.

À cette distance, je suis bien incapable de dire combien de personnes viennent d'y entrer, mais une chose est sûre, ça sent l'embrouille à plein nez. Et pourquoi j'ai l'impression que les maraudeurs ne sont pas bien loin, je ne saurais le dire. Une sorte d'intuition...

- Et maintenant? chuchote Alex en s'arrêtant brusquement au pied de la tour.

- On court jusqu'au buisson, droit devant nous. On avisera après.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ton plan est plus efficace que le mien...

Peut être pas plus efficace, mais plus discret, c'est certain. Je me garde bien de lui dire, il est déjà assez vexé de me voir prendre les initiatives. Ils sont vraiment tous pareils.

Trois enjambées plus loin, j'atterris dans le bosquet, agrippée à la robe d'Alex après avoir glissé dans la boue. Évidemment il a plu toute la journée, j'aurais du prévoir le coup.

- Regarde, il y en a deux autres qui arrivent.

Deux élèves, d'après leur taille, se faufilent entre les arbres à toute allure.

- Tu vois, je t'avais dis que c'était bizarre... Ça fait un moment que ça dure, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'ils fabriquent là dedans. Surtout que cette forêt est interdite aux élèves...

- C'est justement parce qu'elle est interdite qu'elle est intéressante Alex, c'est logique.

- Il pourrait y avoir n'importe quoi dans ces bois, ils sont dingues!

- Comme la plupart des élèves de l'école. Tu t'en aperçois seulement maintenant?

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire bêtement, bien que ma plaisanterie ne soit pas particulièrement drôle. C'est sûrement nerveux. J'ai une sainte horreur de la forêt interdite et de tout ce qui peut s'y trouver, mais j'ai plus encore envie de savoir qui s'y aventure en pleine nuit.

- On va voir de plus près? Je suggère, la voix un peu tremblante.

Je me sens vaguement l'âme aventurière, pataugeant dans la boue du parc en pleine nuit avec pour seule arme ma baguette et Alex comme garde du corps. Qui a dit que je n'étais pas téméraire?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...

Le Serdaigle scrute les environs, accroupi dans le bosquet, l'air passablement inquiet.

- Tu te dégonfles?

Il me fusille du regard et sort sa baguette d'un geste brusque.

- Pas du tout. Essaye de ne pas faire de bruit, je n'ai pas envie de me faire repérer.

- C'est la meilleure! Qui voulait gambader dans le parc il y a cinq minutes, alors qu'on y voit comme en plein jour?

- Je ne voulais pas gambader, c'est juste que...

- Laisse tomber, on y va.

Je reprends ma course sans m'occuper de lui, en essayant d'éviter les racines et les branches qui jonchent le sol. Je m'arrête à quelques mètres de la lisière du bois, courageuse mais pas suicidaire, je ne tiens pas à m'enfoncer davantage sous les arbres. Alex me rejoint aussitôt, l'air soucieux.

- Au fait, comment es-tu au courant de tout ça? Je demande soudain.

- Thomas participe à ces réunions. Il disparaissait souvent pendant la nuit mais refusait de dire où il allait. Alors un soir je l'ai suivi...

- Thomas? Et ça a un rapport avec votre dispute?

- Oui. Quand j'ai essayé de lui en parler il est devenu agressif, il a eu un comportement bizarre. Ça m'inquiète, il ne m'a jamais rien caché...

- On dirait qu'ils sont nombreux...

Ils doivent être une vingtaine, tous rassemblés en cercle et capuches rabattues sur leurs visages. On est trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils racontent, mais leur discussion a l'air animée. Et impossible de reconnaître quelqu'un à cette distance... Certains d'entre eux semblent s'entrainer, des jets de lumières colorées fusent au dessus de leur tête jusqu'à former un halo verdâtre. C'est seulement au bout de quelques secondes qu'une forme se détache clairement entre les arbres, une sorte de tête de mort un peu grossière. Sortilège raté mais assez explicite...

Ça ressemble de plus en plus à de la magie noire, seulement je ne suis sûre de rien, n'étant pas experte en la matière. En tous cas ils n'organisent pas des réunions secrètes pour réviser les cours du professeur Flitwick, c'est certain...

Je fais encore quelques pas pour me rapprocher d'eux, toujours dissimulée derrière un tronc d'arbre ou une branche.

Mais au moment où les éclats de voix se font plus précis et avant qu'on ai pu saisir quoi que ce soit, un craquement de branche résonne sous nos pas. Alex pose aussitôt la main sur mon épaule et me fait signe de garder le silence, aux aguets. Peine perdue, le bruit n'est pas passé inaperçu. Les silhouettes s'agitent tandis qu'une voix forte couvre les autres.

- On a de le visite. Dispersez-vous!

Tout le monde se met à courir dans des directions opposées, certains vers le château, d'autres vers la forêt, et un petit groupe fonce droit sur nous.

Cette fois Alex agrippe ma main dans la sienne et se met à crier, affolé.

- Suis-moi!

Comme si j'avais l'intention de rester ici plus longtemps.

J'aimerais aller plus vite mais mes jambes sont anormalement molles, peut être du au fait que la panique commence à me gagner, ou que j'ai enfin reconnu quelques élèves au moment où ils prenaient la fuite? Les visages de MacNair, Rogue et O'Malley, à demi dissimulés sous leurs capuches, continuent de me faire frissonner. Si toute cette bande est constituée de gens aussi louches, il vaudrait mieux savoir ce qu'ils préparent, et vite.

Je voudrais me retourner pour savoir s'ils nous suivent toujours, au lieu de ça je dois regarder où je met les pieds pour ne pas trébucher dans une racine. Les ronces me griffent les mollets à travers mon pantalon, mes chevilles me font mal à force de se tordre. Mais ce ne serait rien si Alex ne nous entrainait pas de plus en plus loin dans la forêt au lieu de nous ramener à l'abri, au château.

- Ne ralentis pas, ils sont peut être encore derrière nous, glapit-il en serrant ma main encore plus fort.

Je ne sais pas ce que je préfère, tomber sur les Serpentards ou sur une des bestioles de la forêt?

A bout de souffle, je finis par m'arracher à sa poigne et m'arrêter. Derrière nous tout est calme, il n'y a plus la moindre trace de poursuivants.

- C'est bon, ils sont partis...

Ma gorge est brûlante, et je tuerais pour un verre d'eau.

- Peut être, mais je ne sais pas du tout où on est.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, hagarde. Il ne manquait plus que ça, qu'on se retrouve perdus dans cette foret maudite, en pleine nuit. Pour couronner le tout, je me mets à trembler comme une feuille. Je ne veux pas rester une minute de plus dans cet endroit!

Sans y réfléchir, je me retrouve contre Alex, mes doigts fermement accrochés aux pans de sa robe.

- Tu vas retrouver le chemin, j'en suis sûre. Réfléchis bien, on ne doit pas être bien loin du parc! Dis moi que tu peux retrouver le chemin!

Sans doute alerté par mes ongles qui s'enfoncent dans sa poitrine à travers le tissu de sa chemise, il glisse un bras rassurant derrière mes épaules, mais sa voix le trahit:

- Mais oui, on va forcément retrouver la sortie, tout ira bien...

A cet instant précis, une voix sort ne nulle part, étouffée, mais suffisamment forte pour que je l'entende lancer un sortilège. Et Alex s'écroule aussitôt, m'entrainant avec lui sur le sol.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je me redresse, baguette tendue devant moi pour me protéger, tandis que je cherche des yeux notre agresseur.

- Baisse ta baguette, ne m'oblige pas à t'assommer toi aussi!

Cette fois je reconnais la voix de Sirius au moment où il apparaît devant moi en se débarrassant de la cape d'invisibilité. Il se met aussitôt à vociférer en pointant un doigt menaçant sur Alex étendu par terre.

- Je savais qu'il allait en profiter, le sale rat!

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Et toi tu le laissais faire! Tu l'as embrassé?

- Réponds moi!

C'est une vraie boule de nerfs qui tourne autour de moi d'un air hargneux, piétinant au passage sa cape tombée au sol. Monsieur sort de nulle part au moment où on l'attend le moins et a le culot d'exiger des explications! Je sais qu'il est plutôt colérique mais il ne faudrait pas pousser non plus...

- Bon sang Mackenzie, tu ne peux pas te tenir tranquille pour une fois?! Comme si on n'avait pas assez à faire avec tous les guignols qui trainent dans le coin!

Abasourdie, je le regarde attraper Alex par les poignets et le trainer sans ménagements derrière lui tel un vulgaire paquet. Si je me rappelle bien, ce n'est pas la première fois que je le croise dans les bois. Et comme la précédente, cette rencontre est trop bizarre pour être due au hasard. Il s'est encore servi de sa fichue carte pour m'espionner, l'hypocrite!

Il ne décolère pas et avance d'un pas rageur entre les arbres. Moi, j'essaye de rassembler les pièces du puzzle sans grand succès.

Arrivé à la lisière du bois il lâche enfin le Serdaigle qui retombe mollement contre une tronc d'arbre. Un mince filet de sang coule sur son front et colle ses cheveux blonds sur sa tempe.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça? Tu es cinglé ou quoi? Il est blessé!

- Une coupure de rien du tout, un égratignure. Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute s'il est tombé la tête la première! Ton bellâtre s'en remettra si c'est ce qui t'inquiète!

- Tu crois que c'est le moment de me faire une scène?

- Il me semble que j'ai des raisons de m'énerver. Vous faisiez quoi tous les deux, une balade romantique au clair de lune?

Sous la lumière blafarde, sa peau paraît plus pâle et ses cheveux plus sombres encore que d'habitude. Sirius est beau. Beau et plutôt inquiétant à l'heure qu'il est. Sa mâchoire se contracte, ses yeux lancent des éclairs.

- Ne sois pas idiot, tu sais que je voulais passer la soirée avec toi.

- Mais comme je n'étais pas libre, tu t'es consolée avec l'autre...

C'est seulement à ce moment que je m'aperçois que son état n'est guère plus reluisant que celui d'Alex. Une large griffure barre son cou, sa chemise est déchirée et une tache sombre imprègne son jean autour de son genou. A la réflexion, on dirait du sang.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

Oubliant un instant Alex et notre discussion orageuse, je m'avance vers lui et pose une main sur son bras.

- Si on arrêtait de se disputer un moment et qu'on discutait? Je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire...

- C'est possible.

Il semble se calmer un peu et ne me repousse pas quand ma main glisse sur sa joue, même si je lui ai déjà connu un regard plus tendre.

- Ça te fait mal?

Ma main effleure son cou.

- Non...

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où tu étais ce soir?

- Ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi je te le dirais... Mais je ne suis pas le seul concerné.

- Oh pitié, Lily m'a déjà servi le même discours! Vous êtes tous de mèche, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas être aussi dans la confidence?

- C'est compliqué... Et toi, tu n'es pas là par hasard. Tu m'expliques?

- Ben voyons.

Un brin agacée, je le laisse me servir un de ses plus beaux sourire, sachant pertinemment que je n'y résisterai pas. Je n'aurai jamais le dessus avec lui...

- On a vu de drôles de choses; il y avait des Serpentards, peut être d'autres élèves aussi. Je n'ai pas tout saisi mais... Je crois qu'ils s'essayent à la magie noire.

Il ne semble pas surpris, tout au plus intéressé.

- On aurait du s'en douter. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on les voit trainer par ici. Et ça ne fait que confirmer ce qu'on soupçonnait depuis un moment.

- A quel propos? Tu en sais plus?

- Tu lis les journaux de temps en temps?

- Rarement, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Lord Voldemort, ça te dit quelque chose?

Malgré moi je frissonne à nouveau.

- Évidemment. Tout le monde a entendu parler de ce sorcier.

- Ce dingue est de plus en plus puissant et il rallie beaucoup de monde à sa cause. Ceux que tu as vu dans la forêt se préparent sûrement à le rejoindre.

Cette fois je reste perplexe. Comment des gamins qui n'ont même pas terminé leurs études, qui sont encore des novices en matière de magie, pourraient espérer intégrer les rangs du mage noir? Les rumeurs racontent qu'il serait aussi puissant que Dumbledore, peut être même plus.

- C'est insensé! Ils sont bien trop jeunes! Et ils sont encore à Poudlard!

- Plus pour longtemps. Tu as reconnu des élèves?

- Oui. O'Malley, Rogue et MacNair...

Sirius a une moue de dédain, la même grimace qu'il affiche a chaque fois qu'il entend le nom de Severus Rogue.

- Ça ne m'étonne même pas. Les imbéciles... A partir de maintenant tu ne dois plus t'approcher d'eux. Et demain on ira parler à Dumbledore.

- Et comment tu lui expliqueras qu'on était aussi dans la forêt? Ce soir on a enfreint le règlement, et pas qu'une fois.

- Je me débrouillerai.

Son regard énigmatique me laisse penser que ce qu'il cache est peut être bien plus important que je ne l'aurais cru. Bon sang, je donnerais tout pour connaître son secret!

- Et maintenant, tu comptes faire quoi d'Alex? Tu ne vas quand même pas le laisser là toute la nuit...

- Ne me donne pas des idées. Peut être qu'un vampire ou un troll finirait par se charger de lui...

Il se gratte le menton d'un air songeur, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

- Tu m'avais juré qu'il n'y avait pas de vampires dans la forêt!

- Personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'on peut trouver ici.

Ignorant mon regard horrifié, il se penche et soulève Alex du sol, non sans difficultés.

- On va le faire léviter jusqu'au château. Et si ça ne te gêne pas trop on le laissera devant sa salle commune, après il se débrouillera. _Mobilicorpus_.

D'un simple mouvement de baguette Alex se retrouve à un mètre du sol, toujours inconscient.

Je fais un pas pour les suivre quand un craquement attire mon attention, juste derrière nous. La main sur ma baguette, je scrute l'obscurité et croise un regard jaune des plus effrayant. Ça n'en finira jamais!

Apeurée, un cri aigü s'échappe de ma gorge et Sirius se retourne d'un coup.

- Cyllène, recule... Viens vers moi, lentement.

Je serais moins paniquée si je n'avais pas perçu l'inquiétude dans sa voix alors que sa main serre mon épaule pour me faire reculer.

- Sirius, qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Quand je te le dirai, part en courant vers le château et ne te retourne pas...

- Mais... Et Alex?

- Je m'en occupe. Prépare toi.

- Non! Il va t'attaquer!

Les yeux jaunes se rapprochent de plus en plus de nous, sans bruit, comme un animal qui guette sa proie. A l'idée que justement je puisse être sa proie, le peu de courage qui me reste s'évapore.

- Sirius...

- Vas-y maintenant! Cours!

- Mais...

- Cours!

Cette fois c'est la colère qui domine sur son visage, alors sans chercher à comprendre je lui obéis. Mais au même moment un grondement sourd retentit et sans que je comprenne comment, je me retrouve projetée au sol. Une douleur fulgurante traverse mon épaule mais je réussis à me redresser lentement en laissant échapper un gémissement.

Juste devant moi, si près que je pourrais le toucher en levant simplement la main, un énorme loup me fixe d'un regard menaçant, babines retroussées et poils hérissés. Sa taille est surréaliste, j'ai déjà vu des loups, mais aucun n'était aussi grand que celui là. A moins que...

Non, c'est impossible, pas à Poudlard.

L'animal émet un nouveau grondement féroce et en un bond se jette sur moi. Complètement tétanisée je me contente de hurler de toutes mes forces, incapable de faire un mouvement pour l'arrêter.

Comme dans un rêve, ou plutôt le pire de mes cauchemars, un autre animal jaillit soudain à toute allure des fourrés. Un grand cerf, qui sur le coup me paraît aussi grand que le loup, et qui se dirige droit sur nous. Je n'ai que le temps de rouler sur le flanc, à l'instant où les énormes pattes du loup retombent lourdement sur le sol à l'endroit où j'étais allongée. Sirius hurle des paroles incompréhensibles, le regard affolé, et disparaît soudain pour laisser la place à un grand chien noir qui bondit dans la mêlée.

Je dois rêver pour de bon, tout ça est complètement dingue, absolument irréel. Irréel...

_OoOoOoOo_

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée étendue sur le sol, j'ai du perdre connaissance après avoir réussi à me trainer sur les feuilles mortes pour m'éloigner. Si Sirius n'était pas penché sur moi et ne criait pas aussi fort, je croirais que je suis tout simplement morte.

- Arrête de hurler, je ne suis pas sourde...

Une nouvelle volée de jurons vient heurter mes tympans et je me redresse lentement sur mes coudes. Sirius a l'air hagard, les cheveux devant les yeux, il se met à me secouer doucement par les épaules tandis que sa voix reprend un volume acceptable.

- Tu n'as rien? Tu as mal quelque part?

- À l'épaule, mais ça ira. Aide moi à me relever au lieu de me secouer comme un prunier...

- Il t'a mordu? Est-ce que tu saignes quelque part?

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- Tu es sûre?

- Ramène moi au château s'il te plait...

Lentement, les pièces du puzzle se mettent en place dans ma tête. Ce n'était pas un vulgaire loup, mais bien un loup-garou, j'en suis maintenant certaine. Sirius ne se mettrait pas dans un état pareil pour une simple morsure, il y a bien plus. Et lui, je l'ai bien vu se changer en chien et attaquer le loup-garou en même temps que le cerf. Un cerf... Mais dans quel monde je vis?

- Viens...

Avec beaucoup de douceur, Sirius me prend dans ses bras et me relève avec précaution sans cacher son regard anxieux.

- On va aller réveiller Mrs Pomfresh.

- Hors de question. Je veux retrouver mon lit, un point c'est tout. Pas la peine d'insister.

Il esquisse enfin un sourire et je me sens un peu plus légère.

Comme dans un brouillard épais, je le laisse me guider jusqu'au château, son bras passé autour de mes hanches tandis qu'il ramène Alex, toujours endormi, à l'aide de sa baguette.

Arrivés devant l'entrée de la salle commune, après avoir emprunté un long couloir sombre que je ne connaissais pas, il s'arrête enfin et détache son bras de ma taille.

- Je le ramène jusque dans sa tour. Attend moi dans mon dortoir. Ça ira?

- Je crois que oui. Il faut que je prenne une douche...

- A tout de suite.

Il dépose un rapide baiser sur mon front et reprend la direction du passage secret qu'on vient d'emprunter pendant que je me faufile dans la salle commune.

L'eau chaude agit sur moi comme une puissante potion de sommeil, en temps normal. Ce soir, je reste prostrée sous le jet pendant de longues minutes, incapable de réfléchir correctement. Mon esprit saute d'une chose à une autre sans que je puisse vraiment comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Une chose est sûre, je ne suis pas prête d'oublier cette soirée.

Après une rapide inspection pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts, je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Je m'en tire plutôt bien après une attaque de loup-garou... Quelques bleus disgracieux qui commencent à se former sur mes jambes, une poignée de griffures et une épaule endolorie. Je suis plutôt chanceuse...

Quand je sors enfin de la salle de bain, une serviette nouée sur la poitrine, Sirius est déjà dans sa chambre et m'attend sagement, assis sur le lit, la tête dans les mains. Son regard est indéchiffrable.

En me voyant entrer, il se lève comme un automate et m'entraine vers le lit où je m'assois lentement.

- Je suis désolé...

Interdite, je le laisse continuer, espérant des explications qui ne tarderont pas à venir. Il n'a plus le choix.

- J'aurais du te surveiller et ne pas te laisser approcher de la forêt ce soir. C'était bien trop dangereux. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il... Que tu le croiserais.

- Parce que tu étais au courant? Tu savais qu'il y avait un loup-garou?

- Oui...

J'ai envie de lui demander ce qu'il attend pour avertir Dumbledore, mais quelque chose me dit que le directeur est sûrement au courant. Finalement je ne suis plus sûre de vouloir tout découvrir...

- Je ne te demande même pas où sont les garçons... Toujours dans la forêt, c'est ça? Je reprend, acerbe.

- Oui. Il ne rentreront pas avant le matin. J'aurais du rester avec eux mais il fallait que je te parle. Et puis j'ai pensé que tu ne voudrais pas rester seule...

J'ignore volontairement sa tentative de réconciliation pour poursuivre mon interrogatoire.

- Quand je pense que tu es un Animagus! Comment as-tu fait un truc pareil! Tu n'as que 17 ans!

- 18, corrige Sirius avec un sourire narquois.

- Ne plaisante pas s'il te plait.

- Ça a été difficile, il m'a fallu du temps pour y arriver. Seulement il ne faut en parler à personne, je ne suis pas déclaré.

Il prend aussitôt un air suppliant qui réussit tout juste à m'énerver un peu plus. C'est à se demander si il ne brave pas les interdits juste pour le plaisir.

- Ça continue! Tu es vraiment irresponsable! Donc je suppose que tes acolytes ont pris le même chemin que toi!

- Non!

- Menteur. Sinon qu'est-ce que vous feriez tous les quatre dans la forêt, en pleine nuit?

Avec un rire léger, presque désinvolte, il repousse une mèche de cheveux sur son front d'un geste élégant. Le Sirius toujours sûr de lui est de retour...

- Tu nous connais! On a trouvé amusant de pouvoir se mesurer à un loup garou. Alors, à chaque pleine lune, on va faire un tour dans la forêt. Quand je t'ai trouvée, James Rémus et Peter essayaient de l'occuper pour qu'il ne croise pas les autres imbéciles encapuchonnés.

- Tu veux me faire croire que Dumbledore laisse une créature pareille en liberté, aussi près du château? Au risque qu'il s'en prenne aux élèves?! C'est insensé!

- Il doit penser que le loup garou se contentera de chasser les animaux de la forêt. Ou peut être qu'il fait trop confiance à ses élèves en croyant qu'il ne s'aventureront pas hors du château en pleine nuit...

- Vous êtes tous inconscients. Cette école est remplie de dingues...

Son explication est un peu légère mais je n'ai plus la force de chercher plus loin.

Sans rien ajouter, Sirius défait tranquillement les rideaux du baldaquin, puis sa chemise et son pantalon vont s'empiler sur le lit de James.

- Tu devrais soigner ton genou, je constate en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte. Avec toutes ces histoires je suis morte de fatigue, on en reparlera demain si tu veux bien.

- Reste ici Mackenzie.

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de batifoler à l'heure ci. Je te l'ai dit, je suis crevée.

- Je ne pensais pas à ça. Viens te coucher.

Les garçons ne risquant pas de venir nous déranger, je cède sans discuter. Son lit est plus proche que le mien, détail non négligeable. Et à l'heure qu'il, une entorse au règlement de plus ou de moins ne va pas me tuer. Cette nuit plus qu'une autre j'ai besoin de sa présence rassurante.

Si j'avais encore des doutes sur mes sentiments, à présent je suis fixée. Allongée sous les draps, je troque ma serviette humide contre la peau douce et chaude de son torse, le visage niché dans le creux de son cou. Ici je suis bien, je pourrais y rester des siècles durant.

- Finalement on dirait bien qu'on va la passer ensemble, cette Saint Valentin, souffle Sirius.

Je souris doucement, bercée par sa respiration régulière.

- Même si c'est une soirée réservée aux amoureux.

Cette fois c'est lui qui esquisse un sourire avant de nous plonger dans l'obscurité.

- Alors maintenant avoue, tu es jaloux d'Alex?

Il faut que je sache. Maintenant. J'ai _besoin_ de savoir.

- Tu sais ce que je pense de lui. Et qu'il te tourne encore autour, ça m'énerve. Alors appelle ça comme tu veux.

Intérieurement, je jubile. Mais pour ne pas le braquer, je me contente de hocher la tête. Jaloux, jaloux, jaloux!

- Je suis bien, je murmure.

- Moi aussi.

- Je veux dire... Je suis bien, avec toi.

- J'avais compris.

Son souffle est tellement régulier que je me demande s'il ne s'est pas endormi. Mais ses doigts glissent toujours doucement dans mes cheveux. Comment peut-on être aussi maladroite? C'est tellement plus simple de tourner autour du pot plutôt que de lui avouer ce que je ressens...

- Sirius...

- Hum...

- Tu crois... Est-ce que ce serait si terrible d'être amoureux?

Le silence menace de se prolonger, angoissant. Si j'avais été trop loin cette fois?

- Peut-être pas.

Le cœur prêt à exploser, je me blottis un peu plus contre lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

_OoOoOoOo_

Fin de soirée parfaite, réveil idyllique, la matinée s'annonce radieuse.

Ou plutôt, elle le sera réellement quand Sirius sera décidé à parler à James d'homme à homme, comme il dit. Là, j'ai tellement rit que j'ai frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque, mais je me suis calmée quand il a menacé de se taire.

La raison est simple: Aujourd'hui, il a promit d'officialiser notre relation, c'est ce que j'ai obtenu en échange de mon pardon pour tous ses secrets. Pour avoir omis de me dire que Poudlard abritait un loup garou, pour m'avoir caché qu'il était un animagus, pour avoir assommé Alex... Bref, il me devait bien ça. Alors c'est lui qui se charge d'annoncer la nouvelle.

Je me suis dit que cette heure d'étude dans la salle commune serait le moment idéal pour les révélations, mais il n'a pas l'air décidé à se lancer. Sans compter que Rémus n'est pas là, soit disant terrassé par une méchante grippe, je parierais plutôt qu'il ne se remet pas de son escapade nocturne... Comme Sirius qui boite légèrement, Peter qui dort littéralement sur la table et James qui semble s'être battu avec le saule cogneur. C'est bien la peine de se mettre à quatre pour se faire terrasser par un loup garou.

Quand à ce cher Alex, quand je l'ai croisé à l'heure du petit déjeuner, il ne se rappelait plus de sa soirée, apparemment Sirius n'y a pas été de main morte. Il avait tout juste l'air fatigué et contrarié de s'être bêtement assommé en tombant sur une souche d'arbre. De là à lui faire croire que je l'avais gentiment ramené au château, il n'y avait qu'un pas.

- Vous pourriez faire moins de bruit, j'ai besoin de me concentrer, râle soudain James en tapant bruyamment du poing sur la table, alors qu'il règne un calme plat dans la salle.

Personne ne lui répond mais je croise le regard désolé d'Emma qui a l'air de craindre pour sa santé mentale. Sirius lui, se contente d'afficher un sourire moqueur sans relever le nez de sa feuille. C'est dingue, personne n'ose contrarier Potter de peur qu'il ne pique une crise...

En attendant, il est bientôt l'heure du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je termine de rassembler mes affaires éparpillés sur la table alors que mon genou entre en contact avec une cuisse musclée, frôlant les plis du pantalon noir. Une caresse pleine de promesses...

En attrapant mon sac, qui traine sous ma chaise, je tombe nez à nez avec la main de James posée sur la cuisse de ma voisine. Relevant brusquement la tête, je me cogne dans la table en poussant un petit cri qui les fait sursauter. Il s'en passe des choses sous les tables... Lily est souriante, faussement absorbée dans son devoir, alors que James cache très bien son jeu, impassible et concentré sur son plan de jeu pour le match. Et il ose nous reprocher de l'empêcher de travailler, quel faux-jeton! Je grimace en me massant toujours le crâne sous les regards surpris de Sirius.

Kathleen, que je croyais définitivement perdue dans un grimoire plus gros qu'elle, m'interpelle comme je me lève.

- Cyl, tu as lu les derniers « Échos de Poudlard »?

Les « Échos de Poudlard », journal rédigé par quelques étudiantes sans cervelles dont Amelia Marshall, plus grande commère de l'histoire de Poudlard, et qui traite de tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout de n'importe quoi, en fait...

- Je ne lis jamais ce torchon...

- Menteuse.

Avec un sourire engageant, elle me lance le journal que j'attrape au vol.

- Il paraît qu'Amy Conolly n'a jamais été blonde, susurre-t-elle.

- Merlin, je ne vais pas en dormir de la nuit. D'autres potins croustillants?

Vaguement intéressée par un article sur le nouveau capitaine des Gryffondor (tiens, il paraît que la cote de popularité de James ne cesse d'enfler, à l'instar de ses chevilles, si vous voulez mon avis), je me rassois et parcourt rapidement la première page. Emma, friande d'histoires graveleuses et de critiques en tous genre, se penche au dessus de mon épaule et ponctue sa lecture de commentaires.

- Cette Conolly avait tout d'une fausse blonde, croyez moi. Tiens Black, on parle de toi apparemment.

Suspicieuse, un drôle de pincement au cœur, je tourne la page plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Ce que je lis me laisse atterrée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bougonne Sirius qui nous rejoint aussitôt.

- Il paraît que tu as un tatouage bien placé, continue Emma en s'étouffant de rire.

- N'importe quoi!

- Montre! Crie Lily en nous arrachant le journal des mains. Mais Sirius est plus rapide et récupère le papier.

- Quoi?! Mais... Non, je n'ai pas de tatouage, qui écrit des inepties pareilles?!

- Allez Patmol, ne fais pas le timide et montre nous cette œuvre, croasse James.

- Arrêtez! Je n'ai _rien_ sur les_ fesses_!

L'hilarité est générale. Moi, je ris jaune. Ça ne me plait pas spécialement qu'on parle de Sirius, encore moins de son anatomie. Pour faire bonne figure, j'affiche un sourire crispé qui semble passer inaperçu, mais la réflexion de Lily fait déborder le vase.

- Dis moi Sirius, comment peut-elle être au courant de tous ses détails? Tu nous aurais caché quelque chose avec Amelia?

- Si vous commencez à croire tout ce qu'écrit cette idiote, je vocifère. Et par pitié, offrez-lui un manuel d'anatomie, qu'elle sache enfin ce qu'est une tache de naissance. Quelle gourde...

Bizarrement les éclats de rire cessent aussitôt. Avant d'avoir réalisé l'ampleur de ma gaffe, je vois Sirius partir d'un rire tonitruant et Lily virer au rouge brique. Quand à Emma, inutile de dire que j'aime mieux éviter son regard.

Il n'y a pas à dire, je parle trop.

* * *

_*toussote* pitite review? _


End file.
